


Husband Catalogue

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Healthy Relationships, Married Life, Mates, Romance, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 85,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Due to a spell, Kagome experiences waking up each week in a different alternate future. This offers a glimpse of her potential husband and married life, sure. However, it also comes with the awkwardness of acting as a wife towards best friends, old enemies and demon lords alike. Eventual Sesskag.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 430
Kudos: 940
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus, Just.... So cute...





	1. Wish Made

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yes this is a Sesskag fic but I wanted to explore Kagome glimpsing what married life would be like with a bunch of the guys from Inuyasha. This is mostly for me to experiment putting her in new situations but by no means am I ship bashing by saying in this fic that she isn't going to end up with them. If you love Mirkag or Koukag or something, good for you, but even if you find them the superior pair, just bear in mind it ain't happening here.  
> Also since Ayame is an anime-only character, for the purposes of this fic we're just sticking to manga canon. In other words, she doesn't exist here.
> 
> (for hardcore sesskag fans please don't skip the chapters just to get to married life with Sess. I made this for you *sobs* also Sess may show up in chapters unexpectedly anyway)

Kagome was sincerely, unequivocally, astronomically, downright _sick_ of couples. Everywhere she went, from the future to the past- everyone seemed to be dating, married, or on the verge of getting engaged. It had started with Miroku and Sango, then her three high school friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. Hell, the sweet perfume of romance even progressed to _Souta,_ giving him a glow in his cheeks.

It wasn't just them though, love seemed to be in the air. Cupid had worked his will on just about everyone Kagome passed by in both time periods, couples holding hands or strolling around with newborns. And it wasn't even Valentines!

Kagome made a face.

"The hell are you glaring for?"

Blue eyes slid to the Hanyou currently lounging beside her on the warm, grassy hill. _Stupid Inuyasha._

Sighing, her hands dropped from where they'd been occupied cradling her chin. "No reason," she grumbled. "The sunlight is bright. I was squinting."

"Keh."

Another happy couple strolling by, causing her lips to thin. It wasn't their fault. Kagome knew exactly why she felt unsatisfied.

"I'm gonna go see what Shippo's up to," she stood, straightening her tank top and shorts. "You want ramen for dinner?"

"Yeah, sure," he said absentmindedly.

Another time Kagome would've been happy that he felt so comfortable, surrounded by friends and enjoying a peaceful life. But at that moment all she wanted to do was dump a bucket of water over him. Shake him. Demand he do…do _something!_

Deciding not to get into another argument with him about it, the miko hurried off. She loved the Hanyou, really she did. Talking about their relationship felt like pulling teeth though. Inuyasha wasn't very perceptive so it fell on her shoulders to verbalise her wants and needs. Not a problem there, it was actually quite a healthy tactic- until Kagome encountered feelings she couldn't verbalise.

Dissatisfaction, worry, frustration. Oh she'd very well tried to talk about them but the hanyou had brushed these things off. There was nothing wrong with their lives, he figured. They were well-fed, uninvolved in any wars and surrounded by friends.

 _'What more do ya want?'_ he'd huffed.

She didn't know. That was perhaps the hardest part. The strange niggling sensation of wanting him to take initiative all the time had taken a toll on their month-long relationship. It had become so difficult that the rusted gears of their chemistry had ground to a halt.

So they'd agreed to a 'break,' like something out of a sitcom. Padding down the hill and into the village, Kagome walked around an old married couple, expression flat.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. They'd defeated Naraku, saved Fuedal Japan, become heroes! They'd earned their happily ever after, especially since they'd been robbed of three years together.

So why hadn't it felt right?

"Kagome!"

Starting, Kagome raised her head and smiled, waving at Shippo who sat near the fisherman's river with a girl. Approaching them, she grinned when the fox kit leapt into her arms. She sat down on the bank, ruffling wild red locks.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing much, Kazi and I are just making boats outta paper. I'm gonna use my magic to transform them into a bigger size!"

Giggling, Kagome glanced at the girl, nodding in greeting. She wore a strangely pristine, black yukata with white cranes patterned onto the material, dark hair cropped short. Doleful eyes slid up to the miko from where they'd been occupied on a daisy chain, weaving the stalks into a careful crown.

A chill ran down Kagome's spine. She couldn't remember seeing the girl in the village before. That clothing looked much too fine for simple village folk too.

Since Shippo didn't seem to think anything was amiss however, she refocused on the fox kit when he piped up: "so how goes it with Inuyasha?"

"The same as usual. For a guy so passionate, he sure has the emotional maturity of a toddler sometimes," Kagome sighed, taking off her shoes and dipping both legs into the cool river.

"Ya know, I kinda thought this might happen," Shippo hummed sagely. "You're older now, eighteen summers. But Inuyasha is still the same as when you left him. Maybe it's time you look around at other options."

Giggling, Kagome's eyes danced. "How wise, o great kitsune. But pray tell what other options do I have?" she snorted. "Look around. There are no eligible bachelors for me."

"There has to be someone!" He huffed. "Miroku is obviously out, he's married."

"No duh. To my best friend."

"What about Kouga?"

Hesitating, Kagome prolonged answering by dragging her ankles up and down in the water, soothed by the soft current lapping at her shins. "Kouga is… nice. Loyal. But he doesn't listen to me as well as I'd like. I dunno, feels weird. I'd have to think about it more."

The girl spoke up then, voice soft and gentle: "is there someone from your time you'd consider as a mate?"

Blinking, Kagome wondered how she knew about her true origins. Maybe Shippo had mentioned it. "There is Hojo," she mused slowly. "He's a doctor now. Good job, stable income."

Shippo's green eyes turned flat. "You're talking about his job? Sounds like a great guy."

"He's nice!" Kagome added quickly. "Just a tad boring. I probably shouldn't say that. I'm not exactly a catch with my anger stuff, but I do wonder if we could make it work. Probably not," she tapped her chin.

Giving the finishing touches to his mini boat, Shippo's tail twitched. Glancing over the water, he tilted his head. "There's always Sesshoumaru," he said, trying to keep a straight face.

Kagome failed, bursting into laughter. Swatting his shoulder lightly and wiping the mirth from her eyes, she shook her head. "That's a good one!"

Her gaze happened to slide across the river, jolting hard upon seeing the still, pale form of Sesshoumaru. He rose a brow, observing them stoically. Heart hammering, Kagome's mouth became dry. The demon lord broke eye contact first, continuing on with a leisurely stroll into the village, no doubt visiting Rin.

Kagome made a thin noise while it was Shippo's turn to break into mad giggles.

"Shippo!" she hissed. "That's not funny. I could've hurt his pride!"

"Sorry, sorry!" The kit snickered, not sounding very sorry as he picked up the boat. Turning, he called over his shoulder towards a nearby hut, "Kazi! The boat is ready!"

Another little girl ducked under the flap covering the entrance, racing over to him and giggling. Kagome gaped, looking between her and the quiet, pale girl sitting by the river.

_That's not Kazi?_

Shippo didn't even seem to acknowledge the silent child, now that she thought about it. He threw the boat up into the air and transformed it with a burst of fanfare, making the paper enlarge. Both he and Kazi then lept onto it, giggling and floating down the river.

This left Kagome and the unknown girl alone. Feeling cool sweat prick the back of her neck, the miko took a breath. "You could have just introduced yourself," she said softly. "You didn't have to pretend to be someone else. Are you a spirit?"

"Something of the sort," the little girl hummed, finishing the daisy chain and holding it up, staring through the middle. "My name is Yua. I am here to lend assistance to the one named Higurashi Kagome."

"W-what?" Kagome held up her hands. "Sweetie you don't need to do that, I'm fine."

"You are not 'fine', you are unsatisfied with your love life."

Wincing, she giggled weakly. "Look there are so many more important problems in the world, I was just ranting. Don't pay attention to me-"

"I endeavour to lend assistance to Higurashi Kagome, so I shall pay attention to you. Tell me; would looking at your marital options more closely help to give you direction for future happiness in romance?"

Kagome's head reeled, not entirely sure what Yua was rambling about. What a weird kid. Why did she always seem to attract these kinds of people to her? "...Sure? I guess."

"Then it is decided."

Blinking, the miko noticed the girl offer the crown of daisies to her. Not wanting to be rude, and yet feeling a strange thrum in her stomach, Kagome reluctantly bent down slightly and accepted the flowers atop her head.

"Uh..." she reached up to touch the soft petals. "Thank yo-"

One of the daisies broke off, and with a crippling simplicity that would've startled an onlooker, Kagome was simply not there anymore, her spot on the river bank vacant. It was as though the crown itself had swallowed the miko whole. Yua vanished with her, a phantom breeze rustling the blades of grass where they'd been kneeling.

* * *

Sucking in a breath, Kagome's eyes shot open. Bolting upright in bed and patting herself for injuries, she realised she was unharmed. Exhaling a long sigh of relief, she frowned into the darkness of the room. She couldn't remember anything else happening after allowing Yua to place the flowers on her head. Feeling the covers and modern bedding, Kagome theorised she must've returned home for one reason or another.

"Honey?"

Yelping, Kagome started badly and lost balance, falling over the side of the bed and landing in a tangle of limbs. Jolting upright and looking around wildly, growing dread piled up in her stomach.

_This isn't my room!_

From the light now pouring in from the hallway as a door slid open, she glimpsed the modern varnished furniture within the bedroom, it's dressers, wardrobes and double bed displaying an adults room rather than her childhood pink, frilly one.

The main light in the bedroom turned on, instantly swamping the place with colour and making her wince. Rubbing her eyes, Kagome blinked up at the man stood before her.

Hojo smiled.

Dressed fairly smartly in a brown jacket, briefcase in hand, he looked slightly older than she recalled. Setting it down, he chuckled and slid his hands under her elbows, helping the shaking miko to stand. "Did I frighten you? I'm sorry, I just got back from work."

Mute with terror and surprise, Kagome dazedly remained stiff when he leaned down and pecked her frozen lips. "What-" she squeaked, trying to pick out letters from her alphabet soup brain and attempting to form words. "What the HECK is going on?!"

Hojo tilted his head, soon feeling her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. Are you disorientated from a nightmare? Not to worry! I have an excellent herbal tea that'll steady your nerves."

Kagome swayed when he released her to happily walk out of the room. She could hear a kettle start to boil somewhere downstairs and various noises that hinted at a kitchen. Looking down at her frozen hands, she caught sight of a silver wedding band over her ring finger.

Choking on nothing, she whipped her head up, seeing a large framed photo of herself and Hojo on the wall, smiling. And then another- strolling through a picturesque park, more at their wedding.

Sinking onto the bed as her legs lost their strength, Kagome's fingers brushed something small and soft.

Picking up the daisy and inspecting it, a name cropped up her mind. "Yua," she said quietly, before remembering just what the little spirit had been talking about. "Yua!" The miko hissed stronger.

"Yes, Higurashi Kagome?"

Staring, her attention swung to the corner of the room where the little girl stood, hands folded neatly before her.

"What the hell is happening here?! Why am I in some weird illusion where Hojo is my husband?"

"It is no illusion. I have transported you into another time. A possible future."

"...Hah?" she said intelligently.

"As we agreed; I am helping you look at marital options more closely help to give you direction for future happiness in romance," the words came soft yet clipped and to the point, no emotion in her even tone. "Therefore I have placed you within the body of another Kagome living in an alternate universe. Here she is the wife of Matsubara Hojo. After one week, you will be transported to another possible future."

"A week?!" Kagome furiously shook her head. "No, no, no, no- that isn't gonna happen. Just put me back into my own body right now, Yua. I appreciate the thought, but I don't want this!"

"You have little choice since you already agreed to it."

"I didn't know what I was agreeing to!" Groaning and burying her face in both hands, she sighed. "Everyone is going to wonder where I am!"

"When I return you to the river bank, no time will have passed. There will be no consequences for any of this-"

"Hold on, that's not true-" Kagome snarled. "I could potentially be ruining _this_ Kagome's life by making one wrong move! I could ruin her marriage or get her committed or something if Hojo is concerned enough, he's a Doctor!"

Yua slow blinked, "you jump to extreme circumstances very quickly."

Opening her mouth to retort, Kagome was cut off by Hojo's ever amiable tone calling from the kitchen; "Darling, are you talking to yourself?"

Turning slightly and giving a casual laugh that sounded high pitched and squeaky, she waved it off. "N-no, sweetie...just on the phone!"

Glancing at the clock revealed it was very early in the morning. She winced, glancing in Yua's direction.

The little girl had disappeared.

_Who the heck was she, anyway? How can she do all this stuff?_

Rubbing her forehead, Kagome swallowed. She couldn't hide from him forever. It was beyond her powers to try and break out of this type of magic, besides if she tried there was the possibility of trapping herself in the current timeline forever. And maybe...maybe the spell she'd found herself in wouldn't be all terrible. It was only for one week, right? Just a little glimpse through a window into her possible future didn't sound so bad if she turned off her brain to the moral implications. But how did wife Kagome act?

_Oh God, I'm going to be lying to him._

Summoning her courage and bravely inching out of the bedroom on tiptoe, Kagome looked around skittishly. It felt surreal, looking around the house with the knowledge that this was hers. Well, another her's life. She looked at the silver mirrors on the walls and remembered thinking she'd like something similar in her own home one day. The wallpaper was to her taste too. Had she put it up herself?

Creeping down the stairs, Kagome peered around the threshold of the door to see Hojo's back turned, pouring boiling water into a cup, the herbs within turning the liquid green.

 _He looks like he's maybe in his twenties_ , she thought.

Taking a breath, Kagome approached the man who could potentially be her husband one day.


	2. Hojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yeah I gave Kagome our modern tech instead of canon 90's tech because I'm uncreative and it was easier, I'm sorry. Also the 'Facepage' thing is more a nod to Wacdonalds in Inuyasha, I always chuckle when I see it.

Hojo looked right at home in the kitchen, stirring her beverage with a domestic air and leaning his hip slightly against the counter. The action was strangely endearing in a perfectly ordinary way.

When he glanced at Kagome and gave a smile, she caught sight of the tired lines beneath his eyes.

"R-remind me how long this shift lasted?" she pretended to rub the sleep from her eyes, yawning.

"Hmm…let's see, initially it was only for 12 hours but I stayed on. I think I've been awake for 28 now."

Kagome started violently and made a noise, hurrying over and batting his hands away from the cup. "What the hell?! Don't bother with me, go and get some sleep! You should take better care of yourself," she snapped.

Hojo's eyes were wide, expression confused. "Kagome? What's gotten into you? You never swear, and I don't think we need to have a talk about my work at this hour, do we?" he chuckled weakly. "You must've awoken from a deep sleep. Here, drink up. It has hidden health benefits!"

Kagome stared, feeling the cup be placed onto her hands. She curled her fingers around the hot mug, frowning slightly.

He looked so tired. And his wife wouldn't pester him about it? _SHE_ wouldn't pester him about it? Kagome Higurashi, number one at concerned nagging?

"I'm going to shower before hopping into bed. Do you need anything else?"

"Ah, well-" Kagome paused, not wanting to stop him from getting rest. "No, I'll uh...drink this before joining you," she muttered, heat suddenly shooting to her cheeks. "In bed! Not in the shower- hahaha!"

Hojo laughed it off, not seeming concerned about her squeaky voice. Kissing her cheek, Kagome jolted badly when he rested a hand on her flat stomach.

"Don't forget to take your vitamins in the morning, I put them out just now so that you wouldn't forget. We want them to grow big and strong now don't we?" he chirped.

Kagome reeled, panic erupting in her throat. "A-ah...yes! The baby! The little kipper, the rascal and light of our lives!"

He blinked at her sudden enthusiasm yet soon smiled and nodded, patting her stomach. Kagome automatically unclenched when he left, relaxing.

 _I'm pregnant?_ She collapsed into a chair. Married she could somewhat deal with, but pregnant? _Kids?_

Putting a hand on her stomach, Kagome frowned. She must've been in the early stages of pregnancy. How many years had they been married?

Remembering the wedding photo, she checked the current date on a digital clock and crept back upstairs. Hearing the tell-tale noise of the shower behind a door she assumed led to the bathroom, Kagome ducked inside the bedroom again. Peering at the wedding photo, she squinted. Success! It had a date.

Doing some mental calculations, Kagome arrived at the conclusion that they'd been married 3 years and must've been dating for just half a year. _Wow, this Kagome moved fast!_

Fidgeting, she glanced at the entrance to the bedroom. Should she feign sleep? No way would he try to... _do stuff_ after so long awake. Right?

Passing by a mirror, Kagome froze, backing up and touching her hair. Shorter than she was used to, and tamed. Touching her arm curiously, she gasped.

_I have guns!_

Squeezing the bigger, firmer muscle than she was used to, Kagome tugged up her pyjama shirt. "I have abs!"

Okay so they weren't rock hard or anything but they were there. "Ohmigosh wow," Kagome grinned, poking them. "I've never had abs before! Gahh I've always been so jealous of Sango's. I'm liking this, but…" she paused. How much time did she dedicate to the gym?

Hearing the shower turn off, Kagome squeaked and dove under the covers. Trying to make her breathing natural despite the panic fluttering in her chest for no reason, blue eyes squeezed shut.

There was nothing to fear though. Hojo took his time drying before entering the bedroom and dressing for bed. Climbing in beside her, he kissed her cheek, promptly falling asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

Deflating like a balloon, Kagome remained awake. Too afraid of disturbing him and having to answer awkward questions, she remained in bed. Eventually, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

A horrible blaring noise deafened her ears, beeping continuously. Kagome instinctively shoved a hand out, smacking the button of the alarm cut off the obnoxious noise. Hojo shifted beside her when she curled back into the toasty warmth of the covers.

"Uh, darling?"

"Hmmn?" Kagome purred, snuggling into her pillow.

"I think the alarm means you have work today."

Kagome froze, eyes shooting open. "Eh whu- what? Work?"

Hojo chuckled and turned over in bed, showing his back. "You're so funny. Have a good day at the office."

_The office?!_

His voice mumbled out once again after a few moments. "Are you alright?"

"Totally fine!"

Scrambling out of bed in a cold sweat, Kagome thought for a moment. Carefully sliding back the wardrobe door, she breathed out a sigh of relief. At least her work clothes were already hanging up in preparation. That just left finding her place of work and doing a job the entire day without any prior training. No problem.

Grabbing her clothes and getting changed in the bathroom into a grey pencil skirt and matching blazer, Kagome buttoned up her shirt and hurried downstairs to make breakfast.

"What are you doing?"

Yelping and whipping her head in Yua's direction, she glared, scrambling some eggs. "Going to work."

"I do not see how this will give you information on your husband."

"Listen if I'm sampling married life with Hojo then I need to take a look at my job, even just once. Marriage isn't all romance all the time. Sometimes a relationship only works if you can manage everything else around you too."

Yua's dark, questioning eyes threatened to draw her into an abyss. Kagome glanced away, quickly eating her breakfast. For a spirit that seemed to 'see all,' there were many things the child didn't seem to grasp easily.

"How do you intend to find your 'job?'" the child asked in an indifferent tone.

Smiling, Kagome picked up her purse, taking out what she correctly assumed was her phone. "Ohh my gym membership card is in here too. Least I know where that is."

Yua observed as Kagome pulled up her search history. It seemed Hojo's wife regularly visited a website called 'Pyro enterprises' and a quick glance at her Facepage profile confirmed it. She definitely worked there. Opening up online maps, Kagome searched around for things to take with her, picking up a folder she assumed was important and her pink laptop in case it was needed. With that done, she nervously left the house and took the underground subway.

Yua appeared every now and then like a flickering light, ever the silent observer. Kagome told herself she wasn't running away from Hojo. This was fine. Totally needed. Besides, it wasn't like she could fake being sick to a damn doctor. While on the train, Kagome quickly looked at her friend's list on Facepage and took notice of anyone who worked at the same company.

"Kyle," she muttered, trying to memorise. "American. Likes martinis, the gym and has a boyfriend. Ooh Ashita, he's cute and majored in tech. Looks like I went to a party with him and Kimi. Then there's Rika, Tadasuke, Erika…" Kagome began to sweat. _On second thought, I… I don't think I can do this!_

Stepping out onto the platform once she arrived at her stop, the miko took a breath. _'No consequences'_ Yua had said. Maybe not for her, but certainly Hojo's wife would be impacted if Kagome acted badly.

Still...one week of weirdness won't ruin her entire life, surely? Swallowing, Kagome stiffly made her way to a tall office building. Lingering in the lobby, she bit her lip, gnawing on it as she looked at the different floor numbers and departments. _No idea which floor I work on…_

Deciding to take the plunge, she messaged Kyle, asking if he were working today. He pinged back, saying he'd be there in a few minutes.

Kagome grinned, waiting.

A blonde-haired man strode through the double doors soon enough, coffee cup in hand. Trying to act naturally with a complete stranger, Kagome waved.

"Did you wait for me? Aw, that's sweet," Kyle chuckled.

Flushing red, Kagome tried not to make it obvious she was following him, shadowing his footsteps to an elevator. "I-I was just wanting to greet you this fine morning!" she laughed thinly.

Raising a brow, the man looked at her. "Uh-huh? Did you get enough sleep? Those bags under your eyes are yeesh."

Kagome stopped, somewhat sad her friend seemed more perceptive than her apparent husband. "No, I didn't," she confessed, stepping in with him and noticing which floor he pressed. "Actually, it was a really terrible night. So if I seem weird, go easy on me."

Kyle nodded and hummed as the elevator took them up, "shame. Guess this means you're not coming to the gym today with me and Ri-Ri?"

Pretending to know who that was, Kagome decided the stress of her unknown job would be enough for one day. "You guess correct, sorry."

"No biggie," the elevator slid to a halt, doors opening with a dull noise. When Kagome made to follow him- Kyle gently tapped her shoulder. "Ah, you're two floors up, sweetness," he winked, stepping out.

"Oh! Ahahaha! I was just wanting to see the uh...new water cooler on this floor."

He chuckled good-naturedly while Kagome hurriedly bowed and thanked him, skittering backwards until the doors closed.

Things continued on in this manner. Once she'd reached the desired floor, Kagome hugged her folders to her chest and made for the coffee machine. Since she didn't know which desk was hers, lingering there for an embarrassing amount of time felt like the only opinion. Luckily, someone she didn't recognise from Facepage approached.

Pretending to feel dizzy, she asked if her desk had been moved. 'Saito' gave her a puzzled look and gestured to a cubical near the rear of the room.

"No? It's where it's always been."

"Riiiight- silly me. You know, that tie is amazing!-" quick glance at his wedding ring "-did your wife buy it for you?"

Saito launched into such a long-winded spiel about his wife that he ended up following Kagome to her desk during the conversation and she managed to gain his absentminded help with setting up her computer. Once he left, however, Kagome faced a silent, uncompassionate screen. The machine hummed loudly, almost accusingly.

Hearing the frantic tapping of keyboards all around, a cold sweat broke out on the back of her neck.

_Higurashi Kagome. You are an idiot._

Why did she think she could do this? On what planet had this been a good idea?

Running both hands down her face, Kagome tried to peer over to see someone else's screen. No luck there, they seemed to have opened a document though. Following their example pulled up a spreadsheet with plenty of figures, but there was no way to make heads or tails of them. What did this company even specialise in?

_I do this...all day? After adventuring in the past and being a hero, this is what I decided to pursue?_

The cold grey walls, sad single air fan and the bustling city stretching out behind the window to her left felt so removed. So artificial. There was nothing wrong with an office job but it hadn't been something she'd ever pictured for herself. Like a glove that felt two sizes too small.

After sitting and sweating for a good 45 minutes, she decided to check her phone for the umpteenth time- only to see a message notification pop up.

'Taisho' had asked her if they were still on for Saturday at the Space Station.

_That's a few days away._

Frowning, Kagome checked but found no profile matching him in her friend's list. Scrolling up through their previous messages to one another, it seemed he had a crisp, no-nonsense tone even through text. He didn't send emojis or shorten words, writing like he were responding to a letter.

_His speech, even written down...why does it feel familiar to me?_

Something caught her eye then, a message Hojo's Kagome had sent; _"I like talking about the past with you."_

Who was this guy?

"Mrs Matsubara."

Kagome frowned down at her phone screen, scratching her chin.

"Mrs Matsubara, are you well?"

Jolting, Kagome looked up at a cold-looking woman. _Crap, I forgot that's my surname now._ "Y-yes! That's me! But uh...no, actually...I'm feeling very sick. I'm so sorry, I thought I could work today."

"Hm. Next time perhaps you would be so kind as to call ahead and not subject your co-workers to any possible illnesses. Do you need a Doctor called?"

Declining her most gracious offer, Kagome rose and apologised, making her speedy exit.

Catching sight of a mournful figure out of the corner of her eye, she sighed and passed by Yua outside. "Don't you breathe a word. I tried my best under the circumstances. At least I know what my job is like now."

"Is it acceptable?"

"Maybe for some people, but I can't see it being a thing I'd ever enjoy. Wonder why I chose it as Hojo's wife…"

Checking her watch and wilting at the time, Kagome estimated from what she'd glimpsed of her work time table that she was supposed to be there for another 7 hours. Deciding to go to a place that was always a safe haven in times of turmoil: she headed straight for Higurashi Shrine.

* * *

Mama always made her feel better. It was just a natural thing. So much could go wrong in her life but Mama would be an uncomplicated breath of fresh air, wrapping her in a hug that smelled of fresh laundry.

"We weren't expecting you today," Mrs Higurashi smiled. "Don't you have work?"

"I uh… didn't feel so good," Kagome fibbed.

She stayed with her family for the rest of the day, finding that not much had changed about them. Souta was toying with the prospect of moving out but there were no concrete plans yet.

"Mama," Kagome had piped up while in the kitchen with her, drying some dishes thoughtfully. "Do I seem… happy, usually? With Hojo I mean."

"I think so?" there was a pause. "Perhaps he works a lot but at the very least you seem happy with the security."

Kagome's stomach tightened. What a shallow sounding reason to stay with someone.

"Besides I think his attentiveness when you started dating was just what you needed since the well closed."

Kagome's eyes widened and she grasped Mama's arm. "What?" she said thinly. "The well reopened though? I-I went through…"

Concerned brown eyes roved over her face, gentling. "Yes, when you were 18. But then about 3 months later it closed again while you were on this side. You made the choice to stay here, Kagome. Don't you remember? Since that whole business with Inuyasha didn't work out, you told me that you wanted to start a new life here."

Sadness curdled like a festering wound. Kagome turned away, swallowing thickly. So that was how she'd ended up with Hojo.

"Yeah, I remember."

* * *

Walking out into the shrine courtyard sometime later, she spared the sacred tree a glance yet inevitably moved on to the Well House. As Mama had said, not a flicker of magic brushed her skin. Kagome remembered experiencing the three-year gap when she was 15. How elated she'd been to jump through the well again and into Inuyasha's arms. It...hurt, thinking about the prospect of being cut off from everyone once more. Willingly choosing the future over them.

Wryly shaking her head, Kagome smiled sadly. "Here I am romanticising the warring states era. What's wrong with me?"

As she returned to Hojo's home only to find it empty, however, Kagome knew it wasn't really romanticising the past. She didn't care about those wars and clans fighting, she cared about protecting her friends and the weak. About the life she'd had there. Sure it was far from perfect and life was hard, with none of the comforts she'd been used to from the future, but the work had been honest and she'd been allowed to be herself. Reiki thrummed, pressing too close to the surface of her skin, unused, bottled up.

Brushing a hand through short, neat locks, Kagome collapsed onto the sofa. Falling onto her side, a vibration from her pocket had her checking her phone.

It turned out to be Kyle, asking if she was doing alright. After replying, her thumb hovered over the mysterious Mr Taisho's message. Something about it gave her pause, though realistically there was no need to be suspicious. Putting off replying again, Kagome snooped around her home.

Nothing about it stuck out, very ordinary. No hidden bodies in the basement, no illicit love letters from secret lovers. Despite how nice the place looked, it held an air of coldness. Like it hadn't been lived in enough. Hojo's section in the bookshelves was dedicated to health and medical science. Some memorabilia from their high school days lingered on the shelves.

Though the decorating certainly held her personal touch, Kagome felt that none of the items in the house belonged to her.

Doing some cleaning and taking some trash out to the recycling, she stopped. Reaching down, Kagome inspected one of many wine bottles laying within. All the same type.

"Yua, are these mine?" she asked quietly.

The spirit replied as unsympathetic as ever; "yes. Sometimes you drink out of boredom in the evenings."

Frowning, Kagome silently closed the lid. She resolved to try then. To really dig in and try to see the heart of their marriage.

That night when Hojo returned from work, the miko rolled over in bed and reached out into the darkness. Her fingers grasped his sleeve, curling tight. "Hey, do you have any time off this week?" she asked softly. "Want to...go on a date?"

He paused, blatant confusion in his tone, "we're going to my parent's house for dinner soon."

Wincing, she pressed on. "That's nice but- we should do something together. Go ice skating, to the movies, or even just for a walk, please?"

"Well...alright, I suppose we could before my shift starts tomorrow," a charming smile curled in his next words; "A walk sounds nice."

Kagome beamed, accepting his arms when they wrapped around her. She'd obviously chosen him for a reason, and Mama had said he'd been attentive. Sure the marriage wasn't perfect but if he was willing to make time for them, maybe it wasn't so bad.

This cloud-like state of contentment lasted until the next morning where, after getting showered and dressed and waiting with happy expectation, Kagome stiffened when Hojo abruptly hurried downstairs.

"I'm sorry, Darling- I got called into work. Next time though!" cramming his shoes on, he fled out the door with a hasty goodbye.

Kagome stood in the hallway, feeling like a whirlwind had blown past. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead and decided to take Kyle up on his offer to visit the gym together.

* * *

After calling into work to say she'd be off ill again, Kagome made a Doctor's appointment, hoping they'd give her a note for some time off. The last thing she wanted was to get Hojo's wife fired. Luckily the doctor believed her oscar worthy performance, having made herself sweat on purpose and faked symptoms.

Getting on a treadmill finally with Kyle and 'Ri-Ri' beside her at the gym, Kagome grinned widely. Putting it on a high setting, she began laughing and bounding on the machine. "I can run so fast now! Kyle! Kyle look at this! See how quick?"

"Yes, Kagome, that's...great," he gave a thumbs up, exchanging a puzzled glance with Ri-Ri.

It carried on to the weights, where Kagome belly laughed at how much she could lift. The rest of the quiet gym seemed very uncomfortable with her energy but the miko didn't care, blazing through a workout and feeling like she'd hijacked Sango's body. _So cool!_

She then stopped, putting a hand to her stomach. "Ah...I just realised, do you think those weights were too heavy? Don't you do lighter ones when pregnant?"

Ri-Ri gasped, "you're pregnant? Congratulations!"

Kyle held up a hand, gaze flat. "Wait a second, are you actually or is this that dumb Hojo thing?"

Frowning, Kagome took a drink of water. "What Hojo thing?"

"You know, that new age crap he sucked you into where it's 'wish for what you want by implementing it into your daily life and it'll happen.' Tricking your mind into thinking you're pregnant before you actually are by pretending to already be with child."

Bristling, she stared ahead of herself uncomprehendingly. "Huh."

Swallowing, Kagome forced suddenly heavy fingers away from where they'd been resting on her flat stomach, letting them fall to her side.

* * *

A part of her regretted getting the Doctor's permission to be off work, finding she had little to do at home.

When Hojo did finally skitter in, Kagome shoved the doctor's note in his hands to explain her presence at the house. Her husband checked her forehead attentively, looking mildly perplexed by the symptoms but ultimately believing her. Seemed she'd had no reason to fret after all.

He'd always believed the wild stories Grandpa had concocted, maybe that should've been a tip-off.

"Hey, you're not wearing your sandals," Hojo said to her one afternoon.

"In the house?" Kagome muttered, dusting. There was no point in being irritated with him about the fake pregnancy and yet she couldn't help it. Logically she knew Hojo's wife hadn't been lied to but she felt foolish and embarrassed.

He laughed, "not your regular sandals, the memory foam ones that are meant to be good for your feet! You'll need them as soon as you start gaining weight with the baby."

"Let me guess, they have-"

"They have hidden health benefits too!" Hojo insisted.

Wanting to try something, she lifted a careless shoulder. "Actually I don't feel like it."

"But KAGOME!" deep blue eyes enlarged, alarmed she would dismiss such a thing. "They improve your posture and have a reputation as some of the best sandals in Japan. Leading experts in the field agree, they're unmatched for comfort and style-" she highly doubted that, looking at the plastic monstrosities. "-besides what with your history of bunions, they're well suited to YOU, specifically-"

Biting back a groan and silently cursing Grandpa for that particular lie, Kagome stuck her feet forcefully into the shoes and continued dusting, cutting off his tirade.

"Ah, thank you, darling," a chaste kiss was planted on her cheek. "You know it's because I worry for your health."

Perhaps his attentiveness in certain aspects should've been seen as sweet. Yet to Kagome, willful, wry and playful, his unyielding, earnest personality only came off as grating.

Kagome snuggled with kitsunes, laughed with con-artists, rolled eyes with slayers and argued with foul-mouthed half-demons. Despite being a priestess, the young woman was far from saintly in her tastes.

During another uneventful day at home, she messaged Mr Taisho back.

_'Sorry for the late reply, I'll be there.'_

* * *

Walking into the Space Station, she glanced around. Having no idea what Mr Taisho looked like she intended to walk around and pretend to be distracted by the exhibits, hoping he'd approach her first.

Sitting down before a large accurate to-scale model of a rocket, Kagome smiled to herself. Papa had loved space travel. She could recall him doing this funny thing in the car where he'd drive around roundabouts a ridiculous amount of times. The momentum would make Kagome slide in her seat and she'd laugh and close her eyes, pretending to be on a spaceship. _'Space travel, space travel!'_ she'd used to shout.

Hearing slight scribbles and drags of a pencil over paper, long lashes fluttered open. Kagome turned to face the bench a little ways away, also facing the rocket. A man sat upon it, drawing something from what she could tell.

Long dark hair had been collected into a low ponytail. He wore glasses and a dark dress shirt, the material clinging about his defined upper arms and shoulders.

Dark eyes slid to her and Kagome flushed red, glancing away. Strangely enough, his aristocratic features had looked familiar.

"It is common practice to greet one another when meeting up, miko."

Jolting hard, her nervous system exploded into overdrive. Heart hammering in her chest, Kagome whipped her head back to the regal featured man as he removed his glasses and levelled her with an achingly nostalgic haughty look.

"S-sesshoumaru?!"

The demon lord arched a brow. "You were the one who belatedly answered my message yesterday, were you not?"

Kagome picked her jaw up off the ground and nodded. "Yes."

"Strange, since you are acting as though my appearance is a surprise," he pointed out.

"Ah- not at all!" Kagome stood, waving her hands. "I'm just a little off today," she giggled breezily, feeling like she'd be repeating that like a mantra in the coming weeks.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow, glancing her over and inhaling. "You seem perfectly fine. Exceptionally skittish though," a sharp fang flashed. "Do I make you nervous?"

Stopping, Kagome felt alarm rush through her. "W-what? Ha!" Bravado returned, welcome and fierce. "You wish, jerk."

His eyes were sharp and intent, lips curving slightly.

Shaking herself, she approached. Choosing not to focus the strangeness of the situation as a whole, she instead looked at the very real, very modern Sesshoumaru sitting before her. Amiable. Talkative. Friendl- wait was she friends with Sesshoumaru here?

_This universe is weird._

"Whatcha drawing?" she said, gasping and making a noise of appreciation upon spying the page. The exact replica of the rocket she'd been staring at looked beautiful on paper, with excellent shading. It seemed a little like a diagram instead of something expressive and arty yet it was still impressive.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, humming and continuing to sketch. "Sit."

"Huh? O-oh, right," she took a seat next to him. Smoothing her skirts, Kagome sighed. She had to be careful now. Sesshoumaru wasn't Hojo or her Mom, who willingly overlooked little blemishes in her memory. His attention felt heavy and watchful. It always had. Perhaps he didn't speak much but the Daiyoukai listened and observed very keenly. Predators did that.

She decided to start out with something easy, glancing at him. "So how are you doing?"

"Hn."

Frowning, she tried again, gaze sliding down to his long-fingered hands. A ring caught her attention. "And your…spouse?"

His pencil stopped. Sesshoumaru's gaze flicked up to the rocket before he continued shading. "Adequate. Yours?"

"Cool, great, fantastic!" pausing to wring her hands, Kagome's lips thinned. Some sort of madness seized her, a culmination of feelings that had built up over the past few days. It loosened her tongue around the most unlikely person possible. Somehow though, Kagome wasn't afraid. There was nothing to fear from Sesshoumaru's disapproval, because he was a stranger to her, even in this life. And Kagome would always let the opinions of strangers roll off her back like water.

It was her friends and loved ones that held her heart, yet they could also unleash the most damage to her. Make her fear and worry she wasn't being the best version of herself for them. Kagome didn't need to be that version with a stranger like him.

"It's… bad to want a person to spend time with you when their job is literally saving lives, isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru continued sketching, "you are very open today."

Kagome floundered. _Shit._ Was she not usually?

"No, I do not think so," he rumbled after a time. "More a sign that you wish for a spouse whose profession is not…that."

"Right, and I'd never ask him to give it up!" Kagome insisted quickly. "It's something he clearly loves doing. Putting a baby bandaid over the problem won't fix it."

_I just wish this Kagome could see that. Why did she bury her head in the sand so deep and pretended everything was fine?_

Feeling a little vulnerable, she rubbed her arms. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I'll be back to normal next week, you'll see."

"I do not wish that for you."

Starting, Kagome shifted to find midsummer golden eyes fixed on her face, whatever human glamour he hid behind peeled away slightly. "This is the most introspective I have seen you in some time, miko."

Blushing slightly and trying not to let everything slip, to tumble from her mouth in an ungraceful swan dive into consuming emotion, Kagome took a breath. "Maybe you should remind me of it next time we meet up. Just in case the epiphany slips my mind."

"Hn," he finished up sketching and put his pad away.

Fiddling with her hair, she smiled. "So do you want to get a cup of coffee or-"

"Kagome."

She stiffened, feeling like she'd never heard her name from his lips before. Glancing at him, Kagome's mouth went dry.

Sesshoumaru stared back with a cold, languid stare. She'd seen that look before, on the battlefield.

"This one has explained beforehand that I am not married but wear a wedding ring because it is 'easier' to fend off unwanted attention with it. Though people still try," he hummed, shifting his weight closer. "In fact, we have spoken about it many times. What's more, you never address me as 'Sesshoumaru' but as Taisho. You also always ask after my children's health."

"Ch-children?"

"Adopted. I have eleven," he shifted a knee up onto the bench, brushing her thigh.

"That many?!"

"Hn, you know each of them by name. They are of varying ages, the eldest being 70," blunt nails enlarged into lithe claws before her very eyes, brushing through dark locks. "Who are you?" he purred in a velvety tone, like silk whispering over flesh.

"I'm Kagome!" she insisted, feeling hot breath fan over her mouth as she bent backwards on the bench, Sesshoumaru following. Her lips stung from the tease of attention. "R-really! I just bumped my head and forgot a few things. I'll be back to normal next week, I promise!"

"That is highly specific of you," inky black hair spilt down beside her. "You lie, and act almost reminiscent of how you used to be. A bratty, firey miko..." understanding dawned on Sesshoumaru's face, seconds before Kagome panicked and slammed both hands into his chest, unleashing a blast of pent up reiki.

His body was thrown off her while she scrambled up and panted. "Yua!"

The child appeared and levelled two fingers at Sesshoumaru's forehead just as he righted himself.

"Don't-" his hiss was cut off.

Yua froze him. The Daiyoukai just suddenly stopped, as though put on pause. Calmly adjusting her clothes, the girl glanced at Kagome over one shoulder. "Was I correct in assuming he would've threatened your marital experience with Hojo?"

"Y-yeah," Kagome mumbled, feeling strange. "Don't hurt him though."

"He will interfere again the second I release him. Perhaps I should simply wipe his memory of this encounter."

"No! No, just...I only have a day left in this world, maybe let him go once I'm out of here," she sighed. "There's no way I can leave early, is there?"

Yua shook her head.

"Let's get these next 24 hours over with then," Kagome muttered, hugging her arms and walking away.

* * *

She never did get that date with Hojo, but perhaps that in itself was indicative of how he'd always be. Kagome wanted to write a sprawling, poetic epic to Hojo's Kagome. Something about not settling into a routine just to satisfy other people or try to run from the past. Ultimately though, Kagome could only guess how the woman was feeling, and she was there to sample the world, not change it. In fact, it was highly possible Kagome was projecting her own feelings of dissatisfaction onto Hojo's wife, and that wasn't fair.

So, she left a few simple lines in a desk draw. Easy to pass over, but there all the same; _If you're unhappy, leave._

After gaining Yua's assurance that she'd released Sesshoumaru from the binding spell, Kagome felt something atop her head. Reaching up and plucking a second daisy from the crown, Kagome fell into nothingness, anticipating her new husband.

* * *

A hard shove from a foot being lodged into her ribs had Kagome squawking awake and wheezing. Snarling soon after, she whipped her head up, finding a grumpy hanyou standing over her.

"Took ya long enough to wake up!" Inuyasha huffed. "Get outta bed, lazyass. The kid needs feeding."

Staring at him, Kagome dropped her head back to the futon and groaned loudly.


	3. Inuyasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: *aggressively ignores any reference to the sequel series because I simply do not vibe with it* ahem, I'll be taking part in Sesskag week from the 20th so I won't be updating this fic for a lil while, I gotta finish my prompts lol I hope you like the one-shots I'll write for it though.

The first impulse she had was to lift her head and bark:

"Sit boy!"

Unfortunately, the satisfying sound of impact did not reach her ears. Instead, Inuyasha snorted. "Nice try. Ya shouldn't have taken off the beads if you still want to pull that. Now would ya get up? Keisuke is getting antsy-"

Loud, child-like wailing flooded the room as if on cue. Inuyasha's triangular ears perked to the left and flattened while he glanced at the source of the noise, gaping. "Hey! Don't eat that!" he hurried over.

Sitting up from the futon, Kagome noticed that the hut they probably lived in consisted of a single room. The irori lay not too far away.

She then lay eyes on a dark-haired baby, who looked to be around a year old. He was currently gumming on Tetsusaiga's sheath, cutting off muffled disgruntled noises. Large, golden-brown eyes fixed on her.

Gentle warmth filled Kagome. She smiled.

Getting out of bed and finding herself dressed in a plain white yukata, she put the futon away before approaching. Inuyasha tried to wrestle the sword from the baby, who now clung to it with impressive strength.

"Let go, dammit! It's dangerous! Be a good kid and listen to your Pa-"

Kagome reached down and scooped the child up. He let go of the sheath immediately, making a gurgling noise.

"Hello," she cooed, instantly in love. Brushing gentle fingers over the small, thin, triangle ears atop his head, Kagome dimly noticed he looked more like a half-demon than a child with only a quarter demon blood.

"Keh," Inuyasha secured Tetsusaiga to his side and pat Keisuke on the head. "Little ankle biter," he grumbled fondly, soon pressing a kiss to Kagome's shoulder and turning on his heel. "Anyway, I'm off since you're up now."

Panic erupted in Kagome's chest and she grabbed the trailing sleeve of his fire rat robe, tugging. "Where are you going?"

"Fixin' Takao's roof today. He said he'd give us some herbs in exchange that you can trade with-"

"Oh no you don't!" she growled. "You're gonna stay with us and eat breakfast first. Sit down," Kagome handed him the baby, striding to where they seemed to store the rice. Unlike with Hojo, Kagome felt unafraid of bossing the Hanyou around and hell if she'd spend another week with an absent husband.

Inuyasha grumbled about her attitude while she made breakfast but ultimately lingered, as she'd assumed. Having a baby didn't surprise her too much, and she knew how to cook in the Feudal Era without the luxuries of home. Really, instead of a new husband, she felt like she'd gone back to her original time, an 18-year-old arguing with her best friend and babysitting.

This safe space of delusion lasted until Kagome was bent over the irori, stirring a pot, and Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her waist from behind, casually groping her chest.

Shrieking, Kagome elbowed him in the face.

"The fuck!" he burst, holding his nose.

"Don't just do that out of the blue, you've been hanging around Miroku too much!" she sputtered, red-faced.

"We're MARRIED!"

"Stop yelling in front of the baby! Are you bleeding? Let me see-" her hand was batted away when she tried to touch him.

"Don't bother. Just hurry it up with the food already," he grumbled, obviously embarrassed but not wanting to show it. Folding his legs beneath him and waiting, he cradled his nose. Kagome winced and handed over a cloth, which he accepted, idly watching Keisuke crawl over the tatami mats. Scooping food into some bowls, Kagome handed Inuyasha one.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Not a great start to the week.

"It's fine, don't be weird," Inuyasha huffed and offered a slight smile, which signalled she'd already been forgiven. Handing the bloodied cloth back and digging into the food, he ate with gusto, which pleased her at least.

_He always used to complain about my cooking. I guess we must have run out of instant ramen._

Kagome fed Keisuke, trying to multitask with her own food before giving up and letting it cool.

"Alright, see ya later," Inuyasha hopped up again, the bowl clean. Groaning with dismay, Kagome frowned as he threw a smirk over his shoulder, "heh, you're clingy today."

Watching as he left, the miko grumbled. She supposed it wasn't unusual for people to go about their everyday business. Heck on any other day she'd be proud he was helping someone of his own volition and mingling with villagers. She ate her food while helping Keisuke finish up the rest of his. He clapped tiny hands, "pa ba!"

"Yup, your Papa said bye," Kagome said wryly, propping her chin on her hand. She then glanced around, spying needlework and herbs tucked away in the corner, other supplies dotted around their home. "Soo…do I just look after you all day, buddy?"

"Ma sta!"

"Uh-huh, Mama stays. Got it," Kagome sighed, picking the baby up and burping him. Good thing she'd helped Sango look after her kids so much in the past month or she'd have been majorly out of her depth.

Wrestling the baby into some socks and getting dressed, Kagome wandered around the hut. There wasn't much to see. Any supplies from the future she'd brought had now all but gone. Books remained, detailing how to make your own soap and other basic DIY recipes. A photo of her family in the modern-day sat to the side. Her trusty bow and quiver of arrows had been hung up on the wall, a thin layer of dust caking the bowstring and fletchings. Kagome's dark brows drew together.

It looked like a museum artefact.

Venturing outside with Keisuke, the miko peered around, feeling a cool breeze brush her skin. Brushing absentminded fingers over her upper chest, some raised bumps became apparent. Frowning, she minded the parting of her miko robes aside slightly to glimpse a bite.

The mating mark.

She hadn't seen one in person before, but she'd heard about them. Swallowing, Kagome walked into the village. Now that she thought about it, a kind of constant hum thrummed in the back of her mind. It had started the second Inuyasha had left, and tugged her attention towards the far edge of the village.

_Inuyasha must be working over there._

Feeling a little cast adrift, Kagome decided to visit Sango and Miroku for something to do. She'd have to tactfully inquire about her usual routine and adapt.

While walking, Keisuke snuggled into her neck.

"You are smiling. Does this universe please you?"

Kagome glanced at Yua, who casually followed them with silent footsteps as though walking on air. "I don't know if I'd say that, but regardless, kids are always cute," she stroked his dark ears. "Feels surreal to know that he's mine though, not gonna lie. Am I right in thinking I've been married to Inuyasha for three years here as well?"

Yua nodded, "it will be that way for all of your potential husbands."

"Good to know," Kagome stopped. "... Who are you, anyway? Why are you doing this?"

"I am Yua, and I am lending you assistance-"

Huffing, Kagome reached out and touched her small, thin shoulder. It felt cold and brittle beneath her palm, and she fought to keep touching her, expression shuddering before hardening with stubbornness. "I've never met you before though, Yua. Who sent you?"

The little girl kept walking, short, neat locks sliding out from behind her ear. "We have met before."

"Huh?"

"I am saddened you do not think so, but I suppose I have grown quite a substantial amount since then. I was an infant, the size of your son."

Kagome stared, feeling a prickle of confusion. "When did we-"

"Ah, Kagome!"

Hearing Sango approach, it only took a second of distraction to allow Yua to slip away. Frowning at the spot where she'd vanished, Kagome lightly bounced Keisuke on her hip when he fussed.

_I don't remember a baby called Yua. I've helped Kaede deliver some before, but I must have met tons in Feudal Japan. Gahh… think._

The Slayer's touch on her shoulder ripped Kagome out of her thoughts. With a greeting, the two women wandered to Sango's home.

* * *

It really did feel like almost no time had passed at all for Kagome. The only differences were the children. Sango's kids were older, her twins now 6-year-olds running around and causing terror. Shippo was away, learning magic at kitsune school, while Kohaku remained with Kirara, flying around and having adventures at his leisure.

 _Lucky kid_ , Kagome snorted.

Miroku had taken their youngest out with him, which made Kagome realise that they now had _four_ children.

"How do you cope?" the question slipped out.

Blinking, the Slayer smiled. "You should know the answer to that. You've babysat enough."

Giggling, Kagome's eyes shone. Sango had the same soothing effect as Mama, a guiding light that could also burn into a fierce inferno. Making an excuse about having lost track of her tasks, Kagome listened attentively as Sango detailed her usual routine.

Taking care of Keisuke consisted of a large part of it, but Inuyasha's wife kept busy. She tended to a vegetable patch that Kagome could remember passing, while also helping villagers in the fields. Sometimes she was even hired to help in the next village over for miko duties, though they seemed to consist of birthing and healing. Kagome didn't ask about her bow. The lack of imprint on her hand told her enough. Usually, it was somewhat like writing; a mark would be left behind, evidence on her skin that she'd been using the weapon recently. But there was nothing.

Apparently, Inuyasha acted as a kind of 'handyman' for the village. Kagome found this extremely amusing, considering how he'd completely ruined her bike when trying to fix it. Inuyasha's 'job' could range from delivery work, hard labour, odd jobs or village guard dog as he killed any demons who got close. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, a little proud. They were both paid for their troubles, not usually with coin, but with food or items.

Kagome bounced Keisuke on her knees. She supposed it wasn't a bad life. If someone had asked her to predict marriage with Inuyasha, she'd probably have described something similar. Dark brows drew together, but Kagome shook insidious thoughts away, cuddling the cooing baby.

* * *

When Inuyasha returned home in the early evening, he grinned and grabbed Keisuke mid-crawl across a tatami mat. Giggling, the hanyou pup nuzzled under his neck. Kagome smiled, figuring it must've been something he only did with kin. He hadn't nuzzled Sango.

She blushed a little when Inuyasha walked over and bent down to kiss her. Kagome didn't shy away. She'd kissed him before in stolen moments after returning to the past. It felt a little different yet also the same. No butterflies, but intense affection. Kagome couldn't say she wanted to keep kissing him, however she adored his closeness.

"So where's dinner?" he asked.

Kagome blinked, "uhh…"

He stared. "Ya usually make dinner? Heh, you forget?"

Lips thinning and wrestling a little with the impulse to ask why he should automatically expect it or simply getting on with food, she went with the easier option, starting dinner and frowning slightly to herself.

"Inuyasha? When was the last time I used a bow?"

"Dunno. Ain't no reason to use one since I'm around to take care of the demons or hunt."

"And I just…" trailing off and trying to lead him into a response, she waited, curious.

Inuyasha's ears flicked while he tickled Keisuke's stomach, crouched over the squirming pup. "Look after the kid when there's danger. What's up with you?"

"I was just mulling over if maybe I could do more."

"There's the gardenin' too that keeps you busy, since ya like vegetables," he pointed out.

"So if I wanted to hunt, that would be fine, right?" Kagome probed.

"I mean, yeah. Doubt you could catch anything though."

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon Kagome, you're not exactly the wilderness type. You kick back at home or collect herbs and stuff. That's enough."

Bristling, she tilted her chin up, stirring the pot with vigour. "I'll catch something. Just you watch," she smirked. "You'll look after Keisuke while I do it, right?"

"Give him to Kaede or Rin, ya know I'll be busy."

Grumbling but relenting, she focused on the food.

That night after dinner, curling up with both Inuyasha and Keisuke proved to be her favourite part of an otherwise underwhelming day. The Hanyou radiated a kind of protective stability that she appreciated, and when nuzzling closer, it warmed her heart to feel him hug her in his sleep. She stroked thick white hair, feeling nostalgic.

Even though time had clearly passed, he still felt so young. She didn't know why being with him didn't have the same vibe anymore. Gone was the blush of first love. Still, weren't all relationships like that? The honeymoon phase would leave, then reality would settle in.

The question was if she wanted _this_ reality for the rest of her life.

Kagome closed her eyes and quietly mourned the simplicity of her old crush and the concrete plans she'd had to pursue him. The miko hadn't cast him out of her mind completely yet, some part of her petulantly clung to the notion that they'd achieve it one day: The perfect happily ever after she'd dreamed of as a 15-year-old.

Inuyasha snored, turning his face into her neck.

Kagome sighed, patting his back fondly. "Good boy."

* * *

She really hated it when he was right. Despite arming herself and striding out into the forest with purpose, Kagome hadn't caught a single thing.

Inuyasha smirked when noticing her return, but she held up a hand. "Don't even."

He snorted, settling an axe against his shoulder as he paused with chopping wood. "You could do it if you practised, but what with how busy we usually are, it's just easier if I do it. Get it? I ain't stifling ya or something."

"I know," she grumbled, red tinting her cheeks.

Inuyasha drew up to her side and rested an arm around her shoulders. "Oi, I know what'll cheer ya up. I'll hunt, but you can come with and hold onto me like we used to."

Kagome brightened a little with the memory. "Oh alright, only because you're being clingy today," she flashed a smile.

Inuyasha grinned.

* * *

In the somnolent summer afternoon, Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow, adjusting Keisuke on her back and plucking ripe tomatoes off a plant, putting them into a basket.

The little boy kept sliding down despite the ties she'd wrapped under her arms and over her elbows to keep him fixed to her back. Straightening, she noticed a certain demon lord passing by her personal vegetable garden.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" she called, breathing a sigh of relief when he stopped. Walking over to the fence and slipping the baby free from her back, she offered him out. "Could you hold him for a little while? I just need to-"

"No."

Stopping and taking notice of his blank, guarded expression, Kagome tilted her head. "Oh, um...why?"

Pale lashes lowered and opened in a languid blink, mirroring her tilted head. "Inuyasha has forbidden me from touching his pup. You have forgotten?"

"Ah, yeah...I guess I did for a second," she frowned, tucking the baby against her side. "Seems like I can't recall why that's a thing either. Sounds kinda stupid to me."

Golden eyes slid away, and she quietly mourned his previous friendly attitude towards her. Now he stood at arm's length. Reserved. It shouldn't have bothered her. "Though the bad blood between us has dissipated somewhat, I believe some instinct remains to protect his son from me."

Kagome frowned and felt a wriggling at her hip, Keisuke raising small hands out towards the demon with insistence. "Huh, this little guy definitely wants some quality time with his Uncle though," she lifted him, kissing a chubby cheek and cooing.

Keisuke grunted and whined, fingers making grabby motions towards mokomoko.

Subtly, Sesshoumaru's features morphed with amusement, faint tenderness touching them. "Hn, it appears his interest lies elsewhere."

Giggling, Kagome stepped closer. "If it's just your fur I don't see the problem. Can he touch it?"

Sesshoumaru made a dusty noise, looking mildly put out. Nonetheless, he raised the boa-like fur, and Keisuke made a mad noise, squirming with renewed determination, kicking little legs. Kagome lifted him out, allowing tiny feet to balance on the fence between them, supporting the baby around the middle as he raised both hands out and grasped the exquisite fur.

Sesshoumaru winced, the strands bristling as though Keisuke had tugged on his tail. Biting her lip to keep from grinning, Kagome watched as her son practically collapsed into the fur, gurgling happily.

The uncomfortable air surrounding the Daiyoukai lessened, golden eyes fixed on the pup. A low rumbling noise escaped his chest, causing triangular ears to twitch. Lips smacking, Keisuke seemed to fall into a content sleep.

Kagome steadied him and tried to lift the baby away, but tiny hands held tight to the fur. Sharing a look with Sesshoumaru, she giggled.

_I can see how he ended up adopting so many kids in that other world. They all seem to love him, and I guess he's more patient than I gave him credit for._

He watched her silently, gentleness creeping unbidden into the corners of his eyes, cracking his stoicism for just a moment.

"Kagome!"

Starting and feeling a thrill of unease, Kagome looked up. Inuyasha stood at the other end of the garden, hands balled into fists. He stormed forward with purpose, and Sesshoumaru plucked the baby off mokomoko via the back of his clothing, handing him over to the Hanyou, who passed with a foul expression.

Storming into the hut, Inuyasha barked from the threshold: _"Kagome!"_

Folding her arms, she frowned. Sesshoumaru started walking away.

"I'll get to the bottom of this," she said quietly.

"Do not bother, it hardly matters."

Watching him leave, Kagome bit the inside of her cheek. He'd been so gentle, looking at Keisuke. There was no way he didn't care.

Walking inside the hut, she watched as Inuyasha paced back and forth, taking a breath and setting Keisuke down in his sleeping basket. The baby shifted, undisturbed.

"Ya had no right- letting that happen," her husband whisper-hissed. "I've told you I don't want him near my kid."

"Inuyasha," trying not to let exasperation leak into her tone, Kagome fought to understand. "Keisuke is getting older. Don't you think its time that changed?"

"Tch, fuck no!"

"Why?" she burst. "It's been years. Things aren't the same anymore. Sesshoumaru hasn't been our enemy for a long time-"

"Because I said so!" Inuyasha snapped, voice rising in volume, ears pressed tight to his head. White hair had puffed up slightly, fangs flashing. "I've told ya this before; the second they're scent marked, Keisuke will want to learn everything from that bastard instead of me."

"THAT'S what worries you?" Kagome groaned. "Come on, you're being silly. That won't happen."

"Tch! It's what happened with Shippo!"

 _Interesting_ , she hadn't thought Shippo would ever bond with Sesshoumaru. Then again, she remembered how Inuyasha could get sometimes if he was frustrated with teaching.

"Maybe if you didn't yell at Shippo when your body got too small to hold in all its emotion, he'd want to learn from you more!

"Well, now _you're_ the one yelling!"

"Because you don't listen!"

Inuyasha stopped and sneered, tone rolling into something quiet and accusing. "I haven't shouted so much in a long time."

"So now it's my fault that you've broken your fast?"

He snarled and ran a hand through his hair. "If you just accepted shit like you usually do and not badger me for details or to change things, I wouldn't get worked up!"

"Is that how I usually am? Just some meek, quiet wife who accepts everything you do with no complaint?"

"You'd usually get why I'd _maybe_ want to keep the guy who told me I wasn't worth shit- just because I'm a half-demon- AWAY from my kid!"

Kagome immediately quieted, shame colouring her cheeks. "I'm...sorry. I didn't think about that."

"Tch, you ain't had to deal with it. You wouldn't get it," he muttered, the bubble of his temper bursting to leave something quiet. "When I was a brat, I ran into him. Mother was dead, and I thought because Sesshoumaru smelled similar to me, he'd take care of me. Instead, he said I was worthless and walked off. Things might've changed but I ain't taking the chance. I don't want my kid ever hearing that crap, least of all from his damn uncle."

"I understand, but…" she took a breath. "I really do think Sesshoumaru has changed and if you let them, they could have a bond. You're not the only one without a family here, Inuyasha," Kagome said gently.

White ears flickered and letting out a long breath, Inuyasha wrapped her up in a warm embrace.

Stroking her palms over his back, the miko sighed. His worries weren't unfounded but Keisuke was a year old now. Clearly she'd just been going along with Inuyasha's wishes without challenging them. She now knew why. Arguing felt exhausting. Different from their usual verbal sparring. Or maybe she was just older now.

Feeling butterfly kisses pepper her neck, Kagome stiffened. Calloused hands slid to the parting of her miko robes and pushed them open, his lips more insistent at her ear.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said weakly, a little frozen.

When his hand cupped her breast and squeezed, something twisted in her stomach and Kagome pushed both palms against broad shoulders. "Inuyasha- no. I-I don't feel like it."

Hot breath hissed out from between clenched teeth. The rejection clearly stung, vulnerability flashing in his eyes, making him look like a young boy. Inuyasha then bristled and huffed, turning away.

"You've been actin' fucking weird this past week. Hurry up and get back to normal," he stormed out of the hut with false attitude.

Kagome would've followed, had she still been the fifteen-year-old girl in love with him. As it was, the miko adjusted her clothing and curled her arms around herself, glancing at the undisturbed baby, apparently sleeping like a log. 

She sighed, looking at the entrance to the hut.

It just didn't feel right. That was perhaps the most heartbreaking thing; there was nothing really wrong with their relationship. Their marriage was fine. But the feelings simply weren't there. He hadn't cheated or hurt her, Inuyasha simply hadn't changed.

But Kagome felt that she had, in some invisible way.

* * *

During the rest of the week, Inuyasha felt a little more distant, which Kagome deeply mourned. She'd enjoyed cuddling with him at night, but understood his need for distance. Once she left the marriage spell, Kagome knew she'd likely not be able to cuddle with her best friend much longer. Even if she didn't find a marital partner, he'd likely find one before too long.

Keisuke was a cutie though, and she didn't regret her time glimpsing him. Inuyasha's Kagome likely felt quite content with the life she'd made for herself.

 _I hope I haven't damaged things here for her_ , Kagome sighed. No, if she knew Inuyasha's moods, he'd be over it soon enough.

Having set Keisuke down in the garden today, Kagome rubbed her aching back. She wasn't used to working so much, but the burn in her muscles felt pretty good in an achy kind of way. After helping their neighbours working in the paddy fields, she now touched up her personal garden. Keisuke sat a little ways away, clapping his hands as a butterfly teased him, fluttering around.

Giggling, Kagome dug into the earth with her hand rake. She'd kind of gotten the hang of things, and even if she hadn't planted something correctly, it was only a quick fix for Inuyasha's Kagome to sort out.

The gate to their garden creaking open caught her attention, and Kagome looked up from where she crouched, only to freeze.

Keisuke had crawled further away from her. And there, alarmingly close, stood a thin wolf demon.

From a quick glance, she could tell it wasn't like Kouga or Sesshoumaru. This demon had no intelligence, just power. Its lips peeled back, jaw's salivating. A low growl slipped out, lean muscles tensing.

Heart suddenly bursting into a panicked thrum, Kagome shifted, gripping the rake tight. It was all she had. The feral animal's attention snapped briefly to her.

"Keisuke," Kagome said, not looking at him. "Don't move, honey. Mama is going to come to you, okay?"

Her baby made cooing, curious noises, not really understanding the danger. Shifting closer on hands and knees, Kagome's legs tensed with the impulse to spring forward. She could reach him if she did- but it risked spooking the demon into action.

Keisuke made a small noise, and the wolf snarled, hackles rising. This caused Keisuke to jump- inevitably bursting into tears.

The wolf lunged, but not before Kagome's feet pushed off the ground. Flinging herself over Keisuke like a shield, the miko wailed with fright, swinging the rake up and calling forth her power- only to feel it delay-

Blue eyes snapped wide, horror weighing low in her stomach.

A whimper filled her ears, wet flecks lashing across her face. Kagome gasped and panted, blinking. Having to close her eyes, she roughly scrubbed the substance off them. Lifting her hand away and finding it stained red with blood, Keisuke's sobbing sounded a million miles away.

Dazedly, Kagome looked from the carcass of the wolf- split in two- up towards the pale figure standing over them.

Sesshoumaru stared back.

"Miko," he uttered. "...Pick up your boy."

Kagome shuddered and looked down at Keisuke lying on his back, fat tears rolling down chubby cheeks. Trying to move, she caught sight of her shaking arms and limbs.

"I-I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"N-no," shaking her head, Kagome blinked rapidly, trying to control her breathing. "I'll drop him. Please- _please_ just…"

Inuyasha's wishes didn't register, it simply didn't matter right then. She'd never been so powerless before. It felt both frightening and intimidating but also sobering. The true lack of practice with her bow and powers made itself abundantly clear. When tears began to drip down onto her baby's forehead, long fingers reached out, grasping Keisuke and gently pulling him out from beneath her.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru lift the boy into his arms, mokomoko bumping his cheek. Keisuke immediately muffled his sobs into his neck, nuzzling there for comfort.

 _I can't bring myself to be sorry for this, Inuyasha,_ Kagome thought. And perhaps that was wrong of her. But seeing him scent mark Sesshoumaru, who looked so puzzled and out of his depth in such an endearing, honest way, she couldn't regret it.

Shuddering and gritting her teeth, Kagome forced herself up into a sitting position. She then tried to rise, trembling limbs not co-operating. A hand wrapped around her arm then, and with a hard tug, the miko stumbled to her feet.

Quickly catching herself from falling by grasping a broad shoulder, Kagome glanced up at the Daiyoukai.

Feeling her throat constrict and chest do a weird thing, she fluttered a hand towards the hut.

"Come inside, Miroku gave us some decent tea. Though uh- I could use something stronger right about now," she joked lamely.

"Hn."

Slowly and carefully, they made their way into the hut together. Kagome snatched her hand back from his silk covered shoulder, palm burning.

* * *

After pouring the tea and only spilling a few drops, Kagome washed the blood off her. Finally sitting back on her heels, she faced Sesshoumaru near the irori. Removing Keisuke from where he'd tucked himself against Sesshoumaru's neck caused the demon to silently sneer, a trail of drool connecting the baby to his skin.

"Ah, sorry- babies do that," Kagome gently giggled, tucking the slumbering hanyou against her chest.

Sesshoumaru made a non-commital noise, wiping the drool away with a napkin she offered.

"Thank you, for what you did back there."

A thin brow rose, and Sesshoumaru took a delicate sip from his cup. "Giving thanks is unnecessary."

"I'm still grateful." Touching her son's dark hair and curling some wild locks around her finger, she hummed. "Why do you think he's a half-demon? I thought his blood would be more diluted."

"You are wondering this now, after a year?"

Kagome stiffened, lips thinning. Crap, she'd gotten too comfortable after being so stressed. Sesshoumaru carried on, however. "I believe you are the cause. Your miko power seems to have allowed the blood of my clan to flourish instead of stifling it, as I suspected it would do initially. I thought you would have a fully human child."

Her mouth formed an 'o' shape of understanding, gazing down at the little one in her arms. "So if I'd mated a full demon, maybe I'd have birthed full-blooded kids."

"Yes."

His tone had changed, just a slight inflection of his voice, but Kagome caught it and looked up. Sesshoumaru gazed back, completely unruffled and taciturn. She frowned, trying and failing to read him, soon giving up.

"About Inuyasha-"

"He is right to be wary," he cut her off, sipping the tea once more. Steam curled around his half-lidded, watchful gaze. "This one would not deign to involve himself with a half-demon pup-"

"Stop that." Kagome felt a rush of frustration glide up her spine like the sharp drag of a nail. "I know you don't mean it. Talking like that will only perpetuate the bad blood between you and Inuyasha. Look," she took a breath. "It's easier...falling back into old habits. Doing the same thing over and over again because it's safer and more comfortable than going out on a limb and risking yourself. But Keisuke has bonded with you now. I might not know what that means but stop saying what Inuyasha expects you to," she said firmly. " _Show_ him you've changed. Otherwise I'll...I'll be disappointed."

Golden eyes cracked wide, Sesshoumaru blinking.

Heat rushed to her cheeks in a fierce blush and Kagome looked away. _Ah, idiot. It's not like Sesshoumaru would ever care about what I thought of him._

"Hn, you have a lot of nerve, speaking to me thus."

She wilted, expecting more of his acerbic tongue.

"Perhaps you have a point though. It is...beneath me to take the easy path."

Kagome whipped her head up. A slow smile tugged at her mouth. "Yeah?" she breathed. "That makes me happy to hear."

Sesshoumaru busied himself with sipping tea.

"...My powers," Kagome said in a small voice. "They failed me. Even on my first day in this time period, that never happened."

"What will you do about it?"

"Do?"

"Hn, it does not suit you to dwell on things. Rather, I should think you'd prefer action in response to discovering something unpleasant. Was that not the case with fighting Naraku?"

Surprise flickered within her, but she scrambled to respond. "I'd like to agree," the words came slow and thought-filled. "I'm not sure you'll see any change, but I'll remember this at least," Kagome murmured.

The demon lord seemed thrown, and she couldn't blame him. No further conversation took place, yet the silence didn't feel heavy or uncomfortable. Kagome rocked Keisuke until Inuyasha ducked under the flap covering the hut's entrance, words dying on his tongue.

Standing, Sesshoumaru made to leave, only to stop near Inuyasha, eyes guarded and flinty. His brother looked equally tense if a little confused.

"This Sesshoumaru will visit every fortnight."

"The hell for?"

Pausing, weighty attention slid to the slumbering pup. "For Keisuke."

Inuyasha's brows jumped up, eyes widening. He stared mutely as Sesshoumau exited the hut without another word.

"...He ain't called him by his name before. Tch, was always 'the pup' or 'the whelp.' The hell got into him- and why do ya smell like blood?"

Kagome patted the spot next to her. "Come sit down. It was an eventful evening," she said dryly.

* * *

The inevitable final day came, and Kagome silently pressed her lips to Keisuke's forehead, breathing in his baby smell. Feeling her heart tug in her chest instinctively, Kagome stood from the bed and grabbed her bow, leaving a snoring Inuyasha to wander outside.

Keisuke had been illuminating, at least for showing what she'd need to do in the future. Inuyasha would have a child, and though she wouldn't be the mother, Kagome resolved to patch up the wound between him and Sesshoumaru that had remained unhealed for years.

It was almost as though everything had been in a kind of stasis. Nostalgia had run rampant through her every day as Inuyasha's wife, playing house.

 _I think that's what's happened to me in this universe_ , she thought. _I listened to that little voice inside me that wanted to hold on. To believe in the Feudal Fairy Tale._

Kagome glanced back at the hut which contained her potential husband and son. Lips curving gently, she turned away from it.

Silently, the voice was extinguished.

"I want to see what else I can do. See if I push myself beyond the comforts I know, rather than follow the path set out for me," she answered the unspoken question in Yua's eyes as the spirit awaited her. "Inuyasha once told me I was born for him. But that's just not it," she smiled sadly. "I was born for me. And I might not know what I want, but what I do know for sure is; I want to stay in this time. To keep visiting my friends and see their accomplishments, keep being close with them."

"I see," Yua paused. "Why do you carry a bow? You cannot take it with you."

"Inuyasha's wife is going to wake up soon," Kagome glanced down at it. "I want her to see this. Feel it in her hand again. She needs to practice, if not for her own sake, then Keisuke's. Relying on Inuyasha gets too easy, I know," she laughed weakly. "I hope she takes it up again, anyway."

Nodding, the child mutely gestured to the top of Kagome's head. Taking a short breath to steel herself and reaching up, lithe fingers brushed the predictable feel of daisies adorning her crown.

One fell loose, and Kagome fell down the rabbit hole anew.

* * *

Blue eyes cracked open, flying wide as multiple child-like voices rang out.

"Wake up, wake up, Mama!" they giggled.

Sitting up with a major case of bed hair, Kagome yawned and rubbed at her eye, blinking at the alarming amount of children surrounding her, a few starting to climb over her legs.

Six in total.

"Ah, good morning-"

"Papa, you too! Wake up!" one little boy insisted.

Before Kagome could turn, arms had already wrapped around her waist from behind- calling attention to her rounded stomach.

Momentarily distracted by the nice feeling of lips peppering the nape of her neck and the breathy, oddly familiar chuckle from her husband, Kagome's attention kept fixing on the children. Four of them in particular.

"Wait...you're-"

"Ahh, _wife_ ~" an amiable, silky voice caused her to become a living statue. "It is far too early to be roused from our heavenly slumber, wouldn't you agree?"

Kagome stiffly turned, horror creeping up in her throat as she registered the bare chest pressing against her back, his bare thighs, his-

Miroku's handsome face came into view and Kagome let out a deafening scream.


	4. Miroku

Still screaming at the top of her lungs, Kagome scrambled out of bed. Only the realisation of how alarmed the children looked made her stop, panting. Her mind whirled, shifting to Yua.

_I'll kill her!_

When in the hell had she _ever_ given an indication that she'd like to know what life would be like married to Sango's husband?! Miroku was her friend, a wonderful companion, and _oh God he was naked and she'd felt it-_

"S-sorry!" she quickly forced out, now scrambling to find an excuse for her erratic behaviour. "I-I um.."

At that moment, she felt something. A prodding from within her belly. It took a moment to place the flutter and surreal poking as a kick of all things. Kagome stiffened and gasped, pressing a hand to the spot.

"Is it the baby?" Miroku soothed, dressing in a robe and coming to her side. The children merged around them, pressing their hands to the large baby bump and cooing.

"Was your stomach hurting, Mama? That why you were screaming?"

"Oooh maybe its time for little brother to be born."

"Hush up, Giro, it'll be a little sister!"

Kagome stood, dazed and desperately trying to tether her nauseous mind to her mouth. The alien sensation of feeling life within her sent her reeling. She reluctantly nodded and forced a smile, "a-ah y-yes. I sure startled everyone, huh? I-I don't think they're coming yet though...my water hasn't broken," her voice came out thin and squeaky.

They all gave a chorus of disappointed noises before Miroku gently urged them to leave and eat breakfast downstairs.

It was at that moment that the miko dimly registered where they were, and it was no single room hut. Their bedroom looked nicely decorated, sliding doors separating it from the rest of their home, wherever that was. Noticing a window, Kagome wandered over to it, soon gasping at the view outside.

Hotsprings dotted around the area, relatively hidden by lush greenery. Smaller buildings and a bathhouse all seemed interlocked within the same compound. Slightly further away lay a large village of some sort. Their bedroom looked to be on the third floor if she had to guess. Did they live in a hotel? This wasn't anywhere near Kaede's village of humble huts. The buildings were nicely structured- not elaborate with wealth, but respectable for the times.

She jumped upon feeling hands on her waist and glanced at Miroku over her shoulder.

"So tense," he hummed, gaze playful. "Do you want a massage before we start the day?"

"No thanks." The only thing she wanted to know that kept spinning in her head like a mantra was; _'where's Sango, where's Sango, where's Sango?'_ "What uh...what are we doing today?"

He chuckled in his usual tone reserved for flirting, light and airy. "The usual I suspect. Why? Do you have any special guests visiting? I didn't notice anything unusual in the bookings. Though, I suppose there's that festival happening later in the week that might lure in new money from couples."

_Bookings? Couples? Does that mean we run this place or something?_

She held herself rigidly, keeping both arms locked tight to her chest and feigning ignorance while Miroku's snaked around her from behind, hands ever straying. "I'm just a little scatterbrained today, maybe its the baby."

"I don't think being pregnant impairs your mind, or at least it didn't the last few times," he chuckled, kissing the sensitive shell of her ear. Kagome tried not to react but even her lack of response gave her away.

"Hm..." she could feel Miroku's eyes on her. Not good. Miroku wasn't anything like Inuyasha or Hojo. She had to be convincing!

Spying a washbasin, Kagome ripped herself away and bent over it, pretending to retch.

Her husband made noises of delicate sympathy behind her. "Need any help?"

"N-no!" she squeaked, going back to coughing and praying he'd just leave.

"Well then, join us downstairs once you're…done," Miroku winced, opening a sliding door and walking out. Kagome kept up dry heaving for a little while, not underestimating his crafty nature. A proficient liar tended to be good at sniffing out bullshit. She needed to be careful. Lucky for her, Sango had mentioned that Miroku was useless with pregnancy sickness. Sitting back on her heels, Kagome sighed.

"Yua," she grumbled.

"Yes?"

Glancing to her left revealed the pale, blank-faced girl to be sitting next to her. "Why the ever-loving heck did you put me with MIROKU of all people?! I can understand Hojo and Inuyasha but whyyyy this guy? He's married to Sango, don't you get that nothing would ever separate the-"

"Sango is dead."

Kagome stopped and stared, freezing in place. Her stomach dropped, tears pricking her eyes at the mere mention of it. Yua seemed to understand that more explanation was needed. "In this timeline, she died. And after, in their shared grief, Miroku and Kagome Higurashi found comfort together."

Swallowing thickly, the miko blinked rapidly to try and dispel any tears creeping into the edges of her vision. "I- oh…" she said softly. A horrible thought occurred to her then. "Wait, if this future is possible- does that mean Sango will die in my universe too?!"

"There is a 13% chance of Sango dying in your original timeline. If you wish to reject that fate, I suggest you find out the date of her demise and prevent it once you return home. Are you certain you do not wish to marry the monk though?" Yua tilted her head slightly. "This place gives you many options for growth and challenges, as you said you wanted. And as a spouse, he is more attentive but not overbearing."

"Not like this!" Kagome groaned. "I'd rather die a spinster than risk Sango's life and besides, Miroku is my good friend. At the very least this world will help me prevent her death… so thank you for that," she rose, pausing upon hearing a knock on the door.

Yua left her alone while Kagome wandered over, opening it to find a lone child. One of Sango's twin daughters from what she could tell, retaining her deep brown eyes and short dark hair.

The girl smiled and asked after her health, which Kagome quickly gave assurance about. She excused herself in order to change clothes, dressing in a large yukata and tying an obi around her waist before following her down the hallway.

She noticed that in the opposite direction lay more doors, white panelled and appearing to siphon off different areas the more they walked. It were almost as though they shared the house with other people. _Is that the hotel? It's kept separate? I guess that makes sense._

Wandering downstairs took longer than expected, taking the stairs to descend several levels. By the time she made it to the kitchen, Kagome panted a little and rested a hand on her stomach. Many women were cooking, and Kagome blinked owlishly at them, seating herself at a low table with the children. _Servants?_

The women didn't act politely or treat Miroku particularly special though. One placed a plate of food in front of Kagome and smiled amiably before carrying on with her work. This led Kagome to believe that, like the hotel, they were sharing their house with other people, not just paying guests.

Eating her food, she watched the children chat. Two of them seemed like they could be hers and Miroku's, judging by the shared features of deep blue eyes. At least it was nice to see that all six kids talked to her with equal amounts of enthusiasm and love. There had been no favouritism in this house because of biological bonds. Something else she took notice of was that Sango's eldest twins referred to her as 'Kagome' while the others called her 'mom' but she felt no sting about it.

 _I hope we talk about Sango a lot together_ , she thought, heart heavy.

Miroku stood and rounded the table. "I should make my rounds to check on everything. Are you coming?"

Kagome jolted upon realising he was talking to _her._ "Oh- sure!" she stood, placing a hand on her stomach and rocking forward slightly after losing her balance. The additional weight was something she still hadn't adjusted to. It felt weird.

Waddling after him, she glanced behind them at the children, who started engaging another woman in conversation. A nanny, perhaps.

Approaching the white panelled doors, Miroku pushed one aside and continued walking smoothly. Kagome closed it behind them, glancing around at the winding hallways. Passing some open rooms revealed futons and discarded clothes. Hearing a thudding coming from above their heads on another floor, dawning realisation started creeping up Kagome's spine. Saké cups and pipes had been left in various rooms, the bedding strewn about in odd places. More and more, the sounds of banging and accompanying moans reached her ears, the frequency of the noises along with closed doors and the cloying scent of incense trying to mask the smell of sex- all of it led to one conclusion.

They ran a Love Hotel.

Kagome's cheeks flamed red, and she stopped.

"Are you alright, my dearest?"

"Y-yeah I'm good," she flashed a smile. The funny thing was, it didn't completely surprise her. Kagome was good with people, it would make sense to capitalise on that with Miroku and put their heads together to become a business-savvy couple.

A woman passed by, arms filled with fresh sheets and bedding, obviously struggling to carry it all.

Kagome picked off some of the load to carry it. "Let me help you with that."

The young lady smiled warmly, "ah thank you, Kagome. Could you help me with some of the rooms? The East wing is empty but in pretty bad shape since that party of 8 left."

Hesitating, she glanced at Miroku, who smiled and nodded. "Don't let me keep you. I'm going to look over the delivery supplies that came in this morning in case old fisherman Jin has tried to skimp on our order of seaweed and octopus."

"Ah- haha, ohhh that old fisherman Jin, he's a scoundrel," Kagome laughed weakly. In order to keep up the act, she suddenly gripped his robe and pecked him on the cheek, turning to help the woman with the laundry before he could reciprocate.

Miroku chuckled as she walked away, managing to pinch her ass. When Kagome hissed and whipped around to level him with a glare, he'd already sauntered away.

* * *

Kagome and the woman, who turned out to be called Mira, went through the rooms and cleaned them. While doing so, she managed to glean some information. Apparently the staff had managed fairly well without Miroku and herself last week when they'd gone to visit Inuyasha and his wife. Kagome quietly wondered what he made of the whole situation. At least him finding happiness made her chest feel a little lighter.

Being Mira's shadow in the hotel gave her insight into the interworkings of it. From what she understood, they were clearly the main bosses of the building, but none of the staff seemed intimidated by them. Instead, it looked more like a group effort. A symbiotic relationship. Miroku gave them room and board while people helped keep the place working smoothly.

To her mild surprise, they even had a wing primarily for demon couples. Their rooms appeared to be the most prestigious.

Discretion made up a large part of the building, with its many doors for the staff only opening one way so that guests wouldn't clash. The hot springs outside were largely private, with high walls. Even at the front entrance, a large shutter had been pulled down so that neither the receptionist nor guest saw each other's faces, only looking at their hands.

Kagome knew this because after finishing her work and excusing herself to snoop around, she made a blunder and openly walked where only guests would.

While passing by the entrance desk, Kagome stopped and stared. "S-sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?" she blurted.

The demon lord stood in the humble lobby, looking distinctly out of place. He turned to her from the receptionist, irises seeming to gleam as though catching the midday sun. "I am booking a room."

Kagome gaped, before quickly correcting her expression lest this was normal. "Uh...alone?" she glanced around, confirming his lack of lover accompanying him. "Are you expecting anyone?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a long, unblinking stare, before turning to the receptionist once she gave him a token for the hot springs. "That entirely depends," he uttered, brushing by.

Blinking, the miko hurried to follow as best she could, a hand automatically curving under her round belly and wincing with the weight-

Only to slow her steps when she realised he'd changed pace, accounting for her discomfort with speed walking. Something fluttered in her chest.

Since he seemed to know the way, it could be easily gleaned that he'd come there before. By his surefooted steps and disinterest in looking at the sights the hotel had to offer- Kagome wondered just how frequent a guest Sesshoumaru was.

Miroku said he hadn't noticed any surprise bookings. _Sesshoumaru's seriously a regular at our Love Hotel?_

"How are you today?" she decided to choose a safe topic.

"Hn."

_Ah, maybe not so much._

"Need anything to drink or eat?"

"No."

Kagome continued waddling after him, only to be brought up short when he glanced at her, attention straying down to her stomach. "And you?"

Amusement coloured her expression. "Do _I_ need anything to drink or eat? You offering?" she teased.

His gaze briefly flicked up to the ceiling in a refined version of an eye roll, but Sesshoumaru's expectant silence only continued, making her flounder. What was going on?

"I-I'm fine, thanks," Kagome mumbled awkwardly.

They continued on in silence, the miko feeling a little off-kilter. The demon lord kept glancing at her for no discernable reason. Finally reaching what appeared to be his room, she crossed the length of it to the opposite sliding door and cracked it open to let in some air. Sesshoumaru flicked the secures of his armour open and began to remove it, causing Kagome to panic and quickly stride to the exit.

"Aha! Well, I'm sure you don't need help settling in. Call if you need anything- but obviously you know how room service works here. Enjoy your stay!"

She managed to catch a bewildered expression on his face before turning and fleeing from the situation. Maybe he was just getting comfortable, but the sight of him undressing even a little in her presence sent shockwaves of surprise and confusion rippling through her heated bloodstream.

* * *

Night had been drawing ever closer, and with it came dread. It lingered like cloying cobwebs as she'd tucked the children into bed and changed clothes. Settling down in the room she shared with Miroku, Kagome bit her lip upon hearing him enter. Putting a hand on the baby bump and feigning sleep, she listened with a keen ear as clothing rustled. He was clearly changing for bed.

Laying still as he knelt on the futon and shifted to lay behind her, she felt the covers lift and settle, warmth pressing against her back.

Miroku then wrapped an arm around her, breath fanning into dark hair- and it was nice. Kind of like sleeping beside him when they'd been hiking up a mountain in the old days when the weather had turned too cold. Of course, back then she'd have been snuggled with Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha and Sango too…

It was when the monk's perverted hands started to stray that Kagome's eyes cracked open. Hungry lips pressed against the nape of her neck, palm shifting to cup her ass.

_Just don't say anything, maybe he'll stop._

A naive thought- and he somehow surprised her by boldly pushing his hand into the parting of her yukata, finding and squeezing her breast, teasing a nipple with his thumb.

Kagome jerked. "Miroku- gn!" her mouth turned dry with alarm. Not for the inherent wrongness of it all but because pleasure raced through her body. He'd done something- biting at a certain area of skin between her neck and shoulder that made fireworks go off in her mind. He dragged firm fingers up her spine and made her shiver.

It was clear he knew the secrets of her body well as it hummed and sighed in response.

Kagome madly kicked her legs up and yanked herself away from him, sitting up and panting. Shame coloured her cheeks as he followed, raising a brow, "what-"

"I can't do this!" she hissed out in a rush. "I can't pretend with you- or dance around the subject like the others, this is too weird!"

Miroku, ever calm and practical, merely smiled. "You're still very sexy despite how you might be feeling about yourself, don't worry."

"Wha- no! This isn't a pregnancy thing!" Kagome groaned, tugging her yukata tight around her. "I-I have to tell you something important."

He curled an arm around her shoulders then and kissed her head, placing a hand on her stomach. "Shhh, it's alright. I already know."

"Huh?"

"And it doesn't bother me. There's no need to fret so much, my Lady," his hot breath fanned over burning cheeks, tongue caressing her ear. "So let's continue-"

"No!" Kagome barked, grabbing his shoulders and simultaneously shoving him away while rearing up on her knees to gain a height advantage. "I. AM. NOT. YOUR. WIFE."

He blinked owlishly, tipping his head to the side. "Excuse me?"

Panting, she blurted; "I'm not your Kagome- I mean I _am_ Kagome but- I'm me from the past. I don't have any memories of us being a couple. I'm 18! I just got stuck in this body for a week."

He continued to stare at her dumbfounded, soon gently squeezing her wrists and prying shaking hands off his shoulders, inching backwards. "Ahh, I see. So you're possessing my wife's body."

"Yes that's right," Kagome sighed with relief, before realising his staff lay just a little further away from the futon. Miroku's palm slid out behind him to grope for it.

"Hey! I'm not a demon!" she hissed, grabbing his arm and wrestling it away.

"Not to worry- I'll dispel you out of my wife in a second. I'm coming, Kagome!" Miroku struggled. "You'll be free soon!"

"Damn it, Miroku!" Kagome grabbed his face, smushing his cheeks. "I'm me," she breathed. "I remember Sango," her voice wobbled and she blinked rapidly to fight the tears. "I need to know what happened to her. I might not be your wife, but I'm still your friend. Listen to me, _please._ "

He stilled, gaze shifting over her wonderingly. Slowly, her earnest expression caused him to gain a calmer and more tired one. She lifted her hands away as he sighed. "Alright, explain it with a little more detail so that I can understand."

Kagome omitted the part about visiting other men's timelines and instead explained that a demon/ghost-spirit thingy had given her a vivid vision of her possible future, which had ended up making her hijack his wife's body. Miroku nodded reluctantly, eyeing her with discomfort.

"So if it's like that, then for you… its been just a few months since your return from the future."

Kagome nodded, gaze turning downcast. "You and Sango have 3 kids in my time. So… how long after your fourth kid does it happen?"

"Well, just think of it as: she died when you were 22."

Her heart shuddered. "And… how old am I now, here?"

He held her gaze steady. "26.

"W-we married so soon after Sango passed away?" she felt rotten. At the answering grave, exhausted aura that seemed to cling to him, she placed her hand on his and spoke softer. "What happened?"

Miroku gave a mirthless chuckle. "She and I had both gotten a little complacent. With our fifth child on the way, she wasn't in peak condition to fight. So, when a landslide disturbed a nearby valley and sent demons running through our village… it wasn't anyone's fault." He sounded as though he were trying to convince himself. "She was struck by a rampaging boar demon," Miroku croaked, bowing his forehead into his palm. He rubbed the tired line above his brow, shuddering slightly. "We were all distraught after her death. Don't… blame us, Kagome. Don't judge my wife. That priestess showed me comfort in a way that was familiar to me. In our grief, sex was the only thing making me feel something besides complete misery. I would've given up without her- without you."

Kagome remained quiet, silent judgements dying away. Because she didn't understand, and she probably never would until faced with that situation. And she never would if she got her way. But…Miroku was as dear to her as Sango. She could respect her other self's decision without understanding.

"Shippo didn't get understand," Miroku winced. "Inuyasha somewhat did, I think, because of-"

"Because of Kikyo," she murmured. She'd filled the space of another woman, just like before.

Miroku squeezed her hand. "It wasn't like that," his calm voice became firmer. "We talked about Sango all the time. Because no one else would. We couldn't bear to stay in the village where it happened so we moved here. Luckily Lord Sesshoumaru allowed us to settle onto his land and build some semblance of a life together by opening this hotel. You saved me, Lady Kagome."

Feeling hot tears run down her face, she leaned in and clutched him close. Miroku held her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. In her sobbing, Kagome demanded Sango's death date. When he murmured it in her ear, the miko seared the numbers into her memory.

* * *

After that day, Miroku took the time to explain the hotel in further detail and kept his hands to himself, seeming to understand it made her uncomfortable. She talked and laughed with him as she would when they were friends, clinging to old familiarity as though they were threadbare clothes. The village, as it turned out, consisted of demons. They were largely made up of shapeshifting Tanuki, but a few other forest-dwelling demons and ghouls dwelled among them. They frequented the love hotel with enthusiasm. A few days passed and Kagome had settled in, but felt eager to leave. She wanted her friendship group restored.

Carrying a trayful of saké and petite cups, Kagome balanced it on the palm of one hand, using the other to open a series of sliding doors. One of the guests had made a request and since she found herself floundering for work, Kagome decided to serve some of them. It didn't particularly fluster her anymore to hear the moans spilling out from various rooms. After a while it became white noise.

However, the room she entered lay completely quiet. The space was a precursor to one of the private springs laying just behind a white panelled door. Kagome frowned, hearing no movement within the water. "Hello?"

Becoming concerned when no one answered, she set the tray down and knelt next to the door, pushing it open and peering in.

By some ridiculous chance, her attention landed squarely on the very cute and sculpted ass of a Daiyoukai as he stood facing away from her. Kagome's mouth fell open. Heat shot to her cheeks, breath catching. Sesshoumaru stood completely naked. Strong, muscled thighs and a back that looked like it had been carved from marble etched into her brain like a permanent afterimage. He grazed sharp claws through wet silver locks, glancing at her languidly over one shoulder.

Kagome made a strangled noise, slamming the door shut again. "I'm so sorry to intrude!" she yelped, face feeling like it had hovered over an open stove. _Why didn't he tell me he was naked?_

As if unconcerned with her buzzing question and mortification, Sesshoumaru's deliciously rich voice curled in the air. "It is of no consequence...you may enter."

Under normal circumstances, Kagome would've refused and let him have his privacy. But this was Miroku's Kagome. If she was unbothered by sexy naked demons, she could act that way too.

Taking a steadying breath, the miko tried to ignore the heated blood pumping at lightning speed through her veins. Her thighs pressed together of their own accord. _Stupid, you're just horny because of the pregnancy hormones_ , she shook herself, opening the door hesitantly.

Thankfully Sesshoumaru now sat, reclined against the side of the pool, lashes shut. Steam danced lazily through the air, making snowy bangs puffy with the humidity. Kagome thought he looked almost...cute.

Crawling closer and pushing the tray up to the edge of the pool, blue eyes averted. "S-so, are you enjoying your stay?"

"Hn."

The sound of water being disturbed caught her attention and Kagome's gaze snapped to him. Languid golden eyes stared back, clawed hand closing around the saké cup. Realising what he wanted, the miko quickly grabbed the bottle and lifted it, filling his cup with clear liquid.

"You have been quite busy," he uttered.

Kagome blinked, trying not to ogle broad shoulders or the fall of hair plastered to his strong chest. "I suppose so. Right now I'm a little bored though, so I decided to serve the guests personally," she lifted one shoulder.

A thin brow rose. "So you are free?"

"Yeah. Oh- did you want anything else? I could get snacks," she smiled, figuring that was what he wanted.

"No," Sesshoumaru lifted the cup to his lips, taking a delicate sip. "Join me, if you wish."

Kagome jolted and quickly backpedalled. Surely he wasn't coming onto her, was he? Maybe they were just friends who bathed together sometimes?

The look he pinned her with felt a million miles away from platonic, and Kagome found it difficult to compute. She'd never placed 'Sesshoumaru' and 'sexy' in the same category before, let alone considered the idea of him... _and her_ , together, carnally. Her imagination started whirling until she remembered the one indisputable fact of this current timeline.

She was Miroku's wife.

"I don't...think that's a good idea," she said haltingly.

Sesshoumaru stared- hand closing around her wrist just as she moved away. "What is it?" he asked quietly, thumb grazing the inside of her wrist. "Are you feeling unwell because of the pregnancy, or...am I to interpret this as your answer to my offer last week?"

Kagome stiffened, shivering. Confusion warred with duty and unexpected interest that fluttered inside her. "No I- I need you to wait a few days for my answer," she muttered, not wanting to disrupt the other Kagome's life too much. But what the hell was going on?! Was she seriously cheating on her husband? "It's the pregnancy, definitely," she laughed weakly. "I think I'll go lie down for a while-"

Sesshoumaru stood from the water, causing his bare body tower over her.

 _His eyes are up there, Kagome._ She jolted and dragged her gaze to his.

Droplets slid down the demon's cheek to his jaw, landing on her upturned face. She felt the heinous desire to dart her tongue out and taste his sweat.

"You cannot avoid this forever," he uttered, seizing her chin. "But this one will wait. As I seem prone to doing with you, woman."

As if to silence her uncertain ramblings in her mind that- maybe, just maybe she'd gotten it wrong, they could still be friends in this universe and he could be talking about something completely innocent- starving lips pressed against hers.

Kagome gasped against his mouth, body freezing up. She felt hot. Her skin burned and her body ached. Time ceased and realities died. All she could feel were his surprisingly soft lips trying to coax a reaction from hers.

She startled badly when his large clawed hand came to settle on her stomach, stroking almost affectionately.

It then registered that- holy shit _she was kissing Sesshoumaru!_

Her palms shot out, shoving against broad shoulders and ripping her lips from his. Panting, Kagome moved back, raising a hand to her mouth and turning, hurrying away from him yet again.

She dimly recalled disappointment flashing in his gaze.

* * *

To her surprise, Kirara appeared one afternoon. She played with the children and mewled in kitten form before transforming and allowing them to use the sabertooth-esque demon as a jungle gym.

She wondered where Kohaku had gotten to then. If he'd taken Sango's loss hard. She inquired as much, and Miroku soberly answered that no one had seen him in years, though it was suspected that Kirara spent time with him when she wasn't visiting.

That evening she noticed the bundle of yellow fur sleeping outside, tuckered out from entertaining the kids all day.

Cradling the sleeping neko demon close, Kagome straightened and padded through the quiet groundfloor hallways of the hotel, intent on returning upstairs. However, numerous breathy giggles caught her attention. They were coming from one of the guest's bedrooms. Normally she'd have dismissed it as customers having a good time- but a familiar voice had her feet striding forward before she could stop herself.

Guilt had churned in her stomach ever since the incident with Sesshoumaru, because she knew. She _knew_ what it felt like to see the person you loved embrace another. Witnessing Inuyasha with Kikyo had broken her heart as a young teen. She could only imagine the devastation of a spouse knowing they'd been cheated on.

Slamming a door open, Kagome's eyes turned flinty.

Miroku broke away from the two barely dressed women on the futon, gaping. One had her legs wrapped around his waist, the other cuddled up behind him, hand dipping between his legs. The monk looked rumpled and alarmed, struggling to tug his clothes on. "Kagome-"

Gritting her teeth, she turned on her heel, clutching Kirara close. Hurrying away down sleek wooden floors, Kagome bit back tears. It was hypocritical to get upset- as apparently SHE was also cheating on him, but it was one thing to know something in theory and witness something so saddening herself.

The scent of sex reached her nose- Miroku grabbing her arm, halting her in place. "Kagome-"

"No, it's fine," she gritted out. "I-I have no right to judge after finding something out about myself. It was just a shock and...and I'd hoped we still had affection enough to be true to each other-"

"Calm down," her friend soothed, resting a hand on her shoulder. "This isn't some big deal. My Kagome and I...we have an agreement of sorts."

"H-huh?" she looked at him, stilling.

Deep indigo eyes smiled kindly, squeezing her arm. "We have an open relationship. It started around the time we opened the business. She's free to take other lovers, as am I. We're still married and don't let it interfere with our family time, but it's just something we do."

"Oh." Kagome blinked rapidly, "...oh."

"Problem?"

_Sesshoumaru. That's why he…_

"Just realising something," she cleared her throat, glancing at him. "And you're both happy with this arrangement?"

He nodded, gaze gentling. "I know it's not something you expected."

"To be fair I've been encountering a lot of unexpected things in these timelines," she joked weakly, prodding his side. "I get it now, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm, go back to your business," waving him off, she quietly considered something as he moved away. "Miroku?"

"Hm?" he paused.

"...When you were with Sango, did you have a similar arrangement?"

His expression flickered with complicated emotions, soon smoothing out, hiding past pain and memories. "No, we didn't."

Kagome nodded slowly, unsure what to make of that as he left. She was starting to understand though that relationships could be very complicated and messy, that love could take different forms in order to make a marriage work. It felt somewhat like holding different puzzle pieces, only Kagome didn't feel like their shapes would fit into the empty space in her heart. Some of the aspects that she wanted were right there; Hojo's attentiveness (albeit a tamed version), Inuyasha's security and warm familiarity, and now Miroku's willingness to let her be an equal, to run a business and operate as a separate, fulfilled person.

But none of them were quite what she was looking for. Aspects were just pieces. She wanted the whole.

_Maybe that's unrealistic._

And thinking about it deeper, what did _she_ give to these men? Kagome didn't personally feel like she did anything unique for them or enriched their lives. She was 'the wife.' Sure she'd probably given Miroku comfort in a way others couldn't because they'd both loved Sango, but he could've rebounded onto another woman easily. Someone else could raise the children and run a hotel the same way she did.

 _Do I emotionally fulfil them?_ Kagome thought back to Hojo and wondered if he'd always be such a workaholic or if there was a woman out there he'd linger at home for. Had Inuyasha truly been happy, or the same as her and settling for the easy and expected? _Miroku..._

She remembered now. What was different about him. He'd used to smile and laugh more around Sango. Kagome's heart squeezed.

Smelling magnolia and spice waft through the air, wrapped up in the curling wisps of smoke, she blinked and followed the scent. Walking down the hallway and coming to a door that opened out onto a porch, she stilled.

Sesshoumaru sat, a pipe balanced between the claws of one hand as he rested the other in the crook of his elbow. He leaned slightly against a wooden pillar, one leg draped over the side of the porch.

Kagome knew she could've left. He hadn't acknowledged her, perhaps giving her an out. Nonetheless, the miko allowed Kirara to jump free from her arms as she drew closer, lured in by an inexplicable feeling of familiarity mingling with newness. In all the confusion and doubt accompanying the worlds, the stoic lord seemed to pop up everywhere. Perhaps it was the strangeness of his continued company which drew her in, or maybe Sesshoumaru was just that comforting.

Her lips twitched at the thought. _Right, sure. You're hilarious, Kagome._

Taking a seat beside him and trying to covertly turn her face so that she didn't make a show of coughing- she stilled when he immediately snuffed out the pipe.

"I can leave if I'm interrupting," she said quietly.

"If this one must make the choice between you and a pipe, I suppose you win. By a narrow margin."

Kagome choked on a laugh, heat rising to her cheeks.

Looking out at the small garden that had been set up for guests to walk through on their way to the bathhouse, she rested her palms behind her on the smooth, flat wood of the porch and leaned back slightly. "I'm probably messing you around with being so hot and cold. I'm sorry about that. Things are just crazy right now. Is it okay if I selfishly ask for us not to talk about our... _thing?_ \- least not tonight."

"Hn."

They sat in silence for some time, and though Kagome wanted to inquire as to the extent of their relationship, she couldn't without drawing further suspicion to herself. Instead, she asked; "will you tell me about everything going on with you right now?"

"With me?"

She nodded. "I'd like to know. Plus the distraction would be appreciated."

He hummed, shifting ageless attention to the stars hanging above in the heavens. And so Sesshoumaru talked, the smooth timbre of his voice weaving a series of events that captivated her no matter how mundane. How he'd just returned from patrolling the full stretch of his lands in order to avoid his mother's extended stay at his stronghold.

Kagome giggled at his sour attitude, raising a brow when he revealed; "she wishes for me to find a mate."

"And you don't want to?"

Golden eyes flicked to her, realisation tickling her spine. Miroku's wife probably knew that. "I-in the spirit of ignoring our 'thing' let's just pretend we don't usually talk about this."

He lifted a shoulder. When she shivered, fur brushed her waist, looping around it. Kagome touched mokomoko dazedly.

"The women picked out for me expect the son of the Great Inu no Taisho."

"But that's who you are?"

Sesshoumaru's teeth flashed in a sneer. "And you are the reincarnation of that dead miko, Kikyo. Did the weight of everyone's expectations to live up to her name please you? To mould yourself into her image in order to satisfy them?"

Her silence reigned loud and telling. She then curled her hands tight into the clothing covering her knees. "I think...I've been trying to live up to Sango's name too, in some weird way."

"Hn."

"I dunno what advice to give you. Maybe all relationships involve a bit of expectation-"

"This one does not find it acceptable to conform to that expectation," he suddenly bit out, tone acidic. "And neither should you."

His words stunned her into silence. That hadn't been her intention, but the vehemence of his reaction had her curious. Kagome waited instead of filling the silence with chatter as she usually would, and was rewarded.

"Rather, all creatures should understand their partner's potential to go beyond the boundaries they may have set for them. To celebrate that strength of resolve to change and grow beyond stagnant preconceptions. That is what a mate should do for those precious to them."

Kagome stared. "What if...after mating them, your partner changed into something you didn't understand or like?"

Sesshoumaru huffed. "You question this one's resolve? What an insult, miko," he uttered. A wry smile touched his cruel mouth then. "This one cannot answer, for I have betrayed my roots as a warlord. Instead of taking what I want and claiming complete ownership, I am satisfied with whatever pieces I may have of a certain woman."

Her heart fluttered wildly, squashed by the horrific weight Sesshoumaru's accompanying gaze plunged into her stomach. When he looked at her, the reflection Kagome saw in his eyes was unrecognisable. It wasn't her the demon was purring those things about, but Miroku's wife. And yet the potential for it to be _her_ felt unthinkable and dizzying.

She didn't know this man. This Sesshoumaru. This one.

* * *

Miroku and the children had left to go celebrate the festival in the village. Never one to miss an opportunity, he'd taken tokens and vouchers to hand out, hoping to lure in more business. Kagome had stayed back as it was her last day, and she expected to be whisked away by Yua anytime now, standing at the window of her bedroom and drinking in the evening's cool breeze. In the distance, orange glows from large bonfires could be seen. She could hear fierce drumming from where she stood, along with the melody of various flutes.

A peaceful end to an extremely confusing and saddening experience. Kagome suspected she'd be leaving with more questions than answers.

Blue eyes flew wide as the sound of water gushing to the floor in a steady trickle coupled with the sensation of very wet miko hakama pants plastering to her legs. And since she most assuredly hadn't wet herself since she was five, only one conclusion could be drawn.

"Ohhh no. No, no, no, no!" Kagome said thinly, touching her baby bump. "Yua!" she barked, voice turning desperate. _"Yua!"_

The girl appeared, and Kagome whirled to her. "It's the last day- quick- just send me to the next husband. I can't do this! I can't push a baby out of me!"

Yua stared, eyes depthless voids of emotion. Despite this, her child-like voice was not unkind when she said: "I cannot take you away from a place early. You must stay for the allotted time."

"Says who?" she panted, gasping and clenching her fists. Kagome had suffered period pains. But this was like no cramp she'd ever experienced before. 20 times more painful and vivid. Growling in pain, she steadied herself against the wall.

"The one who imbued me with power," Yua answered.

"Please!" stooping to begging, tears pricked her eyes. "I've never done this before! I don't know what I'm doing!"

Yua's expression shifted into something like vague discomfort, before looking at the door and disappearing.

"YUA!" Kagome panicked, hissing again and bowing forward slightly, another contraction hitting her like a sledgehammer. "D-don't leave me alone," she whimpered, groping a hand out into the air for support.

Her soft palm met a calloused one, firm fingers enclosed over hers.

Kagome panted, lifting her head and looking up into unblinking gold eyes.

"H-help me," she choked around the fear clogging her throat. "I-I don't know what to do."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her to sit on the futon. "You have given birth before though," he pointed out quietly.

Kagome shook her head and whimpered, trembling. She'd barely gotten used to being pregnant, the idea of going through birth sounded like a nightmare.

He lingered close, before pulling away slightly. "I will find assistance-"

"No! Don't go!" a hand locked tight into his robe with an iron grip. "Everyone's busy with the festival. I- ah!" she groaned, letting curses spill forth that would make a sailor blush. "T-the contractions aren't far apart," she panted. "I don't know if I'm ready but I can't do this alone!"

His warmth pressed against her side and Kagome doubled over, groaning with pain. It occurred to her then that a soft, steady pressure was massaging her lower back. Kagome pressed her forehead into the strong wall of his chest, panting. What felt like lips brushed the crown of her head.

"Miko, I do not know what I am doing," he said in a confident tone. It made her laugh, the sound cutting off into another hiss. "Therefore, help is required. Or do you not trust me to return?"

Kagome grumbled, reluctantly releasing her death grip on his clothing.

Sesshoumaru disappeared a moment later, a streak of white blurring through the doorway.

Shuddering, Kagome sighed and rested a hand on her stomach. "Couldn't you have waited?"

By the time Sesshoumaru returned with a random woman in his arms, Kagome had wrestled herself of her undergarments and placed a blanket over her legs. Recognising the woman as Mira, she breathed out in relief.

"I could not locate the monk," Sesshoumaru uttered.

Mild guilt reared its head. She hadn't even thought of Miroku. The next contraction came however, quickly wiping the thought away.

Luckily Mira seemed to know what she was doing. After about an hour of contractions- in which time she had started bleeding, Sesshoumaru had located ice from somewhere and pressed a cool cloth against Kagome's sweaty forehead, looking thoroughly bewildered. In one instance she was certain she'd screamed directly into his ear. Mira suddenly declared her to be crowning.

"I'm sorry- WHAT?" Kagome panicked.

Mira appeared confused. "You've done this twice, Kagome. Labour is quicker after you've given birth before. Though this is a very quick one. Just breathe and push."

 _Oh yeah, because it was so easy. No big deal._ Kagome mourned the lack of epidurals or gas and air- anything!- her track record of terrible luck haunted her again.

She didn't realise her breathing had become thin until a wet tongue dragged over her cheek. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, dazed, looking at her frozen hand captured in his. When had he gotten so close? He was seeing her in such an embarrassing state.

"Do not be afraid, miko," he muttered quietly.

The pressure around her hand tightened and relaxed in a squeeze. Kagome panted and swallowed, finding herself returning it before setting her shoulders and starting to push.

Gritting her teeth and panting, animalistic, keening noises and sobs escaped her. Digging her toes into the bedding and losing herself in the cycle of pain, breathing and pushing, she barely noticed when Miroku entered. His hand replaced Sesshoumaru's, and she found herself floundering with unease, wondering why- until loud crying filled the room.

Mira lifted a baby into view, using a cloth to wipe the blood away.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, but you did so well," Miroku's voice sounded kind and warm in her ear.

Kagome rested a cheek against his shoulder, catching her breath. Her eyes slid tiredly shut, fluttering briefly open when a warm weight was placed against her chest and she moved to support it with both arms instinctively. She stroked dark hair, vision becoming blurry with tears. Kagome thought she spied small pointed ears- but that could've been the compromised vision. She didn't get the chance to find out as a flower crown appeared on her head, a single daisy falling to the floor.

Her body slumped to the side, Mira and Miroku panicking and righting her with the baby. When she came to, the woman blinked with confusion, looking around.

"Where… am I? What- huh? Ah!" she jolted, looking at the baby that seemed to squirm, wanting to be fed. "I've had the baby already? What's going on?" she looked at Miroku searchingly. His eyes slowly gentled and he rubbed her back.

"I'll explain, darling. It's been an… interesting week."

His wife blinked, thoroughly thrown.

* * *

Jolting, Kagome gasped awake, panting and touching her stomach. Her flat stomach.

Exhaling, she rested a hand over her racing heart, feeling the phantom sensation of holding a child. Sadness mingled with relief that the nightmare of birth was over, but it was short-lived. In the relative darkness she lay in, Kagome became aware of the cold chill in the air, the throw of fusty smelling furs draped over her naked body and the arm slung over her waist.

Summoning her courage, Kagome rolled over, coming face to face with a demon. He gave a wolfish grin.

"H-hi Kouga," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just wanted to clarify that there isn't anything wrong with open relationships where both parties are comfortable with it, it's not an indicator that it's a 'bad relationship.' With Kagome and Miroku it's entirely up to you if what they have is healthy and satisfying. Just wanted to clear that up, I'm not against poly or swingers. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	5. Kouga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just to reiterate - since Ayame is an anime-only character, for the purposes of this fic we're just sticking to manga canon. In other words, she doesn't exist here.
> 
> Big thanks to Drosselmeyer for looking over this chapter! Check out her Sesskag stories!

A rabbit-heart thrummed wildly in her chest, skin pricking. What was it with men lying naked in bed? Though, to be fair, she could feel the contours of his body so keenly because of her own state of undress.

"Mornin' Kagome," he chuckled, yawning and stretching. Kagome stifled a squeak, feeling taut muscles stiffen and relax against her. She backed up a little, cheeks warm, opening her mouth to say something-

"Yeah, good mornin'!"

Kagome yelped, sitting up and clutching the furs tight to her chest.

_Oh._

Their cave appeared to be occupied by the entire wolf pack. They slept on beds of fur in twos or threes, some transformed into wolves, others stretching as humanoids.

Various other rounds of 'morning' circled the cave, and Kagome startled upon seeing a large number of cubs awaken from another bed. They started running around, their yips echoing off the walls.

_Are those…mine?_

Frankly, she was too intimidated by the prospect to find out. She couldn't even count them all because they kept moving, chewing on each other's ears or jumping over one another. They looked old enough to be on solid food, so at least she didn't have to worry about the daunting idea of breastfeeding...

Kouga's warmth pressed against her back, and she stiffened.

"Heh, what's got you so jumpy?" a rough, masculine voice drawled in her ear, making the miko shiver. Goosebumps whispered over her skin. He smelled like a wild animal.

"N-nothing, I um…just woke up hungry?" it wasn't exactly a lie.

"That so? Can't have that," the curve of a smile pressed against her neck, thighs squirming a little as blunt nails dragged over them lightly. If her bodies reaction was anything to go by from his mere touch, this was apparently something she was into. _Wait_ \- she frowned. Focusing slightly, Kagome could sense the aroused energy curling in his chest.

 _Is this the mating bond?_ It felt more keener than what she'd shared with Inuyasha.

"I'll go catch something fresh. You hang tight here," Kouga's arms wrapped around her, affectionately nuzzling the nape of her neck. Kagome squealed as the furs protecting her modesty fell. None of the other wolf demons seemed to even notice, some padding outside.

"O-okay," she nodded rapidly if only to speed up the process of him letting go. Kouga laughed and released her to reach for his clothes. Quickly clutching the furs close again, she watched as he turned, showing a bushy tail. Kagome rose a brow as he tugged the fur skirt- er- _loincloth_ , up to his waist, tail appearing to fuse with the fur.

_Always wondered how that worked._

He then lifted weathered armour on over his head, securing the clasps and tying a sword to his waist that he never used. He didn't appear to wear a fundoshi. After observing him dress with curiosity, Kagome blushed when he caught her looking.

"You hungry for somethin' else, woman?" Kouga flashed a sharp fang, tying up his hair.

"N-no!" she blushed, turning to the other side of the bed. A similar outfit awaited her. Sliding her feet out of the covers and onto the cool cave floor revealed something else.

_Looks like I stopped shaving my legs._

Bitemarks, battle scars and hickeys were also dotted around her body, she noticed. Grabbing the fur skirt and hastily shimmying into it, Kagome then lifted some amour on, fiddling with it over her chest. It felt uncomfortable and she fumbled with the ties, huffing until clawed fingers reached into her line of vision and secured them into a knot.

Opening her mouth to thank Kouga, she started upon finding Ginta crouching beside her instead.

"Oh, thank you."

He smiled, dimples appearing on his face. Hakkaku placed a hand on her shoulder then, leaning over her from behind. "You seem kind of dazed, sister. Everything good?"

"Y-yeah," looking around revealed that Kouga had already left. Quick as ever. If she focused, the faint prickle of his aura could be felt, somewhere below them.

"Join us outside, Kagome," Ginta invited kindly, before chasing the other wolf demon and playfully scuffling with him.

Staring, Kagome sighed, shaking the lingering memories of giving birth away as best she could and dragging some panties and mountain hiking boots on, checking her hair. It appeared longer, tied into a braid. The ends were a little frayed, and she spied some mud caking her arms, deciding to at some point ask someone if she could bathe. Grabbing her waiting bow and quiver of arrows, she walked outside, shielding her eyes from the glare of the morning sun.

Their cave didn't seem to be the same one she'd once been held prisoner in after the birds of paradise attack. There was no waterfall hiding their den. Instead, they were situated partway up a mountain trail that looped further ahead. Many wolves were leaving to scale the side of it, jumping into a forest further below.

_Where are we?_

The cubs raced over to her, running around both legs and making her giggle. A bright red leaf went skittering past then- instantly distracting them. This detail had Kagome noticing the chill in the air, along with the colour of the leaves on the various stray bushes.

"Must be Autumn," she said, breath slightly visible.

A mini-tornado could be seen from further down the rocks, drawing closer. Kagome folded her arms, hair whipping in the breeze as the twister stopped before her, revealing her mate. A toothy grin stretched over his face, deer carcass slung over one shoulder.

"Here ya are," Kouga let it fall to the ground with a sickening thud.

Stifling a wince, Kagome forced a smile. "Mmm! Yummy!"

He only seemed to glow brighter with enthusiasm, passing her a knife. "Get to it then!" with a hard pat on her back that had her stumbling, he hummed distractedly. "Try to be quick though. I don't like being so exposed on the road," the demon gazed ahead, eyeing the skies. "Besides we only have so many hours of daylight."

Kagome's attention slid from knife to deer, feeling hopeless. She'd skinned a rabbit and knew how to debone fish or chicken but this was unknown territory.

Cobalt blue eyes caught her grimace. "All good?"

"Uh-" Kagome looked at him, flirting with ideas. She knew one thing for certain about Kouga; he was incredibly earnest, to the point of getting tunnel vision. "I...hit my head earlier," she said softly, making her eyes wide. "Is it alright if you skin this for me? Your woman would be so grateful," Kagome murmured, stroking his arm for further impact.

He seemed to draw himself up taller and nodded, touching her head gingerly. "No problem, but you shoulda said! Does it hurt?"

"A whole lot," Kagome milked it. In all honesty, his straightforward nature felt like a breath of fresh air, though she worried about it becoming frustrating in the long run like Hojo. He grabbed the deer and took a seat on a rock, starting to skin the animal. Kagome made a fire, trying to pay attention to his actions and losing track.

"So...when do you think we'll arrive?" she asked super casually, assuming they had a destination and trying to glean more information.

Large hands jerked, making bone snapping noises ring out, before tugging a bone out to absentmindedly chew on, ignoring a waiting, salivating wolf nearby. "I said yesterday. In a few weeks," he sighed, levelling her with a grave look. "This isn't some roundabout way of bringing up the Western Pass, is it?"

Kagome's eyes widened, collecting some more branches from some stray bushes. "N-no. But...say if it was…"

"Argh! Kagome," his voice drawled into a whine, cutting off more meat so viciously she almost felt sorry for it. "We've had this talk way too many times! I'm not asking for help from the Lord of Dog Breaths and that's that."

_Sesshoumaru?_

Throwing sticks onto the fire and quelling when he drew close to set down the flayed carcass, Kagome blinked up at him. The sun caught silky black hair, bathing his tanned skin in a warm glow. She swallowed, stilling when Kouga caught her chin in one hand. "Wolves keep to their own."

 _'I'm not a wolf'_ simmered on the edge of her tongue, but his expression shifted into a smirk. "Yeah you're not like us, and you've done a lot here, changed us in little ways for the better. I mean that soap you had us make was pretty great in the long run- but I'm putting my foot down on this one, mate. Much as I love ya, I can't betray my gut. So let it go."

Heat coloured her cheeks rouge and her eyes widened. In all the timelines, not one husband had said that. None had told her they loved her.

_Even Inuyasha? Wait...had he never said it?_

She nodded, not having enough information to have an argument about it. While cooking the meat for herself and tearing some into strips for the cubs to chew on, she mused that he'd told her the same thing once, on the very day they'd met. Maybe it just came easy to Kouga to say it. Nonetheless, it made her heart flutter a little.

* * *

After finding a stream to freshen up at, Kagome felt immensely better. She cared about her appearance, and if that made her vain, so be it. It bothered her slightly that Kouga's lifestyle had clearly had an impact on her beauty regime. Sure there were more important things but still.

The pack set out after everyone had been fed, all jogging together. Kagome was amazed to find that her toned legs allowed her to keep up with them.

Grinning a little, she pumped her legs faster, overtaking Ginta and Hakkaku, hearing their chuckles behind her. Of course, no one could catch up with Kouga at the front. He led them all up the mountain trail while keeping an eye on their surroundings. She noticed when climbing a steep incline that he moved to different sections of the rocky terrain and waited for those near the front, carving out a path to follow for the rest. Kagome experimentally placed a foot on a section he'd avoided, yelping when the rock gave way. Panting and clutching at the side, she realised then that he was a pretty good leader.

Noticing that the cubs were being carried now by members of the tribe, Kagome stopped to help a few demons up. They didn't act prideful or sneer at her for receiving aid, rather thankful and happy. It made her smile.

Finally reaching the crest of the incline, she accepted a swig from someone's waterskin, panting. The sun had been covered by overcast clouds, the temperature dropping, however Kouga's pack did not halt for a break. When they reached even higher ground, Kouga seemed to pensively stare at two roads that split off from each other further down.

One led towards the left, a valley awaiting them with thick dark tree branches draping over the road. The other veered right, continuing on into the mountains.

Looking at the valley with an unblinking stare, Kouga's tail twitched, hands curling into fists. Kagome noticed and drew up to his side, resting a hand on his muscled arm.

"Are you alright?"

He glanced at her, puffing his chest out and thwacking a fist against it to psyche himself up. "I'm fine. We just gotta head through Blackthorn Valley. Stick close to the others," he said, turning to address the pack behind them. "Stay together. Everyone get your weapons ready!"

They gave various cheers, and Kouga grabbed a spear, raising it aloft and howling as he descended the rocks. A melody of haunting, spirited howls joined his. Kagome couldn't keep up this time and yelped, losing her footing, only to feel something dip between her legs, letting her grab onto a thick fluffy neck as a wolf carried her on their back.

"So much for a stealthy entrance," Kagome dryly observed.

"Ha! But that's just Kouga's style. Showy as ever!" Hakkaku skidded down the rocks next to her.

"What's down there that he's so worried about?"

He rose a brow and she put a hand to her head, smiling. "I bonked my head real bad. Just explain it to me again."

Ginta laughed, hopping onto the large wolf so that he rode behind her. "Blackthorn Valley is home to flocks of demon crows. They're not so bad for groups of adults to fight against but we've got little ones that could be easily picked off. We're all relying on your archery skills, sister!"

Her face flushed a little and she smiled, only to catch sight of the path they hadn't taken.

"Is that…the Western Pass?"

Hakkaku nodded, "it would've been quicker, but quicker ain't always better!"

"Kouga said it will take more than a week to get to our destination," she said, trying to worm exactly _where_ they were going out of him.

"We'll still reach the volcano long before winter in order to warm us through the cold months, don't worry~" Ginta grinned, nudging her back. Kagome giggled and tried to kick at him from behind her, laughing when he tickled her side.

"Ginta!" someone barked.

They both sobered, feeling like reprimanded children.

As the pack ran down the mountain to reach a narrow pathway, a cliff face on one side and a sheer drop on the other, Kagome's humour fled. This looked incredibly risky. Lifting her bow off her shoulder and nocking an arrow, she remained vigilant, watching the skies and nearing black trees.

At first glance, she thought the mass of dark shapes on the branches to be leaves- only to gasp with horror as countless birds burst forth.

They attempted to swarm the pack all at once- until an arrow burning bright pink shot amidst them, exploding into a supernova of holy power. Wolves cheered as they ran, and Kagome grinned. However, her smile soon fell at the sheer number of occupied trees awaiting them on the path.

Despite the group admirably fighting back, they were soon overwhelmed. None protested when Kouga called to retreat.

* * *

After their somewhat disastrous first attempt at crossing, the pack settled down for the night.

Unfortunately, their second one had similar results. And their third.

It was when a younger wolf badly injured his leg that Kagome raised her voice, a snarl colouring it. "This is ridiculous, Kouga!"

"He'll be fine, won't ya Heijirō?"

"I'll walk it off!" he yipped.

"See?"

Kagome growled, making their eyes widen. Kouga blushed a little, which she found odd, linking her arm through his and tugging him away from the exhausted group.

"Surely you're not so bullheaded as to attempt this again?"

"We have to!"

"You never used to be like this? You'd avoid a fight that was too dangerous. Can't we spend winter at your old place? Where the Birds of Paradise were?"

"Musta hit your head real hard there, Kagome. You forgetting the earthquake now?" Instead of eyeing her with suspicion, he merely seemed confused. Her heart went out to him a little at the display of sheer mindless trust. He didn't ask for an explanation, going on to mutter; "Since there aren't any other hot springs in the area, the ones at the base of the nearest volcano where our sister tribe live should see us through the cold times. We could even call it our new home. This is the route we decided to take."

"But..." Kagome wrestled with bringing up Sesshoumaru again, looking at the path. For whatever reason, Kouga had decided that asking for permission to use the Western Pass was unthinkable. If that was the case, she'd just have to work with what they had. Squinting below at the narrow path into the valley they'd attempted to take each time, the miko raised her sights to the mountains pushing in around it.

"What if we just take the mountain paths around the valley instead of going straight through it?"

Kouga ran a hand through his hair contemplatively, eyes narrow with thought. "It'll take a lot longer, and I dunno the area. Might've been claimed by enemy tribes. Not sure about the supply of food there either- since we can't eat villagers anymore."

"No you can't," she confirmed firmly.

Being bold and taking his hand in hers, Kagome gave it a squeeze, trying to get across her worry. The Wolf Chief glanced down and smiled slowly, clasping both of hers.

She could see it, right there on the tip of his tongue. His acceptance of her idea-

Snarling and low growls thundered through the pack. The very fur on Kouga's shoulders bristled, tail standing up- and he strode away to stand with the tense wolves. Kagome's eyes widened the second they landed on their unexpected visitor.

Sesshoumaru walked towards them with his usual graceful gait, silver hair trailing out behind him in the breeze.

Inexplicably, her chest tightened. Telling heat crept up her neck. She shook herself, focusing on the worrying amount of growling going on.

"We didn't take one step onto your path so why are you here?" Kouga muttered lowly, standing his ground. "You've no need to defend your territory."

A thin brow arched. Sesshoumaru tilted his chin up regally as he stopped, gaze sliding to _her_ of all people. Kagome stiffened.

"You did not tell them?" he asked silkily.

All eyes turned to her, and Kagome felt similar to Inuyasha then, face planting into the earth.

_Shit._

"Didn't tell us _what_ , Kagome?"

Sweat pricked the back of her neck, Kouga's attention a heavy physical weight. Her mouth dried up. _What did I do?!_

Mercifully Sesshoumaru kept talking. "This one received a scroll asking for aid. I have come to answer it."

A look of betrayal came to her mate's face. Kagome swallowed when mutterings broke out around the pack.

"What kind of aid?" Kouga growled.

"She asked that your flee infested pack be permitted to pass through the Western Lands via the pass. I have come to say that you may. Naturally, I will be overseeing you though."

"We don't want your help!" Kouga grabbed her wrist and dragged the dazed miko into his side, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. The pungent smell of wolves and unwashed men filled her nose, making it wrinkle. "Kagome just made a mistake is all. Her intentions were good but we're fine on our own. Thanks but no thanks."

Golden eyes narrowed. "You see fit to waste my time?" velvet tones deepened into a deadly purr.

"Your fault for answering the summons. And how the hell did she manage to send you a letter?"

A wolf demon inched away, causing Kouga to growl, making an 'I'll kill you' slicing motion over his own neck. Sesshoumaru made a low noise.

Noticing the tell-tale twitch of claws, Kagome broke away and stood between them. "Kouga!" she hissed. "He came all the way here. The least you can do is be respectful."

His brows raised, jaw clenching.

Glancing at Sesshoumaru then, she inclined her head carefully. She wasn't sure how friendly they were in this timeline. She could've mated Kouga and left the village without ever being more than allies with Sesshoumaru. _Still, he answered my letter._

"Thanks for coming," she said. Turning back to Kouga and the wolves, firmness crept into her voice. "You're being stupid!" was the first thing she yelled. Not a popular choice. "Can't you see how your pride is blinding you to the right path? Yes, it's easier- but it's also safer! The lives of your packmates are more important than anything else! So just get over it. Let's go."

Murmurs circled around the group. Kouga blinked and set both hands on his waist.

"Now wait a minute. Just a second ago you said to take the long way around the valley."

"That was before Sesshoumaru arrived to offer us a safer path on a silver platter." Kagome approached and rested both hands on his armour, staring straight in his eyes. "Please, listen to me. We tried it your way. Try mine."

The wolf demon remained silent for a moment. He glanced at the waiting wolves, attention lingering on the tired-looking cubs, before sighing and gentling. "Fine. But we need to talk later on."

"O-okay," she nodded. _Oh boy, that isn't going to be fun._

Pivoting on one heel, Sesshoumaru strode away in the same direction he'd come from. Tugging Kouga's hand, Kagome quickly followed and from there the rest of the wolves followed. Grumblings inevitably broke out, rippling through them like a malcontent choir. Keeping her eyes on the path and walking beside Kouga quietly for a while, Kagome sighed.

* * *

Eventually, the miko lagged a little to check on the tribe, asking if any needed water. Those who did were passed waterskins and a few of the injured wolves who needed to be carried were passed to other packmates. It wasn't much but Kagome lifted a cub into her arms to relieve a demon of their burden, other pack members doing the same for the other cubs. Her one licked at her jaw and she giggled, nuzzling into the soft fur of its chest and blowing a raspberry, making it yip and squirm in delight.

"How like you to gravitate to the runt of the litter."

Kagome jumped. In her distraction, she'd accidentally quickened her pace again, now walking close to Sesshoumaru.

Blinking at him, she tried not to fiddle with her skirt. The armour over her chest rendered the skin beneath the metal sweaty. This was worse than giving birth in front of him, somehow. His cool gaze felt more critical, and she suddenly felt ridiculous in the wolf tribe get-up. As if it were a costume.

"You can tell?"

"I am able to smell it- quite a feat considering the foul odour of wolves surrounding us."

Kagome kind of hated that she agreed. The wolf pack did give off a distinct, powerful scent. That of too many wild animals clustered together. A fusty musk type of smell, more wet dog than Inuyasha had ever given off.

"Guess I just have a fondness for them. I like giving a helping hand, and the little guys or underdogs are usually the ones who need it most."

He glanced at her from out of the corner of his eye, soon looking straight ahead again. "Hn."

"I'm really grateful you allowed us to pass through your lands by the way."

"This one did not give permission seeking unnecessary thanks. You were useful in defeating Naraku six years ago, consider this a mere acknowledgement of that."

Kagome's bones locked, stiffening at his words. She was only roused from the strange emotion in her chest from a lick on her hand, the cub nuzzling at her neck. It lay unmistakable in his frosty words and guarded countenance; they were not friends in this timeline.

And somehow that bothered her, more than it should've. How on earth had she started taking his curling, playful words and warm eyes for granted? When she finally escaped the spell and returned home, she'd find a similar haughty Sesshoumaru there, too.

A Daiyoukai she had yet to befriend properly.

"I...see," she said softly.

He carried on walking without her then, and her steps faltered and dragged, bringing her next to Kouga. His sulky demeanour gave him away, though he hid it better than Inuyasha's open pouting or sneering.

"We might as well talk about it now, since you can barely contain your words," Kagome teased.

Exhaling hot air in a rush, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You went behind my back," was the low grumble that escaped him.

"I know. I'm...half sorry and half not for doing so."

Her mate gave a heavy sigh, grip tightening. "We're meant to be a team."

Kagome frowned, "that's funny, because earlier you seemed to be making all the decisions on your own-"

"Hey- I wasn't biting your head off," an amiable chuckle rumbled from his throat. Kouga smiled almost boyishly. "Was actually gonna say...I feel rotten. Like I must be a bad mate if you felt like ya had to go to the Lord of Dog Breath for aid."

Feeling as though this was his way of apologising, Kagome sighed and bumped her hip against his. "Let's just talk more before taking action, especially about important, life-threatening stuff."

A snaggle-tooth peeped out, fang hooking over his bottom lip slightly. Kagome found it endearing, and when he stopped to lower his head- she tilted hers back and accepted the press of his lips.

Because this husband was different, and she had to give him a real chance. Kouga wasn't a best friend like Inuyasha or Miroku, and she felt attracted to him, excited to be in the timeline, unlike in Hojo's. So she committed to it, tasting the salty sweat of the day's exercise on his upper lip and allowing the brush of a sinuous tongue in her mouth.

It felt different to Sesshoumaru's kiss, more possessive and clumsy with the accidental knock of his teeth against hers and her tongue nicking itself on a fang, whereas the feudal lord's had been-

Kagome pulled away, blushing and worming out of his arms to cradle the forgotten cub close and march on. No way. Had she seriously been comparing their kisses? That was messed up.

_Get over it, girl! You have the opportunity to pick something real and plausible here!_

Glancing at Kouga as he caught up, only chuckling richly at her mood swing, she bit back a sigh, willingly losing herself in his smile.

Because there was surely no universe Sesshoumaru would ever deign to lower himself enough to take a human as a mate. A lover, maybe. But never a mate. Kagome silently closed the lid over that odd thought and sealed it away.

* * *

They'd stopped that night in order to rest while it was dark- immediately rising with the sun to hunt and then leave.

She could practically feel Kouga's annoyance when her steps quickened to bring her closer to Sesshoumaru. It no doubt pissed him off not to be leading, and her talking to the Daiyoukai was a recipe for trouble, but she couldn't stay silent the whole trip.

Not when the cubs had taken it upon themselves to start chewing on the trailing end of mokomoko. They tugged and wrestled with the puffy fur, growling and kicking their legs at it, sometimes being dragged along, hanging onto it by only their mouths.

"Doesn't that hurt?" she winced. She'd seen that thing bleed in the past, and assumed it was connected to him in some way.

Sesshoumaru made a show of looking over his shoulder with mild surprise, as though pretending he hadn't noticed them. "Whelps gumming at my furs are beneath this one's notice."

"Uh-huh," blue eyes danced. "I hate to tell you this- but they're not doing wonders for your 'Killing Perfection' image. Are you sure you don't want me to pry them off?"

"A similar situation happened with Rin. Just like then, the opinions of those lower than I are not worth fretting over."

"And from where you stand, everyone is lower than you," she guessed.

"Now you are catching on."

What a pleasant, toe-curling note he could infuse into his voice, making it lift as though he were smiling. Kagome glanced at him and found his attention already on her, honeyed gaze rousing, stirring something- and she quickly looked away.

"That's it, I've had it-"

Kouga's arm brushed her elbow then, butting in between them. Raising a clawed finger, he pointed it at Sesshoumaru, eyes narrow. "You don't talk to her alone. Outsiders aren't permitted to."

Sesshoumaru didn't spare him a glance. "Are you truly so threatened by simple conversation?"

"Wha- no! It's just how we do things. Stay away from my mate or else, got it?"

Winter lashes lowered and opened in a slow blink. "Was that a threat?"

A low noise rumbled out of Kouga's chest, which Kagome cut off by curling a hand on his shoulder, sensing the lashing frustration in his chest and trying to distract him. "Kouga-"

"What would you possibly use against me, vermin? That ornament at your hip could not cut paper."

Kagome groaned and turned back to the Daiyoukai. "You're not helping!"

Somehow he managed to arrange his features to look innocent of blame, glancing at the sky.

Kouga was bristling, teeth on edge. "It's been used on demons!- _a few times_ ," he muttered quieter, before raising his voice again. "Want me to try it out on you? Tch, I use to scrap with Mutt-Face junior after all. Wonder if you'd be more of a challenge than he was, doubtful though."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed, dark youki skittering over pale skin until reiki burst out between them. The two demons moved away from it, Kagome glaring between them as she kept her palms raised. "Arriving at the hot springs safe is our first priority. If you two start trying to kill each other I'll put you in time out, don't think I won't!"

They both sneered, falling into a tense silence. Kagome pushed and prodded her mate away to the back, separating them. He then held her hand stubbornly. "Look if I'm staying here, so are you. Don't go chatting him up again."

"I wasn't chatting him up! We were talking for barely five seconds," she groaned, but nonetheless kept walking with him to keep him mollified. The rest of the pack giggled at them, muttering about 'alpha females.'

* * *

Gratitude lept in her chest when they'd lain eyes on a waterfall. Though the wolves had been reluctant, Kagome bossily shoved them into the pool, hopping in herself and sighing. Sure the water was freezing, but she was just grateful for the sensation of cleanliness again.

Sesshoumaru stood off to the side observing them. Looking so immaculate, it was clear he wouldn't lower himself to bathing with the rabble.

Noticing Kouga disappear behind the heavy falls, Kagome blinked and swam through the length of the pool. Climbing up onto cool rocks, she pushed through the icy water that pelted her shoulders, stumbling into a small cave after him.

Only to feel herself be shoved against a wall. A well-muscled thigh pressed between her legs.

Kagome's eyes widened. Hot breath fanned over her slick neck. Her body responded, and before she knew it, his mouth had pressed against her frozen one.

Kouga gripped her waist, firm fingers dragging. It wasn't unpleasant, and the miko found herself kissing him in return after a moments delay.

His tail flickered behind him, excitement churning in his gut. She could sense it. How it snowballed into pleasure. When he hitched her long leg over one hip and brushed a hand beneath her skirt, Kagome ripped her mouth away.

"K-kouga...everyone is outside."

"So? They won't interfere," he lifted a shoulder, kissing and licking her heated flesh.

"Yes but-" Kagome groaned, shivering. Bad. Very bad. Wasn't this kind of morally grey, consent wise? He thought she was his wife. His Kagome.

Firm fingers rubbed against her panties without preamble and she hissed and rolled her hips instinctively- gripping his wrist to stop him.

"Kouga, I'm not your Kagome," she panted weakly.

"Huh?"

"I-I'm an 18-year-old version of myself from the past. I'm not the same woman who mated you, I'm just in her body for now."

"Uhh…" he blinked. Kouga then shrugged broad shoulders, sucking on her collarbone nosily. "Alright?"

"Wait- doesn't that bother you?"

"You're ultimately the same person, aren't ya? Now make some nice noises for me…"

Kagome cried out, groaning as seeking digits pried her slick panties away and touched her bare sex. She trembled like that for a while, eventually riding his fingers for pleasure as he curled them inside her.

Holding on around his neck, she barely recognised herself. Kagome had never been touched by a man before in such a way. When she released, panting wildly, she had to admit it was satisfying for a few dazed moments.

"Gah...I hear em' outside itching to leave. We'll have to continue this some other time," Kouga sighed, pulling his hand away and absentmindedly licking his fingers.

Kagome flushed red and yanked her skirt and panties back into place. She then let out a long groan, pressing a flushed forehead to the cool rocks. That probably hadn't been the wisest idea. However, she'd been feeling pent up with something ever since Miroku's timeline.

"Oh yeah, Kagome, that was a weird role-play to pull," Kouga snorted, walking to the entrance.

She stiffened. "W-what?"

"That 18-year-old thing. I don't wanna judge but warn a guy before mixing it up in the bedroom," he teased, leaping through the falls with a splash.

That just made her groan louder.

Dragging herself from her meltdown spot sometime later and climbing from the pool, she sighed. Gathering dark hair into her hands, the miko twisted it over one shoulder, water droplets falling to the ground.

Kagome couldn't say why- but a niggling sensation at the back of her bare neck caused her to chance a look over one shoulder.

Only to find Sesshoumaru closer than expected.

After starting from the initial surprise, she arched a brow and returned his unreadable stare. _What's his problem?_

Kouga whistled to get everyone's attention, making a speech for the wolf pack. Neither of them noticed, tuning it out.

With treacle immediacy, the Daiyoukai's form slowly moved around hers to carry on walking, nostrils flaring. Magenta lids lowered slightly.

Kagome watched him stride away with a puzzled expression. _Was he...angry?_

* * *

One night during the journey, everyone gathered around a fire after deeming the area safe enough to light one. Kagome tucked the cubs into a large bundle of fur. One of them yawned, showing small fangs, before transforming into an inhuman looking toddler. Smiling slightly, Kagome stroked her dark hair while she dozed.

"That's not how it went!"

Frowning, she raised a flat, unimpressed gaze over to the adults. Kouga continued as she approached. "Dogs are descended from wolves and that's why they're inferior!"

"Perhaps regular dogs, but inuyoukai are far above having such weaklings for ancestors. Do not try my patience with children's fables."

Kagome looked across the fire, squinting into the darkness and making out an outline of the demon lord, who lingered away from the crowd.

"Our story of inuyoukai origins dates back thousands of years," said one wolf demon, scratching his shaven head. "Is your version really so different, dog lord?"

Kagome sat down next to Kouga on one of the toppled tree trunks they'd felled for seating. Blue eyes brightened with interest. "Are you all talking about creation stories? That's so cool! Will you tell them to me?"

The wolves chuckle, and warmth curled around her waist, Kouga's lips against her cheek. "We'll paint you a picture of the correct version."

A delicate noise sounded out in the darkness, almost like a snort.

Her wolf demon chuckled, nose gliding down her neck. "Thousands of years ago, there were no dog demons. Just wolves and wolf demons. And we roamed the earth far and wide!" He raised a fist, the other demons stomping on the ground and howling their delight. Kagome winced at the noise but giggled at their enthusiasm.

"Humans started to share that land peacefully at first, yet soon they started to kill us in competition for prey. However, there were some white wolves who kept lingering around mortals, lured in by the warmth of their fires. The demon's exposure to them turned their tails all puffy. Their ears drooped. Instead of a tough hide for winter, their fur became silky seeking human touch."

Kagome made a noise of interest, finding it somewhat similar to how wolves had become domesticated.

"But then humans rejected them!" Kouga grinned toothily. "So the inuyoukai became wild dogs. Savage and bloodthirsty. There's another version though where a woman- I think it was a shepherdess- she protected her flock from a wild inuyoukai. Only she struck his weakling head so hard with her moon-shaped staff it left a mark!"

Everyone in the pack broke out into laughter, Kagome's brows pulling together as her mirth died, looking in Sesshoumaru's direction and seeking him in the darkness.

"Anyway, she then went about her business- only to be attacked by a wolf one day. The dog protected her and was injured. Bla bla bla- she nursed him back to health and he turned into the first humanoid looking demon. They then created the first hanyou."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Really? That's… kind of sweet."

A wolf demon snorted. "Heh, _women_."

The rest of the men seemed to agree, chuckling.

Kagome peered at the edge of the fire's light again. "Will you tell us your version of events now, Sesshoumaru?"

Silence reigned until quiet footsteps could be heard. Sesshoumaru's form becoming bathed in a warm glow of orange flame, stopping at the edge of the group. He remained standing. A cool gaze slid over them, making the demons snap their mouths shut.

"One detail that should be pointed out, wolf, is that not all inuyoukai have crescent moons. Only a certain clan," he snipped. "My clan. There are also black and grey dog demons. Not just white."

Kouga picked at his teeth with his pinky uncaringly.

"As for our story of creation, dogs came first," Sesshoumaru firmly asserted. "We were the companions of the heavens, walking with Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu alike. When the Moon God fell from grace, a handful of dogs sided with him and were tossed to the earth to became skulking wolves. This is why they howl their allegiance to the moon each night. Those strongest became demons."

The wolves shifted with annoyance, clearly disliking this version.

"And how did inuyoukai come to be on earth?" Kagome asked, very fascinated by both versions.

Sesshoumaru turned his heavy gaze to her. "Amaterasu sent us down in order to fight with wolves and other demons to demonstrate our superiority, thereby aiding her in crossing the sky to flee from her husband. My clan is marked with the crescent moon in order to remind us of this promise. As we bred, some lost the mark, and we split off into other clans. My mother's ancestor mixed with dragons at some point, granting me with poison abilities."

 _I never affiliated Sesshoumaru with the sun_ , Kagome thought to herself. He looked so quiet and graceful, like the moonlight playing upon the water. But she remembered his attacks, the vicious beauty of red youki curling around him as he transformed. The rich liquid gold of his eyes burning like a solar flare made sense now.

Kouga snorted, resting his chin on one hand. "Of course your story is all about you as the favoured and most powerful beings. What a load of-"

"H-humans have a version of how inuyoukai were created too!" Kagome cut in, holding his hand and squeezing tight.

"Oooh tell us, sister!" Ginta spoke up.

"Yes, tell us!"

Kagome glanced around, suddenly feeling awkward and regretful. She hadn't meant to speak up, she'd just wanted Kouga to stop digging.

"A-ah... it's not a nice story. I don't really know it too well so it might be wrong, Grandpa is the myth expert. I remember though - we thought of demons as spirits more than anything. Beings that were wronged in life," she trailed off, catching Sesshoumaru's eye. "I'd rather not say anymore. It's disrespectful."

"You have permission to be disrespectful," he uttered.

Swallowing, she mumbled: "Dog demons were made when dogs were buried in the ground up to their necks, leaving their heads free. They'd be starved, or chained up just out of reach of some food, so that they would go berserk out of hunger. Their head would be cut off and then buried, and afterwards, the spirit could be used for curses of vengeance."

Heavy stares remained on her, before the wolves looked at Sesshoumaru, fearing his reaction. Some gripped their chains or swords.

Sesshoumaru blinked, tilting his chin up and scoffing. "I believe we have found the worst story out of the three."

Everyone broke out into noises of agreement, some laughing and relaxing. "Stupid humans!"

"What terrible stories they have!"

"I like the gore and imagery! Amusing!"

Kagome smiled weakly, watching Sesshoumaru turn and leave them alone. She stood without realising, only to feet Kouga's palm curl around her wrist. "Don't you trust me?" she asked softly.

"It's him I don't trust."

"Even in the unlikely event that he did something, you know I could take care of myself."

"Yeah…"

Kagome tilted her head at his torn expression, but he ultimately let go. She stopped instead of leaving, examining the situation. She remembered Inuyasha going after Kikyo and how much it had hurt her to see him leave. Sesshoumaru wasn't anything romantic to her- but she realised with belated clarity that Kouga might've been feeling hints of her emotions through the mating bond too.

Shame rose in her chest and she swiftly sat back down next to him. Leaning against his stable feeling side, she wrapped both arms around him and hide her face in his neck. "I'm sorry."

"Ha? Heh what are you gettin' so worried for?" his deep chuckle caressed her hearing. Kagome didn't answer, fingers curling against his armour.

When they lay together on some furs to sleep, Kagome firmly kept her eyes shut even while sensing Sesshoumaru's aura brush by in passing. If she had spoken to him that night, she'd have asked why he'd looked almost longingly at the pack.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the hotsprings beneath the volcano, everyone was exhausted, almost the whole week spent travelling. Thanking him begrudgingly, the wolves left Sesshoumaru to go greet their waiting sister tribe.

Kagome lingered with Kouga, who smirked and looped an arm around her waist, taking a satisfied inhale of the crisp evening air. "Well, we're real grateful to you, Lord Dog Breath."

She nudged him with her arm. "If you're thankful don't insult him!" she hissed.

He had the grace to look mildly apologetic. "I guess you did help us out. Kinda. So if you need a favour from me, just ask one day. I'll consider it."

Kagome rubbed her forehead, sighing. That was something at least.

"This one does not need anything from you," Sesshoumaru uttered, eyes sliding to Kagome's. "In the past, I expected you'd mate my foolish younger brother. When hearing that you had not, there was a degree of relief that your power would not be wasted on the likes of him," he said. "However, it seems you've exchanged one half-wit for another."

Kagome stiffened and moved away from Kouga's side. "Don't insult my choice," she said lowly, curling her hands into tight fists. "I might look and seem a bit different but I-I'm happy. I'm where I'm most needed."

"Is that so? Hn. Yes you are certainly needed amongst 30 meathead wolves. But you are correct: the miko Kagome has turned into someone barely recognisable. I do not like nor understand this decision of yours."

"I don't understand you, either. And right now I don't like you very much."

Sesshoumaru seemed almost amused, lips curving. He then turned on his heel and started walking away.

"Hn."

Kagome felt strange watching him go. She viciously tried to suppress it for Kouga's sake, but ultimately glanced at him.

"I just- need to say a proper goodbye," she fibbed. Something was wrong with her. Why did she care if that was their parting exchange? Ultimately Kouga's wife wouldn't know what happened and Sesshoumaru had no place in their lives as a friend. It was purely selfish motivation. _She_ wanted to talk to him.

Kouga looked surprised. "Huh? Tch….I don't get it but fine."

Not stopping this time, Kagome marched after the demon lord, knowing running would look somewhat dramatic.

Rounding the side of a cliff face, she caught up with him and placed herself directly in his path, planting her feet stubbornly.

"That's how you want to leave things after travelling for almost a week together?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and gave a slow blink. "This one has been true to his word and accompanied you through the pass as requested. What more needs to be said?"

Kagome stiffened and glanced away, eyes becoming downcast. Rubbing at a bracelet made of bone around her wrist, she quickly slipped it off and offered it to him. "Rin!" she burst. "I-I heard from the wolves that she's advanced well in her studies. Give this to her as a present."

She only knew this because Kouga's Kagome had told them first and they'd recycled the information for her.

He stared, tilting his head just a tad and causing the waning light to catch silver hair. Golden eyes roved over her face carefully. "You are stalling."

Caught, Kagome felt warmth flood her cheeks, only to push that reaction down. _No!_

A dark abundance of youki slid over their heads like a static dome, cloaking her in his aura. It felt like being in an aquarium, deadly water contained above her where sharks roamed. Breath froze in her lungs, before she exhaled and glanced at him questioningly.

"Your mate will not be able to feel your reactions under my barrier."

Squeezing her eyes shut with frustration at how easily he'd read her worry, Kagome grit blunt teeth. "Why…" she said smally.

He did not respond in time, a dam bursting forth from the depths of her heart.

"Why am I doing this?" Kagome snapped. "Why am I behaving this way? Chasing you. I-I told myself I'd never act this way over a guy again. I never wanted this- why-"

_Why him? Stop blushing, damn it!_

Silence lay thick and heavy. She felt her body might burst so many confusing, hurtful and strange emotions were pressing close to the surface. The truth of the matter was that she hadn't wanted him to leave. That every time Kouga had butted in on their conversations, a flicker of frustration had snapped briefly alive in her heart like a used lighter. Kouga was a good man. He'd proven he loved her, valued her. This wasn't right. He was clearly a good choice for a husband, possibly the right one.

Silks brushed her bare arm. Sesshoumaru stood close to Kagome's side as she trembled on the spot, facing the path ahead while she stared at the one she'd ultimately return to.

"I do not understand what it is you wrestle with, miko. Or perhaps I do not wish to examine this outburst too deeply."

Her heart stopped.

"It does not do to dwell on paths not taken," his cold voice softened, just a touch. "This one thought I detected a note something...dissatisfied with your current circumstances within the letter you sent. However, I have come to the conclusion that it was a miscommunication."

Kagome's breath shuddered, tears pricking her eyes. How funny...that in a moment of clarity she felt that she understood his intentions. He was trying to ease her confusion, by pointing her back in Kouga's direction. He could've taken advantage of the hot tears now rolling down her cheeks.

The lid containing her unexamined feelings left over from their previous encounters spilt forth. One memory, in particular, stood out;

_"This one cannot answer, for I have betrayed my roots as a warlord. Instead of taking what I want and claiming complete ownership, I am satisfied with whatever pieces I may have of a certain woman."_

Only this Sesshoumaru kept walking. His silks slid over her skin, leaving it bereft and exposed to the elements. He was doing the adult thing. The right thing. Asking him to be happy with brief glimpses and stolen moments of herself while belonging to another wasn't fair to anyone.

His footsteps became quieter the more distance he put between them and yet his aura stretched to accommodate them, allowing her to openly cry unchallenged and undisturbed. The kindness only made her cry harder.

_B-but...the letter…_

Kouga's mate had sounded dissatisfied? Kagome opened her mouth and turned on her heel, choking on the words as she watched him draw further away. The things she'd wanted to say turned into a horrible keening sound that she quickly cut off. She couldn't do it. If that was how Kagome Higurashi felt in this world, let her fix it with another letter.

_This Kagome has had enough._

* * *

Stirring awake, Kagome tiredly patted herself, finding that mercifully this time she hadn't awoken naked. From the looks of the ceiling, she lived in a hut again this time. Hearing a slight snore she glanced to her left and jumped. Only to then relax.

A very large body slept next to her, their shared blanket a series of smaller blankets stitched together in order to drape over him. Even so, Jinenji had tried to curve in on himself and take up the least amount of room possible, arms tucked close to his chest.

_This might not be so bad. He's sweet to hang out with._

Smiling slightly, Kagome turned and rolled over to face the other way.

"Finally awake, dearie? You're wastin' precious time by lazing about doing nothing!"

Kagome froze, staring at the gnarled features of Jinenji's mother…who happened to be sharing a bed with them.

Wide blue eyes slowly calmed and Kagome let out a wry chuckle, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Mn. I guess I am."


	6. Jinenji & Kohaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of the Ubume spirit, so that means death in childbirth and infant mortality (it's just one scene and not a lot of detail so feel free to skip that part if it makes you uncomfortable.)

After the initial oddness of it all, Kagome rolled with the situation yet again, having little choice in the matter and somewhat of a pro at it now. Rising, eating breakfast and changing after his mother left them alone, she soon walked outside and stretched both arms above her head.

The picturesque village of Edo awaited her, with its humble dirt roads, glittering rivers and pretty farms. As she'd figured, Jinenji remained living near her friends after moving there with his mother. A happy turn of events, though sadly she'd missed it, being stuck in the future at the time. Inuyasha hadn't said anything but she'd witnessed a silent type of kinship between them whenever Jinenji shyly helped him work.

Hearing movement behind her and the 'thuds' of heavy footsteps, she glanced over one shoulder. Jinenji had ducked and squeezed through the wide door, now approaching. Large, beauteous blue eyes threatened to drown her they were so wide and clear.

Kagome smiled and reached out, touching his thumb that was larger than her hand.

"How are you this fine morning?"

"Good…and you?" he asked softly.

"Actually I'm super looking forward to today. We're working in the fields, right?"

Jinenji nodded his great head, puzzled.

Pushing back the sleeve of her miko robe, Kagome flexed an arm. "That sounds ideal. Uncomplicated, nice drama-free work. Let's get to it, hubby!"

Red dusted his cheeks and he nodded, faithfully following as she strode to the fields determinedly. Tying back her sleeves and squatting by the herbs, Kagome set a basket down to begin immediately, working diligently. The process of picking the herb, pulling off the unneeded roots and setting it down was long and thoughtless due to the sheer magnitude. Kind of felt like detoxing, the early air crisp, caressing her cheeks.

Jinenji's shadow kept her cool when the sun rose high in the sky, temperatures rising. He didn't say much and that suited her fine. She wondered if they'd married as a result of her finally having enough with everything and just wanting a simple life. There wasn't anything wrong with that. She'd personally rejected Inuyasha's timeline because of its simplicity, but that didn't mean she blamed her other-selves for however they chose to live.

But she could tell right away this place was not _her_ preference. A bow had been hung up in Inuyasha's hut, gathering dust, but at least it had been there to represent a bygone era of travelling if nothing else. There was hope she'd come back to it again. Jinenji's hut didn't even have one weapon inside it, just cooking knives. And she knew Jinenji would never pressure her to put her arrows away; meaning she'd become relaxed and complacent, doing so willingly. Always insidiously somehow mirroring her home environment.

Remembering Miroku's story of his fallen Sango, she felt a little worried about their innocent paradise. This was called the warring states era for a reason.

Kagome looked up at her hulking husband. "Jinenji?"

"Hm?"

"Are you happy?"

He shifted to stare down at her. "I am…always happy by your side," he said in a hushed, genuine tone.

Kagome blinked, giving a gentle curve of her lips that softened her whole face. _Oh boy, I don't deserve you. Precious guy._

Something slimy touched her index finger. Jolting, Kagome whipped her head down, finding a worm.

"AHHH!" she screamed, scrambling madly away. Jinenji calmly picked it up and moved the harmless thing aside, cutting off her panicked noises. "Whew, thank you," patting her chest revealed a thundering heartbeat.

Jinenji hummed, a quiet sound escaping him that shook his shoulders.

Kagome gasped with mock offence. "Are you _laughing_ at me?"

"N-no."

"You were!" she teased, poking his scarred arm lightly. "I'll have you know I'm not afraid of most things, but bugs and creepy crawlies freak me out."

"Yes…they are…very scary," he smiled slightly, stifling his chuckles.

Kagome grinned. Seemed as though his wife had taught him sarcasm. It felt nice to witness. Jinenji was usually so nervous around her, so she liked this playful side from one usually so quiet.

"What about you? What are you scared of?"

"U-um…the inevitability of death."

Kagome sweatdropped. "Heavy."

"Will you two stop blabbering! Yes, yes you're adorable but adorable couples can starve too in cold seasons when there ain't enough to eat because SOMEONE spent too much time yapping and not enough picking herbs and vegetables to sell!" Jinenji's mother popped up out of nowhere in the long grass beside them, causing the miko to shriek. "And stop screamin' you're scaring the game away for the hunters nearby!"

Wincing at the lecture, Kagome reluctantly nodded.

They then continued on in silence, though Kagome engaged Jinenji in a secret game of Tic-tac-toe, drawing the symbols on the dirt and taking it in turns.

* * *

After working until midday, Jinenji had gently nudged her away, telling her to catch some free time. Kagome invited him along to the village but he'd shaken his head and politely declined.

Respecting his introverted nature and not forcing it, Kagome wandered down a trail through the trees towards Kaede's village. Their hut lay just on the outskirts, situated away from everyone, probably by choice. Instead of visiting her friends, however, Kagome stopped. "Yua," she called.

"Yes?"

Glancing at the little girl with a frown, she huffed, still a little sour from their last encounter in Miroku's timeline. "…Let's talk."

Yua blinked, following her through the trees to a meadow. Sitting down, Kagome curled her hands into the lush green grass.

"How do you select which husband to send me to next?"

"I did not expect that question."

Kagome cushioned her chin with her palm. "Let's just say I have a lot to unpack, metaphorically speaking. I thought I'd start with the easy stuff. You mentioned there was someone who gave you power. Are they the one who decides which guy I go to next? And how come there are no girls?"

The little spirit joined her, sitting down and tilting her head, short black hair sliding to one side. "Oh, I did not realise that you were also interested in-"

"It would just be nice to not have things assumed you know," Kagome folded her arms, smiling soon after. When Yua remained quiet and withdrawn, stoic expression somewhat uncomfortable, the miko gentled. "You can't tell me who it is?"

"I am not permitted to."

"Okay…" Kagome sighed. So much for answers. Instead of prying, she switched to another, similar topic. "You did say we'd met before though. Please tell me about that at least."

Yua's thin frame relaxed, small hands resting on her knees. "It was years ago. While you were seeking the shards of the shikon jewel you happened upon my mother."

"Your mother?"

She nodded and began talking in a voice that just barely trembled with a hint of emotion, features placid and pale like always. "Ubume have often been called vengeful spirits, but it is not so. They are in mourning; A woman who dies just before, during, or shortly after childbirth. If she is too fearful about her child's wellbeing, she may neglect to pass on, thus becoming a spectre. A Umbume. I was a stillborn baby."

Kagome's heart clenched, biting her lip.

"My mother held me in her arms before she too died. I wanted to go into the netherworld but she could not follow; too preoccupied with our bodies. And so it was that she took solid form and began wandering the roads on rainy nights. She'd carry a bundle in her arms and talk to it as though it were me. Her darling daughter. In reality, my mother carried a stone wrapped in a blanket. Whenever happening upon travellers she'd insist they hold it, but once they took a look at the 'baby' and realised what they held was a fake, they'd be crushed under the weight of the rock."

Staring at her, the miko's breathing hitched. "I...remember now," the words escaped her softly.

* * *

_Taking shelter at an inn on the seafront, everyone in the group settled down to sleep for the night. All except Kagome. The rain lashing upon roof tiles and the wild crash of waves just outside kept her eyes wide open. Beyond that, she kept sensing something._

_Frowning, she sat up from her sleeping bag and grabbed a raincoat, tip-toeing from the room._

_Outside, vicious wind howled, rain falling like pellets it hit the ground so hard. Standing under the porch, Kagome squinted into the darkness, taking out a flashlight._

_There! Staggering along the beach was a person!_

_Yanking her hood up and sprinting out, Kagome hurried over, shoes cushioned by the sand._

_"It's freezing out here, you'll catch a cold!" she yelled, grabbing the hand of a gaunt woman. Her skin felt icy to the touch. Kagome felt a thrill of unease yet shook it away, quickly leading the stranger back to shelter under the inn's porch._

_"Whew- hey, have this-" Kagome took off her coat, placing it over soaked, thin shoulders. "At least it's dry under here. You should come inside, we've got hot tea and food for you- ah! I didn't realise you had a baby! Poor thing must be soaked."_

_The thin, dark-haired woman shifted. Oily locks remained plastered to her face, obstructing it from view. Though she wore a brown, stained yukata, a beautiful blue blanket was wrapped around one shoulder, cradling something to her with one arm._

_She seemed to brighten at the mention of it._

_"Yes...a baby," her voice sounded like a soft rasp. "I do have a baby. A darling daughter. Would you like to hold her?"_

_"Uh- sure, but then we really should go inside," Kagome reached out without a second thought._

_The Ubume untied the swaddle from around her and placed the baby into her arms. Cooing, the miko adjusted them into a better position, reaching for the blanket so that she could see the little cutie's face. "I hope you stayed nice and dry under h-here…"_

_Kagome looked down at the smooth rock cradled in her arms. It had been wrapped so neatly and carefully in the blanket, protecting it._

_The Ubume wrung her hands, fidgeting. Crazed eyes snapped wide beneath the fall of her hair._

_"Well? What do you think?" hoarse breathing rattled._

_Kagome took a moment before looking up at her. Blue eyes gentled, and she slowly smiled, so kindly and lovingly the woman's spirit flickered. Her body stilled, tethered to such a simple action, floored by the lack of rejection._

_"She's very beautiful, and look- she's completely dry. Not a spot of rain touched her," Kagome's voice did not flicker with indecision or trickery, rather, empathy glowed brightly in her very being. "You're a wonderful mother, looking after her so well. You should be proud."_

_"My baby is...safe?"_

_"Mhm! She's very safe and warm."_

_The Ubume shuddered, and in her state of complete and utter shock, neglected to turn wrathful. The bundle in Kagome's arms remained light. Instead of anger, the woman's eyes when she pushed back her length of black hair shined with unshed tears. Trembling, she nodded, lifting her arms to take the baby back._

_"Y-yes."_

_Kagome returned them to her and smiled, gesturing to the set of sliding doors. "Shall we?"_

_"I...better not," she looked out unseeingly into lashing rainfall. "Something is calling for me. I could not...hear it before."_

_Opening her mouth to say something, Kagome fell silent upon witnessing the woman step off the edge of the porch and start hovering. Her form became translucent, drawing further and further away._

_She then disappeared entirely with the bundle in tow, Kagome's cheerful yellow raincoat dropping to the sand, empty._

_Staring after her, the miko smiled slightly, before putting her hands together and making a small prayer._

_"Hey Kagome, what are ya doin' out here?"_

_Glancing over her shoulder at a groggy Inuyasha, she shrugged. "Nothing much. Would you go and fetch my raincoat though? It blew away into the rain and now it's completely soaked."_

_He snapped awake then. "Hah?! Fetch? I'm not some dog for you to command! Get it yourself!"_

_"Sit boy."_

_"Ow!"_

* * *

Kagome scratched her cheek. "Now I get it, so you were her baby."

"Yes, and now my mother has crossed over after many years of wandering, thanks to you."

"But why are you here?"

"I wanted to repay your kindness instead of following right away. Ocean spirits witnessed what you did for her that night and relayed that information to the one who granted me power."

Swallowing, Kagome blinked hard and fast, touching Yua's cool hand. "You held off crossing over just to repay me? But you must have waited at least three years since I got sealed away from this era!"

Yua hummed, inspecting blunt nails with boredom. "I am aware. You were busy on a quest so I decided to fall into a deep sleep. The one who granted me power woke me once she felt it was time to repay you."

"There was nothing to repay," she said gently. "I'm so grateful, but really, if I'd known-"

"You can show your gratitude by selecting the right husband for yourself," Yua cut in with a flat look.

Giggling, Kagome patted her cold hand. "Alright, alright. Bossy," laying back onto the warm grass, she sighed.

"Do you need time in solitude?"

"Hmm...I'd spill something embarrassing if I said it out loud, so...if you don't mind."

"I do not," Yua inclined her head and stood.

Glancing at her, Kagome spoke up; "Yua?" once she'd seized the spirit's attention again, she smiled. "Thank you. I won't complain about this rare opportunity again."

Inclining her head, the little girl left her alone within the meadow, a gentle breeze sweeping dark hair up and making it dance.

* * *

Laying on the grass with the heat of the sun on her face, Kagome's arms pillowed the back of her head. What a carefree image she made, though she felt anything but.

Taking everything into consideration; Kouga was a good choice. Some part of her instinctively placed him into a 'maybe' category even as her chest constricted.

Surely a 'maybe' wasn't fair to him? Kouga deserved someone enthusiastic about being with him. And while she wasted time thinking, Jinenji continued working. He could also be a nice choice. She knew he'd never demand anything of her.

_And yet I want someone to demand things of me, just a little. To push me to keep bettering myself._

When Kagome thought about that person, only one face kept resurfacing in her mind.

He was also the most frightening prospect.

_My heart won't be safe if I pursue him._

Sesshoumaru could be cold and unmerciful. Kagome felt that if he desired, a few choice words could strip her to the bone and humiliate everything she valued.

 _In marriage and love though, isn't there a degree of risk involved? Your feelings aren't guaranteed to be safe. It's supposed to be like that._ Expected and thoughtless were the things she'd shied away from in Inuyasha's timeline, and yet there hadn't been much fault with him. Nor Hojo or Kouga.

Just because they were seemingly near faultless relationships though, didn't mean they were necessarily _right_ for her. She knew that.

Could she do it though? Could she ask Yua to let her glimpse married life with Sesshoumaru and would that even work? If a timeline for them as a couple were even possible of course...

"And why him, anyway?" she hummed, closing her eyes.

Sesshoumaru in the past timelines had shown at least some interest in her, whether romantic or platonic, she couldn't always place. Maybe she just felt flattered by the attention, but Kagome doubted such a thing could bring out the magnitude of deep and troubling emotions currently bothering her. Kouga used to show interest all the time and it hadn't swayed her. There was an attraction to the demon lord, certainly, and that threw her- but it was something more, a magnetism she hadn't noticed before.

The instinctive nudge that compelled her to wonder if all the things she'd been looking for may very well lay with him. However, it would be unwise to place all her eggs in one basket. She had to give the other husbands a fair chance from now on.

It was with these spiralling thoughts that Kagome fell into a deep sleep.

Not even the feeling of being lifted roused her.

Shifting slightly and feeling fur brush the soft skin of her cheek, the miko made a noise of contentment and nuzzled closer into the cloud-like pillow.

* * *

Waking up groggily, Kagome sat up, yawning and pushing back the covers.

"Enjoy your nap, lazybones?"

Squeaking upon feeling her foot be nudged none too gently, she looked up at Jinenji's scowling mother. The giant half-demon also crouched within the hut, crushing up herbs within a mortar using a pestle.

"Ah- uh...I'm sorry," heat crept into her cheeks. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Well now that daylight hours have been wasted there ain't much good cryin' over spilt milk. You can take the wagon down to the village yourself tomorrow to make up for it."

Kagome readily agreed if only to get the woman off her back. Standing and stretching, she sighed with satisfaction.

"Least that demon was nice enough to carry you back, though it was too little too late. Your face as clearly burned a little from the sun, stupid lass."

Blinking, Kagome paused from handing Jinenji some ginger. "Demon? Was it Inuyasha?"

"Nah it was that one who buys the special blend of tea we make. His name is too complicated," she grunted. "Killing Perfect guy."

That flickering from before that had steadily been growing inside her flared to life again. "That was...decent of him."

"Certainly was- ya could have gotten heatstroke."

Swallowing, Kagome turned back to helping Jinenji with his work, thanking the old woman for worrying about her- though she grunted in reply. They carried on diligently into the night, making candles and preparing rice for tomorrow. His mother turned in early and quietly snored on the futon while the irori remained lit.

It was a strange, new type of intimacy to observe him and communicate completely silently within their warm hut, the fire chasing shadows to far edges of the room. Though large and bulky, Jinenji moved so carefully and gently. In comparison, Kagome's hands were downright clumsy, knocking cups or spilling candle wax.

And she learned something about herself in their time together.

Kagome learned she could hold her tongue. For long stretches of hours no less; the time filled up with small smiles and repressed giggles as they tiptoed around, nearly waking his banshee of a mother, and silently motioning each other to look at something.

As she made them both tea and handed him a larger cup that resembled a pot more than anything, Kagome's hands brushed the half demon's.

She then realised, so wrapped up in her own head that- she couldn't sense even a flicker of his emotions, nor had she known his location all day.

_We're not mated._

That meant they must've had a traditional wedding but not...lain together. At the very least, not while he was in his usual form. Red dusted Jinenji's cheeks and he accepted the tea, nursing it in both hands. Kagome mimicked this, feeling heat seep through her palms, calming.

Sounds of his hushed breathing and the crackle of the fire drowned out the old woman's snoring then, and Kagome felt the truth of their relationship without any words having to be spoken.

They hadn't had sex at all, not once. Instead of this being a sad epiphany however, she followed her husband outside when he signalled, sitting under the stars with him peacefully. During their quiet, platonic touches- the rough drag of his scarred thumb along the length of her entire hand- she smiled widely and rested against the warmth of his side.

Feeling safe and loved in this way felt completely different from what she'd discovered with the other husbands, but no less important. She regarded that night spent with him and every one thereafter with gentle and protective fondness.

* * *

She'd visited the village near-daily during her time as Jinenji's wife, yet so far Kagome had not caught one glimpse of Sesshoumaru. She also resolved not to look for him though, deciding to focus properly on Jinenji's time now that she'd made a decision to eventually ask Yua for Sesshoumaru's timeline at the end of the week.

Instead, she'd visited Sango and Miroku, delivered herbs to Kaede, learned that Rin and Kohaku had happily married each other, and hung out with Inuyasha and his wife on more than one occasion. She seemed like a nice woman, having an air about her that felt slightly older than Inuyasha and yet was not impatient with his bouts of immaturity. They had a young daughter.

During this time Kagome managed to glean that Jinenji's wife was 26, what with her 27th birthday nearing, apparently.

It was during her wander back to the hut that she heard a familiar cry.

"Kagome!"

Stopping dead, blue eyes widened. Turning on her heel, she beamed and opened both arms wide.

A small weight collided into her chest, and Kagome immediately hugged Shippo close, burying her nose in red hair. "I missed you so much!" he chirped.

"I missed you too," she breathed. For her, it had been weeks since she'd last seen the kitsune. He'd always been away learning magic at kitsune school in each timeline she visited. Mild guilt assaulted her, realising that Jinenji's Kagome was missing out on seeing him. He seemed so much bigger- and had three tails now instead of one!

"How long are you staying for?"

"Just a couple of days-"

"Can you stay longer?" Kagome cut in, soothing her tone when he blinked. "I'm sorry...I've just not seen you in so long."

"Heh, I understand- it has been a few months and I _am_ very sought after," he preened. "Sure, I can hang around an extra few days."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome carried him home with her. At least this meant Jinenji's wife would see him too.

Climbing the hill back up to their hut and chattering excitedly with the fox, Kagome didn't register the dark brush of youki right away. She then stopped, catching the clash of white and red within their open doorway.

Sesshoumaru nursed a cup of tea, sitting inside their drab and humble hut. Jinenji topped it up with only slight nervousness, causing Kagome to raise a brow.

_That must mean he's here often. Jinenji is shy of strangers._

"Hello, Lord Sesshoumaru," Shippo hopped down from her arms, nodding slightly with respect. His tails twitched at the brush of power the Daiyoukai naturally emitted.

He inclined his head silently in return, gaze dragging to Kagome.

She let out a rush of air, smiling slightly. "Here for our tea, huh?"

"As per the norm," he uttered.

The miko moved around him to flit around the hut, making Shippo a refreshment he'd prefer.

"I managed to master level 12 fire manipulation!" the fox was gushing to the two men. "That means I can competently use fire scrolls to summon molten golems!"

Kagome stiffened and glanced at him, voice becoming thin. "What? That's amazing but isn't that dangerous?!"

"The golems are but 3 feet tall, miko," Sesshoumaru dismissed, sipping his drink.

Huffing, Shippo grumbled, summoning a blue flame in his hand to show off. "It's still cool."

Jinenji made a small noise of agreement while the demon lord casually reached over and snuffed out the flame with a quiet look.

"Ah, nice to see you again, young man," Jinenji's mother grunted as she appeared in the doorway, throwing a shadow into the room. "Picking up that blend of tea your wife likes?"

"She has admitted a partiality to it despite thinking your small business is lacking in status," he finished his cup, setting it down. "But it is mostly for myself."

All jumped at the sound of ceramic shattering. They glanced in the miko's direction, who then straightened, pausing a moment and smiling a little too brightly. "A-ah...clumsy me. Ignore that, c-carry on with your conversation."

Shippo kept his eyes on her even as Jinenji passed over the desired package of tea blends to Sesshoumaru, who smoothly rose and nodded in his version of a farewell, walking out.

The kit alone witnessed Kagome's iron grip on the pestle, fingers bleeding white, though he did not understand why.

* * *

Of course he'd marry at some point, Sesshoumaru had no reason not to. He was an eligible bachelor; strong, prestigious and protective. He'd even mentioned being pressured to take a mate during Miroku's timeline but things had been so constant and hectic with Kouga that Kagome had let it become white noise.

It bothered her.

Well, bothered probably wasn't the right word. Kagome was happy for him! Totally and completely. He'd make a wonderful husband, she felt certain. Being married was far preferable to him living life in misery.

Yet it made conflicting emotions arise. A wake up call, almost. If she wanted him, Kagome had to _do_ something about it.

Despite feeling this way, however, she'd lost track of the days while helping everyone out with a festival. So while the sky had dyed black and the villagers celebrated, a bonfire climbing high and tossing embers into the air, Kagome had felt something appear on her head.

She happened to glance up at that moment, catching sight of the demon lord from across the village square. Orange flickers of light kissed his skin, brightening a golden gaze as he stared at the fire before answering Rin, who tugged on his sleeve.

Kagome's heart stuttered, hearing a buzz in her ears.

_I want to know you._

A daisy was knocked loose from her crown, spiralling to the ground seconds before her body lost it's mobility, falling- only to be caught by an iron grip, silver hair fanning around her.

"Miko-" a firm voice hissed, steadily lost to her fading consciousness. _"Kagome."_

* * *

Startling awake, she panted, sweat clinging to her brow. Kagome rose, glancing around at the dimly lit forest, dawn just barely approaching. An incredibly worn and threadbare sleeping bag cushioned her body.

She was alone.

"H-hello?" she called faintly. Catching sight of her arm, she glanced down at herself, picking at the black, clingy material that hugged her body like a jumpsuit. Blue shin and elbow guards, along with a wakizashi at her side completed the look.

_Am I a...demon slayer?_

"No luck."

Yelping, Kagome gripped the sword instinctively without drawing it. From out of the shadows, a man appeared, reining in a loose chain that trailed behind his sickle. "It must've buried into the earth, but perhaps that's the last we'll see of it since we scared it mighty well. Hopefully the villagers can rest easy now," he hummed.

Kagome stood, catching sight of freckles dusting his nose and cheeks.

"...Kohaku?" she chanced weakly.

He glanced up, raising a brow. "Yes? What's wrong?"

The young boy of 14 that she currently knew was gone, replaced by a tall stranger with longer hair and a face that had lost the roundness of childhood. Gone was the lanky, awkward teenager whose shy eyes avoided hers. Rich brown stared back, undaunted.

Kagome felt a little strange, waving a hand. "Ahaha- I just um...scared myself into thinking you were a shape-shifter for a moment. Never mind."

He tilted his head. "You should probably ask me something personal then, just to make sure it's the real me."

 _Crap_ \- no, wait. There was an easy solution. "What is your sister's name?" she asked playfully.

Kohaku rolled his eyes and walked up to her side, standing taller than her now. "Sango. That's an easy one."

She giggled, leaning down to roll up the sleeping bag.

"Now it's your turn."

"H-huh?!"

Kohaku smiled placidly when she whipped her head up to stare at him. "Answer a question only you'd know; what song do you sing at night?"

_Oh shit, shit, shit-_

"It's...your favourite one!" she managed to say, trying to be cute in hopes he'd overlook it.

Kohaku stared unflinchingly, causing sweat to bead at the back of her neck- until he broke into quiet laughter. "You're not wrong," he chuckled, offering a hand.

Taking it and allowing him to help her up, Kagome stifled a sigh of relief and followed as he led the way through the trees.

* * *

Kagome didn't know what song he was talking about, as she'd only ever sung softly to Shippo or Souta when they'd had trouble sleeping. Luckily she was spared guessing what to sing, as once they reached their hut Kohaku dressed for bed and stretched out beside her on the futon, asleep in minutes.

"Guess it was a long night," Kagome hummed, touching his hair gingerly and loosening it from its ponytail. Since her body didn't feel too exhausted she snuck in a small nap before rising. The sun had now climbed higher, revealing their surroundings.

Kagome had been too distracted to see it before, but apparently they lived in the formally empty Slayer Village. Houses belonging to Sango's old friends and family that had perished remained standing- and to her surprise, smoke rose from the chimneys.

_People live here with us?_

As she wandered around, passing the graves of those who had been slaughtered, she ducked inside the storage shed for weapons and curiously picked up a sword.

Her hands had callouses from gripping such a weapon- the faint scar usually on her skin from using a bow had faded.

_I must use other weapons more than bow and arrows these days._

She wasn't sure how to feel about that. The prospect of knowing something new was exciting, but she liked the idea of holding onto her first weapon too.

Within the privacy of the building, she swung the sword- but it was a clumsy attempt at best. She couldn't pretend to be Kohaku's wife in that regard; Kagome had no idea what she was doing.

"Hello, Lady Kagome."

A stranger smiled at her from the doorway.

Returning it, she straightened and placed the sword down. "H-hi...Kohaku's asleep. I was just messing around."

The older woman smiled and motioned, "since you're up, come join us for breakfast."

Kagome agreed and followed, sitting in with a family of three and noticing Slayer outfits within their home. _Kohaku must've recruited people? I wonder how Sango feels about all this._

The family were kind and asked how they'd faired on the job- Kagome able to answer with the snatches of information she'd gleaned.

Once Kohaku rose and found her, he then called everyone into a larger building reserved for the head of the village. Kagome wondered why Kohaku favoured sleeping in a smaller hut, rather than claiming his rightful home. Perhaps he couldn't bring himself to.

After reading reports out to everyone gathered, which looked to be about 15 people, he raised his voice. "Kagome and I will be absent in a few days, as we plan to visit the village. Giro- you're in charge."

An older man bowed. "Yes, sir!"

Blue eyes widened. Though Kohaku looked to be around 20, he commanded people so much older with confidence. He was impressive, to say the least.

* * *

She came to understand what Kohaku had been talking about that first morning she'd awoken in his timeline.

When the sky became dark, stars appearing in the heavens that Kagome watched a little wistfully from their hut's window, a noise slipped out from beside her.

A whimper.

Shifting on the futon to glance at Kohaku, she found the covers draping over his form trembling. Harsh panting reached her ears.

"N-no... _p-please!"_

Kagome sat up, touching his warm shoulder. "Kohaku? It's alright, it's just a dream."

His face was scrunched up, eyes squeezed shut and teeth-gritting hard until they started to chatter. Long legs tangled in the covers, hands curled tightly into fists. "No! Leave them alone!"

Stroking his hair and murmuring quietly, Kagome gasped as an arm swung out- catching his fist instinctively. Tears leaked down his face as Kohaku started to sob in his sleep. "All my fault- it's all my fault! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

Frowning, Kagome grabbed him and with her additional strength of his wife's body- yanked the man into her arms, his head resting against her chest.

She held him even as Kohaku rebelled, sobbing- and she quickly but quietly began to sing. Kagome wasn't a great singer, and she wasn't sure exactly what soothed him. However, the random pop song when sung softly seemed to make him still. Tense muscles started to relax, and her hands lost their death grip around him, starting to stroke damp hair.

Crooning, Kagome rocked a little, brushing the hot tears away from his wet cheeks.

"It's not your fault, Kohaku," she murmured, stroking tender hands over his shoulders. "I remember a long time ago- when we were both a lot younger...Sango and I tried to protect you from that monster that took you away."

She dared not speak Naraku's foul name aloud- not because she was afraid, but lest it disturb Kohaku again.

"She had to leave us alone, and I shot at demons with my arrows before we hid in a tiny cave together," Kagome tangled lithe fingers in his hair, stroking. "You were taken over then- controlled. But it wasn't you. I wish you'd see that. The only time I saw the real Kohaku was when you stopped your body from killing me in the end. That was you- only that part," she kissed his sweaty forehead.

 _Rin must've had to do this_ , she mused. _I wonder if she ever got nightmares too. Did you help each other?_

Kagome wagered they had, and cuddled him closer, hearing shaky breaths even out in sleep. She wished she could've protected all the children that had been scarred from war and death. Shippo used to cry out for his father in his sleep.

"So this is why you never stayed over at Sango's house. She wondered why...and didn't like the distance between you both. But she didn't want to say anything that would make you uncomfortable. Of course, it's your choice if you want to hide it from her...but she'd have understood."

Kohaku slept on, and Kagome sighed, kissing the crown of his head and settling down into sleep, cradling him to her throughout the rest of the night.

It wasn't the last time he had a nightmare, as it happened twice more during Kagome's stay. In one incident, he was thrashing so hard she had to swing herself atop him and straddle the man until he quieted.

When he awoke each morning, Kohaku seemed vaguely aware of what had happened, murmuring an apology each time, though she assured him.

Something Kagome came to understand was that it didn't matter what song she sang quietly to him, it always seemed to work.

* * *

"Kagome!"

Panting, she pumped her legs, fear racing through her body. She had good stamina and all the right speed and agility. Too bad Kagome had no idea how to use them properly in battle. She'd never felt her body be so flexible, unused to a sword or performing acrobatic stunts.

So while attempting to take down a large rabbit demon clearly infected with some sort of disease that made it froth at the mouth, the miko felt almost completely useless. When it jumped for her, she swung her sword and stumbled back, managing to slash it's red, oozing eye. She didn't stop there, feeding reiki into her blade and slashing its chest.

The creature wailed in pain, opening its mouth and lunging large blunt teeth straight at her.

Kagome froze up, squeaking as a hard body collided with hers and sent them to the ground, hitting it hard. Winded and gasping, she looked up at Kohaku's livid features dazedly.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted.

She became mute with shame, seeing the worry in his eyes. Her husband then rose and decided to finish off the demon himself, slitting its throat.

Kagome rubbed her arm, feeling her age then. She was still only 18. His ensuing silence for the rest of the day felt like all the scolding she needed.

"What happened to you today?" he finally asked over dinner, having calmed down. "I've never seen you so distracted before. You were all over the place. Like...a novice."

"I told you I wasn't feeling well," Kagome mumbled. "I'm sorry...I should've insisted to stay a little harder."

Admittedly she'd gotten caught up in the excitement, thinking she could maybe do it after all. Be as powerful and strong as Sango. The reality was that she hadn't been trained for their lifestyle at all, though her body clearly remembered how to fight.

Warm brown eyes gentled and he drew closer, pulling her against him and hiding his face in long dark hair.

"You scared me. If I ever lost you I-I'd..."

"I know, but everything's okay. We're okay," Kagome soothed. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled Kohaku into a hug that he returned tightly. Dimly, she wondered if this were part of the reason why they didn't seem to have any children. Perhaps he was too afraid of losing any more people close to him.

* * *

Towards the end of the week in the early hours of dawn, he purposed setting off for Kaede's village- which Kagome readily agreed to. Apparently it had been a while since their last visit, which saddened her a little.

Hopping on Kirara's back and wrapping both arms around his slim waist- she stilled when he chuckled and asked; "what are you doing?"

"Huh? I'm holding you. I don't wanna fall off."

"Mhm but you always sit in front. It's my job to hold you."

Kagome snorted. "Say's who?"

"Say's me," Kohaku glanced over one shoulder, smiling. "You've been a bit forgetful lately- unless this is your way of changing things up. I'm uh...not a fan of this position though. I like the other way better."

Huffing and blushing slightly, the miko slid off the nekomata while her husband shifted and made a show of gesturing where to sit before him. Rolling her eyes, Kagome hopped up again, straddling the demon and feeling strong arms wrap around her waist.

Curling her hands into soft buttercup coloured fur as Kirara took off into the sky, her cheeks heated at the sensation of his chest pressing against her back.

"You're just a pervert like Miroku," she teased.

"Hey, that's unfair-" Kohaku chuckled quietly. "I'm only guilty of wanting to cuddle my wife."

"Softie." Kagome relaxed against him, patting one of his knees. "Kohaku?"

"Mn?"

"Would you tell me a story, just to help pass the time?"

"Sure," he paused. "Any particular one?"

"Go through how we started dating and eventually married," Kagome smiled, the wind teasing at her hair as the world passed below them.

He chuckled, "now I guess we're both being softies. But, very well...let's see…"

Waiting patiently, she was rewarded with his thoughtful voice again. "We didn't see much of each other when you came back through the well. I remember not visiting the village too often. It was foolish of me- I should've spent more time with Sango and my nieces and nephews but I wasn't in the right place to accept their affections."

Kagome's heart ached for him and she rested a hand over his arm, stroking a little.

"When I got older, I think around 18- I was hired as a demon slayer to work in the next village over from Kaede's. You were there, acting as a miko to the people and treating them. We started talking and you seemed somewhat...sad. I realised you were looking at my weapons and offered to help you practice if you were out of shape a little," he laughed. "You then accused me of calling you fat."

Kagome gasped, only to snuff the noise out. She couldn't appear shocked, his wife already knew this story, obviously.

"I then started training you over the weeks, since you seemed eager to get back into defending yourself. It progressed into offence and then we kind of…" he trailed off, blushing.

"Oooh," she elbowed him. "What did we do? Give me all the juicy little details."

"N-no!" Kohaku grumbled. "We made love," he said seriously and solemnly.

Kagome eased up on her teasing, realising the memory meant a lot to him. "And after that?"

"After that, we married in the village. Not much more to say- we left and repaired the former Slayer Village together, living there and accepting apprentices. The end."

_The end, huh?_

Her eyes became a little sad, realising that instead of helping Kohaku integrate more with the village and repair the frayed bond with his sister- she'd given in to his wishes and left with him.

Though she loathed to compare herself with others...Rin hadn't allowed him to. She'd dug her heels in and forced him to stay among their friends. From what Kagome had seen in Jinenji's timeline, Kohaku and Sango laughed together freely. They'd seemed happy to live so close. Then again, this new path had housed people in the Demon Slayer village. Perhaps neither world was the 'correct' one.

Finally touching down on the outskirts of the village in Inuyasha's Forest, they dismounted and stretched stiff muscles. Walking out from under the trees and into the sunlight again, she accepted his hand and held it as they walked, approaching the huts.

"Remember when Lord Sesshoumaru used to visit here? Feels like such a long time ago now."

Kagome's head snapped up. "Used to?"

Her husband lifted a shoulder and smiled ruefully, "he can hardly do so now."

Staring, her blood began to pump faster, sensing something underlying his words. A heaviness. It took a large amount of bravery to shift her tongue from where it lay in her mouth and ask; "what do you mean?"

Kohaku shot her a confused and mildly concerned look. "Lord Sesshoumaru died, don't you remember?"

Her mind initially recoiled and rebelled against such a ridiculous statement. Sesshoumaru couldn't die, he was Sesshoumaru! He'd even been impaled through the chest one time- surely killing him was an impossible feat.

Kohaku's steady, earthy brown gaze remained trained upon her, unrelenting and truthful.

Swallowing thickly, Kagome turned away and slipped her hand from his, folding her arms and viciously repressing a tremble. "Guess I forgot for a second."

"I sometimes forget too. It still feels strange to think about. Poor Rin...she was devastated by it, she looked up to him so much."

Nodding, Kagome pushed everything down and followed him into the village. She made her usual greetings to her friends and smiled tightly, emotions rattling close to the surface. It was when they visited Jinenji and his wife that Kagome began to unravel, seeing Rin's smiling face. The young woman's eyes held a sadness that hadn't been there before, and the truth of it made tears sting her eyes.

Rin took one look at her before grabbing Kagome's hand and turning to the men. "We need girl talk!"

Kohaku raised a brow. "What constitutes as 'girl talk'," he teased.

"Flowers, kittens and minding your own business," Rin chirped, tugging the miko away.

Jinenji and Kohaku shared a look, shrugging.

* * *

Sitting under the cool shade of trees with Rin and weaving baskets together, Kagome observed her features more closely than before. Her hair was still fairly long, but instead of a side ponytail, she'd woven flowers into a braid that fell to her shoulder. Despite being grown, Rin retained a hint of wildness to her, evident in her continued refusal to wear shoes, just as she hadn't when married to Kohaku.

It caused Kagome to look blandly at her own outfit, mulling over how she'd dressed in each timeline, always seeming to adapt to her husband's needs and reflecting them.

What would she look like if she were dressing for herself? For her own identity.

_I guess...I love modern clothes. I'd wear those. But that's silly, I can't get them here._

"So is anything wrong, Lady Kagome?"

Sighing, she paused, resting her hands on the bamboo. "...Rin, I know you won't tell anyone a secret, so I'm just gonna come out and say it; I can't remember Lord Sesshoumaru's death."

Rin's expression flickered, wavering into open grief. Kagome immediately rushed to apologise but the brown-eyed woman raised a hand.

"Don't be silly, I'm always going to be a little sad over it. Still, this is strange news. Why do you think you forgot?"

"I'm kind of under a spell right now," she decided to explain a revised version of the timeline spell. "It's nothing to worry about- but that's why I'd like to know the circumstances around his death in this universe. I'll take steps to prevent it in mine."

Rin fell silent for a moment, soaking everything in like a sponge. She then smiled broadly and nodded, tears glittering in her eyes. "Good. The more Lord Sesshoumaru's alive the better." She then tapped her chin, thinking. "It was a few years ago. An unknown threat appeared, and from what I know Lord Sesshoumaru killed whatever it was at the cost of his own life."

Kagome frowned, "what did this 'unknown threat' look like? Where did it originate from?"

"I do not know. A great cloud of miasma appeared one day from within the Bone Eater's Well. Lord Sesshoumaru was visiting the village so he responded immediately. It all happened very quickly- not even sir Inuyasha responded in time as he was elsewhere. My lord left everyone behind to enter the field of miasma and then hours later it dispelled, leaving only him. He died shortly after. I was not there, but Kaede said he turned into dust, as though he'd been purified by a holy person."

Kagome frowned deeply, wondering what it all meant.

"Did Miroku hypothesise anything?"

"Not really, it shocked and puzzled everyone," she hummed, gaze becoming downcast. "The only thing I felt certain of was that Lord Sesshoumaru must have given his life as a last resort to protect us from harm."

Kagome blinked rapidly, forcing herself not to cry. Instead, a cold feeling of resolve built up in her chest. Turning to her left, she raised her voice, tone hard.

"Yua."

"Yes?"

Taking a breath, she clenched both hands into fists. "In the next timeline, take me to a husband that will allow me to see this event first hand."

The little girl's features became conflicted. "I cannot take you to the event that perfectly aligns with what Rin said, as you have no husband of three years that correlates with it. This fate of Sesshoumaru's has a 5% chance of happening, do you still wish to pursue it?"

"I'd pursue it even if there was a 0.1% chance," Kagome said firmly. "If it can happen in my universe, I'll do everything I can to prevent it."

The clearing fell silent for a moment, Yua becoming thoughtful. "There is… one way," she said reluctantly. "There is a timeline in which this 'unknown threat' triumphs after their battle with Sesshoumaru. I can take you to that place, as you have a husband there. It is not a pleasant world though, my friend."

Kagome set the forgotten basket down and squeezed Yua's cold, small hand.

"There's a Kagome out there living that life. I can survive it for a week if she can stomach it as her own reality."

Yua fell quiet, nodding slightly, lips thin.

Rin looked between Kagome and the open air, shrugging to herself. Weirder things had happened.

* * *

Within the last hour of Kagome's time as Kohaku's wife, she kissed his cheek and smiled gently before excusing herself to go train.

Nocking an arrow and releasing it, the bowstring quivered.

She didn't acknowledge the arrow hitting the target, moving to one after the next, controlling her breathing. Centring herself, she tried to channel everyone's strength that she'd come to know and love. It was almost time. She blinked upon feeling a tug on her arm.

The little girl frowned up at her, glancing away. "Higurashi Kagome… I must point out that the purpose of your original request was to see different possible husbands."

Kagome nodded, waiting for her to continue. Yua let out a puff of hot air. "Instead, you have collected other distractions to focus on when you return home: Inuyasha's child and his relationship with his uncle. Sango's fate-"

"I'll have to warn the wolves about that earthquake that hits their den too and arrange passage for them through the Western Pass again, oh and try to repair the relationship between Sango and Kohaku if Rin doesn't choose him," Kagome ticked off her fingers.

Yua made a faint noise of frustration. "And now this slim chance of Sesshoumaru's death. Can you not focus on your happiness alone?"

Kagome paused, toying with her hair. "... I can't ignore everything I've learned and refuse to change the future when it involves my friend's happiness. Hopefully, I'll marry a husband who doesn't mind me running around trying to nosy into events I've got no place in. If he's the right one… maybe he'll even help. "

Yua blinked. "Are you not afraid of this next jump? You sound very confident."

"Ha! I'm absolutely terrified," Kagome beamed. "This threat took down Sesshoumaru, a little fear is warranted," she set the bow down, wrapping her arms around herself to fight the chill in the air. "But I don't have a choice, I have to see what this thing is so that I can prevent it on the off chance it could happen. I'm ready."

Attention straying to the bow and quiver of arrows, Yua stared at them. Kagome would be entering such a dangerous world alone and without weapons, only relying on herself to survive.

A steady hand clamped on her thin shoulder, squeezing. Yua looked at her, finding Kagome smiling kindly. She wondered if Mother had felt so warm, gazing at her. Feeling the daisies on her head, Kagome exhaled and held Yua's hand, who squeezed it while the miko reached up and loosened one free.

Kagome fell into nothingness once more, feeling Yua's grip be snatched away.

* * *

Stirring, the first thing that caught her dazed hearing was that of dripping. A slight, continuous plop like a leaky faucet.

Kagome opened drowsy lids, sitting up and groaning. She felt awful. The room lay near pitch black, aside from some light spilling through the gaps of iron bars. Her barred window appeared too high to see anything out of. Glancing down, she noted the pitiful attempt at a bed she knelt upon, curling her hands into the damp material. Patting herself down revealed no injuries, her body dressed in a white yukata.

Standing, she took a step- only to feel resistance tug her ankle back, a chain rattling in distress.

Terror steadily crept up her throat, clogging it. Kagome reached down, finding a cold shackle closed over her flesh. She followed the chain to the wall, tugging at it.

The telltale groan of a door swinging open on rusty hinges rang out into the room, making her freeze.

Light spilt in, making a halo of radiant orange catch upon inky black hair.

"Did you have pleasant dreams?" a voice dripping with malice and amusement curled in the air like rich tobacco.

Kagome's eyes widened, staring at him uncomprehendingly.

"You… " she gritted out thinly, trembling.

Naraku smiled, tilting his head slightly. "What big eyes you have. Almost as though you'd seen a ghost."


	7. Naraku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sooo I think some people got confused so I'll clarify: Kagome is in a timeline set AFTER Naraku's fight with Sesshoumaru and in this version Naraku won, she cannot prevent that fight from happening because it's already been and gone, she's just getting the details of what happened for her own world when she returns.
> 
> Naraku's universe is not in the same universe as Kohaku's timeline where both demons died. Just thought I'd clear that up for anyone confused.
> 
> Warning: Horror, gore, the whole shebang. If you don't want to read this chapter because such things make you uncomfortable I suggest skipping to the end to get context for the next. For everyone else, enjoy!~

Staring, Kagome tried to ignore her quivering heart. Swallowing thickly and setting her shoulders, she exhaled. Terror did her no good right now. She'd known she'd be facing a threat but Naraku hadn't even come to mind. At least there was the familiarity of the villian, so she somewhat knew what she was dealing with.

But as for how she should act? Kagome had no idea. _Naraku's wife? I'm his wife?!_

Surely it had been a forced marriage? But was his Kagome still rebellious or had she been broken by this evil man?

Naraku continued to eye her, albeit with a little more attention than before. Not taking this as a good sign, she cleared her throat.

"Um…yes, I slept well."

Humming, he lifted a careless hand- and with a flick of a wrist, the shackle snapped open and fell from her ankle. Kagome rubbed the flesh. It didn't look too red, so she assumed she hadn't been locked up for more than a day.

The room suddenly bled away then, dreary prison cell melting off the walls, a pleasant, traditional bedroom replacing it.

Glancing around, Kagome frowned. Even the cool wooden flooring beneath her feet had changed from the cold numbing sensation of the cell. She chanced a look at Naraku warily.

He merely gestured to a closet. "Won't you change for the day, my dear?"

Kagome nodded and obediently walked to it, sweat beading on her temple. Opening the doors revealed duplicates of all the same outfit;

Miko robes.

Kagome was no stranger to wearing them, though she secretly harboured a mild dislike of them. They just reminded her too much of playing Kikyo dress up. Grasping a set, she felt Naraku's heavy stare boring into her back. Why was he paying so much attention to her?

Lean muscle tensed. _This must be a test._

Setting them down, Kagome glanced over one shoulder at him, smiling. "Darling, don't joke with me. Isn't there anything else I can wear?"

Naraku hummed, lips curving as he chuckled silkily. "Of course~ what was I thinking?"

With a motion, the clothes bled into colourful kimonos or yukatas. Kagome noticed Naraku finally walk away after that.

 _I can't tell if that was the right move or not_ , she thought, undressing. _But I can't stay still and second guess myself forever. He'll know for sure somethings wrong if I do nothing._

Picking a sky blue yukata since gave her more freedom of movement than a kimono, Kagome tied up long dark hair. She then set her shoulders and followed the direction he'd been headed. After taking a few wrong turns she managed to find him lounging in a sitting room. Food was mysteriously already awaiting her.

_I haven't noticed a single servant._

Naraku glanced up from a scroll and smiled- and if she didn't absolutely despise him she'd almost think it a pretty countenance. The curve of his lips and softening of narrow eyes almost appeared genuine. That Kagewaki guy would've been a ladykiller if Naraku hadn't stolen his body, she mused, kneeling on a pillow and clasping her hands.

"Thank you for the meal," she murmured, starting to tuck in. Eating quietly and sneaking glances at her old foe, her thoughts briefly slid to Sesshoumaru and how yet again she'd entered a world in which he'd perished. The idea of it never failed to fill her with sadness, and it bothered her more than she cared to admit. There were so many questions in her head though. Where were her friends? Were they even alive? Surely they could defend themselves against Naraku...

But Sesshoumaru died fighting him, they might have perished too. And from what Rin said, it seemed like he'd been purified? She shook herself, catching sight of her ankle's faint red mark. _Why was I even locked up? Naraku is calm with me right now...and didn't mention any kind of punishment._

After finishing her meal after several minutes of tense silence, Kagome set the chopsticks down and let a teacup warm her palms, hands wrapped around it. Once the tea cooled and she drank it though...what then?

_What exactly do we do all day?_

Glancing at Naraku, she noticed how engrossed he seemed to be in reading. The silence felt deafening, a physical, heavy weight. In any other context, the image they made would be a relaxed one, but the lack of outright threat just made her more on edge.

After finishing her tea, Kagome fought the urge to drum on her knees and fidget. 'So how did you get brought back to life?' she felt like yelling.

"I'd like a bath!" she blurted instead.

Naraku blinked at her outburst. "Certainly," he nodded, turning all attention back to his scroll.

 _Is he doing this on purpose?_ Kagome grit her teeth, standing. _I'll just find the tub myself, it can't be that hard_ , she started walking towards a door.

"You're heading in the wrong direction."

Kagome made a show of looking surprised, lapsing into giggles. "Oohh, silly me. I must still be half asleep!" pivoting on her heel, she confidently strode the opposite way. Walking into the silent hallway, Kagome's hands curled into trembling fists. Her footsteps sounded too loud and solitary.

_I'm being a coward._

She sighed. Adjusting to the situation felt necessary. But what kind of game plan could she even have?

A noise cut through the silence then- that of guttural snarling. Kagome stilled, placing a hand on the wall. The very structure seemed to vibrate with the force of it. _A demon? Or is it the multiple demons Naraku uses to rebuild his body?_

This question remained unanswered, and she straightened upon being approached by a nondescript servant, who bowed. Kagome was escorted to the bathing area and relaxed into a wooden tub filled with warm waters, steam leaking lazily off the surface.

She felt too nervous to let her head dip beneath the waters, too wary of surfacing to Naraku's watchful features. But he didn't interrupt her once. Interestingly, she couldn't quite pinpoint his presence ethier, though felt vague scatters that felt like the mating mark. It confused her, but if Naraku could remove his heart to protect himself, she wagered he could do the same with a binding mark.

Going through the motions of bathing, drying and dressing felt eerily methodical and normal. Kagome wandered from the bathroom no more relaxed than before, stepping out onto a walkway and spying something below.

Raising a brow, she wandered outside into a zen garden. _Are you serious? Why does he have this?_ Kagome thought dryly.

Removing her slippers and placing a tentative foot onto the dry, grey sand, she wandered out further. It almost felt a little nice, and Kagome smiled- glancing back, only to freeze.

She'd left no footsteps behind her in the sand.

Blue eyes slowly raised, heart thundering at the sight of Naraku watching her from a high window.

All at once, something unnamed seemed to shatter.

Kagome jolted upright, panting.

And found herself sitting in the very cell she'd initially awoken in. Shuddering, Kagome glanced around wildly, spying Yua in the corner.

"What-"

"You were seeing an illusion," the little girl said softly. "Be careful not to be ensnared so deeply next time."

_N-none of that had been real?!_

Before Kagome could respond, she jolted at the sound of the door sliding open once again. Naraku smiled patiently at her from the threshold.

The miko forced herself to smile back as though nothing were wrong.

* * *

Kagome wished she could say she'd lashed out at him, but the day spent with Naraku had been 'peaceful' and cripplingly ordinary. She dared not ask any questions in fear of Naraku catching on, and her wifely duties only seemed to extend to helping servants with menial tasks and sewing. In the privacy of her chores, Kagome had broken a cup on purpose and hidden a broken shard of porcelain on her person. Just in case.

Her husband was absent for random stretches of time before returning. And then they'd read or gaze at the scenery quietly on a balcony, wind chimes gently tinkering in the breeze.

None of this had been calming or relaxing in the least. Kagome felt exhausted, having walked on eggshells around him all day. Nighttime, in particular, had been an excruciating prospect. After laying down on the futon beside him and fretfully clutching at the covers, she'd gingerly rolled over to find-

Naraku sleeping.

Blue eyes hardened. _He's definitely toying with me._

She couldn't just grab a knife and hold it to his throat, demanding answers, could she?

Kagome gazed at his untroubled expression, hearing light breathing. She didn't trust it in the least. Settling beside him, she remained on guard throughout the hours.

When light finally flitted through their shoji screen, morning coming much too slowly, her husband arose with a smile.

"Good morning, my dear. Did you rest well?"

Kagome sat up groggily, hair standing on end and deep shadows beneath her eyes. "Oh my night was just peachy," she drawled.

"How wonderful," he chirped, rising and undressing.

Kagome immediately glanced away but managed to catch an eyeful of the spider mark branding his back. Her hands remained tight in the covers until he finished dressing and left with a silky parting.

She then sighed heavily, putting a hand to her head. "What do I do…"

"You speed up the process, that is what you do."

Kagome glanced at the little spirit who had appeared yet again. "It's only been one day."

"Incorrect, it has been three since you first arrived."

"THREE?!"

Yua nodded seriously, and Kagome groaned, turning to muffle her face into a pillow. "When did I fall into another illusion?"

"During the night you fell asleep though you must not have realised it. I could not wake you as Naraku embraced your body and appeared to...feed off your energy."

Kagome flexed her trembling, weak fingers. _Is that why I feel drained?_

Sitting up, she rubbed her forehead. "I don't get why...but it doesn't matter," the words trailed off, and Yua tilted her head.

"Oh?"

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she sighed. "I'm being too cautious and he knows somethings up, I can tell. Apparently treading carefully on eggshells isn't going to cut it if I want answers. But I'd crawl on my belly through miles of broken glass just to find out how the hell he was resurrected."

"Surely you jest…"

Kagome giggled weakly and waved it off, swallowing her fear. She knew what she had to do. Naraku wouldn't yield answers any other way.

* * *

She found him looking into a full-length mirror in one of the bedrooms located in the East Wing. At first, he appeared to be admiring himself, but upon closer inspection Kagome noticed moving images being reflected back at him.

War-torn lands, raging fires and colliding armies struggling to fend off demons played behind the surface of the glass.

Kagome's breath hitched. _It's like Kanna's mirror. Is that what's happening right now in Japan?_

Naraku's body jerked at the noise and he immediately glanced at her.

"Ah, care to join me?"

Nodding, she warily stepped into the room. The roar of distant snarls dimly reached her ears again, and Kagome wondered what it was, before focusing on the matter at hand. She willingly pressed against the warmth of his side, nuzzling his arm.

"What's happening now?" she hummed with feigned disinterest.

"Beyond our domain, the mortals are barely clinging on. If they hadn't joined forces with some of the youkai clans they'd have been wiped off the face of our country much sooner. Alas, I give it a year until we conquer the full scope of these lands for ourselves."

Kagome stared at the horrific images. Was he seriously taking over the entirety of Japan? For what reason?

Glancing up, Kagome tried to read his calm features. Had he realised his lack of purpose and in his despair, cultivated power as though to make up for it? Or did he simply hunger to consume everything?

"Is there something interesting about my face?"

Kagome stilled upon being caught, pinned in place by a keen red gaze. She tilted her chin up and smiled carefully.

"You're just very handsome, husband. I'm so very unworthy but lucky," Kagome simpered. "Would you tell me about how you were reborn? We should reflect on how far we've come."

"Of course," Naraku chuckled and pushed an index finger beneath her chin, angling it just so in order to slant a cold mouth over hers.

She had to do this, surely. No wife would gag at the thought of kissing her husband. Kagome pushed all thoughts of disgust to the back of her mind and returned the kiss. Fingers curled in dark hair that fell in waves down his back, brushing sensitive skin in a light tickle reminiscent of spiders legs.

Naraku shifted his mouth against hers and ran a tongue over her bottom lip, prying inside. Kagome winced but kept up with it, gripping broad shoulders tight and digging her nails in.

_Bastard._

He only seemed emboldened by it, exploring her mouth languidly and gripping her waist, slowly sinking to his knees and tugging her with him to the floor. Kagome squeaked, feeling the cool tatami mat press against her back seconds before a ghastly presence leaned over her. Naraku caged her with his arms, knees either side of her hips. Kagome's heart began to drum wildly with panic. The sticky, pungent scent of him overwhelmed her senses. A flower that smelled too sweet to hide its poison. Everything about him felt cloying and unpleasant.

Slim hips pressing against hers and the scrap of blunt teeth had her jolting back into reality. Lithe fingers reached into her robe, pressing against her sex moments before cruel lips closed onto the soft skin of her neck, sucking gently.

Unlike with Kouga, this sent alarm bells ringing. In a purely instinctual reaction, Kagome's palms shot out against his chest, reiki bursting forth.

Naraku grunted, but was not blasted away. The pale pink energy lit up the red hues of his narrow eyes until the power dimmed from her hands.

Blinking, the miko stared up at him in confusion and mild horror.

Pale lips split into a wide, victorious grin.

"Interesting reaction, _wife_."

Breath froze in her lungs, seconds before a hand wrapped around her throat. Black tendrils of hair spilt around her head, Naraku bent over her like an incubus pressing heavily upon her chest. "Now that our little farce is out of the way, we can stop pretending. You're very awake all of a sudden, aren't you? Almost as though you've reverted to your original self. How much do you remember of our time together?"

Kagome choked when that iron pressure closed off some vital airway, and she pried blunt nails deep into his wrist in alarm. He loosened his grip, allowing her to suck in quick breaths.

"Like I'd tell you!-" pressure closed around her windpipe again, making her growl sputter. Naraku tilted his head curiously.

"I'd wager not a lot," ruby eyes glimmered. "You poor thing."

Kagome snarled and kicked her legs beneath him, struggling hard. "Bastard! It doesn't matter! I'd never marry you willingly! I don't have to remember everything to know that you must've blackmailed or brainwashed me in order to make it happen!"

Naraku released her in favour of gripping the front of her yukata, tugging her to stand. "Oh no, it was nothing like that," velvety tones lowered an octave into a purr. "Shall I illuminate how it happened for you, my dear wife?"

"Do your worst," Kagome spat.

This only seemed to please him, gaze softening. A prelude to cruelty.

He held her wrist, purple gales of miasma whipping around them, lashing at their clothing. Kagome gasped and coughed, having no choice but to duck close to him where the choking, acidic air felt less severe. When the winds dissipated, cool air caressed her skin, and Kagome lifted her head, glancing around. It looked as though they'd teleported outside, or been carried somehow by the miasma.

The courtyard spread wide and empty, surrounded on three sides by Naraku's traditional compound. A stone wall separated them from the outside world, with tall black doors rusted shut preventing escape.

"What are we doing here?" she muttered, gaining a creeping sense of unease. Bravado slipped away while glancing up at the man who had haunted her friend's nightmares. Never hers. Kagome wasn't about to allow him to enter them either.

"You wanted to know why we married. I am answering your question."

A loud snarl caught her attention, muffled from the building that contained it. Kagome wondered if it were the same creature that she'd heard before. A different sound came then, and it tugged her feet into motion, hurrying towards a random door.

Barking.

Shoving it open, Kagome looked down at the set of stairs that descended into darkness. No doubt a basement. Swallowing, Kagome placed a foot on a wooden step, gingerly walking into the shadows.

Torches burst to life on the walls within the dark, allowing her to see rows upon rows of prison cells. Stepping off the stairs, she padded through the cold hallway, peering into the cells. _Empty._

Another bark, louder this time- echoed noisily through the basement. Kagome felt the sheer force of it throw her dark hair back. Heart thundering, Kagome jogged towards the source, stopping before a prison cell and stilling, breath hitching.

The creature upon first glance had brown matted fur, standing about as tall as a shire horse. Thin and gaunt, it paced the far wall like an underfed zoo animal, claws dragging over the ground, tail swishing in agitation. A large mouth frothed with saliva, trailing to its paws in a thick, dewy descent. The clink of a chain drew her attention to a collar clamped around its neck. Growling simmered in a low hum.

Despite how changed he appeared, tears pricked her eyes. Kagome wrapped shaking hands around the bars of his cell.

"Sesshoumaru."

Two crimson eyes snapped to her, glowing in the dark. The inuyoukai stiffened, lips peeling back to reveal long thick fangs. That simmer overboiled into a deafening growl that vibrated through her bones, making them tremble.

"Such a sad sight, is it not? Witnessing the former Lord of the West brought so low."

Kagome felt a chest press against her back. That sickening scent flooded her senses.

Something snapped deep inside her- and the miko swung an elbow back, only to feel a steel hand catch it. Panting, she couldn't find it in herself to formulate words the rage boiled so high. Reiki coiled over her skin.

"Are you dissatisfied by the view? Here- take a closer look," Naraku uttered in her ear. Her head was then shoved- pressing hard against the bars. Kagome cried out, metal digging against her forehead. He didn't stop there, forcing her elbow forward so that her arm pushed through the gaps, stretching into the cell. "To get the full experience, by all means, touch him."

Blue eyes widened as Sesshoumaru bellowed an animalistic cry- bolting straight for them.

Kagome struggled against Naraku's hold, stamping down on his foot, biting his shoulder that was in reach. It did nothing. "Let me go!" she cried, seeing the demon's hungry attention locked on the flesh of her hand. Jaws opened wide, saliva flicking into the air.

The chain rattled and shrieked with protest. Sesshoumaru stopped with a thin wheeze, body yanking against the leash that forced him to halt just shy of her. He tossed on his hind legs, letting out maddened, frustrated noises and straining for her fingers, snapping his teeth.

Kagome whimpered and sobbed, blue eyes wide.

_What has he done to you?_

The curve of a smile pressed against her neck. Naraku drew her arm back through the gaps in the bars. "What's wrong, fearless miko? I'm just demonstrating how I obtained victory. He's quite brainless in this feral state, isn't he?"

"W-why do you keep him locked up?" she trembled.

"My first intention was to absorb him into myself after we fought but he resisted. He has done for three years now, even when he does not know himself."

Tears built in the corners of her eyes but Kagome refused to allow them to fall. Watching the Daiyoukai practically strangle himself with want to eat her shook something within her chest. Kagome couldn't tell if it were terror or sadness.

"Now then, onto our next demonstration-"

Kagome yelped as her hair was tugged, and the snarling Sesshoumaru disappeared from sight. Miasma rippled purplish-black around their forms, spouting fire up her throat. Kagome coughed harshly, limbs weakening and forcing her to kneel. Earth met her hands, the atmosphere changing.

Blinking hard, she found herself looking out of the now open doors of the courtyard. "Why are we here again?" she croaked.

"I thought I'd show you the decorations outside. Do you like them?"

Kagome ducked her head, lips thinning to keep a wailing noise locked behind her teeth. She suddenly didn't want to see anymore. She didn't want to know- even though answers were the very reason she'd willingly chosen this hell.

Hissing as his grip tightened in her long strands, she staggered to her feet as Naraku began a leisurely walk. They passed through the gates, which opened out into a desolate wasteland of grimy marshes. The land stretched as far as the eye could see, with no sign of stopping. No life, no trees, birds nor insects livened the area. Overcast skies thick with black clouds rolled overhead. Raindrops started to kiss her face.

Naraku stopped before a thin, long pole that jutted from the each and stretched up. Kagome noticed more poles lined up outside the wall, separated by a few paces.

She felt a sickly twist in her stomach and started fighting harder, digging her fingers into his wrist and snarling. Her husband wrestled with her and hissed horrid things in the miko's ear, urging her to look up at the pole. Even as the rain started pelting their forms, Kagome fought, refusing to look and confirm with her own eyes what her heart already knew.

It was only when the miko fatigued did a long-fingered hand grip her chin and force it up until she stared at the heads impaled on spikes.

Naraku murmured that even after three long years he'd kept her friends preserved - all for her.

The images melted away then, and Kagome found herself lulling to her knees within the same cell she'd awoken in.

* * *

Moonlight split through iron bars, catching on Yua's dark hair and imbuing it with a shine. Kagome watched her approach listlessly, her cheeks still mildly damp from crying. It had been hours since she'd seen what lay beyond the gates - at least she thought so. Kagome couldn't be certain.

"Are you alright?" the little spirit asked softly.

Blue eyes strayed away, a brittle chuckle escaping her papery, dry lips. "I'm fine. I asked for this, so I can't complain-"

"You have witnessed many upsetting things and been placed in an uncomfortable position, I do not think it unreasonable to be upset."

Kagome smiled weakly. "Look at you, getting so wise."

Yua approached and sat beside her on the floor, hugging her knees. "...We may embrace if you wish."

Kagome blinked rapidly and made a small noise. Wrapping both arms around the girl, she hugged her close. Yua felt small and cold, yet she held her tight nonetheless. The child patted her a little awkwardly on the back, and Kagome wondered if it were her first hug. "You will get through this. He is toying with you, but the information you seek is nearly within your grasp."

"I-I know," Kagome shuddered, fresh tears wetting the girl's short dark locks. The memory of long white hair hanging limp from a spike refused to leave her mind. "This is how he married the other Kagome. Whatever you want to call it...he drove her insane. Why he'd ever want to marry me after killing my friends, I don't know-"

"I can answer that."

Stiffening, Kagome yanked herself away from the spirit and glared tearfully at the man leaning against the doorway.

He radiated a smug aura, countenance collected and removed. She felt no better than a butterfly pinned to the wall, a mere trophy. Luckily, he didn't question why she'd been embracing what must've looked like thin air to him. Yua remained at her side, unseen.

"We have much in common, though you loathe to admit it," Naraku hummed. "After utterly destroying everything you cared about, something stayed my hand from killing you. I've come to reflect on it as 'finding a kindred spirit.'"

"I'm nothing like you, don't even try that!" she spat, getting to her feet.

"Ah but that's where you're wrong. We were both viewed as replicas. Mere 'incarnations' of both Onigumo and Kikyo. Our feelings were never our own; her feelings for Inuyasha carried over into you. Onigumo's feelings for Kikyo, into me. And how we riled against such notions," he chuckled nostalgically. "I remember before I died you said my original wish was obtaining Kikyo's love. It's funny that I should be swayed by such nonsense; I am not Onigumo, just as you are not Kikyo. We are both superior."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she glanced away, holding her arms. She felt strange, disliking the fact that he could say something so easily that Inuyasha had struggled with. But they were ultimately pretty words. More entrapment. She cut through the bullshit and asked one burning question.

"How the hell were you resurrected anyway?" she growled tiredly, figuring he'd be more than happy to explain. Naraku always did love a good monologue when levelled at a defeated opponent. She'd known this, and let herself be broken.

"Ah- that…you do not recall either? My, my, you really must have retreated so far into your mind this time, my dear," he chuckled. "Let's see…it was around three years ago now. A monk by the name of Kakazaki came to be in love with his travelling companion. Unfortunately, as men of the cloth, they had to fight demons- and his companion perished. Instead of wallowing in despair however, he caught word of the shikon jewel and its untimely demise at the hands of you and your friends. But this information proved fruitful as instead of the jewel, his attention landed on Tenseiga. "

_Sesshoumaru's sword?_

"Tenseiga shattered at one point, did it not? The monk visited the site where it happened years later and found one tiny piece. Small enough to be overlooked, but not by him."

Kagome hated how smug he sounded, as though the misfortune and grief were amusing.

"Since he'd collected such vast information about your group, he came to know of the Bone Eater's Well's magical properties. He placed the body of his beloved in its depths and had the tiny fragment of Tenseiga forged into a blade. He figured the two combined could bring back just one life. He was correct- but when he swung the sword it was not his monk that he resurrected, but myself."

"Y-you?! I don't understand."

"Naturally you wouldn't," he hummed, walking further into the room and trailing around it boredly. "The half-realised sword opened the gateway to the netherworld. My soul flew out first, and possessed his beloved's body as it was restored back to life."

Blood froze in her veins. "But then…you have the body of a monk?"

"Indeed. With holy powers, I find myself more formidable than before. I should've considered it earlier," he chuckled, easing closer. "I happily bonded with other demons again though and absorbed the foolish Kakazaki. So there is a happy ending~ the two lovers were reunited as one by becoming part of my flesh."

"Shut up!" Kagome snarled. "I don't get how you can bond demons into you since your body should purify them," she shook her head. "But it makes no difference- you're disgusting!"

"Heh, you must've never heard of a half-demon being sired by a priestess and demon before. I have, but it is rare. They're usually either fully human or fully demon due to the battle of blood," he lifted a shoulder. "With both powers at my disposal, I made short work of your peaceful little village," Naraku hummed, presence so close now they nearly touched.

Kagome braced herself for it.

Lifting a hand, he paused, as though savouring her discomfort, before snapping it to the side. Pale fingers locked around Yua's throat.

Blue eyes flew wide.

_H-how?!_

Yua choked, her expression as dumbfounded and frightened as Kagome felt.

"I've thought it for a little while now…" silken tones continued without missing a beat, unruffled. "But the stench of death has been clinging to you- and it's one I'm very familiar with, having been resurrected from the netherworld."

Kagome lunged forward, but Naraku smoothly stepped away- to the point that the chain rattled, protesting against her straining ankle as she reached for them.

"Let her go!" she snarled.

"She? So they're a girl, a young one, judging from the height," he mused. It was then that Kagome realised Naraku's gaze never held on Yua, as though he still couldn't see her.

Trembling and trying to calm herself from a hyperventilating need to grab Yua away from him- Kagome felt something strange again. Similar to the rage she'd felt seeing Sesshoumaru malnourished. An undercurrent of dark impulses whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Kagome had never been partially bloodthirsty before, yet the insidious desire to bite, claw and _hurt_ was unearthed in her heart.

"She's got nothing to do with this- with us," Kagome whispered in a fierce hiss. "I'll do anything you want. Just release her. I don't- I don't understand what you gain from all this. Why do you keep me alive?"

"Because, my dear," his fingers curled in the front of her plain white yukata. "As I said before, we're alike. Even your penchant for cruelty that you try to keep hidden- the thrill of adrenaline as you claim victory over others. It is mirrored in me."

"That's bullshit- you're just trying to get inside my head. Just be honest for once!"

"Very well," he straightens, a slow smile creeping to his mouth. "It is because your reactions are so very entertaining."

The room began to melt away again into their bedroom, but Kagome grit her teeth and expanded the reiki glowing in her chest into the air, shattering the illusion and placing her right back in the dingy cell. Naraku looked briefly annoyed and she rounded on him.

"I refuse to play House with you again! Get your kicks somewhere else!"

He gave an extinguished sigh, before flexing his fingers wide and releasing Yua, who quickly stepped away and disappeared. "How fast you forget your offer to do 'anything' for me. I can see you're in a stubborn mood though," he turned, wandering through the open doorway and grasping the handle. "Perhaps some time in the dark will make you more receptive when I ask you to explain why a spirit has attached itself to you Kagome- and when exactly you managed to make a friend without my knowledge or permission. One way or another, you will yield everything to me all over again."

With that said, the very moon outside her window snuffed out. The light from the hallway slid from her grasp the second the door shut, locking it away.

Kagome grit her teeth and concentrated, but this illusion proved harder to shake. With Yua no doubt wary of returning to her side, the miko wrapped her arms around herself, as though trying to hold everything together.

_Just a few more days…_

The reminder didn't make her feel any better. She'd escape this horrible world, but her other self would remain trapped there. Alongside Sesshoumaru.

Kagome touched the cold shackle clamped tight around her ankle and trembled, hot tears of frustration brimming in her eyes.

* * *

Though her empty stomach had grumbled for hours, Kagome eventually fell into murky sleep.

She awoke to the sound of metal squeaking- before the pressure clasping around her ankle fell away. Blue eyes snapped wide, landing on Yua crouched beside her.

Shifting, Kagome noticed a key in the lock from her open shackle.

"What are you doing?"

Yua straightened. "Freeing you."

Surprise filled her, but Kagome readily stood. "R-really? You haven't stepped in before."

Dark eyes slid away, voice lowering. From where the miko stood, Yua had never looked more human. It was strange. Perhaps the otherworldly quality about her had melted away the more familiar they had become, or maybe it was a change from within. Real emotion touched those dark eyes, her small fists curling into fists.

"Since starting this journey with you, I have witnessed many things and felt various emotions I wouldn't have experienced otherwise," Yua murmured. "Though born dead, I have felt alive watching you. The one who gave me power foresees great torture if Naraku should get his hands on you. He is eager to possess your mind completely again. I cannot assist you further but..."

Kagome's gaze gentled. "T-thank you, Yua. But won't you get in trouble for interfering?"

"No such thing. Besides," her childish features darkened, touching her neck. "My personal desire to see that man suffer outweighs any repercussions. I am hoping you will harm him."

Personally hoping to avoid such a powerful enemy, Kagome hurried to the door, finding it open. She then paused, "Sesshoumaru…"

"Is a guard dog. He will hunt you once Naraku releases him."

Worry churned in her stomach, something Yua appeared to pick up on. "Could you face him in battle… and do what is needed?"

Kagome glanced away, "it won't come to that."

"Kagome-"

"It won't," her voice hardened. "He's still in there. I think a part of him… might've lashed out yesterday to save me."

_Or maybe that was just wishful thinking._

"I hope you are right but do not bet on such shaky goodwill," Yua said gently. "Now go. Do not tarry."

Nodding, Kagome fled, leaving the prison cell behind her.

Navigating through the labyrinthine mansion took time. Luckily she managed to avoid running into the master of the estate, reaching a higher level and running out into the courtyard. Pushing open one of the heavy double doors felt ridiculously, suspiciously easy, and it was only when Kagome reached the start of the marshlands did she understand why.

There was no discernible path through.

The waters appeared shallow, but as she soon discovered, some parts were deep, while others were sticky pools of mud that threatened to pull her in. Setting her jaw, Kagome leapt to a small island of dead grass and began navigating her own path.

Running through the marshes, her feet occasionally slipped from the scattered patches of sodden grass, splashing into watery mud. Panting wildly, she glanced behind her at the traditional mansion, seeing no sign of pursuit.

Nonetheless, Kagome didn't relax, refusing to slow her steps. Leaping over a stretch of marshland, she squeaked when her heel touched down on a slippery surface, sending her body falling to the ground. Coughing and catching her breath, she straightened, the watery grass seeping into her clothes. Mud caked up her arm and side but Kagome quickly stood- pushing on again in a sprint. With no visible path through, she ploughed straight on, sometimes wading through waist-deep, murky waters.

The only sounds were that of harsh panting, squelching shoes on mud and the trashing of water-

A haunting, ravenous howl joined the noises, echoing over the vast plains. It had come from somewhere far behind her.

Horror glided a long, sharp claw up her spine, making it sing with unease. Goosebumps raised on her skin.

Kagome suddenly bolted madly, eyes flying wide. She could practically _feel_ the dog demon's approach as he hunted her like prey.

Loud splashes drew closer. Growls and harsh, loud barks made her ears ring. Blood pumped through her veins at lightning speed. She thought her heart would burst from her chest.

Youki brushed dark hair, making it static. The thunder of paws behind her sounded alarmingly close and Kagome grit her teeth, having no choice but to stop and confront the starved demon.

Sesshoumaru darted straight for her, red eyes maddened and glowing with a hungry haze. Kagome raised both hands and threw up a shield of reiki, yelping as he crashed into it headfirst. The impact threw him back, snarling and landing on shaking legs.

"Sesshoumaru!" she raised her voice. "I'm not your enemy! You remember me, I know you do! Don't let Naraku control you."

The inuyoukai prowled along the marshes, looping in a circle around her. His growling became a low simmer, lips drawing back, spittle oozing from large white fangs.

Kagome tried to control her breathing, eyes wide. She kept the shield raised between them, turning with him. "I know you're starving," she choked out. "And I know it's been hard- but we can destroy him together and end this. _Please._ The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Sesshoumaru continued circling her. Their gazes remained locked as his paws sank into the water or crunched onto slick grass. Kagome realised her folly too late; he'd been tightening the circle the whole time.

Like a predator- he lunged, hackles rising as he slammed his head against the back of her knees, toppling her. Kagome cried out, the reiki shield fizzling away into sparks as she landed hard on her back.

The world tilted on its axis for a moment, soon coming back into focus when putrid breath fanned over her face like steam, whipping dark hair back. A pressure settled on her chest, the pad of his great paw pressing down. Claws nicked her collarbone.

Kagome gazed up at him, panting. Sesshoumaru's muzzle drew closer, growls rumbling from his chest and spilling out with lower frequency from his throat.

"Sesshoumaru," she said thinly, tears pricking blue eyes. "Don't...please. I-I'm your friend. I'll always...be your friend."

Sharp teeth inched closer to her neck, and she trembled beneath him, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. A black nose skimmed her forehead, nostrils flaring, before dipping into her hair and drinking deep. His lungs expanded so wide they strained, filled with the miko's scent.

Slowly, the growls became a soft, continuous noise. A gravelly croon.

Kagome stiffened upon feeling something wet and sticky drag over one side of her cheek, before blinking rapidly.

Raising a hand hesitantly towards his canine features- her breath shuddered when his muzzle gently pushed against her palm, nestling against her touch.

This only inspired Kagome to shudder and cry harder, wrapping both arms carefully around his neck and sitting up when his paw dragged away. She pressed her face against dirty, matted fur, kissing a striped cheek. He felt so thin and frail, the fur bulking him up for show. A tail thumped slightly against the ground.

"Look what he's done to you," she whispered, heart trembling. "I-It's okay. We're okay now. Let's get out of here."

Sesshoumaru made a low noise- before pulling away and huffing in the direction of the mansion.

"I know. He'll be coming for us," Kagome scrubbed at her eyes, sniffing. She then raised her face and smiled. "I didn't have much of a plan for dealing with you- but I kind of have one for him."

White ears perked, and Sesshoumaru tipped his head slightly to one side.

* * *

Naraku traversed the marshes with relative ease, having memorised the path through. He approached the great hide of the inuyoukai with a raised brow, noticing the beast bent over something.

"Now, now. I hope you have not injured her too badly," he uttered, mildly put out by the prospect of losing his entertainment. Easing closer, Naraku paused upon noticing white clothing clutched in the demons' jaws.

Kagome's outer layer.

He didn't have time to react as a hand suddenly burst from one of the marsh pools behind him- stabbing a broken piece of porcelain into his ankle.

Naraku hissed in pain and turned with outrage- only for a forehead to slam into his back, sending him toppling into the water. Sesshoumaru snarled, standing on the edge of the muddy waters and pulling a coughing Kagome from the pool via his jaws. Summoning glowing reiki to her hands, she closed her eyes and pictured a bow, crafting the sparking energy into its image and nocking an arrow.

Naraku surfaced and drew breath just as round after round of arrows burning with pure holy energy punctured his flesh. Kagome kept summoning more, firing, unsatisfied with the amount jutting from his body.

The hanyou wheezed, lungs shuddering. He then raised his head and chuckled weakly, closing a hand over an arrow and snapping it in two, dissolving the energy.

"A respectable attempt- but did you honestly forget that I possess the body of a monk? Holy energy won't kill me."

"I know," she murmured softly. Kagome then took a breath and raised the glowing bow again, nocking another arrow.

Naraku smirked calmly, slick black hair clinging to his cheeks as he shifted, in no hurry to get out. Let her try.

Kagome couldn't put into words how she did it. Kaede's voice flitted through her mind, muttering grave stories about priestesses that had lost their hearts to anger, jealousy and greed. How they'd reached deep inside themselves while looking into the eyes of an innocent soul and still struck a killing blow- unlocking something heinous and dreadful.

Staring into Naraku's amused, smiling eyes, she forced herself to look past them and picture the monk inside him. It was he that Kagome's next arrow was meant for.

The second she let the arrow fly free- bow-string quivering- it's pale pink shine bled black. Naraku grunted as it impaled his chest, smirking.

Only for his body to implode and burst open from his chest. He cried out, eyes widening as tainted energy sought out and ate up his reiki.

Kagome nocked another bow, blue eyes narrow. She then kept firing.

Naraku hissed and snarled, turning a disbelieving gaze upon her. Instead of seeing a holy woman, a dark priestess was reflected in his eyes. Corrupted energy devoured even that of his demon side, utterly eradicating vital parts of himself.

Gritting his teeth as his chest was eaten away, Naraku lashed out an arm- which transformed mid-air.

Talons swiped for her, prepared to sever Kagome's head for her shoulders- but teeth embedded into the limb. Sesshoumaru snarled and wrestled with it, yanking his head sharply to one side. Naraku grunted at the sickening snap it created before muscle and bone was ripped free. He was able to regenerate another arm in a matter of moments.

Seconds before an arrow sank into his neck.

Kagome stared at him dispassionately as dark energy exploded, ripping his head from his body and sending it flying. It hit the ground with a blood-curdling noise that she'd remember for the rest of her days. She then blinked, roused from the bloodthirsty daze and quickly pressing a hand to her mouth, stomach rolling.

_What...was that?_

The sound of paws galloping over the wet grass and causing loud splashes ripped her from her musings.

Sesshoumaru stopped by Naraku's head, leaning down.

Kagome's eyes widened as realisation suddenly hit her.

"NO!" she screamed, scrambling over the marshland and caking herself in dirt in order to reach him.

Rows of sharp teeth closed over the head, upper and lower jaws picking it up. Sesshoumaru tilted his chin back, saliva pooling in his mouth and dripping to the ground he was so hungry.

Kagome suddenly grabbed both parts of his jaw, yanking his muzzle back down. "Don't eat him!" she burst, eyes wide. "I-I understand now- you died in the other timeline because you did the exact same thing. His holy powers will kill you from the inside out if you do it!"

Sesshoumaru growled, shaking his head from side to side in order to throw her off, but Kagome wrapped her arms around his muzzle. "Stop! Please- I don't want to lose you!" she shouted, tears stinging her lashes. When he refused to stop, Kagome grit her teeth and thrust her arm inside his mouth alongside the decapitated head. "If you have to eat him then go ahead! But you'll take my arm with him!"

The dog demon stilled, hot breath rushing over his tongue and dampening her skin.

He stared at her, growls dissipating. Kagome held his gaze. Slowly, reluctantly, he shifted and opened great jaws wider, allowing her to snatch the head out.

Panting, she then placed it down. Naraku's dazed eyes slid to look up at her, sneering. "I will...never leave you," he hissed. "Not completely."

The head shuddered, spindly talons elongating from the neck as though he were attempting to make his escape.

Kagome launched a glowing arrow right through his forehead, making it burst into rippling dark energy that consumed it whole. It left nothing behind, scorching the earth. She then turned and did the same for the remains of his body, until no trace of the foul hanyou remained.

None except the listless feeling in her heart and Sesshoumaru's bedraggled, feral appearance.

Curling a shaking hand into matted fur, she pressed her forehead against the warmth of his neck.

"Let's go."

* * *

Staggering through the marshes took time. Murky clouds blocked out the sun, making it difficult to tell the time of day. Kagome watched her feet tiredly, gripping onto Sesshoumaru's side as they navigated the muddy terrain. Every time one of them fell, the other would assist in helping them to their feet.

His breathing had gotten a touch more ragged, and she could see from the way his tongue lolled out, occasionally licking at his maw, just how hungry he was.

There wasn't anything else around for miles. Kagome somewhat regretted not going back to the mansion to find food, but neither had wanted to turn back.

The wasteland eventually gave way to yellow fields. Long dry grass started crunching beneath their slick, muddied feet. Sesshoumaru barked suddenly, causing birds to take flight from the ground. He began running after them, bounding with a renewed sense of energy.

Kagome caught her breath, sinking into the grass and gazing up at the honeyed sky as it cleared for her exhausted eyes. She felt no celebration over Naraku's death. Her body shook, limbs trembling and stomach crying out for sustenance. There was a very real possibility that she could cause this Kagome's death just by interfering as she had.

 _But I couldn't just leave her there_ , she thought, lashes falling shut.

The long grass rustled and a shadow fell over closed lids. Sesshoumaru made a noise, nudging her neck with a wet nose.

Kagome sighed, glancing up at his bloodied mouth. "I see you found something at least," she smirked.

He grunted, turning and picking up something, placing the dead sparrow down on her stomach. Kagome sat up and patted his side.

"I appreciate the thought, but you go ahead. It wouldn't do much good for me in the long run. What we really need is water."

Sesshoumaru huffed and snatched the bird between his teeth again, eating it while she winced and stood. "Your table manners leave much to be desired, sir."

He let out another grumble that caused her to giggle and take a step, only to weaken and stagger. A solid shoulder pushed against her side, before the inuyoukai dipped down and allowed her arms to wrap around his neck. Kagome blinked, glancing at his back.

"Is it...alright? You're tired too."

His muzzle nudged at her legs in answer and she took the hint, scrambling onto his back. From the position, she could feel his bones protruding from his ribs more keenly. Kagome sighed and resolved to walk again after a break, holding onto dirty fur as Sesshoumaru padded through the fields.

* * *

Hope began to wane the further they traversed and came across no humans. Kagome wondered just how far Naraku's miasma had stretched. If Japan itself had been damaged beyond repair.

The more hours passed, the more she weakened. Kagome only awoke from a deep sleep when Sesshoumaru stopped, making a soft noise. He then lowered himself to the ground and shook to send her rolling off his back like a boneless creature.

The sound of a babbling brook reached her ears, and Kagome shifted on the ground, glancing at the lush, green surroundings of a forest. Sesshoumaru lapped at the pool of water, before lifting his head and glancing at her.

Kagome sighed, wrestling with something.

"...I don't know if the water is safe for me to drink," she croaked. Miasma had polluted water supplies before.

_What should I do?_

Tired lashes drooped shut and Kagome sighed weakly. Her limbs ached and shuddered, unwilling to move. She picked up the sound of him approaching and settling close to her side- before her body was nudged to roll onto her back.

Hands then settled on pale cheeks, claws curling beneath her ears. Blue eyes cracked open, soon flying wide at the sensation of lips pressing against hers.

Her mouth opened, feeling water flow inside. Kagome had no choice but to swallow, blinking up at the demon lord when he pulled back slightly.

Sesshoumaru's handsome features looked gaunt, silver hair limp and lifeless, caked in dried mud. Nonetheless, those burning golden eyes had not given up.

"Live," he said in a harsh whisper.

Kagome's heart started to pick up again, heat coming to her cheeks. Slowly, she nodded, and when he dipped into the pool and returned again, she tilted her head to accept his lips this time.

* * *

In the last hour of her time there, Kagome had managed to eat some fish that he'd caught. They then lay together in a small cave beneath an uprooted tree, him returning to inuyoukai form. She wondered if it made things easier for him to heal, or if he just didn't have the energy to maintain the humanoid form.

Cuddling into his side, Kagome sighed and stroked his muzzle.

"I'll change soon," she murmured. "I don't know what she'll be like...but please continue to look after me."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and tilted it slightly, ears perking.

She smiled slightly. "You can both survive if you just stay together. I know it."

The inuyoukai remained slightly confused but rested his head on her stomach again. Kagome continued petting damp fur- a thumb dragging over his crescent moon before falling limp at her side.

Sesshoumaru started and looked at the passed out miko. He barked, nudging at her unresponsive face. When she still didn't move, he began making panicked keening noises that increased in volume- until she gave a soft exhale and blinked up at him dazedly. Blue eyes appeared milkier with hazed awareness than before.

"Sesshoumaru?" she frowned slightly, putting a hand to her head. "How...strange."

Calming, he settled down at her side, bristling fur lying flat with the drag of her fingers. She nestled against him and sighed.

"What a lovely dream…"


	8. Sesshoumaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This fic will either have 10 or 11 chapters, depending on how I arrange everything. There will be an Afterstories chapter at the end to show what happened to each Kagome in the timelines after our Kagome left. Thanks for reading so far ^^
> 
> Warning: copious amounts of fluff

Long lashes fluttered, cracking open groggily. A high ceiling with wooden beams filled her gaze. Shifting, Kagome glanced to her left, finding sliding doors patterned with exquisite, intricate flowing designs that gleamed golden in the morning light.

Instead of feeling happy to be away from Naraku's world, her lower lip began to wobble. Shoulders shook and Kagome pressed a hand to her face. A thin noise escaped clenched teeth, tears rolling down rosy cheeks. Mentally exhausted and overwhelmed, she didn't even react when the covers shifted behind her.

A large hand settled on the curve of her hip, flexing wide. It then slid to her navel, an arm slipping beneath the miko to wrap around her waist and drag her body back into firm lips that pressed to the nape of her neck. Kagome shuddered, trying to repress her sobs. A nose glided from warm skin to bury in dark locks.

"Was it a nightmare?" a voice laden with sleep asked.

She stiffened, eyes flying wide. Rolling over and bumping noses with him- Kagome squeaked, staring into Sesshoumaru's half-lidded gaze.

Tense muscles slowly relaxed.

_It's you._

Blue eyes gentled and slid shut as air rushed out of her lungs, nestling closer into the stable feeling of his body and the youki radiating off the demon in waves. It settled over her like rolling mists, but instead of choking on the power, she drank it in with relief.

Claws tangled in tumbling black hair, fingers dragging over her spine as Kagome's sobs abated, the tears becoming a distant memory only marked by the damp trails left upon her cheeks. Yes, his presence felt comforting, with its strong frame, bare skin and naked thigh currently hitching to drape a leg over hers and casually envelope himself around her completely-

Kagome jolted and planted her hands on a well-muscled chest.

_Oh._

Her cheeks steadily dyed red, the naked plains of her body starting to tingle and heat, breath hitching.

"A-ah...we should- _urfsgs!_ " Kagome yelped nonsense as sharp fangs nipped her neck.

"Hn? We should what?" he rumbled in an amused purr. "You have yet to detail your nightmare."

She tried to wriggle away, stiffening at the feel of something hard poking against her inner thigh. _Oh no. No no no-_

"I don't remember it," she lied, making a breathy noise when a wicked mouth clamped over her pulse and sucked. Supple hips lined with twin magenta stripes rocked forward- and that hard pressure that she refused to look at glided between her legs, dragging with a mouth-watering brush against her clit that maddened her senses.

_Ah...yes…_

Kagome moaned, quickly clamping a hand over her mouth to muffle it. Her nipples hardened eagerly with the mere drag of his thumb.

"You feel tense, I sense it. A pity since the hot springs last night seemed to unwind our tensions. Perhaps-" Sesshoumaru's tongue swiped over her breast before dipping lower to glide over her stomach, creeping a slick trail to her navel "-this will help you feel more at ease for the day."

She immediately curled both hands in silver hair when butterfly kisses loomed dangerously close to her eager folds, abdomen tightening with a sweet twist betwixt her thighs. Whether her fingers tightened to urge him closer or push him away, she'd never know-

Sesshoumaru stiffened and jerked his head up, grabbing the covers and yanking them over their forms, curling mokomoko around her shoulders just in time as one of the doors snapped open.

"Hap- Birthday!"

Kagome clutched the furs close, sitting up with a bad case of bedhead and blinking owlishly. A little boy grinned at them from the threshold. White hair caught the light, pointed ears gaining her attention before he attempted to run in- another boy scooping him up and averting his eyes.

"I didn't see anything!" Shippo quickly assured, hitching the little one in his arms. "But uh- if you wanna come out we'll have breakfast before everyone arrives!"

A soft grumble fanned over Kagome's ear, Sesshoumaru's chin resting on her shoulder. "Merely contain yourselves 30 minutes more and we will join y-"

"We're coming!" Kagome quickly assured, scrambling out of bed and clutching the furs close to her. Shippo rolled his eyes but smirked, pushing the door shut behind him with his foot.

Blushing hotly and scrambling over to a wardrobe, Kagome tried to catch her breath as Sesshoumaru made a lazy noise of complaint. Glancing over one shoulder, she furtively peered at the nude demon who lulled back into the covers. Silver hair spilt around him haphazardly like spun silk.

She'd never seen him so...relaxed before. So ordinary, surrounded by home comforts.

A honeyed gaze slid open, immediately landing on her. His eyes crinkled at the edges in a smile.

Kagome blushed and stopped ogling the demon lest it awakened dangerous ideas again- grabbing underwear along with a kimono and tugging them on, since she assumed that was what his wife would do. Her fingers hesitated at the discovery of other clothing within.

Various outfits were hung up, clearly reminiscent of modern-day wear but not quite so polished. They seemed to have been crafted by hand. Kagome thumbed the fabric of a silky summer dress, moving on to dungarees.

_Did I make these?_

The idea made warmth flood her chest. They'd clearly seen use.

She could dress how she wanted.

The memory of miko robes summoned images of Naraku then- followed by the other, thin Sesshoumaru. She viciously repressed such morose thoughts. There would be a time to unpack everything that had happened but it was not now.

Kagome snuck another glance at him, finding Sesshoumaru mercifully dressing with his back turned. She caught an eyeful of that stupidly cute butt that she'd glimpsed in the hot springs.

_Now it's my turn to be your wife._

She felt a little silly, smoothing the folds of her kimono and wrestling with the obi. There was no need to be flustered. And yet her hands shook and her heart thundered. She'd wanted this for a little while now.

What if she messed up though? What if-

"You appear to still be lost in a dream, miko," her kimono was tucked and tugged. Kagome froze, swallowing as her mate stepped around her, fixing the clothing. Sesshoumaru's hands were all business now, but she inwardly squirmed nonetheless, heartbeat drumming wildly.

"I guess so."

"Unless your mind lingers on our interrupted 'play' this morning."

Huffing, Kagome tossed her head with false bravado. "Pervert. I'm actually thinking about- uh- the birthday!"

He blinked, a thin brow raising with amusement. "' _The'_ birthday?"

 _Crap_ , she had no idea whose it was. She assumed it to be their son's and lightly swatted Sesshoumaru's hands away now that the kimono looked fine. "Y-yeah!"

"You are the one who insisted on beginning the tradition of honouring birthdays. You are allowed to be excited at the prospect of _your_ s."

Kagome paused and groaned, putting a hand to her mouth.

"What is it now?" he asked dryly, fixing his own collar.

"Nothing," she sighed. "Are you going to spoil me?"

Sesshoumaru paused, lips curving into a telling smile.

Repressing another groan, she reached up to smooth the silks over broad, sturdy shoulders herself. _How am I supposed to remain impartial and judge all these timelines fairly if you're being cute right off the bat?_

He sniffed and levelled a critical look at her. "You are displeased by your own tradition?" he uttered.

"No!" she giggled weakly, patting the muscle. Maybe giving it a little squeeze too. _Damn, that's firm._ "Today is going to be great, I'm grateful no matter what happens," Kagome said genuinely, softening. "I'm happy."

Silver locks tipped to one side as he tilted his head a touch, humming. Those hands that had wreaked havoc on her senses returned to her waist.

Kagome felt lips graze her cheek before instinctively tilting her head back to accept his incoming kiss. Sesshoumaru's mouth was a firm, lingering press that gradually eased into a soft, ardent brush. Dark lashes fluttered shut, warmth flooding her being. He kissed her with obvious restraint, pecking her lips before drawing away, dark locks tangled between sharp claws.

Kagome was certain her expression looked stupid- judging by the mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Come," he muttered, pulling away and pressing a palm to her lower back to ease her forward.

Clamping up bashfully, Kagome inwardly sighed.

What a terrible time to get a crush. Or was it...more than that?

* * *

After eating breakfast, it was later on in the afternoon when Kagome sat before a low table beside Sesshoumaru, bouncing the little boy on her knees. As suspected, he was a pureblood, with snowy white hair and blue eyes. He appeared to be around three years old.

She shifted her attention to their rather full sitting area. It warmed her heart to see so many visiting. Inuyasha muttered to his wife while holding his own kid. Shippo entertained the children with party tricks, while Rin chatted happily with Jaken, Kohaku and Kaede. Miroku was trying to get the twins to settle down along with his son. For a moment, Kagome feared the worst- before a door slid back and Sango joined them, carrying two dark-haired babies.

To her surprise, Sango stopped near the table and handed one of them over. The little one year old cooed, her eyes also blue.

"We can babysit her for another night if you want, Kagome. It's no trouble," Sango said gently.

"Oh- no it's fine," the miko said dazedly, looking at the little girl distractedly.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no…"

Her second child was clearly human. It was then that Kagome remembered what Naraku had mentioned about priestess and demon coupling siring either full-blooded demons or humans. She wondered how Sesshoumaru felt about that.

Their son, Itsuki, nuzzled his forehead gently against his sister's dark curly hair. Kagome smiled, just as Shippo spoke up. "Present time, Kagome! Open mine first!" he said eagerly.

Giggling as Itsuki hopped off her lap to waddle off and start tugging at Inuyasha's sleeve, Kagome adjusted her daughter into the crook of her arm awkwardly to accept Shippo's gift before large hands reached into her line of vision.

Blue eyes followed the action as Sesshoumaru picked up their daughter easily. He held her against one shoulder and gave no reaction when she cuddled up to his neck, tiny hands making fists in fine silks.

"Kagome?" Shippo prompted.

"Ah- sorry."

Tugging at the parchment paper that had been coloured in with crayon, the miko tore it open. Confetti burst out and she giggled at the magic, finding a necklace inside that Shippo had clearly made himself.

Kagome grinned and tugged him close, kissing red hair and noting how tall he'd grown. He had two tails.

She wished she could say that her full attention remained on the rest of the presents but in truth, Kagome was terribly distracted.

Sesshoumaru had started feeding their daughter baby food. When it dribbled down her chin he wiped it away with patient motions, claws tucked in close to his palms. Baby blue eyes clearly conveyed how enamoured she was. Sesshoumaru burped her and then stoically booped a tiny nose in a fashion he'd clearly learned from Kagome. The little one wriggled and grinned, putting chubby hands on his aristocratic nose and patting lightly in return.

"Earth to Kagome!"

She jolted again, smiling apologetically at Inuyasha this time. Honestly screw her birthday she just wanted to watch the scene next to her all day.

Opening a present from Jinenji and finding his special blend of tea caused warmth to fill her chest. Naturally, he'd been too shy to join them at the Western Stronghold, yet the gift signalled that they stayed in touch.

While everyone talked, laughed, gave her gifts and ate food, Kagome observed them with a heavy feeling of relief in her chest.

It was when Kaede disappeared and reappeared carrying a cake- Shippo, Itsuki and Rin singing an awkward version of 'Happy Birthday' and Inuyasha grumbling but smiling so softly and contentedly- that finally made her break.

Tears started running down red cheeks. The singing sputtered into murmurs of alarm and concern. Kagome waved a hand, rubbing at her stinging lashes.

"I-I'm fine," she said, smiling broadly, painfully. "I'm okay-" another round of tears rolled free.

Her friends exchanged worried glances before she stood, trying to control the quiver in her voice. "I-I just need to get some air," she murmured. Feeling foolish, the miko walked from the room, holding her arms.

Padding outside into the sprawling gardens and taking deep, calming breaths helped. Crouching by a koi pond, Kagome trailed a finger into the water. The cool shock of it grounded her. She figured that feeling shitty for one day was valid. Fatigue lined every joint and muscle. She hadn't wanted the previous timeline experiences to bleed over into others- yet Naraku's lingered. Ghastly images of heads impaled on spikes had come to mind without warning.

"What ails you?" Sesshoumaru uttered from behind her.

Gazing at the glittering red and white scales of the fish in the pond, she sighed. "You'll think it's stupid."

"Try me," he settled beside her.

Taking a breath and avoiding his gaze, she fidgeted. "The um...nightmare from last night really shook me," Kagome mumbled. "I remembered it while looking at everyone."

Shifting and folding his legs, Sesshoumaru lit a pipe and exhaled a plume of smoke. It smelled the same as it had that night on the porch in Miroku's world. For some reason, she liked the scent.

A slit pupil slid to her from the corner of his eye. "Describe what happened."

"We should really be getting back to the party," Kagome attempted to deflect.

"You will not enjoy yourself if this memory is distracting you. Speak."

She huffed and brushed her cheek against the warmth of his side as mokomoko curled around her waist. "Jerk, don't be bossy," came out as a muffled grumble into sublime silks.

Sesshoumaru's quiet, steady and ultimately patient presence acted as a balm over her frazzled nerves. Reluctantly Kagome began to share what had happened in the 'dream.'

He listened with a heavy kind of attention, only broken by drags of his pipe or smokey exhales. Strangely, while talking Kagome came to decide that there was no better aphrodisiac than being listened to, ardently and wholeheartedly. He didn't interrupt once, and she felt all the better for it.

When her voice began to wobble again detailing their escape, Kagome wrapped up the explanation, sighing.

"...Feel better?"

"Yes," she reluctantly admitted.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru snuffed out his pipe. Wrapping an arm about her waist, the demon drew in close to brush a striped cheek against hers. "You dreamed very deep, it seems. This one sensed no distress while we slept last night, but I will remain vigilant from now on in order to wake you should such a thing occur again."

"Thank you- but you don't need to do that," Kagome slid her arms around his shoulders. "It was just a one off. Still, would you...go back to the site where you broke Tenseiga and look for the shard? Just in case."

He drew back to raise a brow. "You believe it was a prophetic dream?"

"Not exactly," she said carefully. "It would make me feel so much better though."

Sesshoumaru's attention slid over her face, sharp claws reaching out to brush dark hair from her face.

"Then it shall be done."

* * *

Kagome had found herself buoyed by the stable presence of the Daiyoukai. Finishing her birthday had proved much easier after airing out her memories.

After her friends had said their goodbyes, heading out in the direction of the village with a few of Sesshoumaru's soldiers escorting them, she'd noticed that Rin and Shippo stayed behind. It made her happy.

Rolling over onto her side finally in bed after a long, somewhat tiring day, Kagome looked at her dozing mate. Snowy bangs were ruffled, falling over his forehead inelegantly. Moonlight caught high cheekbones and sloped over his nose, highlighting a parted, tempting mouth. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

Magenta lids remained shut. "You are aware of the answer to that," came his soft, rumbling reply.

Fiddling with the cover coyly, she shifted. "Would you say it to me though...out loud."

"This one has done so before."

"Okay but do it again _please_."

There was a pause, "... fine. But not now."

Her tone became indignant. "Why not?"

"Because you are expecting it," pale lips twitched at the sides. "This one will tell you once you have lowered your guard."

"This isn't an enemy attack, you can tell someone you love them whenever."

"Indeed, but it is not my way."

Kagome huffed. "No, your way is showing it through actions, which I totally respect. But I'd still like to hear it."

"Hn."

She paused in the ensuing silence, prodding his arm. "Sooo..."

"The more you mention it, the more you push back my saying it."

"You can't just withhold affection, you meanie!"

"I am doing no such thing."

"Well fine then," folding her arms grumpily, she put her nose in the air. "You're on a sex ban until you say it."

His honeyed tone barely concealed his amusement, gold eyes opening to drift sidelong to meet hers. "Now who is withholding things?"

Sensing his mood change through the mating bond- a bite she'd discovered on the nape of her neck- Kagome quickly rose. "I'm going to check on the kids."

He blinked, "they are fine."

"I-I know! Just double-checking," kicking off the covers, she made a hasty retreat, tugging a robe around herself to wander to the nursery next door.

Satsuko, their daughter, remained blissfully sleeping. It had melted Kagome's insides to learn her name; as it was her mothers. In a separate room, Itsuki dozed with a quiet snore, long lashes fluttering with dreams. Shippo shared the space though he slept in his own bed. Kagome smiled, brushing a hand over red hair. She felt pleased to have him so close. Apparently it didn't interfere with his kitsune training since the magic school was nearby.

Sesshoumaru's presence lingered in the back of her mind, curling with faint arousal for her.

She knew what would happen if she returned. Kagome couldn't be sure she'd refuse him either despite the 'sex ban'. Looking at her hand that was marred with faint marks from archery, she reminded herself again that her body was on loan. His wife couldn't consent- and that wasn't even getting into the other morally grey things about it.

Wilting with repressed need, she shook herself.

"Kagome?"

Breathing out a sigh of relief, blue eyes landed on Shippo as he rubbed an eye and blinked.

"Hey kiddo, I was just passing through. Want me to read you a story?"

Looking mildly confused but not questioning it, the kit scooched a little to the side and patted his bed. Kagome grabbed a storybook and nestled beside him onto the much too small bed, murmuring the words until he fell asleep.

Though she felt rotten for avoiding him, Kagome slipped into sleep instead of returning to the waiting demon in her bedchamber.

* * *

It was therefore thoroughly disorientating when she awoke to that high ceiling again the next day, sprawled under their covers in the soft light of morning. Sesshoumaru lazed beside her.

Kagome squeaked, wondering if he suspected anything.

"You did not remind me to give you your gift yesterday," he uttered instead, picking imaginary lint off one shoulder and gazing at her flatly as if knowing exactly why she'd avoided returning to their bed.

Kagome blinked. "Really? I thought the gift was my birthday party."

He huffed, "no-" and stood, walking calmly to a shoji screen that had been flattened, leaning against the wall.

Raising a brow, she curiously pushed the covers back and followed. Opening it up caused a gasp to escape, blue eyes eagerly drinking in the images. Standing it up and stepping back, her attention slid from the images that resembled Miroku and Sango flying on Kirara, to herself, Shippo and Inuyasha.

She touched the intricate designs of the golden background. "You had this made for me?" she asked softly.

"Hn. In the past, you have expressed your fears of your friends growing older, while your lifespan will remain bound to me. You desired a picture of your group, did you not?"

Kagome's eyes widened before her shoulders sagged. She hadn't thought about that. She really would outlive everyone except Shippo.

Something occurred to her then, and it chilled her to the core. _We will outlive our daughter._

She glanced at him, but of course Sesshoumaru had no idea what plagued her troubled mind. His nostrils flared though, gaze becoming keen.

 _He can sense it when I'm sad or worried_ , "it's beautiful. Thank you so much. I love it," she forced a smile, moving closer and finding it ridiculously easy to lean into him and expect the demon to embrace her in return.

"Sadness keeps flitting into your scent," he rumbled.

"Don't worry about it."

Sesshoumaru eased back and hummed. "This one will leave today in search of the shard."

"T-today?" she couldn't help the selfish desire to keep him close, but shook herself. This was more important.

Vague amusement crossed his features. "This displeases you, and yet you wept yesterday over the nightmare?"

Kagome pulled away and crossed her arms, smiling playfully. "I just like to keep you on your toes with my mood swings. I'm a complicated girl," she joked, only to see an assessing look come to his face. She stiffened a little as he considered her for a heavy moment- and Kagome feared she might have been caught- before he brushed by, nudging her hip.

"Indeed. I will not be away for long. Mother will accompany you to the meeting."

"Meeting?!"

He gave a languid blink, causing sweat to bead on her forehead. "I-I mean the meeting, ohh yeahh…I totally did not forget about that."

Sesshoumaru snorted and put the flat of his palm against her forehead, nudging. "Foolish. The date has not changed. We meet every month at the same time."

"M-maybe we should wait until you return," she said hopefully, feeling severely out of her depth.

"You can handle it," he uttered, pausing and settling a heavy, curious gaze on her. "Unless… something has changed to make you incapable of talking to the nobles without me, despite you doing so before?"

"Nope!" Kagome beamed. _Crap._

"Hn, good," pale lips curved and Sesshoumaru continued on out of the room, leaving her to deflate like a balloon. _This can only end well_ , she thought dryly.

* * *

Her introduction to Sesshoumaru's mother had been brief and startling. Because in Kagome's eyes she'd merely been walking towards the meeting room minding her own business- when suddenly a female version of Sesshoumaru had rounded a corner and hooked an arm through hers, humming.

"I see you got roped into this dull farce as well, while my son is allowed to go bounding off into the countryside."

Kagome stiffened, eyes wide. _So pretty!_

She tried to collect herself, but next to the demoness' opulence of fine furs and delicate features offset by fierce gleaming eyes, the miko felt a little drab in her hand-stitched frock. "F-farce? We're talking about any news relevant to the Western Lands. Maybe there will be something important?"

Inukimi arched a delicate brow, glancing her over. Kagome suddenly felt as though she'd answered a little too different to how she regularly would.

"Hm," the demoness smiled. "How optimistic you are towards the prospect of sharing a room with nobleman Krito and General Ashira. I cannot tell if you are being sarcastic or if you are attempting to go into this with a fresh sense of renewed hope that they won't bore us to tears."

Kagome tentatively smiled back.

As previously warned though, the meeting proved to be an entirely dull affair. Sesshoumaru's blind faith in her nightmare now seemed like less of a romantic act and more like an excuse to get out of listening to General Ashira congratulate himself for a job well done defending the border for the thousandth time. The nobles ranged from stuffy, prim demons who looked as though they'd flinch at the mere sight of blood- too perfect for such dirt- to meathead warriors that practically had skulls hanging from their belts.

Inukimi fanned herself in the chair next to Kagome, expression placid. From the glazed look in her golden eyes, the miko could tell she was bored.

Listening to level voices drone on- Kagome rose a brow when Sesshoumaru's mother stifled a yawn and discreetly passed over a gold and black lacquer fan.

Looking at her questioningly, she only received a nod of encouragement. Kagome opened it up and started fanning herself, eyes widening as the sounds of birds chirping and gentle noises of nature replaced their tedious voices in her ears.

A courtesy glance at the pictures on the fan revealed birds, trees and a brook- while Inukimi's had a harp, rainfall and lightning.

Kagome shared a smile with her.

"Lady Kagome? You are awfully quiet today. Do you have anything to add?"

Jolting and snapping the ornate fan shut, she swallowed, feeling guilty. Clearly they valued her opinion if they asked, despite being purebloods who usually wouldn't stoop to asking human's their thoughts.

"I-I think someone should go check on the wolf tribe in the East led by Chief Kouga!"

They appeared confused. "I-if it is Lady Kagome's desire, then it will be done. But...why?"

"Well there's a possibility they might need assistance," she winced. "Maybe they could be reminded to use the Western Pass- you know- just in case they need it for future reference."

Nobleman Krito nodded in a bewildered manner. "A-ah...very good, my Lady."

Kagome felt Inukimi's keen gaze upon her but refused to look, exhaling and sliding open her fan to let the calming chorus of birds soothe her frazzled nerves.

* * *

After eating lunch with Inukimi and accepting the children back from a maid, Kagome decided to go for a wander. Walking out beyond the gates of the stronghold with Itsuki and Satsuko, she glanced around at the demon community clustered beyond the traditional mansion. A town made up of different species resided there, selling wares on the market or inviting patrons into their restaurants or hotels. It seemed a little ahead of its time, in a way. Compared with the wide, open spaces of the stronghold and respectable distance that nobles kept between each other, the demons outside seemed more social.

Many nodded to her in respect as she passed by, not looking particularly surprised. Kagome assumed it was normal for her to walk among them.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!"

Satsuko clapped her hands and waved over her shoulder, so Kagome turned, bewildered.

A humanoid demon with dark brown skin and goat horns curling out of short wild hair hurried through the crowd, panting, "I'm so glad I ran into you! Please, can you lend us your assistance again?" seafoam green eyes widened beseechingly.

"Uhhh..." Kagome glanced down at Itsuki, who had latched onto the young man's leg. "Sure," she smiled, becoming an expert at just rolling with situations.

She followed him to a large building a few stories high. Children were running about- and Kagome was astonished to find most of them hanyou or human, demons in the minority. A few adults were trying to get them organised but were clearly being ignored. She spied Rin among them, who was trying to calm a child throwing a tantrum.

"Oh thank goddess you got her," one small lizard-like demon breathed a sigh of relief. "Lady Kagome, please lend us your assistance. A wealthy mated pair are to arrive soon but the children are too excited."

Her eyes gentled. _This must be an orphanage_ , she thought, passing Satsuko to the goat demon. Her daughter kicked madly and immediately reached up to touch his horns, gurgling.

"No problem," Kagome said, rolling up her sleeves. "Happy to help!"

* * *

She'd managed to round the children up by turning the act into a game. Everyone had to line up from tallest to smallest, which made some start to whine about height and how 'horns were cheating.' Kagome giggled and instead turned the line into eldest to youngest. Rin had picked up Itsuki when he tried to join in.

"I won't let you get adopted, silly," she grinned when he mock struggled, giggling.

When the couple arrived, which turned out to be a pair of leopard demons, a hush had fallen over the children. Kagome stood by and watched, noting the hopeful countenances of the staff.

Despite looking at each kit, pup, fawn, calf, tengu, hanyou and human available, they'd played it safe and selected a young cat demon from the bunch.

The hanyou and human children appeared mildly disappointed but not surprised. Despite outnumbering the pure-blooded demons- they'd been passed over fairly quickly.

Kagome's heart ached for them. Clearly change had happened for the demons to accept them in their midst in the first place, but prejudices still remained.

"-and this is all thanks to the founder of this orphanage, Lady Kagome!"

She snapped back to the situation at hand, gawking at the goat demon who was clearly introducing her to the leopard demons.

_I-I founded this place?_

Quickly bowing and feeling her cheeks heat- twin exclamations of surprise and dismay reached her ears.

"Please do not bow to us, my Lady. You are the mate of a Daiyoukai," the husband said, as they bowed instead.

Kagome frowned and opened her mouth, before the goat demon cut in. "S-she is also a great miko in her own respect.

"Yes, of course," the husband drawled, straightening. From his tone, it was clear such a thing did not warrant his respect.

The goat bristled, but Kagome lay a hand on his arm, smiling. Despite what they might've thought, she wasn't upset about being seen as 'just' Sesshoumaru's wife. Because it clearly wasn't true. If the people around her could recognise her worth, the opinions of strangers didn't matter.

After leaving the couple to settle the paperwork with other staff members, Kagome followed the goat demon named Denzi around, helping with chores. Itsuki and Satsuko seemed content to play with the other children.

"Of course it's great Rito got adopted but I do wish demons could be a little more open-minded and a little less predictable," Denzi quietly mumbled, smoothing out a futon.

Kagome lay down an extra blanket. "Me too, but hey at least the kids have this orphanage in the first place and demons like you to help run it," she bumped shoulders with him.

Pointed ears twitched and he smiled. "Sure," he then sighed. "That couple seemed so confused. They must've not heard that Lord Sesshoumaru has allowed our species to integrate so much with humans. Perhaps they think of him as he'd been years back. Must say it is a little strange to think about, even now- how hateful and distant he was towards mixed heritage kids. And now he's...well…"

Kagome stared as he trailed off, before hearing loud exclamations coming from downstairs. Children jabbered excitedly, racing outside. Standing, the miko moved over to the window curiously.

She then bit back a smile, hiding it behind her hand.

"- now he's like that," Denzi joined her, grinning at the large dog demon currently being used as a jungle gym.

Kagome giggled and turned, hurrying down wooden steps and through hallways, jogging out into bright sunlight and watching the large white inuyoukai lay down and cross one paw over the other, looking severely put out as children clambered over him like fleas. Little Satsuko had cuddled up to his chest, dozing between his two front legs. Their son was currently running around in his own inuyoukai form, the pup yipping at his father. Sesshoumaru ignored him- before closing his large puffy tail down over the loud pup's face and making muffled barking sound out. The daiyoukai smirked a little.

"Play nice," she chastised, walking up to him. Now fully in control of his power, his size was much larger than Naraku's timeline version of himself. Sesshoumaru, therefore, towered over her, but was not yet close to his true form's mass, probably to prevent damage to the orphanage's garden.

Fluffy ears perked and two red eyes slid to her, muzzle leaning down. Kagome stroked her hands over it easily, fingers running with a nostalgic drag. His coat gleamed in the afternoon sun, nothing like his bedraggled self's dirty, damaged hide.

"Did you find any trace of the shard?" she asked softly.

A long exhale fanned out of his big wet nose. Sesshoumaru craned his neck away, closing thick teeth into the fur curling over his shoulder like thick flames. He then lowered Tenseiga's small fragment into her open palms.

The metal felt cool to the touch, and was barely the size of her pinky. Kagome swallowed and looked up at Sesshoumaru- who was already watching her soberly.

"W-what are the chances, huh?" she laughed weakly.

Her mate did not respond, and Kagome was called into the building before she could say anything else.

* * *

After everything that had occurred, it felt like a welcome relief to don pyjamas in the evening, wrapping a robe around her after dipping into their private springs.

As Kagome towel dried her hair, the 'clacks' of wood hitting wood caught her attention. A childish voice yowled a battle cry.

Lips quirking, she drew back a door and stepped out into the fading light of dusk. Itsuki jabbed a tiny wooden 'sword' no bigger than a dagger upwards- only for Sesshoumaru to parry. He held Satsuko in the crook of his left arm, who giggled, nestled against him.

"Hyah!" Itsuki went for his father's leg, stumbling.

Sesshoumaru blocked and jabbed him in the back lightly. "Now you are dead."

"Nooo!" he gasped, raising his head. "I save princess Sas'ko!"

"You must try harder if you are to prevail against me."

Kagome smiled, watching them play. Their antics reminded her of a watered-down version of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's old fights, what with the way her mate stepped around the toddler and feined a few jabs, clearly toying with him.

As he struck out another mock blow- his wooden sword collided with another, making a hard _'clank'_ ring out. Golden eyes widened and slid up, meeting her amused expression.

Slit pupils dilated. Kagome blushed and put strength into her legs, forcing him back with a sweep of her arm in order to grab Itsuki and lift him up onto her shoulders.

"I am here to defend you, sire! What orders do you have for me?"

Her son giggled and held his mighty sword aloft, bringing it down to point at Sesshoumaru. "Charrggee!"

Kagome ran forward and began engaging the Daiyoukai in play- only their attacks were much more forceful. When he blocked her sword, Itsuki joined in and jabbed his own into the flesh of his father's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru grunted and rolled his eyes. "You cheat."

"We do not, we're on a team," Kagome giggled, high fiving her son.

Golden eyes slid down to Satsuko, who drooled on his arm. "I feel at a slight disadvantage."

Despite this dry and correct observation, they continued to engage in swordplay, losing themselves in the simple fun and challenge of push and pull- Kagome landing on her ass a few times. They only paused once they realised the lamps were lit around the stronghold and the sun had well and truly set.

Satsuko dozed, and even Itsuki rubbed his eye, yawning. A maid appeared to take them to bed, and Kagome allowed it. She would've insisted on taking them herself if it weren't for a niggling question in the back of her mind.

"Sesshoumaru," she asked when they were alone, the maid closing the door behind her.

"Hm?" he gathered the wooden swords, putting them away in a small storage shed with the kid's other toys.

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip. This was risky, but she felt too curious. "I've been thinking about Satsuko and...her being human."

Immediately his frame became tense. Golden irises glowed in the dark, giving off an inner light. "We need not have this conversation again," his previously velvety tone turned into winter frost.

"What conversation?"

He turned, walking through the garden with quiet steps. "The one where we pretend to entertain the idea that we'd allow her to die out like a common peasant just for the sake of 'her choice' in a mate."

Kagome's mind raced to catch up- and she grabbed the trailing end of his white sleeve. "You're talking about...arranged marriage?" she realised.

The demon halted and levelled a heavy look at her over one shoulder. "That _is_ the point of contention in this debate."

It dawned on her then; that Sesshoumaru hadn't rejected their daughter at all when she'd first been born. Rather, the Daiyoukai had swung in completely the opposite direction. He favoured the runt of the litter and felt fiercely protective of her. It bled into every interaction- every smile, every nuzzle, every curl of his arm when a servant had carried a tray too near them when they'd had dinner.

So he'd already laid out plans to wed Satsuko to a demon once she came of age to marry. In order to lengthen her life-span as Kagome's had.

Wrestling with herself, the miko's brows drew together. No wondered they'd fought about it. Of course, on paper it was perfect. She didn't want to outlive her daughter.

_But…_

"...What if she falls for a human?" Kagome murmured.

Pale lips thinned, flashing a fang, "again with this foolish notion. Such feelings are irrelevant when the choice is between an early death or prolonged life. A human spouse is unsuitable."

"She might not see it that way!" she burst, stepping closer and touching his cheek. "Sesshoumaru, to anyone else _we'd_ be unsuitable. You're a demon and I'm a priestess. You're my ex's brother and a former enemy. Sometimes the unsuitable just happens and becomes...the option that you want most."

His haughty expression cracked for a moment- and she could see the fear behind his stoic refusal to entertain the idea. Sharp claws curled around her wrist, gently removing her palm.

The rejection stung more keenly than she'd anticipated, wilting.

"Do not make such a face," Sesshoumaru rumbled, leaning close and dragging firm lips over the crown of her head. "We will never agree on this subject."

Kagome leaned closer against his stable form. "I guess it's something that we have to deal with when the time comes. But I worry it'll...harm your relationship with her if she feels like she has no choice."

"She has a choice- of demon to pick."

Sighing, she lifted her head. "What about Rin?"

"What of her? I have explained a similar situation to her, as you're aware."

"Uh-huh, and remind me of how that went?"

His silence was telling. "She dismissed me."

Kagome would've paid to see that. She kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around him. Clearly he was in the teething stages of still learning parenthood, as no doubt she was too. This was new and frightening in many ways.

"I see both sides of the argument, but I don't have the answer. Despite what I think about allowing free will, I'm a hypocrite," Kagome chuckled weakly. "Because I do want both Rin and Satsuko to choose a demon and get a 'get out of mortality free' card. Hell, I kinda wish Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango had done it too. Just to keep everyone alive longer," she raised her troubled gaze to his, blue eyes sad. "But things aren't always perfect. No matter what happens though, we'll be there for them. That's something we can both agree on, right?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, curling one hand in her hair and exhaling heavily into the flesh of her neck before resting his forehead there wearily. Kagome held him close, closing her eyes.

Luckily Sesshoumaru appeared too tired to start getting frisky that night. They didn't talk about the shard, instead cuddling up close to one another. She wondered what she could possibly say if he did ask.

Silences between them were not awkward, however, despite their earlier disagreement- and when Sesshoumaru kissed her in bed, it was just like any other time.

When the demon pulled away to ease back though, suddenly Kagome wrapped both arms around his neck, shifting and kissing him again. He made a grunt of surprise, chuckling against her mouth and cradling the back of her head. Kagome then drew away a touch, fanning hot breath over his lips and smiling shyly. Her mouth was tingling.

Golden eyes cut to the ceiling with a smirk and he gracefully eased an arm around her. "Sleep, troublesome miko."

She relented, soaking in the atmosphere and wondering if she felt so at ease merely because the last world had been so tense.

In her heart, she somewhat doubted that was the reason, pressing against his side and sighing.

* * *

"So...am I a dark priestess now?"

Yua glanced up from where she sat on the porch in the cold light of the moon, making daisy chains. "Can you not tell?"

Kagome glanced away, rubbing her arm. She hadn't been able to sleep, and had gone looking for her absent friend. "Truthfully I've been too nervous to test my powers."

When the little girl kept watching her patiently, she sighed and raised a hand, concentrating. Energy gathered to her fingertips, racing out as a pale pink glow of pure reiki.

She exhaled in a rush.

"It was the Kagome that you left behind which will be impacted and changed by your choice," Yua said grimly.

Kagome hopped off the wooden porch to the ground, hands clasped behind her. "I didn't have much choice if I wanted to save them from Naraku. And yet I feel guilty."

Tilting her head, Yua waited.

Looking at her, the miko's expression cracked into that of blushing cheeks. "I feel guilty because I'm very happy here."

Dark obsidian eyes softened. "Perhaps you have found the right place for you, then."

"Perhaps," she smiled, before sighing. She hoped their other selves were alright. "There's another problem though," she mumbled.

"Oh?"

Kagome fiddled with long dark hair, feeling like a teenager again and confessing something embarrassing. "I don't…want to leave."

"That is a good sign. Though I am surprised. Did you not fight earlier?"

She blinked and gave a smile. "That was a disagreement, sure. Sesshoumaru and his Kagome will have to work through Satsuko growing up and getting older together… but that wasn't anything bad. Sometimes talking like that helps air things out, even if it gets heated. Things aren't always going to be perfect. They'll constantly be learning together. All couples do. It's just a matter of finding which person you want to learn alongside most."

Yua nodded, glancing away. Small pale hands threaded and curled close to her heart. "I also do not want to leave," she whispered.

Kagome's attention snapped to her. She moved closer, crouching and touching her knee. "Why's that?"

"Because this will be your last husband. I sense it. You are ready to make the choice," Yua murmured. "When that happens, I must return you home and leave for good."

Softening, Kagome eased forward and wrapped both arms easily around her cold body. "Oh sweetheart," she sighed, pressing her face into her shoulder. Yua trembled and clung tight to the miko.

"I-I am somewhat… frightened."

"You won't be alone," Kagome soothed, scooping the girl up and cradling her on her lap, stroking midnight black hair. "The Soul Piper will come and guide you to the netherworld. Then you'll be reunited with your Mom, just like you wanted. It'll be okay, Yua."

Sniffing and allowing it when Kagome rocked her a little from side to side, Yua wiped a tear from her eye. "I am not fearful for me, Higurashi Kagome," her petulant tone wobbled. "How am I supposed to permit you to be alone? You have questionable judgement."

Kagome gaped before bursting into laughter, pinching her hip lightly and causing the girl to squeak. "How dare! I'm a perfectly capable adult, thank you very much!" Feeling vindictive, she began tickling- causing surprised, wild laughter to ring out from the usually stoic spirit. Kagome grinned upon hearing it, not letting up.

She happened to glance up in the middle of their play- Yua's laughter becoming a dull roar the second her attention was arrested elsewhere.

Sesshoumaru stood on the porch, watching her intently.

Kagome's stomach dropped at the unreadable expression on his face, sensing the tension coiling in his frame through the bite mark blazing on the nape of her neck.

_H-how much of that did he hear?_


	9. Sesshoumaru part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut ahoy

Sweat pricked cold and damp at the back of her neck as Kagome rose from her crouch and stiffly stood. Yua's giggles had died down, now looking between Daiyoukai and Miko uncomfortably. Sesshoumaru remained eerily still, red creeping into the corners of his vision. Breath hitching, Kagome only had time to shift her heel back- before an iron grip wrapped around her neck.

Hot breath fanned over her face, blazing, crimson eyes meeting wide blue ones. Her bones quivered as lips peeled back, revealing sharp white teeth.

"This one had thought you were acting a touch strange," the words hissed out like steam. "What are you?" he quietly demanded. "Where is my mate?"

Kagome grit her teeth and bit blunt nails into the flesh of his hand. "This is her body!" she burst in an effort to ease his blind anger.

Sesshoumaru's grip immediately gentled, logic returning. His mouth thinned nonetheless, keeping her in place. "Answer my questions."

"I-I am Kagome!" she squeaked, quelling at his ensuing snarl. Frustration flared then and Kagome dug her heel in- pushing off the ground with the pad of her foot and slamming her forehead against his, growling. "It's the truth! Don't you snarl at me! I'm a past version of her!"

Sesshoumaru's head rose, blinking owlishly and falling silent in the wake of her seething temper. So very reminiscent of his mate's. Since he'd become still and watchful, she swallowed, feeling her head ache from the impact. "I've sort of- jumped into your mate's body for the week. I'm her...when she was 18. I wanted to see what life would be like in various timelines in order to help me choose my own husband in my world."

Red eyes narrowed, slowly dimming into orange tinted gold. "Where is she, if you are inside her?"

"She also remains," Yua piped up then, causing Sesshoumaru's attention to glide down to the little spirit. "Your wife's consciousness has been pushed back to the far reaches of her mind in order to allow this Kagome autonomy over her body. The Kagome from this world will return once this girl leaves."

Sesshoumaru mulled the new information over, while Kagome held his wrist. "Y-you can see and hear her?" she murmured, glancing at Yua.

At this, he scoffed and levelled an arrogant look at her. "Just who do you think I am?" he uttered, flexing long, deadly fingers wide and finally releasing the miko from his hold. "As the owner of Tenseiga, my eyes and senses have become attuned to those meant for the netherworld."

Stepping away, she rubbed her neck. Despite there being no marks left behind, Kagome felt rattled. It had been a long time since they'd been enemies, and to some extent, she'd forgotten how consuming and frightening his wrath could be when turned on those he deemed a foe.

Sesshoumaru's gaze slid back to Yua. "Are you the one who granted the miko this power?"

The spirit shook her head. "I am merely a guide."

"You will tell me who saw fit to make a fool out of me," he uttered.

Kagome grabbed his sleeve, heedless of the frosty gaze he pinned her with "It wasn't like that- please don't think I was trying to mock you. I-I just wanted to see what marrying you was...like," she mumbled lamely.

"Hn," he exhaled through his nose. "You are aware that from my perspective- I look like a new shoe you are trying on before making a final purchase. It is not a flattering thought, nor is the idea of being robbed of my mate."

"You love her a lot, huh?" Kagome gentled. "I never thought of it that way, but if you feel cheap or deceived, I can only apologise."

Sesshoumaru stared at her heatedly, shifting and flexing long claws towards her face. She couldn't help but flinch- before feeling them comb through dark hair in a soft caress. He took another calming breath.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you," she murmured. "And for...enjoying it when you touched and held me," blue eyes turned a little sad, words blurting out quicker and rolling into distress. "Those kisses and caresses were meant for someone else but I indulged in them all. It wasn't right of me-"

"Enough," he turned, stepping back onto the porch.

Kagome's shoulders fell, taking that as further rejection before his tone shifted into a crisp, velvet invitation; "come."

Glancing down to her left revealed that Yua had already disappeared, leaving them alone. Her heart drummed hard and fast in her ears as Kagome hopped back onto the wooden porch and followed the demon inside.

* * *

Servants were sent for despite the lateness of the hour, bringing green tea. Sesshoumaru sat across from her in a very business-like manner. From how he inhaled the fragrance inside the cup before sipping, she assumed it calmed him.

"When did you start to notice I wasn't your mate?" she mumbled, drinking her own tea.

"It was little things. It is not like her to be so absent-minded. That, and she would not refer to herself as a 'girl' as you did at one point. She is particular about being called a woman," he cut his eyes to the ceiling, lips curving with obvious fondness. "Mother also noticed your strangeness and came to me about it."

"I see," she shifted on her knees. "Are you angry with me?"

"No, not now that I have clarity. All I heard earlier from your conversation was you not wanting to leave and referring to my Kagome as separate from yourself. It was foolishness on my part, since you asked me to gain possession of the shard that could potentially endanger our lives. Of course you are an ally," half-lidded eyes assessed her over the curling steam. Sesshoumaru grew contemplative and set the cup down. "If our positions were reversed, I can see myself acting similar to you. However...this one would not have been as hm…'good' as you were."

A dark brow rose and she waited for him to explain. The demon lifted a shoulder, silver stands tumbling free from behind a pointed ear. "I would have indulged in her far deeper than you did with me," he admitted.

She gaped, cheeks flooding red. "Y-you were pissed a second ago that I was inside your mate's body!"

"Indeed. That does not mean I cannot be honest," Sesshoumaru sniffed. "I am not sorry for my reaction. I was acting appropriately to what I'd overheard. Still, I am...regretful over causing you pain," he seemed to struggle with the words.

"You're very objective and mature these days," she huffed, soon giggling quietly. He made a face, which only made her laugh all the more. Gentling, she looked down at the green beverage in her cup. "It's okay, I get why you reacted that way." Kagome tentatively smiled, noticing his features become grave.

"So, you have been to previous timelines."

She nodded, glancing away. "It's probably not something you want to hear. Some men took good care of me, others less so. I've done things in those universes I never thought I'd do. In some cases, they were things I didn't think I was capable of. This is...one of those universes."

He tipped his head slightly to one side. "How so?"

"I-I dunno," Kagome forced a smile, setting down the cup and rubbing her arm. "It's a pretty big deal to me, seeing how much your Kagome has stretched her wings; founding the orphanage, keeping her friend group, taking control of her life just through what she wears and how not once did I feel disingenuous to myself, and yet I felt...bigger. My reach was further. More fully realised."

"You did not think yourself capable of that?"

"It's hard to explain. I knew I could, it was just a matter of if I ever would get to…"

"Foolishness," he sighed. "You have already proven your capabilities numerous times, even at the age you really are. The Shikon Jewel's erasure, defeating Naraku twice from what you told me of the other world. You doubt yourself," her chin was tilted up, Sesshoumaru having blurred closer in mere moments, now leaning in close. She felt the warm press of his knee resting against hers, his scent a welcome inhale. "And that is unacceptable."

"I don't anymore," she touched the fingers beneath her jaw, dragging a thumb over his. "I understand now, what Yua was trying to teach me. In order to choose a husband, I also had to fall in love with myself in the universe that I liked best," Kagome took a breath. "I know what I can do now. But I'd still like to grow alongside someone while in a relationship."

Golden eyes slid over her face. "Naturally you will choose me."

Kagome burst into laughter, thwacking his shoulder and shaking her head with mirth. Exasperation mingled with affection in her tone. "You're unbelievable."

"Thank you," he preened, giving a crooked smile.

Wiping her eyes and trying to repress the happy glow in her cheeks, she hummed. "I dunno, buddy. You've got some pretty stiff competition. Chief Kouga of the Eastern Wolf Tribe was pretty sweet to me-" Sesshoumaru snorted at that, "-or there's Kohaku."

"The boy?" the usual silkiness of his voice turned disbelieving.

Kagome nodded, lips curving teasingly as she flipped some hair over her shoulder. "Mhm, it surprised me too. He's a good candidate. There's also-" firm lips crashed to hers.

Squeaking caused her mouth to part in surprise, which only allowed Sesshoumaru to brush a tongue within. Clawed hands framed her face to prevent escape, and he kissed her deeply, grunting lowly. Kagome's eyes fluttered shut, fingers threading in the material of his sleepwear, unable to quell the want for more.

He pulled away slowly, and she stared at him. Some part of her brain noted that she probably looked as stunned as Inuyasha after taking a 'Sit' command to the face, which wasn't really the proper expression to have after being given an absolutely lovely kiss.

Sesshoumaru panted a touch. "Do not say such filthy things with so tempting a mouth," he stroked a thumb over her bottom lip in a maddening graze. "I despise those other worlds."

"Why?" she breathed.

"Because they are home to other versions of this Sesshoumaru that were too weak or blind to take you for himself before another claimed you."

Kagome blushed and rested her cheek against his firm shoulder, wrapping both arms around his middle. Mokomoko curled possessively around her waist, drawing their chests together. He allowed the miko to rest an ear over his chest, listening to the solid thud of a powerful heartbeat.

"It's late, we should sleep," she murmured, though her thighs pressed together.

Sesshoumaru's nose dragged over the crown of her head, dark strands brushing his heated flesh. "Hn…" he gave a dusty exhale, leaning away and brushing that same thumb over his lip slightly as he regarded her hungrily. Kagome swallowed. It made her ache to pretend not to notice it.

* * *

Over the next few days, Kagome mostly spent time with her family; playing with the children or talking with Sesshoumaru and Lady Inukimi. She observed Shippo during one of his lessons that he apparently took with Sesshoumaru, who tested what he'd learned at school. Rin went to the orphanage every day or assisted with chores, playing with Itsuki and Satsuko.

While braiding Inukimi's hair one evening in the sitting room after the children had retired to bed, Kagome glanced up at the back of a silver head when the demoness hummed.

"Yes, this one did think you were acting strange."

"Was I that obvious?" she winced, having told her the truth. The children were still in the dark, there was no need to confuse them.

Sesshoumaru sat at a low table near a burning lamp, writing on a scroll and taking care of paperwork.

"Nothing too big gave you away. Just little hmm… hints of a lack of maturity."

Kagome's cheeks blazed red, stiffening. "I'm plenty mature, thank you very much!"

"Of course- so sorry to cause offence," Inukimi giggled delicately behind her long sleeve.

Kagome caught sight of her hand as the silken material dipped down her wrist. "There were a couple of things I wanted to ask you both but couldn't because I was pretending. So um…" weaving the silver strands together helped to collect the words. "How did we fall in love, Sesshoumaru?"

Her mate was slow to respond, so Inukimi piped up. "I heard you impressed him with your powers. I suppose that is the only way to catch the attention of a warlord~"

"It was not like that," his tone came low and biting. Lady Inukimi merely flashed a smile at her over one shoulder.

Observing her mate, Kagome witnessed stoic features morph into nostalgia and reverence, staring at the piece of parchment. "Merely, we spent an increasing amount of time together in the village. It happened by accident. You were blind to it for far longer than I."

Inukimi lowered her voice for Kagome's ears. "Female inuyoukai are typically the ones to approach a male first in order to mate. You no doubt frustrated and confused him," she smirked.

Sesshoumaru huffed, continuing to write. "There is no large event that made you see me in another light, just as I cannot pinpoint how this one came to want you. I kept noticing your acts of charity and kindness for others, and my blood sang when you destroyed those who would threaten their wellbeing. Is that answer anticlimactic?"

"No," Kagome quickly assured him, smiling. "I think most relationships just happen simply. It doesn't make them any less beautiful."

His answering silence didn't feel cold. Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to warm in silent agreement.

"There's another thing I wanted to ask; About your fingers," motioning to Inukimi's hand, dark brows drew together in puzzlement. "How come you and Sesshoumaru both have your index and middle claws permanently filed down?" she asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru's brush halted on the paper. Inukimi burst into louder, more inelegant laughter, flashing her fangs. "Oh, dear- how precious and naive you are! So different to your usual self~"

"Mother," Sesshoumaru uttered stiffly. "Do not tease her."

Kagome looked between them, feeling a little clueless. The demoness giggled and waved an elegant hand. "Let us just say they're very handy when pleasuring a female lover, little miko."

Slowly putting two and two together, her face inflamed, throat tightening. "AH! Ohh don't laugh!" growling as Inukimi began chortling again, she hid red cheeks with her hands. "It's not my fault I didn't know!" she insisted hotly.

Unbeknownst to her, Sesshoumaru stared, unblinking. He rested his chin on one palm, running a clawed thumb over his jaw.

Kagome glanced at him after a little while and smiled, finishing up his mother's hair and crawling over. "Hey, silly. Are you scatterbrained or something? You've got ink on your face. Must've been on your fingers," pulling his hand away revealed black ink on the pads of his digits. A long dark line had stained his face.

"Ah," he hummed distractedly, inhaling her scent. Kagome brought out a napkin and started rubbing it off, leaning close to his face.

Golden eyes darkened, pupils dilating.

Inukimi giggled and stood, taking out her fan. "The air in here is certainly charged. Almost like you are whelps in heat. I'll leave you to it," she flounced away with palpable amusement, braided hair swishing into the air behind her.

"Ah- goodnight!" Kagome watched her go, blinking. "Wonder what she's talking about-" her words sputtered out upon finding her mate looming closer than anticipated. Her abdomen tightened, a thrill racing up her spine and heating racing blood.

Sesshoumaru swallowed, jaw clenching, attention slipping to her mouth- before abruptly standing. He then left the room, heading in the direction of their private springs.

Kagome sighed, letting out a rush of hot air. It was becoming physically painful to resist now.

* * *

During a day in which Sesshoumaru had no duties to attend to, he flew their family out into a lush green mountain range. Rin and Shippo helped Kagome start a fire to cook their food, having a picnic.

Itsuki ran around in inuyoukai form, chasing a mountain goat. Sesshoumaru plucked him from the ground mid-air before he could fall off the edge of a cliff.

It was all very subdued and peaceful, yet Kagome didn't feel bored. On the contrary, from how she could sense individual demons roaming the lower path of the mountains, she estimated her powers had become more refined, and the chatter of the children kept her engaged. Sesshoumaru ate with them due to the meat he'd caught. He didn't talk much, but his aura remained a pleasant blanket, assuring protection. Unexpectedly, she caught his dazed eyes on the trees more than once.

_No way… is Sesshoumaru a secret daydreamer?_

Shippo carefully snuck a piece of meat away from his skewer. The Daiyoukai didn't even notice.

Kagome bit her lip to stop from giggling, finding it endearing.

A phantom caress of bloodlust on the breeze had her stiffening. Muscles tensed, goosebumps whispering over sun kissed skin. Moving haltingly, Kagome dragged her attention to the far off trees. Between two trunks, she could see a clearing. Within the meadow, a creature walked. It looked somewhat like a flayed human that had bent backwards, walking on all fours the wrong way. It's face remained looking upwards at the sky, having no lips to hide large teeth, long limbs moving unnaturally smoothly. It stood bigger than any mortal and reeked of blood.

The red substance coated it's arms and feet, staining the ground and leaving a trail. She'd noticed a village pass by while flying, and felt her stomach drop.

The creature seemed to pause, looking at her- before trailing starving attention to her children.

Kagome felt something blinding and consuming then. Her eyes hardened into glaciers, outrage and fierce, scathing protectiveness heating her body. How dare it. How dare that monster even presume to look at them!?

She didn't realise she'd started panting until the creature kept walking. Reiki skittered like static over her skin. A palm met her shoulder, causing the miko to jolt.

Golden eyes remained on the trees.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Shippo asked, tail puffing up at the sensation of her powers.

"N-nothing, sweetie," she stood when Sesshoumaru did. "Stay together for a sec," she said to the children, following the Daiyoukai away from their makeshift camp on the mountainside.

He stopped at the edge of a cliff, crouching and sniffing.

"Sesshoumaru...that thing. Did it slaughter that village we passed by?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Hn," he stared down at the lower outcroppings of rock, noticing the creature appear on the base of a nearby mountain.

Kagome's hands were already calling forth reiki, palms glowing with an amethyst shine. "I...I can't feel any resistance in my power," blue eyes widened, a little intimidated. "Usually there's like...a cap I can feel, bottling it up and helping me keep it controlled."

Sesshoumaru stood and moved to her back. "Make a bow and arrow. This one will control the flow of your energy."

"How?" she asked, crafting a sparking, large bow out of pure energy and notching an arrow.

His palm met her lower back, causing the bite mark on her neck to become sensitive, aching. "The mating mark on your flesh contains my youki. Aim and release. I will ensure your powers do not consume us all."

Kagome cut her eyes to the sky at his joke, before focusing. Aiming right at the creature, she didn't think of the distance between them and how out of range it typically would be for an archer. All she thought about was the way it had looked at Itsuki, Shippo, Rin and Satsuko. Letting out a snarl that flashed blunt teeth, Kagome's aura flared- releasing the arrow.

It sailed strong and true down the cliff face, Sesshoumaru's youki racing around the tip to weave and merge with holy power.

Upon impact with the creature, a blinding light burst forth. Kagome gasped and rocked back against a strong chest. Wide eyes took in the massive scope of the blast. A large dome of pure energy glowing pink and deadly rose up, consuming most of the neighbouring mountain.

She remained speechless until the light died down, revealing a steaming crater in the rock where the creature had once stood.

"W-what was that?!" she burst, rounding on Sesshoumaru. "I-I thought you said you'd contain my powers, not add to them!"

Golden eyes calmly regarded her. "I did contain them," he uttered. "To the best of my ability."

Kagome's throat became dry, the bow fizzling out into nothing within her palms. "I don't...understand," she said thinly. _That was me?_

Sharp claws curled into the hair behind her ear. "My mate can control her reiki on her own. Do not fear such power."

"I-I'm not afraid it's just...I didn't know I could do that," her voice quivered.

Sesshoumaru leaned down, nose skimming hers as thin lips pressed to her pale cheek. "Maternal instinct to protect your own is a force of nature, is it not, miko?"

Kagome breathed in his scent, calming and closing her eyes.

"I guess so," she murmured.

* * *

The return flight in the late evening had been beautiful. Sitting upon Sesshoumaru in inuyoukai form, Kagome held the children close, observing the scenery down below. Valleys, waterfalls, rice fields and forests passed, all picturesque and awe-inspiring even when touched by nothing but the moonlight, giving the waters a gentle shine.

Sesshoumaru leapt around a thin mound of rock that jutted upwards into the sky, flying around it in a tight circle that made his passengers swerve to the side on his back, dipping precariously close to falling off. Laughter rang out as they held onto heavenly fur.

"Space travel, space travel!" the children giggled and yelled, the wind lashing at their hair. Kagome's eyes flew wide, nostalgia choking her windpipe. Her lips bent into a painful smile and she laughed along with them as the demon glided around the rock several times, making them dizzy and breathless with giggles.

* * *

During a heavenly soak in the hot springs within the Western Stronghold, Kagome sighed and tipped her head back into the water, lashes falling shut. The memory of reiki blasting like a mini nuclear explosion played in her head again and again. The scope of her power felt intimidating, but she tried to bear in mind that this was her capabilities years later. She'd have time to refine and master them.

And then there was Sesshoumaru…

All things considered, she felt like they'd done well resisting each other, though the pull towards him certainly felt strong. All they had to do was avoid seeing each other naked or something and things would go on swimmingly-

_-wait why is Sesshoumaru's aura at the edge of the pool?_

Kagome yanked herself up into a sitting position, yelping at the sight of him standing there in all his glory. She grabbed a white towel, plastering it to herself and soaking it within the waters in the process.

"S-sesshoumaru! I'm almost done…"

"There is no need to rush when we are perfectly capable of sharing," he said carelessly, stepping closer.

"I-I should move."

Sesshoumaru reached for his obi tie and pulled it loose around his waist. He then pushed silken robes off his shoulders and discarded them before casually stripping the rest of his clothing off until he was fully nude. "You are correct. You should sit by the water instead. The warm rocks are comfortable," he muttered, lifting a shoulder and heedless of his nudity; stepped into the pool. Blue eyes widened and she turned away from his nakedness, absolutely, completely red. How could he be so casual about it? Kagome retreated further into the pool and pulled herself up from the water to sit on a rock, unable to look at him.

Sesshoumaru noticed and hummed, wading into the hot, steaming water until he was waist-deep. "Does it bother you?" the demon approached, stopping at her legs.

"What?" she squeaked, shifting her shins in the water. "Uh, no. I'm just...not...used to this. A-and besides, we're supposed to be behaving!"

Sesshoumaru grasped her hand and placed it on his left shoulder, just above the scar of his previously missing left arm. "And this? Would it displease you if I was still only one-armed?" He looked at her, not shying away in the least.

Kagome finally made eye contact, which she suspected was his intention behind asking something he clearly knew the answer to. "No. Not at all," she said, voice filled with confidence. "That wouldn't ever be an issue. Why do you ask?"

Sesshoumaru hummed and shifted to stand between her legs, the miko too distracted to really think about their positions. "I wondered if there was another world, another timeline, in which this Sesshoumaru never regained a new arm. And in that world, would we flourish? I have not touched another human nor looked upon one as I do you, so perhaps loss of limbs do not matter to your kind but...female demons would find it an issue. For them, they'd see it as a weakness. A sign that I could not provide for my chosen mate," sliding a wet hand up her thigh, he hummed.

Her skin tingled under his touch. "It wouldn't matter," Kagome insisted, touching a striped cheek. "I'd love you all the same."

Sesshoumaru's honeyed eyes warmed. He leaned to kiss her collarbone, shifting a hand within the parting of the towel. And like a fool Kagome allowed it, panting softly as his lips met her stomach, her navel, until a wet, sinuous tongue found her folds. She betrayed herself by shifting aching thighs apart for him, gasping as sharp fangs scraped delicately over her clit.

Kagome jolted her hips, alarmed by the explosion of pleasure in her lower abdomen at the sensation.

Sesshoumaru clamped his mouth over her sex and took one of her hands that remained clenched in a trembling fist, putting it in his hair close to his pointed ear. A dark aura raised as the sweat from the steam clung to his body. He sucked harshly at her folds as she whined and mewled, beckoning him closer and raising her own aura, trembling as they weaved. It felt so strange, yet the sensations of power flirting, twining against opposing power felt magnetic and addictive. Sesshoumaru breathed out and shoved his tongue further inside slick folds. He touched her inner walls, feeling her clench around him, pulse fluttering.

Kagome panted, pushing shaking fingers through the strands, taking some comfort in the softness of it. Hips squirmed against his mouth until something inside her snapped and she cried out.

Golden eyes darkened, flicking up to her as he collected evidence of her release onto his tongue and drew it back into his mouth. Magenta lashes fell shut as though savouring the taste.

Fuck she wanted more- but a stupid, pesky piece of her conscience refused to die. Kagome sensed it in his hunger. He wouldn't stop if she let him continue, and that moral voice would fall on deaf ears the more she indulged in the expert swirl of his tongue.

"We...shouldn't continue," she said haltingly. But oh how she wanted to.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head from between her thighs, the haze of lust clearing as he relented, "not without permission, no."

Kagome sighed, disappointment fanning into her scent, thinking that would be it. No more fireworks. No payoff from their dance around each other and no wonderful embrace. She blinked as he lowered himself into the water so that the level raised past his hips, tucking the towel around her and raising his voice a touch. "Spirit. Come here."

When Yua appeared on a rock not too far away, the miko squeaked and quickly fled behind his back.

"Let me speak to my mate," he uttered in crisp tones.

"I cannot bring her to the surface with this Kagome still inside her."

He considered her words for a moment, "then allow this girl to converse with her inside her soul."

As Yua fell contemplatively silent, Kagome squeezed his hip. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "I don't want to ask my older self for permission to sleep with you! You have any idea how inappropriate that is?! She'll say no!"

"I do not think so," he hummed, inspecting perfect nails boredly.

That made her lose a bunch of hot air, confusion in her voice. "What?"

Sesshoumaru cast a glance at her over one shoulder. Decadence curled like the hot steam in the springs within his eyes. "My mate and I have experimented with many different spells in the bedroom. I should think she'll view this in the same vein. She knows her body is safe in my hands. This one would allow her to use mine however she saw fit."

The utter confidence rolling off him felt a little intimidating for a virgin. Kagome swallowed thickly, glancing at Yua.

"You may speak with her for a moment, Kagome Higurashi. Is this acceptable?"

She rubbed her arm, "sure...though I kinda wish you'd told me I could do that earlier."

Yua smiled slightly, before raising a hand. Kagome suddenly slumped motionless against his back, falling and splashing into the water. He quickly grabbed her and steadied the miko in his arms, brushing flecks of water away from long lashes.

* * *

Breath hitching, Kagome awoke to complete darkness surrounding her. Dazed attention slid over the luminous calm sea stretching below her hovering feet that stood on solid air. She clutched at the white towel covering her body, noticing a mirror before her.

The mirror blinked after she did- and they both shrieked. Kagome stepped away, eyes wide and locked on her other self.

"W-what? Are you me?" the elder Kagome said.

She let out a panicked breath, relaxing. "Yeah, that's right. But I'm a younger you."

Now that she looked closer, her older self had filled out more, holding a kind of maturity in her features that hadn't yet entered her own.

The woman glanced around with uncertainty. "I don't really get what's going on. I was just asleep in my room. Am I dreaming?"

_Oh boy._

"I-it's a long story," Kagome murmured. There was no way. There was absolutely no way she could ask something so lewd and inappropriate now. Of all the things to ask her older self, that wasn't one of them. "I'm kind of...in your body because of a spell. I've been walking around and using it for a few days now. I'll give it back by the end of the week- but just wanted to say that…" she took a breath, eyes smiling with barely concealed admiration. "I'm proud of you."

The older Kagome stared, gaining a slightly touched expression. "Well, thank you. That's sweet of you to say. I kinda wish you'd asked permission before the whole body possession thing but it's no biggie if you give it back soon, k?" she winked, grinning and rolling with the situation as per usual.

"Of course!"

"So how old are you?"

"18."

"No kidding, I got with Sesshoumaru around that time," her other self gave her an assessing look. "I'm guessing he's not keeping his hands to himself."

Kagome flushed red, fiddling with the hem of the towel. "Not exactly."

A slight smirk touched the woman's features. She hummed and shrugged, "whatever you need to do- do it."

"H-huh?!"

"I'm not exactly insecure about my place in his life. This is my body and you're a guest. If you need to test something out, go ahead. I don't think I could hold myself back from him for a whole week- especially not with the mating mark heightening my senses, are you kidding me?" she giggled, before levelling a steady stare at her. Kagome was suddenly hit with the sensation of a predator's gaze, not unlike Sesshoumaru's. She wondered if it were the same look she'd pinned that creature with earlier. "But bear in mind that he's mine."

Feeling danger thrum down her spine, Kagome quickly nodded. "Y-yeah! I'm...I'm planning on trying to date the Sesshoumaru in my world once I get back."

Her other self lost the serious edge to her tone and features, giving an amiable laugh. "Good. Don't let his demeanour fool you- just remember to be confident."

"Okay," she said awkwardly, inwardly dying inside. This was the worst conversation ever. Wandering a little away and wondering how to escape from the black nothingness, her other self spoke up.

"Oh and some advice."

Kagome looked back.

Her mirror's self appeared mildly mischievous. "When you talk to your Sesshoumaru, raise any hair away from your neck and tie it up. Braid it. Play with it. Just do something- it'll drive him crazy."

Slowly sharing a smile with her, Kagome nodded.

* * *

Jolting within his arms, the miko sat up, clutching around broad shoulders. She panted a little, "your mate is a bit possessive of you, huh?"

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself, helping her to stand. "Indeed. It is attractive, is it not?"

Kagome snorted, glancing around the hot springs and finding Yua missing. Exhaling in a rush, she glanced up at him. "She said she didn't mind."

"I see," he hummed.

They didn't immediately jump each other's bones at the revelation, instead sitting down in the spring together. They even finished bathing, ringing the water from their hair and wading from the pool, stepping out and drying off.

It was when they entered their shadowed bedroom, Kagome holding a towel to herself absentmindedly and closing the door behind them, that the silence became telling with a charged kind of energy. The weight of expectation, interest and arousal.

Glancing at his muscled back, she let the towel drop. It hit the floor with a soft thump.

Pointed ears twitched and Sesshoumaru shifted to regard her quietly. Kagome crushed any remaining shyness under her heel, though this was no easy feat.

She held his gaze and let out a rush of air, dragging her feet over the wooden floors to bring her to the centre of the room. Sesshoumaru moved closer in turn, until they stopped before one another.

He was larger and taller than she, his imposing body emanating a pressure. Smokey, rich youki radiated from him in waves. Kagome did not feel deterred standing before him, basking in that stifling energy, and so she grabbed him, running both hands along his cruel arms. She placed one of his palms on her breast and the other at the curve of her waist, pulling the demon down to draw his face level with hers. Golden eyes shone like tempered steel in the velvet soft darkness. Their lips met easily, closing the gap between them in a heady rush. Kagome shuddered and sighed, brushing her tongue against his before she broke away to litter kisses impulsively down his neck.

He let out an animalistic sound as he squeezed the generous flesh harshly and she whimpered part in pain, part in desire. The sound undid him and Sesshoumaru gathered her close suddenly, grinding his hips into hers, allowing her to feel his hardness throbbing against her groin. Another cry, this time completely of desire, escaped Kagome's lips.

Curious hands trailed down his chest, stopping at his hips and stroking softly before lithe fingers teasingly brushed against his growing hardness. She looked down at it, running a finger over the magenta stripe of his hip that ran down dangerously close to his cock. With yet another impulse, she broke away to lean down and run the flat of her tongue over the trail.

Sesshoumaru hissed, "careful, miko," his voice had an undertone of lust attached to it, lidded eyes watching her actions. "Too much and this one will let instinct take over," he muttered softly, kissing her shoulder and scraping his fangs over the skin .

Kagome's touch became more bold, continuing to tease his hardness, gripping it softly and feeling the weight of it in her palm, stroking a thumb over the head and feeling precum stick to her digit. Sesshoumaru gasped, claws threading into dark hair to tug her into a searing kiss.

Smiling against his mouth, she slid a hand around his waist and gave a cheeky squeeze to his ass.

He grunted, giving her a look.

Kagome grinned, pecking his lips. "You have a cute butt. I couldn't help myself."

"Oh really?" he purred, gripping her hips. "Perhaps I'll grope a handful of yours-"

She squeaked and laughed, struggling playfully against him when the Daiyoukai picked her up, losing balance and falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs. His long hair fell around them like a silver curtain, blocking out the rest of the room.

Kagome's giggles turned into moans then, feeling a certain pair of fingers with blunt nails seek her heat and curl inside her, rubbing her clit. Sesshoumaru leaned down and pressed his nose into the fall of dark hair, taking a long inhale of it, breathing in her scent. Pleasure blurred everything into one then. Hands wandered, tongues glided over heated flesh, mouths sucking, teeth scraping. Reiki sparked over her flesh, and he growled with delight.

When long fingers wrapped around her thighs, pushing them apart, and his cock settled at her sex, Kagome anticipated pain out of virginal instinct. When he slipped inside her fairly easily, her slick folds tightening around him but allowing entrance without resistance, she blinked.

It was almost like her body had moulded itself to accept him, despite the size.

Soft, greedy noises and pleas for more slipped from her mouth. "K-keep going."

Sesshoumaru threaded their fingers, tugging them to rest above her head. He then rolled his hips, causing Kagome's back to arch, staring into glowing red eyes. Wrapping both legs around his waist and tightening to keep him locked inside, Kagome moved right back. "It feels strange but good," she confessed quietly.

Sesshoumaru's tinted eyes widened slightly and gold blinked back at her for a moment, before he closed them and leaned down to kiss her slower this time. A gentle hand cupped his cheek in response, her thumb brushing his jagged markings.

"My younger self will be frustrated that he did not claim your first time," he purred, not looking very apologetic.

"I'm still a virgin in my world, he can have my body. I mostly feel bad that I'm seeing him like this so early before we're even dating," she mewled when he rocked his hips harder in a sharp thrust.

"Do you truly feel bad?"

Kagome's cheeks heated and she curled a hand in the fall of hair at the back of his neck- pulling it to urge him closer, nipping and biting at his neck. "Not right now."

The demon shuddered and growled with pleasure as she left marks around his neck and collarbones, being perhaps too territorial since he was not 'hers.' And yet her blood rushed and her body sighed when he sank sharp teeth into her shoulder.

She liked it. Liked the hard thrusts and pain as it twined with pleasure.

Sesshoumaru's lips peeled back as he groaned, hips starting to buck ceaselessly in short, rough thrusts. His eyes burn crimson again, immensely pleased by her attention.

Kagome yelped with the increase in speed, leaning up and clumsily kissing the magenta marks on the side of his face, tongue drawing out to run along them.

The Daiyoukai snarled, shuddering and making his hips move that much harsher and quicker in response. He grabbed her beneath her knees and pushed them up, spreading her legs wide and crushing his body to hers, leaving Kagome absolutely no room to move as he bucked into her. Letting out keening, pleasured noises and squirming uselessly underneath him, the miko found herself careening towards the edge.

"Sesshoumaru!" she groaned, back arching. Greed and lust spilt up her throat, colouring her words as they burst out. "More _, please!"_

Sesshoumaru's eyes squeezed shut, lips curving into a feral grin. She always knew what to say, even changed as she was. He revelled in the sounds she made and panted harshly, his aura spreading out and affecting the air as a red haze fanned around them, like that of a warm summer breeze. His thrusts grew erratic, heinous noises from their bodies filling the room as he sank fangs into her shoulder and pumped his hips bruisingly hard against hers.

Kagome gasped, before freezing altogether. Her toes curled, body stiffening and sighing as a loud cry rang out. "Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru's blood sang in his veins at the feel of her rapture. He could usually have lasted longer but he couldn't wait another moment. He buried himself inside her to the hilt and snarled loudly, mind bleeding away entirely as he released. A demonic aura threaded itself with her holy one.

Red eyes remained half-lidded as he panted wildly. Lifting his head, a burning inferno of instinct stared back at her. His hand released hers, and Kagome immediately wrapped a tired arm around the back of his neck. Rumbling in amusement and brushing his cheeks against the side of hers symbolically, Sesshoumaru rested their foreheads together.

"You are mine," he uttered in a changed, gravelly voice, a rush of sound.

"Yes," she pulled him in to kiss him softly, their actions clashing with the roughness of their lovemaking.

Sesshoumaru returned it, brushing his lips over hers ardently. "Now you must make this one yours, when you return to your original world."

Kagome nodded, smiling slightly. "Do you think I should grope his ass too?"

He snorted, nipping her neck.

"No, that will result in him killing you."

"Duly noted."

* * *

In the waning hours of their time together, Kagome sat upon his lap as they curled up together on the porch, cicadas in the bushes of the garden creating a racket, fireflies flitting into the air around exotic flowers. Furs had been sprawled out, allowing them to nestle into a kind of comfy cocoon. The dying light in the sky only caused unease to curl in her stomach, no matter how inevitable her return was. She didn't want to deprive him of his rightful mate any longer.

"Do not be nervous."

"I'm allowed to be," Kagome smirked. "I have to seduce the 'Killing Perfection' when I get back. That's not gonna be easy."

"It may be easier than you assume," his eyes smiled at her open surprise. "Even back then, before anything occurred between us, this one found you somewhat appealing. I assume that remains the same, even in a different world such as yours."

"Gee thanks," she teased, kissing the strong line of his jaw lightly. Kagome then gentled, touching a striped cheek. "I won't mess things up," she vowed. "I'll steal his heart for sure with my winning personality!"

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes to the sky, leaning against her touch. "He will be helpless to resist," he rumbled, nipping her fingers.

Blue eyes lost their shine of bravado, revealing Kagome's deep longing to just stay like they were. To keep holding him. But real trust meant doing the leg work to get there. Sesshoumaru quietly observed her, listening to her heart race- how her lungs were expanding quicker and the tell-tale trace of salty tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

His lips slanted over hers, kissing Kagome reverently, ardently, before moving his lips to her ear and murmuring something.

Her breathing hitched. The miko lifted her head to gaze at him, adoration filling up her very being and curling warmth right down to her toes.

She gave a radiant smile, "thank you…" she said with feeling, before feeling the flower crown settle on her head. Touching a daisy and noticing it fall, Kagome pressed her mouth to his one last time before falling motionless in his arms.

The words _'I love you'_ continued to ring in her ears long after her consciousness had faded.


	10. Wish Granted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a lil note but next chapter after this (11) will be the last, please don't ask for more XD
> 
> Some of you have said that you're having a tough time lately and I'm sorry to hear that. This year has been extremely tough, so be kind to yourselves above all else. I hope this fic can help you escape reality for even a few minutes.
> 
> Warning: Smut

When she came to, Kagome rocked slightly in place, a gasp filling her lungs. Feeling the warmth of sunlight on her face and glancing around, she found herself in exactly the same spot as she'd first started: sitting on a riverbank. Sliding her legs free from cooled water and noting a lack of wrinkles, she could only conclude that Yua had been true to her word and no time had passed.

She could even hear the happy sounds of Shippo and his friend on their paper boat that had departed not too long ago. The breeze felt the same, a playful tease through her hair.

"I'm back," she murmured.

"Welcome home, Higurashi Kagome."

Shifting, she stilled when Yua removed the daisy chain from her head, passing it over. The little girl smiled gently. "Was your wish granted?"

Kagome returned it. "Yes, thank you. I know what to work towards now. And as an added bonus, I can prevent a few things from happening that I wouldn't have known about otherwise."

Yua nodded, stiffening and looking towards the far end of the river. Haunting, elegant notes trailing out from a flute caught Kagome's attention.

"Are you…leaving already?"

The girl didn't answer, gaze becoming sombre.

She stood, taking Yua's hand and squeezing it. "Don't be scared," she said quietly.

A round, yellow spirit with a long scaly tail and two thin arms flew over sparkling waters towards them. In its small hands was a flute, held towards its mouth. Thankfully, large round eyes remained shut. Kagome noticed three glowing lights trailing after the Soul Piper, likely other spirits of children. Yua watched them curiously until the piper halted, floating before them and playing a beckoning, upbeat tune.

"I like this song," Yua hummed dazedly. "I remember hearing travellers play it while I slept."

Kagome knelt down and hugged her, feeling it be tightly returned. "I'm going to miss you," the words came out as muffled against the girl's shoulder, "but you don't have to sleep anymore or linger here. Thank you for all that you've done, Yua."

"You are welcome," she mumbled.

When they pulled away, Yua's dark eyes glittered with tears. Her clothes began to melt into a glorious, colourful kimono fit for a princess. Her skin lost its pale tone, appearing healthier, a glow in her cheeks.

"Say hi to your Mom for me," Kagome kindly wiped the tears that rolled down her petite face away.

Yua shared a gentle smile with her, nodding. "I will. Win Lord Sesshoumaru's heart in return, Higurashi Kagome."

Giving one last hug, she then pulled away and started floating up. Kagome straightened and watched her join the Soul Piper, floating around it. The large yellow piper bowed, soon turning and beginning to glide up the winding river once more. Trailing lights of spirits glided over its rippling surface after their guide. Yua glanced back at her friend once more and beamed, dark hair dancing.

Kagome grinned and raised an arm, waving after them as the little girl turned into a glowing sphere. It playfully chased the other children- their spirits disappearing together, fading from view.

Slowly, Kagome lowered her arm. She sniffed, rubbing at her eyes and taking a little while to collect herself. Exhaling and blinking rapidly, she then turned and left the river behind.

* * *

Her first port of call was not a certain Daiyoukai, but rather to Inuyasha.

Clearing the air between them and voicing her desire to extend their 'break' into a full on break up was somewhat difficult and awkward. And yet once the words were out, Inuyasha exhaled, as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I ain't happy about it," he grumbled. "I mean we've been dancing around the idea of 'us' for a while."

"I know," she said patiently.

"Just feels weird at this point not to do it, ya know? But…obligation probably ain't the best reason to carry on a relationship." White ears flicked and lowered. "We're still friends though, right?"

"Of course we are," Kagome smiled, reaching around his neck and lifting aged subjection beads off from over his head, "but that's all we'll be. I don't think that's such a downgrade, do you?"

Inuyasha stared solemnly at the beads, before smirking slightly and flicking her forehead. "Nah," he said softly.

Giving a gentle grin, she nudged his shoulder with a fist before enveloping him in a hug.

* * *

Passing by a ridiculous amount of couples this time didn't phase her. She even smiled at a few. There was nothing to envy or begrudge them for now.

Instead, her sights were set on a demon lord currently reclining against a tree on the outskirts of the village. Shorts and a tank top wasn't exactly a look that screamed 'seductive' and yet she didn't change it.

As she drew closer, Kagome noticed his eyes already open. He had a vaguely rattled and dazed look about him, staring at something close to his side that she couldn't see.

Kagome stopped on his left side, clearing her throat. "Hi, Sesshoumaru."

Golden eyes swung to her. Openly staring for a moment, he gave a hum of greeting. "... Miko. What ails you?"

"Ah, nothing ails me per se," she smiled, holding herself steady and tilting her chin up when the demon continued staring. "Was just wanting to apologise for anything you might've overheard earlier that could've stung your pride. It wasn't my intention."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow. "Hn."

"It was just...you know, a little unbelievable to me. What Shippo was talking about- considering you as a potential husband and all. Funny huh?"

"Hilarious," he uttered in a dry tone.

Imposing eyes remained focused on her, pinning her where she stood. His look was so intent, so unperturbed. Just staring at her, as if trying to make her squirm. Those golden irises glowed. She could feel sweat starting to form at the back of her neck from the sheer pressure of that gaze. Her hands balled into fists as she forced herself to stare right back at him.

Sesshoumaru shifted his legs- and she jumped at the sudden movement, flushing at having been caught unaware. He half smirked at the reaction.

Kagome ground her teeth, wriggling a hairband off her wrist. "Anyway, I got to thinking," she hummed, winding the forgotten daisy chain around her hand. Sesshoumaru's eyes followed the motion. "Maybe it's not so unbelievable," she cleared her throat, gathering dark hair up and lifting it away from her neck.

Deadly claws twitched. Kagome's heart stumbled and picked itself back up, racing. She tied long dark locks up and congratulated herself for not wilting under the sheer magnitude of his silent attention.

"Is that so?"

"Y-yeah," Kagome began to feel uncertain. The idea of rejection loomed as a very real threat. He could easily dismiss her. Nonetheless, she'd seared the older Kagome's words into her mind and arched her spine, tying her hair back and levelling a confident look at him.

What she'd meant to say was something eloquent, powerful and earth shattering. Instead, Kagome's bravado seized her tongue and got carried away.

"We should mate!"

The second those words were out, her stomach dropped. _What the hell was that?!_

Sesshoumaru was staring with equally mute surprise, though he recovered faster. Pale lips twitched, before he tilted a regal head back and looked up at her through wintery lashes.

"What can you offer me?"

The wind thoroughly out of her sails, Kagome inwardly wailed. However, she took a breath and marched on. Curling two fingers through the inky black hair of her pony-tail, she twirled some unruly strands around her digits.

"It's usually the woman asking that," she hummed coyly.

Golden eyes were now fixed on the midnight locks. "Hn. It is because for my kind, the male must vow to protect a mate with his life. Therefore it is customary for females to appeal to the strongest one, so that the family unit may survive together."

"G-gotcha," Kagome dropped her hand from her hair. He hadn't outright rejected her so that was promising. "Let's see...uh, I can shoot bad guys real good!"

He arched a brow, gaze flat.

"I can cook!"

A stifled yawn.

"I can read and write!"

Mildly interested look but ultimately nothing.

"I'll protect my loved ones no matter what!"

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to white puffy clouds passing above, as though subtly snubbing her. "This one is aware. What else?"

Kagome's temper flared and walking over, she blocked his view. "I can teach you some manners about how to properly listen to someone without being rude!" setting both hands on her hips, a holy aura flared. "I offer you Kagome Higurashi. I might not have jewels, status, or lineage, but I'm enough on my own," she said lowly, eyes becoming shrewd with challenge. "Unless I'm too much for you to handle."

His nostrils flared, eyes widening a touch. The Daiyoukai stood, a cold and aloof expression painting his features. A thrill of danger sang through Kagome's heart. Not good. That was the kind of look he pinned enemies with!

Feeling like she'd overstepped her bounds with too much confidence now, the miko backed up.

"T-that is to say; I won't jump through hoops to prove myself to you but we don't know we're incompatible for sure," something solid met her back and Kagome squeaked, trapped against the trunk of a thick tree as he drew closer. "If the idea doesn't offend you, w-we could spend some time getting to know each other! See if we have the potential for…" she trailed off when the demon invaded her personal space, face inches from hers, "...more."

Sesshoumaru regarded her cooly, magenta lids lowering and opening in a languid blink. He then raised his right hand, holding something. Kagome's eyes shot wide as he placed a daisy chain atop her head.

"I think we both know there is potential, _Kagome_."

Her lungs froze. Whirling thoughts and questions stampeded onto her tongue, crowding it. She swallowed, unwinding her own daisy chain from her wrist and looking at it. "Y-you…" Kagome squeaked. "Don't tell me you jumped forward into the future too?!"

"Indeed. Why, do you think yourself the only one capable of such things?" he straightened with a sniff and tossed his head. "I was offered the experience by a spirit."

"So was I!"

"I take it you saw different spouses."

"YES!"

"You do not need to shout."

"I'M SORRY!" Kagome burst. "I-I can't believe this. Yua said it was her thank you to me. I wonder why you were offered the chance to see your partners too."

"This one does not know," brushing imaginary lint off one shoulder, he shrugged. "I did not see the spirit often during my time in the other worlds. She seemed otherwise distracted," golden eyes slid back to her. "As was I."

Kagome didn't notice, grabbing the edge of his chest armour and leaning up slightly. "What were they like?" she breathed. "Some of my husbands were so weird!"

He gave a noise of agreement. "Many were expected; Demonesses I have been introduced to in court and expected to mate. Other's were...very strange," he made a face. "One was wholly unexpected but my favoured choice."

"Oh," Kagome dropped back onto her heels. Embarrassment coloured her cheeks. Before she could try to weasel out from between him and the tree, a hand rested on the bark beside her head. Blue eyes snapped to his.

"Who did you ultimately choose, miko?"

Her body relaxed with the inevitability of it all. Couldn't he tell? Wasn't it baked into every fibre of her being right then that she radiated pure want for him? Her tone became fragile. "Isn't it obvious?" she said quietly, reaching up and placing her daisy chain atop his crown of silver hair. "It's you, silly."

Large hands shifted, drawing down to curl around her waist. Tugging- he drew her body against the barrier of armour between them. "That is entirely acceptable. This one desired to hear you say it."

"And tease me by pretending not to be interested," she huffed, cheeks red.

"That too."

Kagome blushed, revelling in his closeness for a moment, but soon stiffening. "S-so I was your wife?"

"Yes."

"Did you…" the words trailed off, her mouth turning dry. Incredulous, she watched spots of colour rise to his cheeks. Sesshoumaru's attention slid conveniently away, avoiding her intent stare. "Oh my god you did," she whispered.

His eyes turned flat, snapping back to her. "How many stripes do I have, miko?"

"Uh, 8? If we're counting your ankles and-" she fell silent. "Point taken."

"Hn."

They fell silent, Kagome's hands carefully smoothing up to rest on the red and white silks covering his collarbone. "I guess...we've both seen each other at our best. Almost like an ideal version of ourselves," her features became a little worried. "I hope what I am now isn't a disappointment."

Golden eyes flashed and Sesshoumaru leaned down, hot breath fanning over her unmarked neck before the hard nip of fangs scraped sensitive flesh. Kagome jolted, shuddering.

"Foolishness," he uttered, sliding a hand into the pony-tail and loosening it so that waves of hair fell to curl about her shoulders. "Is this one a disappointment?" he sneered.

"N-no! Not at all!"

"Then do not say such filthy things with so tempting a mouth," cruel lips slanted over hers in a rush. Simultaneously shuddering and melting, catharsis raced through her being. Kissing him in return and granting entrance when his tongue grazed her bottom lip, she shivered. Their teeth knocked and fingers clutched tight in clothing, soft sighs rolling free. Kagome found herself pushing against the barrier between them, sighing and breaking the kiss to glance at the armour that was digging against her.

"Alright, admittedly I don't like this too much," she pointed at it.

"It does appear to get in the way," he observed dryly. Sesshoumaru then turned, tugging her with him via an arm locked around her waist. "This one will remove it once we reach the Western Stronghold."

"Huh?! Woah- woah- woah!" she dug her heels in. "What for?"

He rose a brow. "So that I may bed you. Unless you would prefer a common rut within the forest?" he leered a little, flashing a fang. "This one did not take you as the type, miko."

Kagome turned red, yanking her arms up between them to make a big 'X' for 'absolutely not!' "We're not mating yet! That's way too soon!"

Sesshoumaru tossed his head and huffed. "You offered it," he pointed out.

"I-I know. I've got things to do though," Kagome giggled, patting a sturdy shoulder. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but first I could use your help if we're going to make this a good timeline to live in."

That caught his attention, and Sesshoumaru fell silent, listening to her suggestions.

* * *

As per her request, the Lord of the West departed in search of the Tenseiga shard once she'd summarized Naraku's possible return. Kagome knew the well would close after 3 months since she'd returned to the past. That left her less than 2 months until she'd be cut off from her family for centuries. With this in mind, she made a list of essentials to bring in bulk back to the feudal era.

Before then, she tackled the matter of Sango's possible demise by straight-up telling the Slayer and Monk about her adventures: omitting the part about being Miroku's wife, of course.

Sango had looked a little shaken, but they'd resolved to make changes. Complacency was a symptom of peace and not always a bad thing, however, they'd both started training again. In addition to this, plans were drawn up to erect a wooden wall around the village, similar to the one enclosing the Slayer's old village. Residents would keep vigilance in shifts instead of overly relying on Inuyasha, though he griped that he was more than enough of a guard.

Though Sesshoumaru returned soon enough with the shard, her friends remained tense about the information she'd offered up.

"You mentioned that this Kakazaki fellow used both the Tenseiga fragment and the Bone Eater's Well," Miroku hummed one evening within their hut.

Kagome nodded, sitting beside Sesshoumaru. Their relationship hadn't been announced yet though the miko was certain Shippo, Sango and Miroku had clocked onto their closeness already. Inuyasha remained ignorant, itching his ear with a foot.

"Yua said that the likelihood of Naraku being resurrected is extremely low, but still...I wanted to find out everything about it in order to prevent his return."

Her friends nodded. "We owe you, Kagome. It was excellent thinking on your part," Sango praised.

"Still...I can't help but feel like we should do something about the well in order to safeguard it from being used, just in case," the monk said contemplatively.

Shippo tilted his head. "What can we do?"

"Kagome," Miroku caught her eye. "You said there is a well house constructed over the Bone Eater's Well in your time?"

She nodded.

"Perhaps we should make it now to lock the well away for safekeeping- and have a house built nearby in order to guard it."

Inuyasha snorted, dropping his foot from a triangular ear. "Ain't that goin' a little overboard? Kagome said it herself- there's only a small chance of it happenin' in the first place."

"If there's even an iota of possibility that Naraku could come back, isn't that enough cause for concern? I won't have my family wiped out because of our hubris," Miroku muttered.

"Tch! As if he could beat us! We've killed him once before and I'd do it again!"

Shuddering violently, Kagome pressed a hand to her mouth. Squeezing her lashes shut and hearing Inuyasha's continued remarks blur away, the images of heads impaled on spikes returned. Tears stung- pressing close.

_Inuyasha's eyes had been open…_

"Silence."

A firm voice pierced the veil of her thoughts, and Kagome tried to catch her breath, feeling Shippo lean against her side and hearing Sango's soothing murmurs to her while Sesshoumaru remained staring at Inuyasha.

"A hut will be built near the well. Since it will not be your residence, it does not concern you," the demon's wintery voice continued.

Inuyasha grit his teeth, sneering. "Who says it concerns _you?_ "

Sesshoumaru gazed at him steadily and seemed inclined to reveal his connection to the miko- until Kagome's hand curled covertly into his sleeve. At that, he fell silent, and allowed Inuyasha to grin smugly, thinking he'd shut him up for once. Regardless of their conversation, the hut and well house were built in a matter of weeks through everyone's combined efforts.

A husband and wife from Kaede's village took up residence within the hut, promising to be vigilant. Kagome had secretly wondered if they were her ancestors but had shaken that thought away, finding it too weird. This left a few loose ends, but Kagome wouldn't be able to tie those up right away. Sango and Kohaku would need gentle nudging in order to avoid growing distant. Inuyasha hadn't had a son yet so there was no helping what could happen with Sesshoumaru and his nephew or niece.

After spending some time with Mama Higurashi, explaining the situation, her family had been saddened but ultimately understanding.

"You'll live to our time period if you're marrying Lord Sesshoumaru, right Honey?" her mother had asked.

Kagome's heart lay heavy as a stone in her chest. "Yes, Mama. If all goes well."

"In that case, there's no worry!" Souta laughed. "We'll see you off and then your older self can just tap us on the shoulder like no time has passed!"

Blue eyes remained downcast. "But I might've changed beyond recognition through the centuries…"

"Bah! Souta's right," a gnarled hand stiff with arthritis clamped onto her shoulder, giving a rough squeeze. "We'll all be the same no matter what's changed."

Trying and failing to repress her tears at such a silly, sweet sentiment, Kagome clutched onto Grandpa, hugging him fiercely as the rest of her family joined in. Always encouraging. Always a bright spot in her memories.

* * *

While laying on the dark grass one night and gazing up at the clouds curling around a luminous yellow moon, Kagome sighed. The Bone Eater's Well wouldn't close for another few weeks, and she felt guilty for not spending as much time as possible with her family.

"If you are to keep sighing all night, you may leave."

Rolling over onto her side and gazing at Sesshoumaru who lay next to her; one knee slightly drawn up and head pillowed by mokomoko's vast amount of puffy fur, she smiled. He looked elegant, yet ridiculous. She loved him.

"No, no- I promise I'll stop. I'm sorry if you feel neglected because I've been so busy."

A haughty look crossed his face, staring flatly at her. "This Sesshoumaru is not a whelp clawing for attention. We have our duties. I am not as insecure as...some."

Ignoring his obvious sidestep of a dig at Inuyasha, Kagome shifted against his side, getting comfy. Thankfully he'd removed the cumbersome armour.

"I've told you about my experiences with your older self. Will you tell me about my older self's timeline that you visited?"

"You do not wish to know about my other mates?"

"No," Kagome said sharply, cheeks colouring at his amused smirk. "I-I'd just rather not know."

Sesshoumaru curled a hand in dark, wild hair, massaging the pads of his fingers carefully at the back of her neck. "Jealous, miko?"

"Maybe a little."

Leaning, his lips pressed to her fluttering pulse. "You needn't be," he rumbled. She sighed with contentment and coiled a leg around his waist, grinding up against him. He released a low groan, shuddering slightly.

"Please tell me," Kagome smiled, grazing soft lips over his ear.

"Very well," grumbling lowly, he trailed a slick tongue over her skin. "You will need to stop at once or I cannot recount the events with accuracy,"

"Hey!" the miko squirmed, laughing and pushing against the solid wall of his chest. "That goes for you too, buddy!"

"On the contrary, tasting you aids concentration," Sesshoumaru flashed a breathtaking, crooked grin that awoke something within her. She fell silent and still, listening as the Daiyoukai recounted his story;

* * *

Sesshoumaru started awake. His own familiar ceiling stared back at him, as it had done with the past three mates he'd experienced. Of course he'd not move anywhere, that was to be expected. The Western Lands were his home. Still, he was beginning to wonder if there would be _any_ variety to his rather predictable choices for a partner.

He turned his head slightly, frowning and squeezing one of his lashes shut. Odd. For some reason, a dark space filled up the vision of his left eye. Covering the other over with one hand, Sesshoumaru came to the grim conclusion that he must be blind in one eye in this timeline, judging by the scar he could feel.

_Disgusting._

He'd fallen victim to an attack _again_? How sickening.

A yawn reached his ears, followed by a gentle, spicy aroma tickling his senses. He inhaled, drinking in the pleasing, familiar fragrance.

"Mn...you awake?" the woman pressed against Sesshoumaru's side, who stiffened as hot breath fanned over his neck. "It's too earlllyy," she whined softly.

With wide eyes, he looked down at Inuyasha's wench snuggling up to him.

_You…_

Sesshoumaru stared at his traitorous arm that was already curled loosely around her waist. She felt warm and soft. The early morning sun lighting sliding bedroom doors and pouring barely shielded light onto black, tumbling hair gave the strands a dark blueish shine.

Well, he'd wanted variety. How...interesting that his random bouts of curiosity and notice towards this woman should come to fruition in such a way. He'd mated a human?

Kagome made a noise, nuzzling into his neck. "Can we skip the meeting?"

"No," he uttered, deciding against simply laying there like a frozen corpse. He could do as he pleased, and winding the miko's sublime hair around his knuckles meant nothing. She let out a grumble, pushing the covers aside that blocked their bodies in a light barrier, pressing a bare chest flush against his.

"Please? I'd make it worth your while~"

Sesshoumaru's head thumped back against his pillow, going mute as his mouth became dry. His body responded to the gentle drag of her fingers over his chest, straying down to his abdomen- which clenched- before stopping. He bit back a noise, frustrated with himself.

"Are you alright?"

He blinked and looked at her, finding Kagome more awake now and leaning up, concern knitting her brow. "Why ask?"

"You're tense. I can feel it," she hummed, stroking soothing fingers into the silky fall of his hair and continuing her gentle torture by smoothing a palm into his bangs, trailing a thumb over his scarred eye. His breathing hitched. "You're usually so playful in the mornings. Is it the prospect of hanging out with Nobleman Krito getting you down? I know he's a self-important jerk but we can pass the time as we always do," she sat up, raising both arms above her head and stretching. Sesshoumaru observed lithe muscles coiling tight and relaxing, back arching and causing her breasts to push up enticingly.

He straightened, and not one to deny himself- reached out- before his hand was promptly slapped lightly away. Kagome grinned, standing from the bed. "No, no. You missed your chance to fool around, buddy," she teased. "I might be convinced back into bed if you tell me what's wrong though."

"Nothing is wrong," he couldn't decide what to focus on. The fact that she'd rudely struck him in jest- something he'd never allow- or the sight of her bare sex and the scent of his seed still clinging to her thighs.

Instead of feeling parched, his mouth now filled with saliva, sharp fangs aching. Sesshoumaru shifted the cover over his waist, cock twitching.

Kagome didn't seem convinced, reluctantly grabbing a towel. "Okay…"

He'd expected that to be all, but she suddenly planted a kiss on his blind side's cheek. "I love you," she said simply, soon leaving and heading in the direction of the hot springs.

Sesshoumaru inwardly reeled. He swallowed, claws digging into the bedcovers. This was unprecedented. He'd initially expected her to be annoying and stifling, but the miko had given him space- and rather than it feeling cold, she'd left with the assurance of affection.

Standing, he grabbed a robe and dressed, heading to a different area to bathe. He needed to gather his thoughts and...recover.

* * *

Seated before a low table at breakfast, Sesshoumaru kept casting glances at his children of this timeline. The eldest had dark hair and golden eyes. She kept making smiley faces with the food on her plate and showing him. Their youngest was a boy, also with dark hair, but this time his mother's deep blue eyes stared back at him.

Their youngest was human.

It felt strange enough that he'd sensed a pureblood in the room, his daughter, but the undeniable truth that they'd somehow also sired a human boy gave him pause. Kagome made strange noises, seated before the pup and trying to entice him to eat by 'flying' a spoonful of food towards his mouth while the boy clapped and closed it at the last second.

They were all very loud. His other children in previous timelines had been reserved and quiet. Obviously taught just as The Killing Perfection had been - that discipline came first.

Sesshoumaru's magenta lashes lowered, wrestling with the realisation that; he liked the noise. He'd kept Jaken and Rin around for a reason. He liked their freedom to express nonsense, as rather than irritating him, it felt...calming, in a way.

"Honey, would you feed him? He never listens to me," Kagome said, clutching the baby's feet and wriggling them with a grin as he guffawed.

It took Sesshoumaru a moment to realise that he was 'Honey.'

Rising and approaching, he folded his legs to sit beside them, unprepared for Kagome to just dump the child in the crook of his arm and handing over a spoonful of food. The boy immediately looked up at him with happy eyes, making an ecstatic noise and wriggling. Sesshoumaru carefully drew the spoon to his mouth, watching with mute fascination as he fed the baby like it was nothing.

"Why is Papa so quiet today?" his daughter whispered loudly.

"I dunno, must have a lot on his mind," Kagome whispered back at the appropriate volume.

Sesshoumaru would not usually explain himself, but their prying eyes and concern loosened his tongue. "This one is merely...tired," he lied.

"Huh? But you both went to bed early?" his pup tilted her head.

Kagome glanced away, turning an attractive shade of red. Sesshoumaru stifled an answering purr that crept up his throat. She could still blush, so many years later?

Wiping away the baby food clinging to their son's chin, the demon stiffened as his pinky was seized. Pudgy, small hands patted it, inching upwards towards a sharp nail. Sesshoumaru quickly tucked the claw in against his calloused palm, lest the boy nick such fragile skin.

Baby blue eyes blinked up at him, and Sesshoumaru regarded the human stoically. He felt no disdain for him. His scent coloured the boy's, proof that they were kin. Golden eyes gentled, just a little, finishing up feeding him.

He looked up to find Kagome watching them. "… He needs to be burped," she reminded gently.

Awkwardly setting the boy on his shoulder in a way that he'd witnessed before, Sesshoumaru patted. Kagome giggled and raised a brow, drawing closer. "You're being too light, you won't break him," she patted the baby's back until he gave a burp. Blinking, Sesshoumaru tried to pass him back- but she held up her hands. "No, no. It's all good. You uh… take your time with a cuddle session, since you're tired."

Her tone was a touch disbelieving, and in answer, his eyes narrowed slightly. Nonetheless, Sesshoumaru continued holding him, experimentally stroking dark, curling hair atop his son's head and learning that a being of his power was capable of being cripplingly gentle.

* * *

The meeting was, as expected, an uninteresting farce. Nobles droned on. Sesshoumaru wrote down several figures but ultimately disengaged his mind, daydreaming that he was flying through a cold grey sky.

That was until someone lay a hand on his thigh.

Kagome's smiling eyes met his curious ones. Drawing something on the paper, she began to engage him in a silent game of 'hangman' using characters he was fammilar with, despite her kanji being slightly different. Sesshoumaru found himself entertained by it for the duration of the meetup.

Things had confusingly been...nice. Pleasant, even. For a human, she wasn't bad company, and their children were entertaining. They had a swing hanging from a tree outside, and he'd engaged in play by pushing them, smiling slightly at their laughter. He noted that the kit and Rin had moved into the Western Stronghold, having their own interests that they pursued.

This spell of strange contentment lasted until Sesshoumaru caught sight of his reflection in a mirror for the first time.

Within the hot spring, he hadn't been able to properly see the three claw marks scarring from above his upper eye-lid on his left side to beneath his lower. They were jagged and ugly. Drawing a hand up, Sesshoumaru touched at the imperfect, scratchy skin. His formally golden eye looked milky with blindness.

Lips thinning, his jaw clenched. He'd vowed never to be significantly injured again after losing his arm. Hearing movement across the wooden floors, Sesshoumaru turned as Kagome approached his sightless side.

"How long have I had this injury?" he demanded.

She blinked, considering him and halting not too far away. "Since before we got together seriously. We were dating at the time, don't you remember?"

The mocking eyes of demonesses and thinly veiled barbs directed to his person at the plateau gathering came to mind. They'd been so smug when news had gotten out about his arm. He hadn't cared. It did not impede his abilities. And yet this bothered him.

' _Where is your pride as a demon?'_ his heritage whispered.

Drawing up close to the miko and bearing down on her with his mouth set in a thin, grim line, Sesshoumaru sneered. "Did you mate this one out of pity?" he uttered lowly.

Unlike her usual sass or temper, Kagome stared up at him quietly. "First of all, don't flash your teeth at me like I'm an enemy," she said cooly. "I am your mate and the mother of your children."

Thrown, Sesshoumaru belatedly realised he'd exposed sharp fangs. Lowering his lips and smoothing ruffled features, he tried to stifle the odd feeling of being reprimanded like a pup.

"Second of all," she stepped closer, placing a hand against his cheek and gentling. "Of course not, don't be silly. I mated you because I love you."

He blinked, anchored in place by her easy touch. Trying to stifle the emotions flaring alive within his chest due to her hand merely caressing him proved no easy feat; the mating bond blazed strong and true.

"You say those words often. Do they not lose meaning if they are said too much?"

Kagome leaned up and kissed his lips. "It's just how I show my affection," she stroked a thumb over the shell of his pointed ear and Sesshoumaru found his lashes lowering as though drugged by the lazy swipe. "Do you not like hearing me say it?"

"It is...unnecessary," he said slowly. "But acceptable."

The miko smiled so brightly it short-circuited his brain. Before he knew it, Sesshoumaru had dragged the woman closer, pressing his mouth to hers in a shameful rush and biting on her tempting lower lip.

Kagome made a noise that caused him to purr, pushing his mate against the wall and hitching exquisite legs around his waist, carrying her to their bed-chamber. Within, she surprised the demon by breaking away and sinking to her knees, reaching for his hakama pants.

Sesshoumaru then learned what it was like to see stars due to the drag of a mortal's tongue.

* * *

There was perhaps some morally grey implications behind laying with his mate while using his future self's body, but such concerns dissipated into the breeze. Demons did not view things like humans. She was enthusiastically his, that was all he needed.

The miko lay sprawled on her back, waves of dark hair spilling around her.

"Who are you?" came, a soft murmur. "I've known for a while that you're some version of Sesshoumaru but you're not _my_ Sesshoumaru. I could feel that you meant us no harm though."

He rose a brow, leaning his head back against the furs on the bed. "Why did you allow me to bed you if you were aware I was different from my usual self?"

"I dunno, you seemed like you needed it," lifting a shoulder, Kagome hummed. "Not the sex- but the closeness. There was something kinda...lonely about you?" she flashed a wry smile. "And I know my vagina isn't a cure-all but I wanted to help any way I could."

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched, before a chuckle escaped him. He let a warmth leak out from the center of his chest, curling up his spine and into his throat. Broad shoulders relaxed, and he laughed again.

"Foolishness," he uttered, eyes smiling. Kagome grinned back.

She was funny. Charming in her own way. Sesshoumaru hadn't thought that would matter to him in a mate, and yet he was quickly starting to dislike the concept of a partner lacking these qualities.

_Lacking...her qualities._

"This one is your mate, but a younger version. This future is one of many open to me. I have glimpsed a few probable mates."

Her mouth made an 'o' shape. "Soo...what made you decide to drop by?"

Golden eyes slid away. "Curiosity."

"I see."

From her changed tone, he inferred that she felt a little used. A rung on the ladder for him to climb as part of the experience. "You are the first I have lain with thus far."

She giggled amiably, scent revealing that she was suspiciously relaxed. "There's no need to justify yourself to me." Confidence rested in her deep blue eyes, the type that came with age. "But I hope you consider this future. We're not a half-bad bunch here," she gave a laugh.

Watching her silently, Sesshoumaru leaned up and twined clawed hands in feather soft hair, kissing the sensitive skin of her neck. Her moans and cries graced his hearing, quickly becoming a favoured symphony.

* * *

When the time came to leave, Sesshoumaru lingered close to her side as they lay sprawled in bed together. Her palms were a lingering caress upon his face, and he dozed in some place between waking and sleeping, lulled by her touch.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," she murmured in a hushed tone.

Wintery lashes fluttered open, and the demon stared at her. Inexplicably, some foreign emotion tightened around his heart, like fingers squeezing.

"You are a good mate to him."

She smiled. "I like to think so."

Feeling the ridiculous flower crown on his head, Sesshoumaru reached up to touch it- before her hand caught long fingers mid-air.

Deep blue eyes shone with seriousness. "Choose the place that will make you the happiest. Not the most successful or honoured."

Searching her face, Sesshoumaru inclined his head before curling a hand within her hair and dragging her to lean over him. Their lips met just as the daisy fell.

* * *

Another expected mate. Another lifeless week awaiting him.

Kagome's presence lingered in the back of his mind. Irritating.

Sesshoumaru felt confident that if he hadn't spent time with her, this plague colouring his thoughts would never have befallen him. But she was there. She was there every time he compared his beautiful porcelain doll demoness to scraped knees, wild curling hair and fearless pretty smiles. She was there when he leaned over his mate and the demoness immediately turned her neck to offer it, vague disinterest in her eyes as opposed to warm invitation, teasing and eager embraces.

She was there in his children's well-mannered behaviour, schooling and swordplay on their minds instead of pictures formed out of food, swings and cuddles.

Sesshoumaru stood, having had enough. Walking out of the traditional mansion, he lept into the sky and sailed away without a farewell. Speeding towards the village and following her scent easily, Sesshoumaru dropped to the forest ground and blurred through the air.

Halting at the edge of the swaying trees and zeroing in on her hut, Sesshoumaru watched with rapt attention as she walked out, dark hair dancing in the wind.

Holding a child.

A brief inhale revealed the baby to be Inuyasha's, a girl.

How...ridiculous to feel betrayed by this simple, expected knowledge. Despite himself, he approached. When the miko noticed him, she gave a complicated expression, smiling yet keeping her distance.

"Hi, Sesshoumaru. Did you need Inuyasha? He's just out working with the villagers right now."

 _I did not come here for him._ Sesshoumaru looked at her, trying to discern the difference between his previous mate and this woman. "Hn."

Stepping closer and noticing her draw slightly back, not out of fear, but maintaining distance, he stopped.

 _Ah_ , now he understood. They were near strangers again.

Kagome gazed at him questioningly. She appeared healthy, content yet holding none of that previous fire and commanding presence within her. Sesshoumaru stepped closer and willed her to get angry. To snap or warn him to back off- _make his blood heat and explode_ \- but she merely seemed confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he muttered, lingering close. Golden eyes slid away, dimming. "I was looking for someone, but she is not here."

She tilted her head slightly as the Daiyoukai turned and left without another word.

* * *

The woman continued to plague him, an affliction he now carried. He tried to entertain the notion of mating other, more suitable women. The miko wasn't that special. She was kind, yes, and he did wake up with a few gentler mates, hoping they'd put her kindess to shame. Yet even the most sellfless of them lacked something else she'd possessed, such as an intresting mind or bewitching temper. And perhaps it wouldn't have mattered to him before, but his instincts felt compromised. They sought her scent and grew frustrated with the lack of spice.

Flying to the village anew, Sesshoumaru looked down upon another hut, this time situated away from everyone else.

Kagome was chatting with the large half-demon, Jinenji, working in the fields with him.

 _She is married again._ Lips thinning, Sesshoumaru took his leave.

Even his current mate seemed to pick up on his sour mood that afternoon.

"You are irritated," the mink demon hummed, inspecting herself in the mirror and combing long lilac hair.

"What nonsense," he uttered, sitting on the porch. This mate seemed like more of the gold digger sort. He couldn't understand what had possessed him to mate her.

"You carry the faint whiff of that horse half breed on you. Did you bring back that tea he makes?"

"... No."

Clicking her tongue, she placed her earrings in pointed ears. "Hah? Well, it is not as though we do not have tea from more reputable places than a peasant's back garden, but… mn...the blend was not that bad." Sharp eyes slid to him in the vanity mirror. "Besides, the tea provides an excuse to see the miko, does it not? Perhaps that's why our kitchen is usually so overstocked with it."

Sesshoumaru stiffened and snarled. "Foolishness," he sneered, hackles rising. Clarity dawned on him then, and he wrestled with the similarity of the situation. No, he was not his father. He needed to stop this interest in the miko.

The mink showed her teeth, puffing up her hair and giggling. "I desire tea. Bring me the half scum's blend. I suddenly thirst for a fresh batch."

"Get it yourself," he snipped, leaving the room with a billow of silks. She reminded him of Mother. How his other self coped with the two of them in the same room was beyond him.

* * *

It did not take long for him to drift back along the skies, guided by a stubborn desire to resist. Yes, he would see the miko. And that would be all. He'd master this ridiculous sensation in his chest and triumpth. She would not be the same as his Kagome, and hopefully the disappointment this time would knock sense into him.

Flying to the village and deciding to approach Jinenji's hut on foot, he picked up her scent confusingly near.

Stopping, the spice on the breeze led the Daiyoukai to a figure lying carelessly on lush green grass. Kagome slumbered peacefully, the sun no doubt burning her face.

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes to the sky. She would need to be moved, foolish woman. Leaning down and picking her up, he stilled when she made a soft noise in her sleep and nuzzled against mokomoko. His eyes never left her face until they reached Jinenji's hut.

Upon visiting, later, he found it odd that she seemed so skittish around him, even dropping a bowl at one point in his presence.

This strangeness extended to the night of the village celebration, which he attended as per Rin's invitation. Standing before the bonfire and trying to avoid the cluster of dancing, clapping humans, Sesshoumaru found himself lost in thought- until his former ward tugged on his sleeve.

"I'm going to go dance with Kohaku," Rin chirped. "Will you dance too, my Lord?"

"No, I do not think so," his lips curved.

"Oh! There's Kagome! Maybe she'll dance with you!" Rin pointed across the village square.

Stomach tightening, his attention swung in her direction.

And the miko gazed back, longing curiously filling those bewitching blue eyes- until they slid shut. She wilted like a flower and dropped towards the floor. His arms were around her before he could even think of it.

"Miko!" he hissed, shaking the unconscious woman slightly. Instincts clamoured, screaming, until a murmur slipped from him. Soft, like a confession:

_"Kagome."_

She did not stir for a few moments, but when she did, Kagome blinked up at him with confusion.

"Uhh… hey, buddy," she patted his shoulder. "Did I fall? What's going on?"

Sesshoumaru's brow knitted, shoulders soon stiffening. The sensation of a crown adorning his head made itself known.

When a daisy fell, Sesshoumaru tipped forward.

"Woah!" Kagome squeaked, catching him about the neck but helpless to stop his unconscious body from sinking weightlessly atop her, pale lashes falling shut.

* * *

When next awakening in another timeline, Sesshoumaru immediately left his demon mate to stride into the garden. "Spirit," he uttered.

The child named 'Yua' appeared before him, tilting her head. "Yes?"

Stormy eyes swung in her direction. "You will cease this now."

"Cease what?"

"You are aware what," Sesshoumaru grunted. "I do not wish to continue seeing these timelines."

"Does that mean you have made your choice for a wife?" she asked calmly.

Clawed fingers curled into loose fists. "Perhaps," he said, tilting a regal chin up.

"Perhaps is not good enough."

Sesshoumaru loathed explaining himself, a low snarl erupting from his chest. The spirit crossed her arms, unimpressed. _Odd._ She'd seemed so emotionless before. Her attitude almost reminded him of someone.

"You should go see her."

He blinked and frowned.

"You should see her, once more. Gaze upon her in this world, where she is unmarried."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a touch. Resistant, his natures clashed. Duty and instinct. There would be no going back from this once he admitted this thing to himself and stepped foot on an unfamiliar path he'd once loathed his father for taking.

Pushing off from the ground, Sesshoumaru made the journey to the village one last time.

* * *

But she was not there.

Surprise had registered on his features. Sesshoumaru followed the scattered trail of her scent through the forest, weaving around tree trunks.

When he finally found her, it appeared the miko had adopted a vagabond style of living. Her scent had trailed from village to village. He'd stumbled upon a fresh kill she'd slain and skinned, impressed by the skill of the trap she'd set and clean kill.

Watching her now; Kagome washing her clothes in a river and kneeling beside it, Sesshoumaru admitted his attachment silently, simply, and with little fanfare.

"...This one will mate the miko Kagome," he said, lingering in the bushes.

"A wise decision," Yua said, already standing beside him and observing the woman.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his side. "Why do you have a preference?"

Dark eyes slid up to him and she smiled impishly, holding a finger to her lips and disappearing. Sesshoumaru lingered, before walking from the cover of the trees.

The Kagome of this timeline glanced at him, immediately gentling a little despite her more rugged appearance. She wore clothes more befitting travel, her body slightly thinner but muscles obviously there, hinting at her slick skill with a bow. He'd wager she was fast. A wildness touched her features that hadn't been there before.

He wondered what had happened. Why was she alone? Why remain unmarried?

Why had he been so foolish as to neglect to mate her? He'd ironically seen better while being half-blind.

"What brings you here?" she grunted, putting the clothing in a basket and shifting on her bruised knees.

Approaching, Sesshoumaru stopped before her. The proud lord then shifted down to his knees. She made a noise, freezing up when he tiredly lowered himself down, resting a weary head on her thighs.

"S-sesshoumaru?"

He gave an extinguished sigh, laying himself down and closing his eyes with a rich chuckle that signalled the warlord's surrender to the madness. This was one fight he could not win. He felt all the freer for it. "Allow me this…indulgence."

Her well-muscled thighs seemed to lose their tension. A soft pressure rested on the crown of his head, stroking slightly.

When Sesshoumaru's entire being crooned with the rightness of it, the Daiyoukai knew he was doomed.

* * *

Kagome blinked, staring at him, mouth slightly open.

"I- oh wow," she breathed. "That's crazy! You were there the same time I was during Jinenji's timeline! A-and I didn't know what I was like unmarried. I sound kind of badass," pausing with thought, she added: "in a loner type of way."

Sesshoumaru hummed, smirking slightly. Quieting, she lay a hand on his arm and squeezed. "I had no idea you'd… thought about me so much. But something similar happened to me. I kept running into you."

_Albeit not on purpose, as he'd seemed to._

"Hn."

"A-and your partial blindness! You didn't say anything. Do you need to watch out for anything in order to avoid it here?"

"This one has already sought out the worm who injured me in the other timeline. I took care of it."

"That's uh- quick work," she said, impressed. "It sucks I never found out who gave Yua her powers. Maybe they were some dark puppet master, but I didn't feel any malice in their intentions. Do you think…they kind of conditioned us to get together?"

Demonic attention settled heavy and considering upon her face. "I do not entirely understand that term, but if you are implying we were manipulated to be together, this one would disagree. We were merely presented with the opportunity to happen upon each other more… and we took it."

Kagome warmed, curling against his side on the grass and kissing his jaw.

"Mn, I agree."

Sesshoumaru ducked his head slightly and captured her lips, pouring repressed feeling into it. Holding him close, Kagome blushed and smiled. The drag of his palm curving over her hip made her squirm.

When his mouth moved to suck at the flushed skin of her collarbone, she groaned. "You-" she gasped as teeth joined the sucking sensation, "you wanna…"

Sesshoumaru pulled away slightly to raise a brow.

Kagome swallowed. "We could… go all the way, if you wanted."

Blinking, he broke into a soft chuckle. "Oh? 'Go all the way?'" honeyed eyes teased.

She huffed and slid away slightly, "if you're going to poke fun I guess you don't want to-"

Sesshoumaru dragged her beneath him as he rolled atop her, noses brushing. "I want to," he said simply, kissing her firmly.

Kagome's nails dragged down his chest, grateful for the lack of armour. Noticing his hands hook beneath her, preparing to lift- she touched his cheek.

"We can do it here."

Sesshoumaru paused, before continuing to lift her, standing and holding her against him. "No."

"No?

"After thinking on it earlier, this one decided we will go somewhere more suitable."

Bursting upwards into the sky caused Kagome to jolt, gasping and locking her arms tight around his neck, rearing up out of his arms like a frightened mule and bumping her chest accidentally against his face.

Sesshoumaru grunted, flying through the sky with clouds collected at his feet.

Calming and feeling a chill from the breeze, Kagome shuddered. Mokomoko looped up around her. "You are making this mildly more difficult than it needs to be," came his amused voice.

"Let me get comfortable then," she giggled, shifting in his arms and lowering herself down to rest a cheek on his shoulder, feeling ribbons of heated youkai spiral around them for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

He'd taken her across a vast stretch of water to a marooned lake house. Despite the lack of servants, it seemed well maintained. The walls were pale and made of marble stone. Sesshoumaru flew through several inner chambers before arriving in a bedroom filled with earthy browns and whites, lace, silks and furs filling it with comfort.

"So is this your bachelor pad?" she teased as he set her down on the plush bed.

He snorted, "it is a place built for the express purpose of binding one another by mating."

"O-oh...so has your whole clan used it?" Kagome asked, glancing around.

"Only my mother and father have used this building...many centuries ago."

"It looks like it's still in good shape."

"Hn, it has been tended to regularly, in case I found a woman worthy of becoming mine."

Kagome smirked at his ego. Absentmindedly stroking her fingers over mokomoko, she wiggled a little to test the bed. It looked suprisingly more western in design, the furs and sublime silk curtains giving it a decadent air.

"Is there anything humans require to build pleasure during sex?" He asked curiously, shuddering slightly from her touch on the fur.

"Didn't you ask my other self that?" she rose a brow as he shook his head. "Depends on the person, I guess. I mean... if you haven't noticed, my chest and thighs are the most sensitive areas." Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, tugging mokomoko off one shoulder and discarding it, sliding his hand under her thighs and cupping her ass.

"Not here, too?"

Flushed cheeks darkened into a deep red. "Maybe a little," she muttered. "I guess nearly everywhere if I'm being perfectly honest."

"Interesting. You know my...preferences."

 _Stripe stroking_ , a mildly perverted look crossed her face, not quite belonging on such sweet features.

Suddenly firm hands grabbed her hips- flipping her over so that she was facing the opposite direction. She landed with a yelp, the strands cushioning her stomach. "This one will teach you mating intimacies later. For the first time, we do it the traditonal way."

Kagome reddened all the more, hands curling into the furs. "Don't you just stick it in and rut around a bit?"

"Are you trying to liken my kind to those uncultured wolves? Inuyoukai are superior lovers," he was preening, she could hear it in his voice. He reached under her and tugged denim shorts down, dragging them over thighs and slipping them off her ankles.

Making a noise, she glared over one shoulder. "You know this position doesn't exactly feel flattering," Kagome griped even as something hooked low in her stomach; Wetness building between her legs that caused her thighs to press together, trying to mask it.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and scented it of course, which caused something hard to rub against her ass. Blue eyes widened and Kagome quickly faced forward, breath picking up. Her hips rocked, betraying her. He tugged the material of her panties aside to expose her glistening sex and forgoing it in favour of stroking her spine in order to tease her, soon noticing marks on her legs.

"I noticed it in the future too...you have scars on your thighs," Sesshoumaru observed though they were very small. He touched them lightly.

"Oh, those are stretch marks," Kagome shrugged. "I'd wager I have more in the future after having kids. On my stomach and stuff."

Humming with acknowledgement, he knelt on the floor and bent his head to kiss and lick at the marks. Gasping and shuddering, she squirmed- until his seeking, prying tongue wormed its way between her legs, swiping over her sex in a lingering drag.

"Is the position so terrible now, Kagome?"

"No," she groaned, panting. "...M-more."

He indulged in her deeply, stripping himself while pleasuring her. When her skin heated, temperature skyrocketing, Kagome tugged her top off gracelessly and unclasping her bra, throwing it carelessly to land on the bedpost. Her panties were left in shreds on the floor but neither cared. After the pressure snapped and she cried out her release, Sesshoumaru leaned over her back and tilted her chin to press his lips to hers.

The hunger in her eyes mirrored his own. Soon enough, he'd raised her hips, aligning his cock with her entrance. Panting and still recovering from her orgasm, Kagome felt addicted to the clawed fingers wrapped around her waist.

Sesshoumaru pushed his hips forward, easing himself partially inside with a low noise. Breath caught in her throat as blue eyes flew wide. It felt nothing like sex with his future self. This was tight and uncomfortable. Kagome made a small noise, shuddering. "Don't make it worse by prolonging it, just stick it in," she groaned anyway, inhaling deeply.

Sesshoumaru rammed slim hips forward with a snarl and a violent shudder wracked his frame. Kagome yelped, and a moment later, a small bit of blood trickled down her thigh. Even still, however, a needy feeling demanded to make itself known through the pain. Her back arched, squirming a little and trying to find some comfortable position. Hearing a small whimper, Sesshoumaru pushed aside his own haze, panting as he felt her squeeze him impossibly tight. Worming a hand down, he cupped her sex and rubbed to try and ease the pain.

He dragged his tongue over her throat and kissed her cheek, resting his lips there to try and comfort her instinctively as he started to move.

Kagome moaned loudly the moment he did, taking a moment to adjust to the feeling, but liking it immensely. Sesshoumaru exhaled, eyes falling shut, before. Reaching for her chin, he stroked a thumb over her jaw, sharp nail skimming sweaty skin. He then shifts to sit on the bed, tugging her with him to sit onto his lap.

Gaping at the changed position and feeling him hit deeper, she moaned, grinding slightly for a moment, before positioning herself to sit forward, dragging herself along his cock before rocking back and taking him fully inside her again. Squeezing exhilarated eyes shut and letting out a soft mewl, Kagome found it altogether much less painful than before.

Groaning and panting with her, the demon at her back held her tight around her waist, cupping one of her breasts and squeezing, ellicting a mewl. He bucked up inside her, bringing her hips in towards him every time to urge himself deeper, watching with male satisfaction as she squirmed against his cock, her hips moving in tandem with his thrusts.

"These claws are yours," he breathed, claws skimming her neck. "Just as your body is mine, this one is yours."

"Yes," she sighed with pleasure.

She felt turned on by the mere sensation of Sesshoumaru panting harshly into her hair, claws scraping her back as his fingers twitch and he shudders, growling. He held himself back from release by a hairs breath as he thrust harder and faster, feeling her clench around him, static reiki snapping over his skin where they touched.

Kagome yelped. Her toes curled and she reached for his hand, lacing their fingers and squeezing as youki billowed around them. She then gasped and shuddered, raising his wrist and bite down to stifle herself as she released, body jolting. Red eyes snapped wide, steam hissing out at her neck as he moved that much harsher and quicker in response.

The demon buried himself inside her to the hilt and snarled loudly, mind bleeding away entirely as he cums. His fangs sink into her shoulder and his aura threads itself with hers, blazing through the fabrics of their beings and tying them together.

Panting softly, Kagome wilted with exhaustion, feeling his chest press against her back and clinging weakly to his arm, lowering a wrist from her mouth. Angry bite marks stared back at her. "I love you," she murmured, voice hazy.

Sesshoumaru panted and summoned mokomoko to curl around her aching body as he set her down, still holding her close. "This one is yours," he muttered quietly, unused to sharing vocal intimacy. He tried again once they'd calmed down, heartbeats soothing as he pulled out and she turned to face him. "You are quite beautiful, for a human."

Her gaze flattened. "Neat. Now try it without that last part."

Sesshoumaru made a face, eyes narrowing. "You are quite beautiful."

"Thanks," she chirped with a saccharine grin. "You too. Uh, in a manly sorta way."

"This one is secure in my appearance. You may call me whatever you want," he uttered, lifting a shoulder in much the same way he'd brushed off wearing flowers in his hair. He kissed her cheek and found that he quite liked pillow talk with her, their hands continuing to lazily stray.

"Hmm..." Kagome tapped her lips. "I don't want to give you a run of the mill compliment- oh!" she brightened. "In another timeline, you told me the inuyoukai story of creation. What did Amaterasu use to call you all when your kind walked beside her?"

Sesshoumaru appeared mildly stunned, gaze relaxing to flit over her rumpled features. "She called us her 'Golden Ones.'"

Smoothing a hand through silver bangs and trailing lower, her thumb paused beneath his gleaming animal eye. "You're my Golden One."

"That sounds ridiculous."

"I know, I kinda love it more because of that," she giggled, kissing his aristocratic nose. Kagome then steadily sobered, a considering look crossing her face.

Sesshoumaru glided pale knuckles over her ribs. "What is it?"

"You don't think...the Sun Goddess had anything to do with..." she trailed off.

He stared, lips thinning and mulling it over. They then shared a glance and snorted in sync, cuddling closer.

"As if!" and "Hn," sounded out into the room, the mated pair falling silent in favour of lingering touches and languid kisses, limbs tangled and auras remaining entwined long into the night.


	11. After Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all for reading to this point, you have reached the end, go you! I plan to write more sesskag in the future, of course ^^ These after stories, to reiterate, take place after our Kagome has left the timelines. They will be from those alternate universes Sesshoumaru's POV. Some of these turned out depressing, so I'm sorry XD
> 
> Warning: grief and later smut

**_Hojo's timeline:_ **

The second he'd been unfrozen from whatever spell the little spirit brat had placed him under, Sesshoumaru was on the phone to Mrs Matsubara. Kagome had picked up, sounding very confused and much more like her usual self, claiming she couldn't remember any events from the week.

Sesshoumaru had invited her out for coffee to discuss the details the following day, about as eager for answers as she was.

"Did your husband notice anything strange?" he asked, seated beside a window within a humble cafe that they frequented often. It was small and tucked away from the bustle of the city streets.

"No, though that's unsurprising," Kagome smiled ruefully, wrapping both hands around a mug to warm her chilled palms. "Nothing was out of place in my house that I noticed, though my boss phoned to ask if I'd be well enough to return. Apparently, I've been off sick. I...saw the text I sent you. It's just so weird to think about the prospect of losing my memory."

Golden eyes narrowed. "This one does not believe it was simple memory loss."

"What do you mean?"

"Whoever was in your body at the time, they were an entirely different Kagome," he muttered.

She remained confused, so he huffed and continued. "She did not speak, stand or walk in quite the same way as you. Rather, it was as though she'd forgotten everything about your life and so struggled to put on a facade of awareness. Youth and naivety clung to her like a second skin, so it stands to reason a younger version of you stepped into your body. She had a spirit with her; a young girl."

Kagome arched a brow, blowing gently on her mug and mulling this over quietly. When he thought about the 'other' Kagome, he recalled how quickly and breezily she'd giggled. How interest and passion coloured every word.

'His' Kagome took her time to answer, having dealt with more, experienced the bitter pang of disappointment and so become resigned to bland existence. She no longer shared her thoughts freely, instead keeping complaints locked behind her teeth. That was the price of her choice of husband. A person that was never home, but who saved lives. She would silently support him, even at the cost of her own slowly degrading zest for life.

Kagome raised her head and smiled, acceptance in her features. "I see. I wonder if she felt disappointed by what she saw."

Sesshoumaru's fingers dragged back over the surface of the table, digging in slightly and peeling the wood beneath his nails. He forced himself to retain his glamour of dark hair and eyes, glancing at her wedding ring. Real. Unlike his.

"Miko," he took a breath, putting steel into his voice. "Does the idea of her leaving underwhelmed and unimpressed not prompt you to examine your situation-"

"I've told you before that I don't want to."

Bristling, the ancient's dusty temper flared, coiling like a snake within his aura. "And this one has respected your wishes. But there comes a point where a friend must put their foot down and state the obvious."

Kagome glanced away, sighing. "Taisho-"

"You are unhappy. Is this not the truth?"

"You're not respecting my wishes and you never have," she said lowly. "Ever since we-" Kagome cut herself off, stumbling, before carrying on. "You can't say you have pure motives with bringing this up again. I told you," she looked at him tiredly. "I will support Hojo for as long as he needs me."

Her stumble had caused his mind to fall into the shadows where he kept the memory of her sweet taste on his tongue and the audio of her moans pitched at a pleasant frequency. She hadn't been removed and apathetic then. Far from it.

The urge to fight reared its head again. "Why?" he bit out, feeling young and foolish. Perhaps the other Kagome had influenced him more than he'd thought.

Resting her chin on one hand, she gazed out of the window listlessly. He hated it. "Because he was there for me when I needed him."

"Once," Sesshoumaru grit out. "When you were cut off from the well, yes, but you have not needed him since. He does not even know about your past within the feudal era, why cling to such an ignorant-"

"Because he doesn't know!" Kagome burst, blue eyes flashing.

His breath caught, instincts glowing from witnessing something so rare. "It's _because_ he doesn't know that I feel comfortable. The truth is, when I look at you, sometimes it's painful," she muttered thinly. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Sesshoumaru's fingers betrayed him by inching closer over the table. "You have stated you enjoy our talks of the past."

"And I do. I enjoy...you," the miko whispered, shoulders falling. "But I can't...take a chance on anything with you. If we didn't work out, I'd probably never recover from it, and there'd be no Hojo next time to take care of me," she stood and shouldered her bag. "The truth is...I'm kind of the worst. It's not him clinging onto me. I'm the parasite," Kagome chuckled wryly. "So I'm not surprised if my other self left feeling unfulfilled. Tell me, was she cute?"

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched, and his eyes dimmed, knowing he'd caused her pain by bringing up the subject. He'd overstepped his bounds. Why could he not be satisfied with the friendship she had offered?

"Yes, she was cute."

Kagome smiled sadly and took some yen out from her purse, setting it down to pay for her coffee. "Most girls are, in comparison with women," turning on her heel, she walked away.

Sesshoumaru watched her go, frustration lashing within him. Frustration aimed at himself, more so than her. She'd never led him to believe they could be more than what they were. And yet he felt he could be satisfied if he witnessed her with another. Someone who genuinely granted her happiness.

Jolting at the sound of his phone going off, Sesshoumaru answered it and raised the device to his ear. His expression slowly grew tense with severity, skin turning pale. He stood from his seat and hurried from the cafe, neglecting to pay in his haste.

* * *

Clasping Hitoshi's gnarled hand tight, Sesshoumaru stared mournfully at his son. The rhythmic beep of the human machine resting next to him signalling his 70-year-old heartbeat irritated the demon's hearing. He hadn't told the younger Kagome, but his son had been bed-bound for a few months after suffering a stroke and subsequent paralysis down one side of his body. Now he'd suffered another, and he was fading. The doctors predicted he wouldn't survive the night. Sesshoumaru believed it, sensed it in the waning of his aura.

This was the hardest part. The easiest was happening upon them. Their eyes would be wide with innocence and loneliness and so very easily...they'd start following him.

A low, rasping breath wheezed from quivering lungs, Hitoshi shuddering on the hospital bed.

Golden eyes gentled. Yes, the meetings were beautiful in their simplicity.

Saying goodbye was wretchedly ugly in comparison. He wished he could say it had gotten easier since Rin, but they'd always left some silent wound. Sesshoumaru knew that if he wanted to spare himself the torment of watching his children die before him the solution was simple. He could've mated by now and sired pure-blooded pups; the likes of which would walk the earth for a good millennia or two, not like these human pests, who barely lasted between one breath and the next.

But he'd never found his match in a demoness, and his centuries had passed unmated. The cycle of adopting humans continued, with only a handful of them mating demons to extend their lifespans. And now...Sesshoumaru finally found a woman he desired to mate, yet she lay beyond his reach and would've likely bore him more mortal children to leave before their time.

The sound of the door swinging open caught dusty attention, scattering dismal thoughts. Sesshoumaru turned, finding Kagome's panting figure leaning against the threshold. Had she sprinted there?

 _Idiot,_ he thought, wondering what she found in his expression that caused tears to prick her eyes. Of all the people to call…he had phoned her. No argument would ever stop them from comforting each other in this type of situation.

She crossed the distance between them in an instant, sliding both arms around him and hugging tight. Sesshoumaru exhaled, leaning into the comforting warmth she offered. Kagome eventually released him to touch Hitoshi's hand, sadness curling within her scent. They'd been good friends. The old man had been witty and dry in his sarcasm, often meshing well with the miko's as they'd poked fun at the Daiyoukai, much to his chagrin.

Now there were no teases or hearty laughter, just endless silence and the cold, repetitive beep of a machine.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stepped into the hallway in a drugged state. Grief never hit him particularly straightforwardly. He did not cry when the machines were turned off and little Hitoshi who had loved fishing and shogi passed away.

He remained mute, sitting down on a cool grey seat. He couldn't tell for how long, but suddenly the miko was drawing closer and bumping something hot against his shoulder. Sesshoumaru accepted the coffee from her, blinking as she sat beside him.

"Do you want me to call everyone for you?"

Ah, everyone...how many were there again? How many had he said hello and goodbye to?

"Yes," he said in a clear voice.

Kagome nodded and squeezed his hand. "...They'll want to see you, right?"

He'd forgotten since she was dealing with this so well, but this was the first time Kagome had witnessed one of his children's passing. She didn't know of his adopted family's silent understanding.

"No, they will likely meet together without me. I do not wish to see them right now."

"Sesshoumaru-"

He snapped a flinty gaze to her. "I deal with this alone."

Though changed from the years, one fact remained; demons did not mourn together. He would bear the pain his own way.

Kagome's lips thinned, however she relented. Standing and walking away, she took out her phone, starting to make some calls. Many of his children were overseas, others on vacation due to the holiday season.

Sesshoumaru lapsed into silence, frowning at his tired reflection in the coffee cup. Sometime last century, he'd buckled under one particular death, a girl who had battled with illness long into old age. He'd resolved never to adopt again. But like a bad habit, they'd found him; more lost souls that followed, and he, hungering for a pack, accepted them with a bitter acknowledgement of how it could end.

A soft touch on his cheek had him starting. "They all understand and send their condolences. If you want to talk, they said to just call," Kagome said gently.

"I see," he stood, padding robotically down the hallway. He paused upon feeling an arm slide through his. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you," her cheeks appeared shiny from the trails of old tears that hadn't yet dried. "I tried calling home but Hojo isn't picking up. He must not be back yet," she muttered, squeezing his arm. "But even if he was, I'd tell him what I'm telling you; I'm not leaving you alone tonight."

Sesshoumaru flashed a fang, wondering whether to fight her on it. Ultimately though, he wanted her close.

"Do as you please," he snorted, carrying on.

"I will," she murmured, sliding an arm around his waist as though he were some fragile old man. He supposed in some ways, he was.

* * *

Sesshoumaru lived in an apartment, not a home, since his last adopted child had moved out five years ago and a large house seemed unnecessary for a bachelor who liked to move a lot. Kagome had visited many times, so she knew the kitchen well, fixing them both some supper that he didn't eat before freshening up the place. He suspected it was to keep her mind busy, trying not to pry into his feelings.

He watched her washing a pot that had been left in the sink since breakfast, hours ago. Rising soundlessly from the sofa and crossing the distance between them, Sesshoumaru drew up close to her back. Kagome stiffened, yet slowly relaxed, reaching up over her shoulder just as he wrapped both arms around her waist, resting his forehead against the ridge of her spine. A soapy hand gingerly petted his head, disappearing to be wiped on a dishtowel, before Kagome turned in his arms and dragged him closer, cradling the Daiyoukai in a protective embrace. Sesshoumaru sank against her, breathing in her scent by the lungful.

They found their way to the sofa and slept there for the night, limbs tangled, bodies and hearts pressed flush together, though neither of their hands strayed.

Stirring when the morning sun slanted over his face through the apartment blinds, Sesshoumaru blinked upon finding himself alone.

"I know it's early," Kagome's voice came from another room, likely on the phone.

 _"Kagome?"_ came the sleepy voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you? I wasn't sure if you were home yet. I just wanted to say I'm fine."

Hojo let out a chuckle. _"No, no it's fine. For a second there I was totally confused."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"Well, I thought you were here at the house. I didn't notice the bed was empty even though I slept here the whole night, funny huh?"_ he appeared to be shifting under the covers, judging by the rustle over the phone.

Kagome went silent for a long time.

_"Honey?"_

"A-ah… yeah. That's funny," she said weakly. "I'll be home later. Bye."

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to pretend to sleep, watching as she returned. Sitting on the edge of the sofa, Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, glancing at him. "Are you alright?"

"This one should ask you that."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "It can wait."

"As the person grieving, I demand to know."

She huffed, nudging his knee, before falling quiet. "I realised earlier that… I need to get a divorce. That conversation kind of just helped it along," she fidgeted. "I've been kidding myself. He really doesn't need me to support him. He probably hasn't for a long time, and I've been… too afraid to see that. Before you called me to the hospital, I got home and did some extra digging. I just had this feeling that I'd overlooked something. I then found this weird note at the bottom of my desk draw. It said; If you're unhappy, leave." A reluctant chuckle slipped out of her. "That girl who took my place for a week probably didn't understand my situation, but I judged her too harshly. There's truth to what she said," Kagome glanced at him, expression turning flat. "You don't have to look so happy about it."

Sesshoumaru quickly wiped his expression. "This one is merely relieved you can still pleasantly surprise me."

Kagome placed a hand over his. "I'm going to be here for you through the funeral of course, and I'm your friend. However, I think I need some time alone before jumping into another relationship. And besides that, the timing is all wrong. I wouldn't want to take advantage of your grief or something-"

Sesshoumaru brought her closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressing ardent lips to the side of her head. "You never could, foolish woman. Be silent."

"Alright," she gave a muffled giggle against his chest, clutching him close.

They fell silent for some time, claws combing delicately through dark hair.

"Kagome?"

"Yes…Sesshoumaru?"

"You are also cute. This one failed to say that; though the girl was cute, I find the woman charming."

Kagome shifted, turning her face to hide red cheeks, the likes of which hadn't plumed crimson in a long time.

"... Stupid."

* * *

**_Inu_ _yasha's timeline:_ **

Keisuke wobbled a little, righting himself, before inching forward. Sesshoumaru rose a brow from where he sat cross-legged within his half-brother's dwelling. He then glanced around for help, assuming this was not normal behaviour.

The pup was walking.

Shifting uncertainly and facing the boy, a single hand rose, palm flat. "You should stop. Your mother is practising with her bow and your father is in the village," Sesshoumaru informed him gravely.

Keisuke paused as though seriously considering this- yet ultimately he grinned and made a cooing noise, padding closer over the tatami mat unsteadily with renewed vigour.

"They will not be pleased they have missed this," he uttered flatly.

Keisuke made a huff of exertion, finding walking four steps to be very strenuous indeed. Golden eyes cut to the ceiling in a regal version of an eye roll, lips quirking at the edges. Lifting up a second hand and beckoning him closer now, Sesshoumaru watched stoically as the pup inched his pudgy self forward, tiny arms raised in anticipation for his Uncle.

A strange rush bloomed within the demon's being when Keisuke touched his hands, grinning.

"Pwa bah!"

Sesshoumaru quickly caught him around the middle before the pup could fall headfirst onto the mat. "Hn."

Lifting him from the floor, mokomoko curled beneath wriggling legs, making happy noises ring out into the room. Leaning back against the wall, Sesshoumaru patiently indulged his nephew, only wincing a few times when eager hands grabbed fistfuls of the puffy cloud-like fur.

"Whew, sorry was I gone too long." Kagome's voice reached him from the entrance. "Ah! Naww you two are so cute," she cooed, setting her bow and arrows aside and smiling softly at them.

Sesshoumaru glanced away, "you were an adequate amount of time."

"I appreciate you babysitting," she giggled, wandering to the irori and starting to make tea. "It's funny but when I woke up holding my weapon after losing my memory, it felt like a sign! Maybe it was a warning to practice more."

Keisuke kicked and gummed at Sesshoumaru's hand, which retreated in a dignified manner, drool marring his skin.

"And what's more- I don't know how you and Inuyasha patched things up but I'm so pleased you guys did!" she continued rambling. He wondered if it made her nervous to be alone with him. "Just two weeks later and it's like you've always been part of Keisuke's life. I can tell he adores you."

Sesshoumaru was quite certain the pup 'adored' mokomoko, and that his fascination with him began and ended with the fur. The pup wriggled, demanding to be released now, so Sesshoumaru gently set him down, watching as he crawled to the Daiyoukai's discarded armour, batting at the tassels. He'd decided to take it off, due to the sharp spikes not meshing well with vulnerable babies.

"How was practice?" Sesshoumaru changed the subject. In truth, he'd felt...oddly disappointed she'd forgotten the wolf attack and their subsequent conversation. However, there was no use dwelling on it or wondering how she'd lost such memories.

_Or why she'd been acting so...different during that one week she cannot recall._

"It went really well! I can't quite grasp my powers as easily as I used to but I'll get there," she raised a fist with gusto.

Inuyasha ducked into the hut then, pushing the flap aside that fell over the entrance. He grunted a _'hey'_ in Sesshoumaru's general direction before giving a toothy grin at Keisuke, snatching him up from the floor and blowing a raspberry on his tummy, eliciting mad giggles. "Hi there, ankle biter."

Kagome smiled and accepted her husband's kiss when he greeted her, asking about his day. Deciding it best to leave, Sesshoumaru smoothly rose and grabbed his armour, lifting it on and tying the secures.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, are you leaving already?" Kagome paused in setting out a third cup for tea.

"Hn."

Her scent plumed with mild disappointment but she smiled and inclined her head as he stopped by the door. "Thanks again for watching Keisuke, I- ah! INUYASHA! LOOK!" Grabbing the hanyou's arm, she pointed at the floor with wide eyes, elation brimming within them. Inuyasha made a noise, gawking.

Keisuke had stood, inching over the mats towards Sesshoumaru, tiny hands raised once more.

"He's walking! Oh my gosh, he's walking!" the miko yanked on Inuyasha's robes madly.

"Ow! I can see that!"

At least they hadn't had to wait too long to witness what he already had. Observing the pup's progress with little emotion on his face, yet waiting nonetheless, Sesshoumaru wondered at the warmth sweeping into his chest again like a tide rushing in.

"Good boy, Keisuke!" Kagome was encouraging. "You can do it! Go to your Uncle, that's it!"

Not needing to be told twice, Keisuke toddled faster towards him, soon tripping. He landed face-first into pillow-like fur, mokomoko having extended to catch his fall. Sesshoumaru manipulated the fur to set him down, kneeling. He then grasped one end of mokomoko and focused, red youki fizzling over the strands. With a yank, he severed a decent chunk from the main whole, letting Keisuke hold onto it. The pup blinked owlishly.

"This fur will grow with him as his power matures. It acts as storage for excess youki that cannot be contained," Sesshoumaru informed the pup's confused parents.

Inuyasha itched his nose, "uh...thanks?"

"Yes, thank you," Kagome smiled. "Keisuke will love it, I'm sure."

Sesshoumaru straightened and turned on his heel, raising a brow upon hearing a whimper. Glancing over one shoulder revealed Keisuke crawling after him, mokomoko's twin discarded. The pup instead looked straight at...him.

Golden eyes softened just a tad, but he continued walking, letting out a slip of his youki that wrapped around the pup in a lingering brush that messed with his dark hair playfully. Keisuke let out a giggle from within the hut as Sesshoumaru left, listening as Kagome and Inuyasha started to fuss over the boy, praising him for a few simple steps.

Sesshoumaru kept moving, passing by several couples with children. It appeared to be the norm these days. Or perhaps he was just noticing it more. Stopping at the edge of the village, the Daiyoukai eyed the silent and still forest awaiting him at the top of a hill.

Shifting a boot over the earth, he suddenly pivoted on one heel and began walking back the way he'd come. He wondered what Rin or Kohaku were up to, suddenly in no hurry to return to the quiet lull of his own stronghold.

* * *

**_Miroku's timeline:_ **

It was his child.

Sesshoumaru had known it for some time, the birth only a confirmation of some instinctive truth he'd felt deep within his bones. The hardest part about the situation was the battle within himself to claim ownership of a woman that was not his, yearning to take her and the pup away from the love hotel- and the reality of it all. But they were cared for and loved by the monk and his family. Kagome would not leave them for all the world, despite her pull towards him.

This knowledge did nothing to assuage his need to see his flesh and blood. Sesshoumaru managed one week before he found himself standing at the pup's basket, gazing down at the sleeping boy. Kagome dozed on the futon not too far away, long wild locks curling around the pillows haphazardly as though she'd tossed in her sleep.

Taking a knee, the demon leaned over the basket, silver hair spilling down like a curtain. He pressed his nose to dark, curling hair, inhaling. He then dragged his cheek against the infant's to scent mark him, wintery lashes sliding shut.

Hearing a noise, Sesshoumaru jerked upright, eyes gleaming red.

Miroku paused in the doorway, a blue blanket slung over one arm. Surprise flitted over his face, passing quickly. Sesshoumaru stood in preparation to leave.

"Wait," the monk said, gesturing back to the baby. "You can stay longer if you wish," he invited in a hushed tone. "It's perfectly fine."

Tense and confused, Sesshoumaru watched him enter and tuck the blanket around the baby, who stirred a little. Miroku then joined Kagome, stretching out beside her.

Frowning a touch, the Daiyoukai slowly took a knee again, watching as the pup opened deep blue eyes.

"You will...allow me to see him?" Sesshoumaru uttered.

"Of course, so will Kagome. If you hadn't run off when she finished giving birth, she would have told you the same thing."

He'd thought he'd left quick enough to not be detected by him. Apparently the monk was sharper than expected. Extending careful fingers to the boy's dark hair and stroking, his thumb lingered over pointed ears. "Such a calm reaction to your wife birthing another being's pup. Do you not feel jealousy, monk?"

Miroku chuckled, "not really, but that hardly means I'm free from sin. I indulge in lust far too often. That's why I can understand your relationship with Kagome."

Obviously he was not _that_ sharp or he would know lust was not the reason Sesshoumaru returned to her like a crooning whelp seeking shelter.

"I knew he was yours since he's a full demon. I expected this type of thing would happen when we began an open relationship," Miroku lifted a shoulder. "And it might happen again, who knows."

Frustration welled within the demon's being, and he quickly retracted sharp claws from the pup when they twitched. "If you feel no sense of claim over her...perhaps you should simply sever your connection," he said lowly, mid-summer eyes gleaming in the dark.

Miroku stared back calmly. "...I couldn't do that," was his soft reply. He gave another chuckle, this one tinged with melancholy as he settled back on the futon and looked at the ceiling. "I need Kagome. I need her far more than she needs me. I'm very aware of that, and it may not seem like it to you, but I'm only able to go on because she gives me something stable to return to. It might not be the romance of the century but Kagome understands. We're bonded through our love for Sango. I know I won't find that in any other woman. I couldn't talk about my precious first wife so openly with anyone else, and it would kill me not to."

Sesshoumaru's mouth became filled with an acidic taste, withholding all the poisonous words he wanted to say. This mortal had allowed him contact with his son. He could not ask for more.

And yet…

Miroku's knowing gaze returned to the demon. "Come back tomorrow," he muttered.

"You presume to order me, monk?"

"I meant no disrespect, my lord. I just think we should have a conversation. All three of us."

Raising a brow, Sesshomaru hummed, stealing another glance at his quiet, watchful pup before deciding to take his leave.

* * *

Kagome was breastfeeding her son when the Daiyoukai was accepted into their sitting room. She offered a smile, shooting a mildly confused glance at Miroku. All three of them had never sat down together before. Sesshoumaru fell into the 'pleasure' category of her life, he knew that. This situation would be like if one of Miroku's conquests joined them; it simply was not done.

"I thought we could have a nice chat over some food and drink," Miroku said amiably, sitting next to her and gesturing to the assortment of foods. "Take what you like, my lord."

"Sesshoumaru doesn't eat this stuff, Miroku," Kagome reminded him, patting the pup's back as he fed. "You might as well cut to the chase. You're not thinking of involving him in one of your schemes are you?" she smirked, arching a brow.

"My dear Kagome, perish the thought. Besides, he seems a bit too straight-laced for such things despite being a demon," Miroku hummed.

Sesshoumaru's gaze turned flat. "Speak," he commanded in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Alright, alright," the monk picked up a bowl and chopsticks. "I was told by Kagome that you're being pressured to take a mate, is that the case?"

"Yes."

He nodded in thought. "I see. And are polyamorous relationships still recognised as a form of mating in demon's eyes?"

Kagome jerked, lifting the pup away and burping him with wide eyes. "Miroku!" she hissed.

Sesshoumaru merely appeared contemplative rather than offended. "So long as the lord is taking steps to sire children there is generally no issue with such an arrangement."

"Well then," Miroku gestured to Kagome. "You have a solution. I won't let go of Kagome, but I have no issue with welcoming you into the family, extending it, as it were, to accommodate you."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared at each other, repressing their immediate answers and thinking about it. "M-miroku...that's like me having two husbands," she pointed out. "Is that...really okay with you?"

"Certainly," he started eating. "I noticed it since we first entered into an open relationship, Kagome, but you've never slept with a variety of other men. It's always just been him, hasn't it?" She nodded in a somewhat guilty fashion. "That's fine. I need to keep being in an open relationship on my end, but there's no need for you to stifle your wants, Kagome," Miroku urged her gently. "You've given me a lot. If he makes you happy, then, by all means, have him closer in our daily life. I don't think our children will mind."

Adjusting her clothes and righting her collar, Kagome handed him Sesshoumaru's son and stood. "I need to get some air," she said, walking to some double doors that led to a balcony and sliding them back. "Sesshoumaru?" she called, wanting him to follow.

Rising, Sesshoumaru padded out into the glow of the afternoon sun. He turned his attention to the woman whose body and soul had been etched into his being. The breeze lifted her hair from the back of her neck, exposing the tempting flesh there.

"It's a crazy idea," she murmured, glancing at him. Want shone in her eyes. "But...will you consider it?"

Sesshoumaru rested a hand on the wooden railing that had been warmed by the heat of the sun. "This one is a being who covets," the words came slowly. "There is some concern that my instincts will not be satisfied with sharing in the long term. Perhaps...I will get greedy."

"I don't think so," Kagome said, stepping closer and brushing against his side. "You've proved that you can do it just by being with me at night, despite knowing I'd have to leave in the morning. Oh, Sesshoumaru," she breathed, sliding her palm over his and lacing their fingers. "You know how I feel about you. I'd...love to have you close. See you every day. That's probably asking too much though. I can't leave Miroku, and I won't, but if you agree to this...I'd be overjoyed. I think some part of you that's yearning for a pack will be happy too, even if this situation is an unconventional one. People might talk, but let them. It's our business, not theirs."

Sesshoumaru soaked up the energy emanating from her palm. What a wicked temptress she made. She was right, the idea was crazy.

And yet the prospect of never seeing her and his pup again loomed in the back of his mind. A very real threat if he mated a demoness. Besides that, it would be foolish to take a different mate when his heart already belonged to a woman.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, gliding pale knuckles over her cheek. "Hn," he nodded.

Kagome's face broke into a wide smile, and she pulled him in close, hugging tight and kissing a striped cheek. She then slammed one of the sliding doors open with her foot, causing Miroku to jump and drop his rice. "Let's do it!" she said enthusiastically.

Sesshoumaru and the monk shared a look, before sighing in unison. She was a handful for just one of them sometimes. Perhaps this union had been a wise decision after all.

* * *

_**Kouga's timeline:** _

He had figured they'd never have cause to cross paths again. She belonged to the wolves and they were far away, having merged with their sister tribe and found prosperity at their new home, or so he'd heard.

Sesshoumaru had been mistaken.

It happened in the dead of night while rain poured and wind lashed violently at the tiled roofs of his mansion, a storm passing overhead. Howling had caught frayed senses, rousing the Daiyoukai from a dream as he sat up from his bed. A commotion could be heard in the courtyard, lamps being lit- Jaken's high pitched voice clashing with the miko's harsh yelling.

Sesshoumaru's image blurred in the air, a white streak sailing through narrow hallways. Immediately smelling blood, he stopped in the entrance to his mansion, staring down at the pack of wolves in his domain. Kagome knelt on slippery wooden stairs, cradling a broken body close to her.

He could immediately sense the lack of heartbeat pulsing within Kouga's chest.

"Revive him."

His attention slid back to the miko, who clutched the bloodied wolf demon tighter. Raindrops pattered upon her upturned face, the salty scent of tears betraying her despite such a grim, stern look on her face. She'd fight him for Tenseiga, he could see it. She would bite and bleed for the pathetic carcass in her arms.

When the cold lord's silence stretched on, she set Kouga down. Kagome stared at him, heartbreak and pride warring within her eyes, before she sank to her knees and bowed, touching her forehead to the muddied ground. All the wolf demons followed suit, sniffing and crying for their fallen leader.

Unable to stomach it any longer, Sesshoumaru left to retrieve his father's sword. Drawing Tenseiga from its scabbard, the blade shone a brilliant blue. Golden eyes hazed with the ability to see the pallbearer spirits of the netherworld. Slashing his sword down with a single swipe over Kouga, he tore through their imp bodies, causing them to disappear with faint cries.

Kagome raised her head, trembling. Everyone waited with bated breath, the continuous lashing of rain the only sound.

The wolf demon then stirred, groggily opening cobalt blue eyes. Making a strangled noise, Kagome threw her arms around him, openly sobbing. Kouga grunted, steading her with an arm about her waist. The wolves gasped and lifted their faces to the sky, letting out haunting, yet clearly joyful howls. Sesshoumaru watched as a neutral observer. Despite his airs and graces, they in all their dirty, poor and unwashed glory, singing in unison, possessed something he did not. Something he found himself lacking, and even more disturbing; wanted.

Kagome helped Kouga sit up, worriedly checking his wounds that had perfectly healed. The Daiyoukai couldn't help but think her loyalty was wasted but that was not for him to decide, pushing such thoughts away.

He allowed the wolves to sleep in his dwelling, offering them the Eastern sitting room and beds of furs so that they could rest together as the storm passed. From the looks of them, he surmised they must've all been attacked.

It was in the morning when walking from the gardens to the courtyard that he stopped just shy of bumping into the miko. She halted before contact could be made, expression shifting into something complicated.

"Ah...I wanted to catch you before we left," she said, adjusting her chest armour and looking a little awkward. "If I was out of line last night, I'm sorry. I was desperate. I would've done anything to save him."

"It is fine," he grunted. "That is what mates do for one another. But how did he sustain such injuries?"

Kagome sighed, looking at the wooden steps where she'd collapsed with Kouga in her arms. "We were attacked by some wraiths. Since we don't know the area of our new home properly yet, Kouga stumbled upon a mass grave and disturbed them. He...should have waited for our sister tribe to give us directions where to hunt since they know the lay of the land better than us, but he was eager. I should have insisted," she muttered, shaking herself.

Sesshoumaru felt that there was no point in him opening his mouth and critiquing the wolf, since it was not his business, though his lips did thin with disapproval.

"Anyway, what I really wanted to say was- thanks for saving him. And thank you for granting my pack passage through the Western Pass. I can't remember it, but by all accounts, you helped out a bunch. Looks like my letter reached you," she grinned toothily, replicating her mate.

Giving a noise of affirmation, he paused upon smelling a fusty scent draw closer. Kouga leapt around a corner with a cry, slinging his arm around Kagome's waist. She gasped and growled, thwacking his side. "Hey! Don't scare me! I've had enough of that lately."

He laughed, "ah c'mon, don't be like that. Everything's fine now, you're not still mad are you?"

Kagome pushed away from him, eyes narrow. "Yep, and I will be for a while. You're way too relaxed about the fact that you _died!_ "

"I was only dead for a few hours," he said, obviously intending to cheer her up. It had the opposite effect as she ground her teeth. Turning to Sesshoumaru, Kagome bowed slightly in farewell, before storming off in a huff.

Kouga sweatdropped, brows drawing together. "Wow she's really mad," he muttered, casting distracted attention back to the frowning demon lord. "Uh...so you saved me, huh?"

"Hn."

"Guess you technically did it for Kagome and not for me, so I don't have to thank you," Kouga grunted, holding onto whatever pride he had left and folding his arms.

"I saved you in order to remove the crying wolves off my doorstep, no other reason," Sesshoumaru sniffed, walking around him. "The miko has a point though, you are far too casual. Tenseiga can only bring back a soul once. If you are to perish a second time, that will be the end of you."

The wolf's voice turned gruff. "I know that," Kouga frowned with a slight sneer. "Was a one-off. It'll never happen again."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru paused, lip lifting to flash sharp white teeth. "See to it that it does not. Should you be foolish enough to die, I will take the miko for myself in your absence."

The wolf demon jerked and swung in his direction with a snarl, but the Daiyoukai had already continued on, practically sashaying. He'd claim small victories where he could, and shaking the male's confidence put him in a good mood. He had absolutely no proof Kagome would ever agree to such a union, in fact, she'd likely fight against the notion. He couldn't say he seriously wanted her, either. However, the idea of trying to claim a hissing, powerful woman proved amusing.

Watching the wolves finally depart from the privacy of his balcony later on, he paused in replying to a letter sent from a demoness. Another invitation to join their clans with a mating union.

Hearing haunting sounds of howling draw further away, Sesshoumaru set his brush down. He silently decided to postpone mating for a few years. Just in case. Things could potentially become interesting if he held off. Who could say?

* * *

_**Jinenji's timeline:** _

The mystery of both miko and Daiyoukai losing their memories at the same time had been an alarming, yet ultimately unsolvable case. According to Kagome's friends, they hadn't been acting too different from their usual selves.

"Do you think it was a spell?"

Sesshoumaru glanced up at Kagome sitting across from him, perched on a haystack. The village celebration was still going on, though they'd stepped away to try and understand the situation. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha had assured her that she'd been perfectly normal during the week, and Rin had agreed that he'd been as quiet and lost in thought as per usual.

"I do not see what else it could have been."

Kagome sighed, adjusting her miko robes. He silently criticised her choice to attend such a lively festival in her usual garb, wondering if that would've been her decision if she'd been in her right mind. "I should really get back to Jinenji and ask if I was acting strange. Maybe Akari will have noticed something too."

"This one doubts that," he snorted dryly, picturing his jeering mate.

Kagome winced sympathetically and patted him on the wrist. "Did you try spending quality time with her like I suggested?"

"She found it as awkward and unnecessary as I did."

Giving a big sigh, dark brows pulled together. He wondered why Kagome seemed so upset by the idea of him and his mate being near strangers. The lack of affection and romance had been something they'd knowingly agreed upon when entering an arranged marriage. There were worse prospects for a mate, and the mink, while annoying, had the perks of her clan's alliance.

At least, that was what Sesshoumaru had told himself. These days, he began to think he'd mated too hastily.

"Do demons ever...divorce?" she asked carefully.

"It is possible to sever the binding between mates, yes."

"The way you put it sounds painful."

"It is meant to be agonising. A punishment, for breaking what should not be broken in most clan's eyes," he lifted a shoulder, watching his friend chew on her bottom lip. His tone gentled. "Have you discussed your desire for children with the hanyou yet?"

"O-oh...no, not yet," Kagome sighed. "I know he won't want to have them the uh...traditional way, so I'd like to adopt. It's just...awkward, the idea of having kids while his mom is still around- n-not that I'm complaining! But the hut would be too small and-"

Sesshoumaru flicked her forehead, "cease your rambling," he uttered, amusement colouring his voice.

She squeaked and held her forehead, giving a half-hearted glare that soon broke into a smile. "Well, you get the idea."

"Hn."

"In any case," she stood and dusted herself down, "seems like a shame to waste the night. Want to have a dance before we leave?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze slid away, before inevitably returning to her. He stood, holding out a clawed hand. Kagome took it and tried to tug him toward the dancing silhouettes of humans swaying and spinning around the towering bonfire.

"Not there," he grunted, not budging.

She smiled, "aww is someone too shy to dance in front of people? C'mon, you danced with me last year."

"If you recall correctly that was a private affair."

She set a hand on his shoulder and squeezed the firm muscle, "Shippo was watching," she pointed out as they began to turn, his hand finding her waist.

"Hn, just as Rin is watching now. That does not mean I wish to dance with the other mortals," he sniffed.

Kagome spied Rin peering over at them from where she was leaning beside Kohaku against a hut, grinning. Sighing, Kagome patted his shoulder. "You're a real jerk," she hummed with a knowing smile.

Their dance was not a traditional Japanese one, but rather a shoddy mix of modern styles that Kagome had introduced him to every year that Kaede's village had thrown a festival, celebrating the founding of the village. She'd taught him how to dance her way, praising him as a quick learner, which he'd preened about.

When the time came for them to part, Sesshoumaru's long fingers twitched into the material of her robes. Just a fraction of an inch. Kagome noticed and paused, before smiling softly. He then shook himself and released her, inclining his head. Kagome gave a slight bow in return, bidding him goodnight.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave for her hut, wandering into thick shadows so that only the orange glow from her torch could be seen, shrinking into the distance.

She was a good friend. A cherished one in her oddity and strangeness. He knew if he hadn't foolishly rushed into a mating the second his... _feelings_ for the miko had spooked him, he would not be paying for the mistake now. It would be easier to ignore such unnecessary feelings if she were happier, if everything were perfect. But the miko truly loved the hanyou Jinenji. That much was indisputable.

And he knew that she wouldn't complain or speak of her desire for children. Kagome adapted herself perfectly to her partner's needs at the expense of her own. While he…

He absolutely refused to. Lord Sesshoumaru continued on as he always did, making concessions for no one. Perhaps that was how they'd ended up this way.

_No more though._

He sat on the idea for a while, but ever since waking from the unknown spell, Sesshoumaru hadn't been content to continue in the same fashion they had been.

His mate fanned herself within the sun in their picturesque garden a week later, tanning herself. "Going somewhere?" she hummed with disinterest as he passed by.

"Hn."

"Tell the miko I say hello."

"This one is not visiting Jinenji's hut today," he muttered, sliding his gaze away. "Nor will I ever again to seek out his wife."

The mink demoness raised a brow yet refrained from commenting. Leaping into the sky, Sesshoumaru left with every intention of visiting an old source of advice.

* * *

Bokuseno gravely listened while Sesshoumaru had retold the story of waking up without any memories of the week prior. When he'd asked what the cause of it could have been, the old tree had paused, a long thin branch swooping down to tap his wooden chin contemplatively.

"Both you and the miko's memory loss...and your bodies talking and walking around...hm. It almost sounds as though you carried passengers with you for a time, but who can say."

"What being is responsible for it?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"It is possible it could have been anything. A higher power, I'd imagine, since it caught you so unawares," he chuckled.

That didn't leave him many answers. There were countless strong spirits, guardians or Gods and Goddesses that could've been powerful enough to do it.

"Why ask such a thing, pup?"

"I seek to know the culprit, so that this Sesshoumaru may use their abilities."

"Oh?"

"Hn, though I would prefer to reverse time."

The tree demon's bark brow rose, weathered features becoming completely stunned. Sesshoumaru found it mildly amusing.

"There will be a price for seeking to reverse time, little pup."

"This one will take it," he uttered. He'd sacrifice an arm again if need be.

"I do not understand-"

Golden eyes flashed, a warning entering his tone to not overstep his bounds. "I do not seek your counsel in this matter. My reasons are my own. This bland and flavourless existence does not suit me," he cast his gaze to the trees surrounding them. The Daiyoukai was not like Kagome. There would be no acceptance of the situation from him. He felt as though he'd been wandering through a fog for so long. Sesshoumaru now recognised the error that had been made and would fix it. "It would bring shame upon my clan to outright reject what I have chosen for myself. Therefore, I will pursue what I wish my own way. If that means utilizing a God or Goddess, I shall do so."

Bokuseno appeared uneasy. "Hm. I suggest going to the summer solstice plateau and praying to Amaterasu for a blessing."

Sesshoumaru's lips thinned. "Prayer?" he grumbled with distaste.

The tree gave him a flat look until Sesshoumaru huffed. "Very well," he lept into the air, sailing high above the branches and collecting white energy around him, the glowing orb flying away.

Bokuseno's branches expanded and relaxed in a big sigh. "Such a lot of fuss. I wonder why. Surely it is not over a single miko…"

* * *

Sesshoumaru would come to understand what his price was. It didn't happen immediately after the world had reversed as per his request (a five-day session of wishing before the Sun Goddess or whoever had heard him granted it) so he'd almost forgotten about paying it.

Kagome, bright, unmarried and unmarked Kagome had been a welcome sight. He'd immediately approached her once he'd adjusted to the timeline and proposed they 'date' as per her human custom.

 _'But I don't know you,'_ she'd puzzled.

 _'Then get to know me. Through dating. Is that not the point of it?'_ he'd sniffed.

Kagome had been at a loss for words but awkwardly agreed, deciding to give it a fair chance. During their third week together was when Sesshoumaru repaid his debt for reversing time.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome's cry filled his ears, frantic hands finding his shoulders as he knelt, pressing his palm to his burning left eye. Blood continued to escape, alarming her.

"Forget it," he rasped. "Where is the demon?"

A mink demon of all things had leapt out of nowhere in the clearing they'd been walking through. It's scent had been so concealed it could only have been an act of divine intervention that he hadn't picked up on it. Their claws had lashed at his face in a single swipe. A random act of savagery.

"It's dead. Don't worry, I shot it," she said, worry in her voice. "We need to stop the bleeding. Hold onto me, I'll guide you back to Kaede's hut."

Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm about her shoulders, dipping his nose into sublime black hair to silently comfort himself. As they staggered from the forest, Kagome chattering worriedly, Sesshoumaru instinctively felt that he'd lost the use of his left eye forever.

Glancing down at the miko, his remaining one softened despite the grim situation, just a touch. Enough to give him away.

 _So be it_ , he thought, returning his attention to the path ahead.

There were worse fates.

* * *

_**Kohaku's timeline:** _

Kagome wiped her brow, lugging the last of the stag beetle demon inside the slayer village walls. She gripped thick ropes crisscrossing over the segment, panting while dragging its hide over the earth, coming to a stop near the armoury. The occupants of the village got to work on the other severed pieces of beetle, cutting shell pieces loose from its body in order to make use of the materials for armour.

Kohaku smiled and hurried over to her, talking lowly. With a grin, Kagome licked her thumb and wiped away some green beetle blood on his chin.

A pale white dog demon observed this, lingering close to the high defensive wall, unseen and unnoticed. He shifted and passed through a house in a single glide, nose twitching.

He shouldn't have lingered on in this world. In truth, he'd merely wanted to observe everyone to assure himself of their wellbeing after his death. Rin had mourned but seemed to be taking comfort in the hanyou Jinenji. His mother appeared fine watching over their lands in his place.

And yet, years later, he continued to watch these two mortals in particular from afar. A single month passed in the blink of an eye to the inuyoukai spirit, and he'd soon lost track despite his earlier resolve to leave.

Sesshoumaru could recall the moment of his death. How he'd finally escaped from battle with Naraku in his portal of miasma, consuming the bastard's head. The purple haze had cleared, a golden gaze flitting from the Bone Eater's Well beneath him to that of the old miko's...only to find Kagome standing with her.

She would lie later, and say she hadn't been there. That she hadn't burst into a relieved smile, hope returning to tearful eyes. They'd stolen so many secret moments together in the dead of night before the battle. Yes...they'd steal so many more…

At least, he'd desired to.

The flesh from his bone's had begun to peel. The sensation of turning to dust proved a painless and confusing one, terrifying in its apathetic rot and disintegration of his body.

Yet Sesshoumaru hadn't cried out. Kagome had looked horrified enough. Some sanity seemed to slip away as an animalistic noise of grief had ripped itself from her throat in a garbled cry.

Sesshoumaru had arranged his features to be calm, not wanting to distress her further, and accepting his fate with dignity.

Inside he'd been screaming.

The ghoulish hound now looped around the area, obsessively watching for danger. He had avoided Kagome's detection but if it were needed he'd alert them. Surely then, the demon was still useful. He still had a purpose. They were puny humans. Weak, feeble. He would need to keep guard and stand as their silent sentinel.

Fluffy ears perked and his tail twitched, picking up a change in the air. Sesshoumaru then bristled, whirling in the direction of new energy and snapping his jaws with a low snarl that vibrated from his chest.

A little girl stood nearby, raising a brow at his attitude.

Red eyes blinked, his muzzle smoothing out, growling sputtering to a stop. _What business have you with me, spirit?_

"No business," she said in a soothing tone, offering her hand. "It's just that I sensed you here when my friend and I stepped into this world. If you've lost your way, you can come with me."

Sesshoumaru bristled, looking back at the demon slayers. _This one is still needed._

"Are you sure?" she asked bluntly. "I don't see how you do much good. They can't even hear you."

He snarled, hackles rising as pale fur bled into a murky dark grey. _Leave me be!_

The little girl with short dark hair and sorrowful, large eyes, tilted her head. She wore a beautiful multicoloured kimono, causing him to wonder if she were the spirit of a Hime.

"Your spirit is becoming corrupted the longer you linger here. If you remain, it is possible you will lose all sense of self, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said gently. "Your former lover...would certainly notice you then. She'd...have to hunt and exorcise you."

The Daiyoukai's fur shivered, before lying flat, returning to its usual luminous, silky shine. He conceded her point. She was not wrong. Glancing at Kagome's relaxed, happy face as she chatted with her fellow slayers, Sesshoumaru felt a bubble of emotion well within his chest.

Small, delicate fingers petted soft fur. The child hovered in mid-air to stroke the crescent moon on his forehead, patting his side. "It will be alright," she petted again.

 _Your comfort feels patronising,_ he snorted. Turning tired attention back to the miko, he heaved a long sigh. _They will be...fine. I know this._

She nodded in agreement. "Higurashi Kagome is strong."

He hadn't realised it, but Sesshoumaru stood as his inhuman self once more, dressed in pure unblemished robes instead of the usual red and white. He directed a honeyed gaze down to the girl. "And what is your name?"

"I am Yua," she said simply.

He sniffed, "not much of a guide. This one anticipated pallbearers and a grand procession with music to welcome me into the underworld."

"From what I know of you, my lord, I would not expect much of a welcome, since you sent a lot of its occupants to the afterlife."

Sesshoumaru hummed, accepting the little girl's hand when she offered it. "Perhaps you have a point."

A small, tiny gasp caught his keen hearing. Turning- golden eyes clashed with blue. Kagome had looked up, and was now staring at him with locked limbs and tears threatening to fall. Kohaku seemed to pause in his dismantling of the beetle, muttering something. The miko didn't move an inch.

Slowly, the surprise leaked from Sesshoumaru's countenance to be replaced with something quiet and heavy. _In another life, perhaps._

He inclined his head, eyes warming. He then followed the tug of his hand, following Yua as she led him away.

"Is my sire there? I have words for him."

She giggled, fading with him. "Oh yes, and he is expecting that."

"Hn, good."

Their figures were lost to sight, leaving Kagome to stare after them at nothing. Kohaku took to shaking her shoulder, breaking the miko out of her stupor and causing her to quickly giggle and wave it off. She continued on with her work, heart quivering, lips bending into a pained, accepting smile.

"I'm glad you found peace," she murmured to herself.

* * *

_**Naraku's timeline:** _

Standing bare and waist-deep in ice-cold, freezing water, Kagome stared listlessly ahead of her. She'd been doing so for a few minutes now, goosebumps rising on pale skin. Sesshoumaru knew this because he'd been watching her from the lake's shore the entire time, laying in his true form.

Ever since the 'other' Kagome had left- and he sensed she must have been someone different, for the two women couldn't be more different- she'd reverted back to how he'd known her in Naraku's mansion.

During his imprisonment, Sesshoumaru vaguely recalled seeing her beyond the bars a few times, following Naraku like a shadow. She'd go through bouts of showing no emotion towards his skinny, beaten form. Deep blue would stare at him without a flicker of awareness brightening the dark void of her eyes, but then...

"Where are you?" her thin, wobbly voice reached his ears, making them perk, attention returning to her.

Kagome was glancing around the lake searchingly. "Come out. Why don't you just show yourself?"

Sesshoumaru rose and transformed with a grunt of effort, quickly wading through the water.

"Miko."

"No!" she whirled to face him, trembling violently. "I-is it you, Naraku? Stop pretending to be Sesshoumaru now, I don't like it anymore! Take me out of this dream so I can wake up!" Kagome yelled.

Long fingers snapped out, wrapping around her elbows and pulling her closer. "I am not the spider," a low hiss slipped into the space between them. "We escaped together. This one has already told you. Believe in my words. He cannot harm you agai-"

"LET GO!" she jerked in his hold and screamed, yanking an arm free and instinctively slamming her hand out to his chest, letting out a pulse of her powers.

Sesshoumaru reared back, lips peeling away from gritted teeth as he panted. Dark energy crackled around his own, dominating in its sheer size. It took his breath away. She could kill him easily, considering the sorry state he remained in.

Steam hissed up from his chest where she'd touched him, leaving burn marks. A thin noise reached his hearing, Kagome shuddering, salty tears pricking her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Sesshoumaru caught his breath and straightened weakly, padding through the water again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-" thin arms wrapped around the miko, holding her gently. Bringing her in close, Sesshoumaru leaned his head down, licking at her cheek and crooning softly. Sheer exhaustion weighed him down, but he remained standing despite the shaking in his legs. Deep lines cut beneath his eyes, and he licked and kissed at her own dark circles. Kagome sobbed and clutched him close abruptly, holding the demon tight.

"I don't understand w-what's happened to me," came out as a muffled noise against his chest.

Clawed fingers with broken, jagged edges combed through her hair.

"We are both changed," he rasped.

Crying into his shoulder, the miko took his weight as he leaned against her slightly. Their fingers remained tight in one another's tresses, bones protesting against the tight moulding of their bodies, as though they desired to become one.

* * *

They'd had to leave the glade eventually, following the water from a brook and hoping to find new game to hunt. After catching a few rabbits his fur didn't cling to his ribs quite so tightly, yet Sesshoumaru still felt dissatisfied. He needed deer, a cow. Hell, he'd eat another demon right then he hungered enough.

Kagome either wandered silently at his side or rode atop his back depending on her mood. Sometimes mid-walk she'd just stop and no amount of gentle prodding would call her back from wherever her mind had withdrawn to.

Sesshoumaru feared those times the most. Because the idea of her wandering off somewhere he couldn't follow, never to return- it made his entire being cry out in pain.

After happening upon the tracks of a sika deer, Sesshoumaru had taken off, following the trail and trying not to jostle her too much upon his back.

Finding and killing the deer proved easy enough, bringing it down with a lunge of sharp, starving teeth and claws within a clearing. Kagome resurfaced from wherever she'd been, looking around at the high walls of rocks and forest greenery surrounding the clearing.

"Sesshoumaru," she said in a hushed tone. "I don't...I don't think we should be here."

Gorging himself on the carcass in a feral state, he did not pay heed to her gentle patting upon his shoulder blade.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Hearing the tell-tale sound of an arrow being loosened, the demon jerked himself away from his kill in time to avoid it. Raising a bloodied maw and snarling at the men who revealed themselves among the high wall of rocks, the two silently realised that they were surrounded.

"We've been hunting that Sika for three days," one of them sneered. "What a waste for it to have been eaten by a demon of all things."

"We'll gladly take the woman as compensation though!" another shouted, the others laughing and pointing their weapons at the two.

A low growl building in volume and ferocity rumbled from Sesshoumaru's chest, hackles rising. Kagome surprised him by placing a hand on his neck, her touch a soothing drag.

"Please don't harm my friend," she said in a clear voice, a bit of her old self returning. "I'm a priestess. If you have any sick or wounded among your group, I'd be happy to treat them in exchange for no violence. Let us leave in peace."

The men looked at each other in surprise, gaining conflicted expressions. One of them murmured to a more bulky looking man. "Jintaro is looking bad, we could really use a healer."

"I know, damn it," he grunted.

"Guess she's more likely to help if she's willing, too, instead of kidnapping her," said another.

A tense silence hung over the group, Sesshoumaru and Kagome staring up at them with coiled, tense muscles, legs ready to spring at the slightest hint of malice.

"Alright, miko," the leader straightened, lowering his bow. The rest of the men followed suit. "You've got a deal. We'll bring our injured down to you-"

"No. We come up there to level ground," she cut in, fingers curling within matted white fur. Sesshoumaru picked up the tremble in her hand. "It doesn't make sense to force your injured people down rocky terrain," Kagome added with a gentle smile.

And it meant putting them out of a dangerous position where arrows could easily reach them, Sesshoumaru realised. She was sharp, when pushed to it.

The men chatted amongst themselves. "How's about you climb up and leave your...friend behind down there? Only, we don't trust demons."

"He comes with me," her voice betrayed her, turning a little thin. Sesshoumaru shifted against her side, bumping his neck more into her palm to assure her. "You've got nothing to fear from him. He's...he's my pet."

Red eyes turned flat and unimpressed, slanting back to her. Kagome seemed to struggle to keep her expression level and not buckle under the pressure, patting his fur as though to apologise.

This seemed to convince the men though, perhaps thinking too highly of man's ability to bring anything to heel. Sesshoumaru, carrying Kagome, leapt up the rocks and approached the group, who warily took them further into the forest.

Their camp was small and pitiful, implying their rushed departure. A man with a splinted leg lay on a bed of furs next to an extinguished fire. Kagome immediately knelt next to him, noticing the fever and asking for fresh water to be sent for.

A few of the men departed while she took a look at the broken leg, noticing the discolouration of his flesh from a cut. Wincing with sympathy, she peeled his shoe off to inspect how far the clearly infected flesh spread. Noticing the man's panting and shivering, Kagome took a breath and rocked back on her heels.

"I think...this man has septicemia."

"Dunno what that is, but you'll cure him, won't ya wench?"

She bit her lip, glancing around the camp. 15 men remained. Sesshoumaru lingered off to the side, pacing on the outskirts of the woods and eyeing her, inhaling the worried plume lacing her scent. It was bad news.

"I don't think I can. This is above my level of knowledge but-"

"You're a priestess, ain't you? Just use your holy powers on him and get it over with!" the leader snapped.

The other men grunted in discontentment.

"It doesn't work like that!" Kagome burst. "This man needs medical treatment far beyond what I can offer!" she gasped as her hair was grabbed, making a fist of it atop her head. The man standing over her lowered a knife to her neck. Sesshoumaru barked and snarled, leaping closer-only for arrows to be trained upon him.

"Heal him!" snarled the man. Kagome trembled, before going quiet and unresponsive, retreating at his shouting. "Are ya deaf or something?" yanking his palm from side to side caused her head to jerk like a ragdoll.

Sesshoumaru let out a bellowing roar, transforming within curling red mists and straightening in his muddied red and white clothes. "Release her!"

A few men shot their arrows, which he slashed through with jagged claws. The man holding Kagome dragged the blade lightly over the delicate skin of her neck. "Oi, stay back, beast! I'm losing my damn patience, wake her up!"

Golden eyes flashed red, narrowing as he vibrated with fury, static youki crackling in the air around them. It was not him who shed blood first though.

The blade at her neck was suddenly grabbed, Kagome's gaze a dark void as she looked up at the man. A sliver of energy raced up his blade, slipping out from her fingertips to skitter up his arm- abruptly causing it to twist and contort.

"AH!" He yelped, jolting back and clutching at his shoulder as it dislocated with a sickening snap without warning, as though fighting an invisible enemy. He cried out in agony, the other men staring dumbfounded until understanding dawned on the leader's features.

"Shit- she's a dark priestess! Men, get your-"

Blood-curdling screams rang out as Sesshoumaru turned his fury on them, lashing claws through jugulars and transforming to save energy, snapping his jaws. An arrow was levelled in Kagome's direction until Sesshoumaru leapt upon the archer, staining his teeth red and losing himself in the kill. He snapped hungry jaws and dug into flesh and sinew, feeling bloodied meat slip down his throat.

"Sesshoumaru…"

He snapped his head up, dimly noting the coppery taste of human blood in his mouth.

Kagome remained dazed and motionless, her pupils slowly refocusing on the carnage around them. Her eyes became somewhat horrified, and his tail drooped.

Glancing at the man with the broken and dislocated arm, she blinked when he cowered away from her.

"Did I… do that?" she breathed. The sight of the managed flesh and muscle burned itself into her retinas.

Noticing reinforcements returning, Kagome grit her teeth and hurried to Sesshoumaru's side, clutching at his fur and scrambling up his back. "Sesshoumaru! We have to go! Fly!"

He shook himself and panting hard, sense returned to the inuyoukai enough to burst into flight. He hit a few trees before righting himself, climbing above the branches. Arrows chased them out, two burying themselves in his legs. Kagome cried out in terror, but he didn't seem phased. Flying above the trees, he didn't stop, heart thundering in his chest.

He no longer possessed Tenseiga. If she had died, he'd have lost her forever.

* * *

It was several hours later that they rested within the shelter of a cave, the curl of steam in the air behind them hinting at underground hot springs. Despite this promise of luxury, they remained near the entrance, skittish and wary. After removing the arrows and cleaning Sesshoumaru's wounds, the miko swallowed and blinked rapidly.

"I'm...I'm so ugly inside now," Kagome murmured, looking at trembling hands. Shuddering, she leaned heavily against the cave wall. "Why isn't he waking me up from this dream? I don't understand."

Sesshoumaru in humanoid form glanced at her, giving a soft exhale.

"You did what was necessary to survive, " he uttered, moving to sit beside her and lingering close. "We both have. You are not alone in your...inability to recognise yourself," Sesshoumaru watched her quietly, holding himself still when she turned to him sadly and touched his cheek. Smoothing a hand down to some mortal blood still clinging to his chin, she rubbed it away with her thumb.

"You're still Sesshoumaru to me," she said in a barely there whisper.

Dusty, exhausted amusement crept into his ashen face, softening it. Papery lids slid shut and he leaned into her touch as she cradled his face.

"Only the foolish miko Kagome would say such things."

Blue eyes widened, before slipping shut. Leaning forward, he felt their foreheads touch.

"Will you stay with me? Even though I'm like this?" she asked.

"Hn," sliding an arm around her shoulders, Sesshoumaru sighed and turned their bodies so that he shielded her from the cave entrance. A storm was brewing, and the rain would chill her.

"If this is a dream, let us continue to sleep, miko," he rumbled into dark, frayed hair.

"Alright," Kagome nodded, tears falling free to roll down her cheeks, though she wasn't sure why. Because she was happy right then. So very happy to hold him dear. "Together."

* * *

**_Sesshoumaru's timeline:_ **

His mate returned to him mere moments after she'd fallen unconscious on the porch. The instant she smiled, he knew it to be his wife, not her younger self. There was just something hypnotic and infectious about her smiles. Sesshoumaru hummed, feature's softening.

"You are back."

His mate nodded. "I'm back."

Sitting together on the porch as he had done earlier with the other Kagome, she asked him questions about the time spent with her double. He explained while skimming over some details. Kagome caught this and smiled.

"I encouraged her to sleep with you. It's alright. You don't have to pretend it didn't happen. In fact, I'm pretty sure the aching in my body was caused by you, right?"

"Hn," white feathery bangs brushed her neck, lips pressing against her collarbone. "Why did you give permission?"

Kagome lifted a shoulder, gliding soothing fingers over his scalp and eliciting a rumbling purr. "I wanted her to choose you in her world. No point in missing out on the best choice over a little possessiveness. And besides..."

"Besides?"

Her smile morphed that of a vixen's, mischief lurking in her exquisite, spicy scent. "Letting her handle your insatiable appetite felt like a few nights off for me. I got to have a break," she teased. Sesshoumaru blinked and smirked, trying to come up with something witty to answer with. Instead, Kagome shifted on her knees beside him, leaning up, and he- perhaps with the same set of instincts that led small animals to be caught by swooping hawks- failed to dodge in time. Or move in any meaningful way. Instead, he found herself being kissed, a faint brush of lips on lips that caused his stomach to flip. Sesshoumaru immediately responded by descending hard and ravenous on her mouth, burying a hand within her hair.

She knew just how to tease. How to stroke his fire and coax it higher before acting innocent of all blame. Feminine arousal caught his attention, and he inhaled.

"You want more already?" the miko was sighing, peppering kisses over his jaw. "Even though you had me earlier?" blunt teeth scraped the demon's throat, and he swallowed against her mouth.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru grunted stiffly.

"More than once?" she probed, gliding knowing hands down his chest.

The answer lay in his unapologetic look, and she huffed. Shifting, Kagome pushed him to lean back against one of the wooden pillars. "In truth, this one is somewhat tired," he continued innocently. "Perhaps we should merely retire to bed."

"Oh no you don't," tugging his obi loose with a few impatient yanks, she grinned. "If you had energy to spare for her, you can muster enough for one round with me. Unless...maybe I should do all the work, hm?" Kagome grinded slowly against his thigh.

She was fucking delicious. He knew it from the scent alone which emanated off her, so tantalising and unsavoury. Sesshoumaru allowed her to clamber onto his lap and lift his wrists, pinning them above the Daiyoukai's head and tying them there against the post with his silk sash.

Some time into their mating he'd allowed her to have this fun, on occasion. It usually ended with him losing control and destroying the restraints but he endeavoured not to spoil it. As Kagome parted his white and red hankimono, pushing further to peel back the hanjuban underlayer to expose the pale flesh of his chest, her became mouth a gentle pressure that turned sublime as she began to suck, lick and bite, Sesshoumaru tilted his head back and groaned openly.

That tiny green skirt that she'd gallivanted around in had been the first thing to catch his attention if he recalled right, all those years ago. His interest only grew from there. Kagome had been so virginal back then. He'd found it revoltingly beautiful, and that interest had turned into something stronger when she'd returned after three years, curves more filled out and a real thirst and curiosity to explore herself brimming within blue eyes.

He had waited and wondered and done the dance of denial. In that wasted time, he could've lost her to any suitor. Thankfully, she'd waited.

He'd never had a personal dirty secret before. Of course, he'd had a few professional ones, benefiting him and his demonic identity but not one of putrid self-indulgence like lusting after a pure and pretty miko. And the day had come where she'd stood up to him, talked back to him with her charming face scrunched up and angry. He'd damn near lost control and grabbed her right then. To bite? To lick that slightly muscled abdomen she'd been showing off in that ridiculous two-piece 'swimwear?' To kiss? He didn't know and he'd scared himself at how badly he'd wanted to do any and all of those things.

But they'd come together as naturally as breathing, much like now, with his mate lowering herself on his cock. Kagome moaned, sliding her arms around his neck, while Sesshoumaru hissed, hips jolting as his wrists ached, pulling the silken restraints taut.

"I bet you didn't tell her about this side of you," she said quietly. "About your ability to be a switch. You were just a big bad dominating demon to her, weren't you?"

His cock, big, long and thick, locked inside her like it belonged there. The veins along his shaft rubbed deliciously at her twitching walls, and she squeezed him like a vice.

He grunted. "I would not want her to get the wrong idea. This is the result of years of trust and build up. My younger self would never have allowed this, nor admitted to the pleasure of it," Sesshoumaru uttered, sharing a reverent kiss with her, before ramming striped hips up.

She didn't bother hiding her moans against his shoulder, instead tearing into his skin with blunt nails and tilting her head back to cry her rapture. Red scratches were left on his flesh as Sesshoumaru fucked her, but he barely noticed it. Kagome groaned and started forcing her own hips down, biting his neck in reprimand.

"Too fast," his mate panted. "Slow down," she glided a hand down and began fondling him. "I want to make this last, don't be in such a hurry," she giggled, nipping his ear with a wicked smile. "We have all night."

 _Pure and pretty miko indeed_ , he chocked on a hiss that blurred into a groan. She was as insatiable as he. And he recognised the truth behind it. She wanted to feel like he was hers again. Sesshoumaru could do that, and then some, moaning her name and holding himself back as she bounced on his lap.

But there came a time when even the teasing miko tired and she desired his rough thrusts to push her over the edge to completion.

She didn't even have to ask, because he snapped his wrists through the silk, tearing his obi apart to grip curvy hips, sharp claws dragging over sensitive skin, and then he was surging into her. He pounded against her and let instincts bleed out, youki and reiki lacing their fingers as Kagome screamed her release as he snarled his own.

In the twitching aftermath, with their slick bodies pressed close and foreheads touching, breaths mingling, Kagome rubbed her cheek against his, smiling. "You're mine."

"Yes," golden eyes crinkled at the edges. "You are amusing when you become possessive."

"Well it's not like we have an open relationship, and I haven't had to deal with any competition in a while. Let me have my fun."

"Hn," a wet tongue dragged over her cheek. "By the way, this one neglected to have your younger self drink contraceptive tea. It unfortunately slipped my mind."

Kagome blinked and groaned, dropping her forehead to his collarbone. "Sesshoumaruuu," she sighed. "We agreed to wait a little while before our third kid. And I _know_ your swimmers, they're eager little gremlins. I'm definitely knocked up! Gah!"

Sesshoumaru was not sure how to take hearing his sperm be referred to as 'gremlins' but refrained from commenting. "Oops," he said instead.

"Yeah, oops. Big oops," Kagome grumbled, before smirking. "Just means you'll have to deal with my bizarre cravings allll over again. Can you get ostrich meat tomorrow?"

"The cravings do not start that early," Sesshoumaru deadpanned, but nonetheless brought her closer, breathing in that delectable spicy scent. As she giggled and continued being a welcome pest, he closed his eyes and basked in her presence.

A foolish, bossy and passionate miko turned out to be exactly what he'd wanted, and he felt certain her younger self had pursued a lofty, arrogant, prideful Daiyoukai too.

* * *

_**Kagome's timeline:** _

Overlooking a koi pond with glittering waters and warm sandy coloured stones patterning the sides, a woman stood, looking down at the beautiful fish gliding beneath the surface. Her rich, silky hair that shone a platinum blonde floated up towards the curtains and subsequent bedchambers behind her, teased by the breeze.

Amber eyes slid to the side upon sensing movement.

"Mn, how are they getting along? Has my foolish son chosen a mate yet?" Inukimi stifled a yawn behind her sleeve, stopping at the threshold with tousled clothing, raising a brow at the woman.

"Yes."

"And?"

The woman flashed an impish smile her way. "It appears I won the bet."

The demoness huffed, pouting slightly. "You used the gift of foresight, did you not? Cheater."

"I did not cheat," delicate laughter slid into the air, merry and bell-like. "Merely, the second you suggested including your son in this little game with Kagome and Yua, I had a feeling this might happen."

Grumbling, Inukimi drew up to her side and took the woman's arm, staring down at the water. "Oh please, my son is so stubborn. There was no way of predicting he'd fall for the miko."

"That is because you have not seen the other timelines, my golden one," amber eyes smiled.

The demoness gaped and swatted her shoulder good-naturedly. "Fiend! So you were cheating!"

Laughing outright, the goddess stroked silvery hair back from a pointed ear, watching as a vision of the miko and demon played out over the koi pond, Inuyasha going berserk at the reveal of their relationship.

"Do you suppose the little whelps will be alright?" Inukimi hummed, purring at the attention and watching the scene play out. "They cannot exactly tell everyone they went timeline hopping and that is how they know they want each other."

"Oh they will be fine," Amaterasu gazed with a knowing grin. "Once they become an item, there's no separating such stubborn souls," her smile turned a little more gentle, watching the two playfully engage in banter.

"I look forward to watching them for many years to come."

* * *

_End_


End file.
